The Little Mermaid An Unfortunate Fairytale Fan-fiction
by graystripemkc
Summary: a fan fiction based on the lovely series by Chanda Hahn. Mina completes the tale The Little Mermaid by Hahns Christian Anderson in this fan fiction though fair warning- I wrote another fan fiction where this happens but Mina finds a way to bring back Jared- so yeah the warning is Jared is here. I hope ya'll like it. Review please I like to hear peoples opinion.
1. Chapter 1: The Homecoming Debacle

_The Little Mermaid_

Mina dragged herself onto nearest part of the shore. Actually, more like _clawed_ her way onto the nearest part. The waves battered against her. It was taking forever, it seemed, since the waves were only pushing her back into the sea. Finally, she made it on land; her lungs gasping for air, relieved she wasn't choking on saltwater any longer. When her breathing slowed to a semi-normal state, she lifted her head a bit more to get a look at her surroundings. She was at, what it looked like, the bottom of a steep, rocky incline, which gave way to a small beach area. Judging from the way that the rocks were different colors, and that almost all the sand was wet, during high tide, the place was likely completely submerged in water. Knowing this, however, didn't exactly motivate her to move.

She stared off into the distance, reflecting on the events that had unfolded. All of sudden, she felt incredibly tired, and she let exhaustion get the best of her. Mina collapsed onto the warm, sandy beach. Her body ached. She was breathing slowly. She wasn't certain, but she was partially convinced that she was stuck in the Little Mermaid tale, not a Grimm Fairytale. No pun intended, because, truthfully, it _was_ grim. _I mean, geesh. Ariel commits suicide and murders the prince. Talk about issues_. _She should have had her own warning label. Like CRAZY PYSCHO stamped onto her chest or something_. But maybe the Story was running out of ideas. Mina eventually forced herself to get up and at least move farther up along the beach. Though when she tried to get up, her legs wobbled. They were like Jell-O. No -worse- _noodles_. Thin, wimpy noodles, unable to support her. She collapsed onto her knees. Mina crawled up the beach, relaxing, thinking about the Story.

It all started about a month ago...

It was a month before Homecoming, and it had been exactly two weeks since Jared and Mina agreed to "see other people", but not _actually_ see other people. And three weeks since Mina had brought back Jared. Everything seemed to be going back to normal, though. Like it had been before Jared died. Lunch was going smoothly. Jared and Mina were sitting across from one another. Ever was babbling to Jared, but he wasn't really paying attention to her. He and Mina had been having a silent conversation. They'd shared stolen glances and smiles the whole lunch hour. When Nan asked Mina what she was going to do for Homecoming, Mina, who hadn't been paying attention, was confused for moment.

"Oh, no. I, uh-." Mina panicked, though she didn't know why.

"Well, I think we should go!" said Nan enthusiastically, "We could get dresses, and get our makeup and nails done. And, oooh, shoes! We can't forget shoes!" She reminded Mina, winking.

"Here they go again." Brody chuckled.

"Shut up." Nan replied, looking off to side with a big grin. Brody and Nick shared a look, rolling their eyes as they went back to talking about, what Mina guessed, was water polo.

"Come on, Mina! What do you say?" Nan asked.

"I don't know, Nan. I mean, I don't know about this. I'm not sure if we could afford that, and I don't even have a date." Mina stammered.

"I'm sure we could find something adorable and cheap, Mina. And we can do our hair, makeup, and nails at home. And shoes, well, I'm sure we can find an inexpensive pair. Besides, we all know we'll just kick off our heels the minute we get to the dance anyway." said Nan, squeezing Mina's arm.

"And for a date, well, I'm sure someone wants to go with you! I mean, who would not want to go with my gorgeous best friend?" She squealed, "I'm sure Brody knows some single guys who would jump at the chance to take you."

At this, Mina visibly paled, remembering the last time Brody introduced a "friend" of his. It was because of that _one_time that Mina never wanted to go on another triple date ever again. As the color drained from Mina's face, Jared stiffened, making Ever notice big-time.

"You know- Ever, Jared, and Nick- ya'll should come too! Like, we should go in a group." continued Nan, "I mean, aside from the total bust of a movie and _Reid_, I think that the date went over pretty well."

At this, the others looked down at their lunch trays, deliberately not making eye contact with each other._Oblivious_, thought Mina. Just purely oblivious to the truth about the first triple date. Luckily, the bell rang, ending lunch.

"This _so_ isn't over, by the way, Mina." Nan told her, taking Brody's hand as they walked away.

Nick laughed. "See you guys later." he said, getting up and throwing away his lunch.

Ever grab Jared's arm possessively. "Walk with me to class?" She asked, hopefully. Jared looked at Mina, who cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his response. He looked uncomfortable and torn. Not wanting to hurt Ever, but really wanting to be alone with Mina.

Mina wished she could be possessive and give Jared that look that said, "go with her, and we'll have issues", but she couldn't. Mina wanted to, but couldn't do it.

She got up and said, "See you two later." Noticing Jeremy, she decided to go and catch up with him. Jared must have seen her looking at Jeremy. As Mina walked away, he jumped up.

"Mina, wait!" Jared said. As he had gotten up so quickly, Ever almost fell over. Mina looked at the scene, amused by Ever's look of annoyance and surprise. Jared was oblivious, of course.

"I'll walk with you." He informed Mina, as he snaked his arm around her and steered her towards the opposite direction of her class, which just happened to be _away _from where Jeremy was. Leaving a furious Ever behind them.

Once out of the lunchroom, Mina laughed. "What's so funny?" Jared asked.

"And you say you don't get jealous." she snickered. He looked annoyed. "I'm _not_. I was just debating on whether I should walk with you or Ever."

She chuckled, "Of course you were, Jared."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Mina- after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching- kissed him on the cheek. Slipping her hand into his and lightly squeezing it, Jared relaxed and smiled. They talked the rest of the way to Mina's class. Jared made them take the long way around, which Mina didn't mind.

Since they were secretly dating, she and him didn't get much alone time to just relax and talk about their day, or really anything else. It wasn't like she had a cellphone she could text him or call him on. Before he let her go in class, Jared kissed Mina goodbye. They made plans to see eachother later that night. Mina still felt high from her kiss with him. That was, until she saw Ever, who looked disgruntled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Mina curiously. Ever didn't have English with her.

"I got switched into this class." she replied bitterly.

"Oh, okay then."

The class went awkwardly, you could say. Mina felt Ever's gaze boring into her skull. Mina shifted uncomfortably. Ever had never been exactly "simpatico" with Mina, but since the night when Jared took Ever's seam ripper, well, whatever good feelings she had for Mina- which she suspected was about .01%- had disappeared. Then Jared died...and, well, Mina thought she had won some good graces with the pixie when she brought him back. But it only seemed to make things worse between them, unfortunately. She was proven correct later that day, at her locker, before school let out.

Mina shut her locker door, wondering whether or not she should wear something special that night to meet Jared. _We can't go out anywhere, since it has to be a private affair, but...EVER? _Mina jumped, startled from her inner monologue. The pixie was standing right behind her locker door, and it scared Mina a bit. She hadn't realized she was there.

"Oh, hey... Ever, what's up?" Mina asked.

Ever narrowed her eyes at her, "Let's get one thing straight, human. Jared is _mine_."

Mina scowled, "What are you talking about, Ever?"

"I _mean,_ there is only room for _one_ girl in Jared's life. Get it, Gimp?" She snapped, her eyes blazing.

Mina took a step back. "Ever, I don't understand?" She decided on playing dumb, not wanting to tip Ever off, in case she knew about her and Jared.

"It will _always_ be _me_ and Jared! You can't have him! You might think you're special to him, Gimp. But, believe me, you're not."

_Really?_, thought Mina, _Well then, why wasn't he sticking his tongue down your throat earlier, after lunch? Or, better yet, why wasn't he planning on meeting you later tonight?_

"Let's face it, Gimp. Eventually, you're going to die screaming and writhing in pain, just like your own Daddy did, and his ancestors before him."

At this, Mina's eyes bulged, and she started to seethe in hot fury.

"You're probably only going to live long enough to produce an heir, and then _you'll_ die. And it will pass on to Charlie, who will die the same agonizing death you did. Only, he'll likely _also_ produce an heir, which will have to wait for your own child to die…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Mural

Mina was in a thorough state of shock. She had completely blacked out and couldn't remember a thing. It wasn't until she was washing Ever's blood off of her hands that she realized what she had done. Mina had punched Ever in the face and broken her nose. The whole hallway grew silent, everyone stopped what they were doing. She looked down at Ever heatedly.

"Don't you _ever _say anything like that again, Ever!"

Ever was crying and holding her nose. Jared stood behind them, shocked and silent. He showed up to see Mina punch Ever. When the pixie saw Jared, she immediately went to cling onto him

"Jared!" She shrieked, "Look at what she did to my nose!" She was crying.

Jared looked at her. "Mina, what happened?" He asked quietly.

"What _happened_? She punched me in the face!" Ever whined, grabbing his arm once again. Mina gave him a look which she hope translated to "you take her side, and we're through".

Mrs. Colbert, hearing the commotion, pulled Ever off of Jared. It all happened fast after that. Mrs. Colbert told Mina that she wanted to see her tomorrow before school, then sent her home immediately. Once Mina got home, her mom already knew and demanded answers. When she told Sarah what Ever said, word-for-word, her mom sat down.

"Well, as a responsible parent, I'm telling you that that was wrong, and two wrongs do not make a right." Mina hung her head . "_But,_ as your mother, I say, right on!"

Mina looked up and smiled

"Wow. That Ever has it out for you, huh?" Her mother continued.

"Yeah, she does." Mina mumbled, remembering Jared's face. She didn't get a chance to see him after the incident. Mrs. Colbert demanded that Jared stay back.

"Honey, why was she demanding that you stay away from Jared?" Her mom asked tentatively

"I don't know. I guess she still holds me responsible for Jared's death." Mina answered, not exactly lying. She hadn't told her mom about her and Jared. She was scared that her mother wouldn't approve. Even though, if anyone was to be her protector, it would be Jared. Her mom once said that the Story would find her Prince Charming. And Mina secretly dreamed that he would be an actual prince too.

Her mother nodded. "Alright then. Please, let's try to not get into any more fights, okay?"

Mina nodded. "And, you know, if there is anything you want to say, you can tell me." Mina nodded to her mother once again.

Sarah smiled, "Go on. Get out of here" she said, "Serious moment over."

Mina laughed. "Yes ma'am." She then got up and hugged her mother. "Thank you, mom, for understanding."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Mina walked upstairs and into her room. She closed the door, leaning back against it. Mina then closed her eyes, trying to think of happier things.

She looked over to see her latest art project. It was a mural she was painting on her wall that portrayed all the fairytales she had completed before, as well as the ones she had yet to complete. Her brushes and paints were neatly arranged on the floor. Mina hadn't opened them yet. Jared had bought them all for her, specifically for this project.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Chapter 3 Of The Little Mermaid

One weekend, Jared had come over to help them unpack and offered to do house repairs. Sarah put him to work immediately. He later came up later to help Mina "unpack" her things. Her room was huge. Way bigger than her old one.

"Wow." said Jared, "Your room is so big and _white._"

He was right. It was insanely white, like the kind you might see in an insane ward. Mina laughed; she had been in the middle of unpacking her art supplies.

"So, what color do you want to paint your room?" He asked her.

"I don't know." she answered, looking around. "Maybe I could paint giant mural instead of painting my room one color." Mina laughed a little at the thought.

He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. Jared kissed her cheek, then laid his head on her shoulder. "You should do that." he murmured.

"What?"

"I said 'you should do that'." He replied, looking around the room.

"No I couldn't-."

"Well, why not?" He asked her, turning Mina around to face him with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I- I... it wouldn't look nice, and I'm not that good at painting." Mina stammered.

Jared smiled, "Yes you are." Cupping Mina's face with his hands, "You're amazing at whatever you set your mind to."

Mina sighed. God, she had the best boyfriend in the world. Jared was handsome, sweet, romantic, funny, had super magical powers- and to top it all off- he was a prince. She understood why Ever didn't want to lose him. But, _hey_, he was hers now. The pixie just needed to accept that.

Mina changed into some paint splattered shorts and a beige sweater. She decided to start working on her mermaid.

"Mina?"

She jumped and turned around, dropping the paint brush and causing the wet excess paint to splatter onto the floor. _Jared_. She went to go and hug him. As she did, she accidentally stepped on the paint brush. It rolled underneath her, causing her to lose her balance.

She would have fallen face first onto the floor if Jared hadn't caught her.

"Hey." she said weakly

"_Hey._" He replied back. Mina blushed, embarrassedly looking up at him, though she could tell something was wrong. He looked like he had somehow aged in the past few hours.

"Jared, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Mina, we need to talk." He answered solemnly.

Mina's heart sunk right away. 'We need to talk' was never a good sign.

"Jared, are you breaking up with me?" She squeaked, her voice filling with despair.

"What? No, Mina. No." He replied softly, holding Mina's hand, "What we need to talk about is the fact that you punched Ever."

"Oh my God! You _are_ taking her side!"

"No, Mina! Listen to me, _please_. Before you jump to conclusions- I'll admit, I understand why you thought the whole 'breakup' thing - but Mina, listen." he implored.

She nodded and led him over to her bed. He lied down, and she lied beside him.

"Mina, tell me what happened." He said gently, wrapping his arms around her.

Mina took a deep breath and began to tell Jared what happened, from the beginning. He waited patiently, not saying a word while Mina told him what had gone down between them. When she finally finished, she let out her breath and turned towards him.

"Jared?" She asked him tentatively. He was silent. Like, _dead_ silent.

"_Jared?_" She asked again, her voice barely audible. She couldn't stand it. He was just too quiet. "Look, I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have punched Ever, I know..."

Jared looked at her. "She said all that?"

"Yeah, she said all that and I lost my temper. I'm so sorry, Jared! Forgive me, _please_." she begged. He looked at her, his eyes a storm of emotions; anger, confusion, and remorse.

"Why should _you_ be sorry?" He asked, looking slightly stunned. Mina only stared at him.

"Mina, she said all those awful things to you." he said, leaping off the bed and pacing in front of her. "God, what the hell was Ever thinking? Like, what, did she think you were just going to sit there and take all of that?" He sputtered. Mina watched him as he paced.

"So.. You're not mad at me?"

"No! No, no, no, no! I'm not mad at you! Why would I be angry with you?" he asked her, walking back to Mina and cupping her face.

"Because, I broke Ever's nose..."

"No. I'm actually happy you stood up for yourself. That was uncalled for. Ever should _never_ have said that to you." He told her.

"Jared, are you and Ever a...?" She managed. He looked at her uncomprehendingly. "An item?" Mina finally finished. She didn't know why she asked that or why she brought this up, but she needed to know.

He laughed. In fact, he was laughing so hard, he had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Mina didn't see how the question was all that humorous.

"Me and Ever are _not_ an item." he said, pushing a strand of hair that fallen out from behind her ear. Mina snuggled against his hand and kissed it. Jared's heart skipped a beat as she did that.

"Ever and I...we were- it was a long, long, long time ago- and, _well_, all you need to know is that we haven't been serious for centuries now." He broke off, trying to reassure Mina.

But, instead, his statement left her with only more questions. "Jared.."

"Mina, no please..." He begged, "I wasn't a good guy back then. I was dumb and immature... I'm a better guy now, and I would rather you just not know about who I was back then."

Mina looked at him and sighed, but nodded.

"Thank you, Mina" he said, kissing her on the cheek. He sat back down on the bed, resting his head on her shoulder. "You smell good, by the way." he added.

Mina laughed. "_Do I_ now?"

"Yeah." was all he said.

She turned her head to look at him, "Tired?" She whispered.

He nodded. She sighed, a little disappointed. She knew he had to be stressed out with everything that was going on.

"Would it be better if we hung out some other time?" She asked.

"No." he replied, lifting his head and pulling her towards him, lying down on the bed. Jared pulled Mina close, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll talk to her tomorrow" he murmured.

Mina sighed, "Okay. But promise me you won't make it too big of a deal. I just don't want her hating me even more than she does now. I don't want to make things worse."

"I promise I'll try not to." he said earnestly. Mina sighed. This _so_ wasn't going to go over well, Mina thought. No matter what Jared did, Ever would always hate her. And Jared taking Mina's side would only make it worse. But maybe Jared talking to the pixie would make her go back to silently hating Mina?

Jared kissed her, distracting Mina from her inner monologue. She rolled over and propped herself onto her right elbow, her hair falling all around her. Jared reached up to tuck it behind her left ear then pulled her on top of him. Coming back up for air, Mina saw that Jared was smiling.

"With your permission, Miss Grimm, I would like to stay here a little while." he informed her, starting to kiss her neck. Mina shivered, enjoying every minute of it. She laughed.

"That depends." she answered, her breath hitching towards the end.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, grinning.

Mina woke up with Jared's arms around her. She looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. She sighed and snuggled closer to Jared. Before she went back to sleep, she looked at the mural she had finally completed. Mina had it set up from right to left- a gigantic forest that portrayed the stories Hansel and Gretel, Red riding hood, and then transitioned to Snow White in her glass coffin, then into a giant castle scene.

She focused mainly on the tower window, looking in to see Sleeping Beauty. When the time came, she'd add more. But finally, at the very end of the mural, she had created a coastline leading out to the ocean.

Underneath the ocean waves, she was painting a mermaid. The creature was perched upon a rock, crying and hugging herself, her tail caught on a ghost net. Mina stared at the mermaid for a little while longer before finally falling back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: An Evil, Evil Woman

Chapter 4

*** Authors Note: I'm experimenting here with this one smut scene, I know some people don't like smut and I know some people do. I tried to create a happy medium. I would like to hear feed back on this chapter though, if its I guess even, meaning half of the readers like it, the other half don't. I'll be more than happy to create a solution though. I hope this made sense...R&R...just don't be too brutal...**

Jared woke up. He looked over at the clock. It was 5:00. Jared smiled. _Perfect_, he thought sleepily. He could catch a few more minutes of shuteye with Mina before...

He rolled over to find that he was alone..._Awkward,_ he thought. He sat up, looking around the dim room, his eyes adjusting to darkness. Jared saw her at her dresser looking for a shirt to wear. He frowned. She was wearing more clothes now than she had when they finally decided to get some sleep last night.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" he asked, making a feeble attempt to beckon her back to him.

She turned around, "I can't. My mom is driving me to school, remember? And Mrs. Colbert wanted it see me..."

"I'll drive you." he said, climbing out of bed and wrapping the blanket around him. It was a tad chilly, he thought, as he walked up behind Mina. Jared wrapped her up in the blanket with him. He rested his head on her shoulder, kissing it. He heard Mina sigh. This time, a little more urgently, he tried to steer her back to the bed. But she resisted.

"How would I explain to my mother that you're here if you're supposed to _come_ _and _pick me up?" She asked, turning around to face him. She kissed him and Jared kissed her back. He was kissing her slowly, deliberately pausing in between each kiss, answering her question. So it ended up sounding like...

"I *kiss* could *kiss* sneak *kiss* out* and *kiss* wait *kiss* A *kiss* few *kiss* minutes?" *kiss* He pulled her into him, grabbing her ass. She gasped, her mouth inches away from his. She smiled.

"I guess I could ask." She said as she leaned in close to him, as if she was going to kiss him. Jared leaned in too, but at the last moment, Mina threw her hand up, blocking her lips. Jared groaned in frustration and Mina laughed.

"You evil, evil woman." He murmured. If he couldn't kiss her mouth, _well,_ there were other places he could kiss. He cocked his head, moving Mina's hair. He kissed her collarbone and neck. Mina tilted her head back in response.

"Mom, Jared offered to give me a ride to school. Is that okay?" She yelled. Her mom yelled something back, asking why. He continued kissing her neck, and her hands were in his hair. She was having trouble concentrating. She wanted to push him away, but didn't want him to stop either. Finally, after much debate, her mom relented. Mina and Jared smiled at eachother.

"So, does that mean we can go back to bed?" he asked, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She giggled and pretended as if she was thinking about it.

"Well, I guess we could." She answered, looking at the clock. It was 5:15. "For maybe a couple more minutes..."

"45 minutes." He said, kissing her neck, causing her to sigh again.

"10 minutes. Remember... Mrs. Colbert...I need… to- to be there early." She murmured, her voice charged with desire, forgetting how to talk coherently.

"30." he argued, nibbling her ear and carrying her to the bed.

"15." Mina said again, sounding out of breath. The blanket that covered them fell to the ground.

"20." he insisted, laying her down on the bed. He bit her and she moaned. He almost lost it. He wanted her so badly. _Please, just give in_, he thought.

"Fine! 20." she said, moaning. Jared smiled and kissed her passionately. "So... what are we going to do for 20 minutes?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He smiled back and looked down at her "A lot."

Mina held her breath. This was scary. But the look on his face while seeing her in just her jeans and her bra...Well, she had been looking for a shirt to wear for school, after all... The look told her that it didn't matter physically-wise. Her bra or underwear could have been lacy, neon green, or polka dotted.

It didn't matter. He loved her, and the look in his eyes just kinda said it all. They were filled with a storm of lust, desire, mischief, amazement, and tenderness. But she felt cherished, wanted, and adored when he gave her that look.

"I've got a few ideas…" he whispered against her lips, causing Mina to shiver as he wasted no time doing what he wanted to do.

He kissed her hard. Mina tried to wrap her arms around him, but he stopped her, pinning her wrists above her on top of the pillow. He smiled and cocked his head to the side, kissing her again.

Her chest rose sharply and fell back down on the bed, much like a wave at the beach washing up upon the shore. She felt a hot, almost tingling feeling, in her stomach. It was similar to the feeling of your foot falling asleep, but without the pain.

He stopped kissing her mouth, and began to kissing her jawline. He kissed her neck, deliberately going at a slow pace to drive her crazy. He heard what sounded like a mix between a growl and a cat's purr, escape her throat. His mouth lingered on her neck for a few seconds before he kissed another spot on her throat.

He still had Mina's hands pinned above her as she tried to break free. He grinned against her neck. He loved how he could drive her insane like this. He wanted to be the only one who could make her feel this way.

He kissed her chest, his cheek brushing the side of her bra. He kissed the skin that was exposed around it hungrily. Then Jared released Mina's wrists, which went flying to his head.

She ran her hand through his hair, getting tangled in it. He brought his own hands down on the bed to steady himself before returning to his relentless kissing. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked at Mina. Jared almost got lost in her eyes the minute he did though. Her eyes reflected a certain kind of seductive quality to them. They were filled with lust and passion. He felt her stare magnetically pull him back to her.

He smiled and leaned back down to kiss her forehead, then her nose, and finally, her lips. He took one hand and slipped it underneath Mina's head, raising it slightly, their mouths breaking apart. Raising her head caused her to lift her shoulders up off the bed. Jared broke off and kissed her shoulder blade and lifted his head to look at her. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

Mina smiled and sat up, causing Jared to straddle her. She lifted a hand to wrap around the back of his head, pulling herself close to him as she kissed him. Jared wrapped his arms around her, practically squashing her against his chest.

He laid her back down on the bed, kissing her along from her jawline, to her neck and collar bones.

By now, he was kissing her stomach as he made his way to the hemline of her jeans. She sucked her breath in, wondering what he was going to do. She became nervous...

_What time is it?_ she wondered. "_J-jj-ared_..." She moaned, her voice sounding ragged. Jared became even more turned on than he was before.

"Hmmmmm…" was all he could muster.

"What time is it?" her voice slightly returning to normal, "I'm going to have to get ready for school soon…"

_"_Well, then you might want to change out of those jeans." He replied lustily, beginning to unbutton them. He stopped briefly and glanced at the clock.

NO! He thought miserably. It was 5:45. Defeated, he put his head down on Mina's hips. "Jared?" she asked, sounding concerned as she propped herself up.

"Never mind, I guess the pants stay on." He answered ruefully. Mina sat up, her legs spreading open. He just stared at her pants, cursing at time and at her jeans- the only things that separated him from her...

"I guess you're right." she replied, breaking his concentration, and his inner monologue.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said dejectedly. Mina smiled at him, amused.

"Oh, don't be too upset!" She teased as she swung her leg over Jared and got off the bed, "I mean, hey, you got ten extra minutes!" She tossed him a particularly playful smile.

Jared narrowed his eyes at that. "Evil, evil, _evil_ woman." he griped, shaking his head and lying it back down on the bed. He heard her laughing at him as she walked off to her bathroom to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5: A Solution To Our Debacle

Chapter 5

Mina was sitting in Mrs. Colbert's office. She had to explain to her what happened. Mrs. Colbert had decided to try and convince the principal to give Mina a 4 hour d-hall, instead of suspension. Mina was grateful. Mrs. Colbert was filling out the paperwork. The teacher was writing off the incident as Ever bullying her and Mina defending herself. Mina hoped that the principal would buy it.

She came back in a short while later. "Okay, Mina. I was able to convince the principal to give you detention instead of suspending you. It also helped that the Story pitched in a little bit." she added. Mina was relieved. _Thank God_, she thought. Mrs. Colbert wrote Mina a pass to class. Mina went to first period and the rest of the day went smoothly. That was, until lunch.

During lunch, Nan brought up Homecoming again. "So Mina, Brody found out that Jeremy doesn't have a date." she said in a tone that obviously meant _you-and-Jeremy-should-totally-go-to-homecoming_.

Mina sighed. She never really explained to Nan to why she and Jeremy had stopped going on dates. Jeremy had been cool about it, and _guess why_. But he never had said anything about it after. Okay, he'd occasionally tease Mina about her and Jared in Physics, but it didn't bother him. Well, that was a lie. It _did_bother Jeremy at first, but he knew that Mina was interested Jared before they even started talking.

So he dropped it. He'd guessed her and Jared were like a new couple. And when Jared was in the hospital for so long, Mina started to- you know- get back out there. But now he was back, and they were trying to figure it all out. And Mina was okay with letting him think that. But Nan wasn't happy that she had possibly thrown away a potential relationship.

"Nan, please." she begged.

"What?" Nan asked, not knowing what she had done.

"Jeremy and I were just friends." Mina said in a tone that told Nan to drop it.

But Nan _didn't _drop it. "What's wrong with Jeremy?" demanded Nan. "I thought you two were really hitting it off." she insisted.

"We were...we did. It's just…" Mina shrugged. "Things happened."

Nan frowned, "Well, who do you want to go with?"

"I don't know!" Mina cried, exasperated. "No one! I don't want to go with anyone. There is no one in this school who I am remotely interested in going with."

Jared tried to ignore Mina's statement. He knew she didn't mean no one. He hoped, at least if things were different, she would go with him.

Mina was frustrated with Nan, and Nan was frustrated with Mina. Lunch afterwards was awkward, due to the silence between the two girls.

Things didn't get any better in English either. Ever literally looked like, if she could, she'd shoot lasers out of her eyes and annihilate Mina. Mina tried to ignore her though. Ever's nose was still busted.

Mina knew Ever would have rather slit her own throat before ever admitting that she was in pain, or even apologize to Mina about what she said yesterday. Mina debated on apologizing about punching her in face. She shouldn't have done it. She should have been the bigger person. But Mina really was sorry… but she personally believed that Ever needed to apologize to her first for what she said yesterday, before Mina apologized.

Finally, the bell rang for school to end. _God_, _the day went by so slow,_ she thought. She went to her locker, and was surprised to see Ever there. Mina hesitated, not knowing what do. _Maybe she's here to apologize_, Mina thought hopefully. Most likely, though, she wasn't. But Mina really hoped she wasn't here to start crap again.

"Hey, Ever." she said slowly, "What's up?"

"What's up!" Her eyes blazed, "What's _up_? 'What's up' is that you sic Jared on me!"

"Ever, I never sic Jared on you." Mina replied, her heart falling. How did she know that this was going to happen? "Look, please, Ever. I don't want to fight. And I don't want to-."

Ever interrupted her, "Well, it's too late for that!" She seethed. "Why are you so intent on making me out to be the bad guy!?"

"I'm not!" Mina retorted, "I don't understand why you hate me so much! I swear, I understand that you don't like me because I'm a Grimm, and that I killed Jared. But I brought him back! I thought maybe since I did that, you would at least silently loath me." Mina threw her hands in the air, exasperated "But all it's seemed to have done is make you openly despise me!" She was frustrated and ran her fingers through her hair.

Jared came walking up. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked.

Ever glared at him. "No! No, nothing is okay." She seethed and stormed off.

"Ever!" He said, looking slightly disappointed, reaching out to stop her.

"No!" She whirled around to face him. Her voice trembled, "Don't touch me! Don't come near me! I... I don't want to talk to you!" She pushed him away and ran off.

Mina's heart fell at the look that crossed Jared's face. He was hurt. She knew he had to not be taking this well. He may not have loved Ever the way she loved him, but he still cared about her.

Mina reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her and sighed. She frowned slightly and went to hug him. "I'm sorry if I made things worse." he laughed, but not like he thought it was funny.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to help." she said reassuringly. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she laughed.

He nodded. No one was left in the hallway, or really at the school, now. So Jared grabbed her hand. She smiled and moved in closer to him. Minutes later, he had driven her home. They were hanging out in the storage room. Mina was laying on the couch and Jared was on top of her. He kissed her.

"I forgot to ask. How was your day?" He asked, moving to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Mmmmmmm…" she sighed, "It was unpleasant till you drove me home." She said, enjoying what Jared was doing. "What about yours?" She asked.

Jared kept on doing what he was doing with Mina's hands running through his hair.

"What?" He asked, clueing in that Mina had just asked him a question.

She laughed, "Distracted?"

He stopped for a minute, before he went back to kissing Mina's neck. "No...why do you ask?" He murmured, his hands dancing around the waistband of Mina's jeans.

"Well, I thought you were trying to create conversation, is all. And I just couldn't help but wonder if our current situation was too distracting." she laughed.

He did ask a question, didn't he?

"But why was it frustrating?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Ever with her thing, and Nan with Homecoming" she replied. Jared stopped what he was doing.

"Jared?"

"Hmmmm... Oh, I'm sorry." He stared off into the distance. "I'm sorry. Mina"

"Why?" She asked, confused. Why was he sorry?

"Because, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be fighting with Ever and you'd probably be in actual relationship with that kid Jeremy. You could go with _him_ to Homecoming." Jared said, sounding slightly bitter.

Mina was kinda surprised at his statement. "Jared… Ever would hate me, regardless if you came back or not." He hung his head.

"And, yeah, I may have gone with Jeremy to Homecoming. But Jared, I don't want to go to Homecoming if I can't go with you."

Jared smiled and kissed Mina. It was sweet and light, yet it was passionate. As much as she loved kissing Jared in general, she loved these kisses the best.

These were the kisses that Mina lost herself in. Where she forgot how to breathe, how to think...it was just her and Jared. The things they wanted to say, but didn't know how, were always told somehow in these kisses. They finally came up back for air. He leaned his head against hers. They were breathing heavily.

"Hmmmm… I think I've got an idea" He said.

"What's your solution?" She asked.

"We can go together." He answered simply.

"What!?" Mina asked, confused. "Doesn't that go against the whole 'dating in secret' thing?" She questioned him, wondering if he'd lost it.

"Not if we go as friends." Jared said. Seeing Mina's face, he pointed out, "Nan wanted us to all go right?"

"Right." Mina said, her back arching as her boyfriend teased her.

"So, why don't we go together? It'd be easier on us. I could drive you to and from there, and if anything curse-related popped up, I'd be close by. It'd give us an excuse to be close to one another." he pointed out, sounding like a diplomat trying to compromise with another world leader.

Mina didn't know what to say between Jared's mouth and his argument. She couldn't think coherently enough to come up with a reason why they shouldn't do what he proposed.

"So, what do you say, Mina Grimm?" he asked, resting his chin on top of her stomach. "Will you do me the great honor of being my Homecoming date?"

Mina smiled and started laughing. "Yes." she laughed, "Absolutely, yes! There's no one I'd rather go with." Jared grinned widely as he slid himself up Mina and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6: So It's A Date

Chapter Six

The rest of the night went smoothly. She finished her homework and actually got some sleep that night. Jared had to leave not too long after they had hatched the plan for them to go to Homecoming together.

The next day, as if on schedule, Nan talked about Homecoming again. She was talking to Mina about dresses and hair. Jared stared at the two girls. He was mentally comparing the two. He recognized that Nan was very pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as Mina. And he didn't know how Mina didn't see it. He could tell Brody noticed it from time to time, but Jared ignored it.

Mina was _his_ now. Jared didn't have to worry about Mina falling for Brody again as much as he did before he'd died. Finally, Nan got to the question he'd been waiting for. He wanted to play it cool, candid.

"So, do you guys plan on going?" Jared looked around. Nick was the first one to respond.

"I was thinking about it. There is one girl I want to ask, but I'm not sure."

Brody chuckled. "Is it that girl in your U.S. History class?" He teased, "What's her name? Elaine, Ellie? Or was it Evelyn"?

"Not even close, bro!" Nick said, laughing then punching Brody in the arm.

"Well, you can't just leave it like that." demanded Mina, "Who is it?"

"Her name is Elena, and she's really cool. We've been talking. And I don't know, I've thought about it, but I don't know if she would want to go with me" he replied.

"You should ask her!" Mina and Nan exclaimed at the same time. The guys all laughed at them. Nan and her frowned and rolled their eyes.

Everyone was enjoying themselves except Ever, who looked like Hell had run over her a few times. She had bags under eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were slightly puffy, like she'd been crying. She looked empty and completely emotionally drained.

Jared noticed this and tried to engage in conversation with her. She had barely eaten her food. He slid over his fries but she pushed them away. He began to worry. She'd only been severely depressed once in her life, and that was when...

He shook his head at those memories. _No, that's not what's happening here,_ he told himself.

"So, do you have anybody you want to go with?" Nan asked Jared. She was staring at Ever, though, as she said it. Nan suspected they would be going together. Her question distracted Jared from his inner monologue. Ever looked at Jared hope in her eyes.

"What? Uh, no, I'm not really a fan of dances."

And, just like that, the little life that was in Ever vanished. Nan was surprised. She was sure he was going to ask Ever...

"What about you, Ever?" She asked. Ever just shook her head and played with her food.

"Well, then Nick, you need to ask this girl. Because if you guys keep this up, Brody and I will be going solo. And that's not fun."

Brody pretended to be offended. "Are you saying I'm not good company?"

"Yes. Yes I am." replied Nan.

"Well that escalated quickly." Nick said, laughing.

Nan smiled cheekily at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes then looked at Mina.

"So, Mina, you're sure you don't want to go?" He asked hesitantly, "I mean, you don't have to have a date." he pointed out.

"And be a third wheel?" She asked, "No thank you."

Brody looked partially relieved, yet remorseful at the same time. It bugged Jared. _Dude, the Story picked a girl for you. Leave mine alone, _he thought.

"Or Mina could go with someone else who doesn't want a date." Jared said to no one in particular.

Mina stared at him, confused, but Nan jumped all over it. "Oh my God, Jared's right! Mina, you should do that!"

Mina looked at Nan as if she'd lost it. "Why would I do that!? Why would I want go with a guy who doesn't even want a date?"

Brody laughed nervously. "I think Nan meant that you would go with a guy as friends. Like, let's say you go with Nick as friends. NOT as dates." He said, emphasizing the _not_ part.

"But Nick's going to ask Elena..." Mina said, confused.

"I said I'm _thinking _about asking Elena. Never the less, I'd like to keep my options open." Nick replied, looking at Brody, who had suddenly become very interested in his food.

"Or..." Nan said coyly, "She could go with Jared." Jared smiled internally. He was hoping Nan would say that.

On the outside, Jared stared at Mina, who was gazing back. Everyone's eyes, except Ever's, were on them.

"Interesting proposal, Nan, but there's two problems with your statement." Jared said casually.

Nan frowned, not happy that things were magically falling to pieces, like it did in the movies.

"Mina doesn't want a date. And, as I said, I don't like dances."

Nan's attention became completely focused on Jared. She spent the next 10 minutes attempting to convince him to go to the dance with Mina. Like he didn't want to go with her in the first place; still, he acted like he was unsure.

"What is this, a meat market?" Exclaimed Mina, "I feel like I'm being advertised here! And Nan, I don't want to go with a guy who is going to need to be convinced to go with me." she said, glaring at Jared.

"Yes. Yes, you are being advertised and you're the prime rib." Nan teased. Mina playfully punched in the arm. Jared laughed at the two girls.

"Well, what do you say Grimm? Wanna be my date, but really not my _date-_date to the dance?" He asked, flashing her one of his heart-melting smiles. Everyone stared at Mina now, even Ever. She looked horrified at Jared's words.

Mina stared at him, trying really hard not to smile. "So, let me get this straight. It _looks and sounds_ like a date, but it isn't a date."

"Correct!" Nan blurted out, bubbling with excitement.

Jared and Mina looked at Nan, both cocking an eyebrow at her. She looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Oh...um, don't bother with me." Nan said, flicking her hand in shooing manner, trying to push them along in their conversation. "Pretend I'm not here." She looked like a predator staring at her prey. Mina was kinda disturbed at how much her friend was enjoying playing matchmaker over there.

Mina went back to looking at Jared, who was already staring at her again. "So, _you_ want to be my date?" She asked, dancing around the subject. Jared shrugged as if he didn't cared one way or the other; knowing perfectly well that he had never wanted anything so badly before in his life.

"Alright. But on one condition." Mina said, picking up the orange that was next to her and starting to peel it.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's this one condition?" He asked.

"Even though dances aren't your thing, you can't be a jerk and ruin my time at the dance if you suddenly aren't having fun or whatever. Got it?" Mina stated. She meant that too. She wasn't going to let Jared ruin her night. It wasn't like they were arguing as much as they did before. In fact, since Jared confessed his feelings for her, they really hadn't argued. They'd had misunderstandings, but not nearly as bad as it had been before.

Their relationship with eachother had gotten a lot smoother, like magic almost. _Wow, who would have guessed it_, she thought_, Communication fixing relationship problems_. Who knew?

Jared met her stare. "Alright, I promise I won't be a jerk."

Mina smiled. "Alright, then. Yes, Jared, I will be your date to Homecoming."

The end of lunch warning bell rang as Nan squealed, wrapping her arms around Mina's neck. Mina, who wasn't prepared and had been eating her orange, almost choked on it.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry, Mina." Nan said, still not letting go. "Oh my God! You have a date! Isn't this great!?"

Mina laughed, "Yeah, Nan. This is truly great." She felt something tap her knee. Looking down underneath the table, she saw it was Jared's hand. She slipped her hand underneath her and gave his a light squeeze. "But, Nan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind letting me go, please?" Mina asked, uncomfortable now. Nan had a pretty tight grip around her neck.

"What?" She asked, confused; as if she didn't realize what she was doing.

"She means, 'let go and come on'. The bell rang." Brody said, sounding a little bitter.

Brody wasn't the only one who was disappointed by the events that had just unfolded. The minute the bell rang, Ever tore out of the lunchroom like there was no tomorrow. No one had noticed except Nick. He saw Ever dart for the doors.

Back on the Fae plane, Nick made it a priority to never get involved in the Royals life. They were all just a sick, messed up family. The King and Queen weren't exactly _beloved_ throughout the land. Teague had his own crazy, bizarre story. And, Jared- well, Nick didn't know much about him, except that he'd been banished young, and had been known to be quite the playboy. At least, if Nick was using this dimension's vernacular correctly.

What he _did_ know for sure, was that Jared and Ever were close back then... He looked over at Mina, half choking on an orange, distracting him.

"Oh." Nan said, realization dawning. "Sorry, Mina. I just got carried away." She apologized, looking sheepish.

"It's okay." Mina replied, reaching to grab her water bottle and washing down the orange that was stuck in her throat partially. Nick looked back to where Ever had run out and frowned. Then he looked back at Mina. He really liked her and thought she was a good person. Yeah, it was because of her he had basically died on the Fae plane. But he _had_ agreed to help her.

"Walk you to class?" Jared asked.

"Sure." Mina said. Jared got up to throw away his trash.

"What's wrong with you?" Mina asked Nick.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're a brave soul, Mina Grimm." was all he told her, walking away.


	7. Chapter 7: You Should Talk To Ever

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok here is chapter 7, just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all the nice comments! :D just so y'all know I try to update often, and I will never leave y'all with some horrible cliff hanger, but I try to keep y'all at least on the edge of y'alls seats :) And a shot out to my wonderful editor and self proclaimed number one fan Jo Jo, Girl you rock! *_**

**Chapter 7:**

Mina just stood there. _Does Nick know about us?_ She wondered. _What did he mean by that?_

Jared came walking back. "Okay, you ready to go?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah. Yeah, I am." she said, then began walking with Jared.

"What were you and Nick talking about?" He asked curiously.

She told him what Nick had said, and he instantly became uneasy.

"Oh yeah. I noticed Ever didn't take it so well." Jared replied softly.

Mina acknowledged his discomfort and dropped it. "So, we're really doing this?" She asked.

He smiled at her "It seems so. You're stuck with me." Jared answered, winking. They turned down an empty hallway so they could be alone.

"Want to hang out at your house later?" He asked, leaning in close to Mina. She was pressed up against the lockers.

"You say 'hang out'." she said softly, giving her voice a sexy quality to it, "But all I hear is 'let's have sex'." She then laughed, smiling wide at him.

He had a vapid expression on his face for a moment, and then shook his head. "Wait... I'm sorry. What did you say? All _I _heard was 'let's have sex'." Jared replied with a grin.

Mina laughed, punching him in the arm. Then she wrapped hers around him. He leaned in to kiss her. It was brief, but concealed so much passion in it.

When he finally took his mouth off hers, she sighed, and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was comforting.

"Love to." She said, "But I can't. I have this project I have to work on. It's due tomorrow."

Jared frowned deeply, with his expression darkening sulkily.

"What?" Mina asked him, sounding a bit defensive, her head still on his chest.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" He asked her somewhat grouchily, with a disappointed look in his eyes.

He had been hoping that they could hang out and watch a movie or something.

"I meant to do it last night, but this guy came over and distracted me from getting my homework done." She answered, teasingly looking up at him.

They broke apart and walked out of the hallway.

Jared shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, then back to her. He coughed in his hand, slightly smiling.

"Well, Mina- you know- you shouldn't let boys keep you from getting what you need to get done, done."

"Hmmmm… You're absolutely right! And next time he comes over I'll tell him that." She said, laughing.

"I'll tell him to go away!" She said, throwing her hand at Jared, as if she was pushing him back.

"I'll push him away and tell him to leave me alone!" She cried, dramatically throwing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"I'll shove him away from me, and tell him... '_No!_ I can't love you tonight! I must do my English essay!'" Mina said loudly, sounding like she was crying.

By now, they were at her class. Jared was trying really hard to not laugh at his girlfriend, who was acting like a dork. He shook his head again.

"_What_?" She asked, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Nice to know that the Grimm Family sense of humor hasn't died yet." He replied sarcastically.

"Nah...that's going to passed on to our children, and then to our grandchildren, and our great grandchildren..." But she stopped midsentence, realizing she had said "our" instead of "her". As, like, in possibly her and _Jared's_.

He didn't miss it either. "_Our?"_ He asked her, raising an eyebrow, a soft smile tracing him lips.

"Duh.. da, er.. uh.." Mina became flustered, forgetting how to actually speak and sound intelligent at the same time.

He laughed and dropped his binder directly in front of them, so no one would see him grab her hand and give it a light squeeze.

She smiled up at him, her heart skipping a beat or two.

"I knew what you meant...but I wouldn't-…" He struggled with how to say it...

He wouldn't mind starting a family with Mina one day. If it had been anyone else before her, he would laughed in their faces, not caring how horribly mean it was.

But with Mina, he didn't know…

He _did _know, though, that he didn't want to live another day without her.

"I could see it as a definite possibility" he said.

Mina smiled up at him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"And, you know, if we decide to do that, I think we should practice doing the deed." he continued cheekily.

"We should?" She asked, chuckling.

"Oh yeah. Every day. And possibly twice a day, if we really want to get it right. You know what they say. Practice makes perfect." He said, winking at her.

Mina shook her head, "And you're _all mine."_ she replied sarcastically.

He smiled cockily, "And, besides, I think I'm an honorary member of your family."

"Oh really, now?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I knew your great-great-great grandfathers, Mina. I mean, I knew your dad personally. I knew you when you were just a baby." He said laughing.

A memory danced in Jared's mind of little brunette girl running around, telling him to leave her alone as she was trying to "get her color on". He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Just something you told me years ago…" he answered, laughing.

"Okay, Jared. That's creepy." She whispered. Which only made him laugh harder.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" She whispered, bursting into laughter herself. "That's so creepy!"

Her boyfriend knew her when she was just a baby or toddler. _That's so weird_, Mina thought.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I just realized I'm dating an old man." She said, teasing him.

"I'm not old!" He cried, horrified. He knew he was, but he wasn't, at the same time. She laughed.

"Hey, it's alright. You're my forever-young old man." She said, smiling.

He laughed, "I'm so going to get you for that, by the way."

Shivers ran down Mina's back. She wondered what he would do.

"Deal?" She asked, biting her lip in excitement.

"Deal." He whispered. They stared at one another. Jared really wanted to kiss Mina. She saw his frustration and grabbed his hand.

She had reached out. not really knowing what she was doing.

"This is me kissing you." She murmured, not entirely sure what she was doing.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb up and down the side of her hand. "And this is me, rubbing your back, kissing you too." He said, playing along.

She moved her thumb in a backwards 'C' motion, "And that's me running my fingers through your hair."

They smiled at another.

From the doorway, Mina saw Ever- though Ever couldn't see her. She sighed. Jared looked at her questioningly. She nodded in Ever's direction.

He looked and saw her. The pixie's head was down, she looked like she was in pain.

Jared sighed too, and looked back at Mina.

"Maybe you could talk to her." Mina suggested, "With me busy doing my essay tonight, you can hang out with her, and, you know, maybe work things out."

"You'd be okay with that? Me talking to the girl who was a total bitch to you the other day?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sure. As long as your tongue and her tongue stays out of each other's mouths, and you keep your hands to yourself, I don't care."

He smiled at her and laughed, "Scouts Honor. I promise to be an absolute gentleman." He said with gusto.

"Good!" Mina laughed.

"But let me know when you're done with that essay." He told her, his eyes filled with mischief.

She smiled. "If we keep this up, I won't get a full night's rest ever again."

Jared smiled right back. "Who said that's a bad thing?" He asked, walking away.

Mina grinned to herself as she walked into class and sat down. Minutes later, the bell rang for 5th period to begin.


	8. Chapter 8: Our Song

_**Authors Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Some one said in a comment that they hoped I'd see this through and finish it, just wanted to say that unless like I die or like something really horrible happens, I finish everything I'm writing, so yeah y'all don't ever have to worry about stuff like that. Thats all I wanted to say :)**_

CHAPTER 8

The rest of the day went well for almost everyone except Ever. She just wanted to be left alone, and, quite frankly, didn't have the energy left to be nasty to Mina. She mainly slept through English class.

She was relieved when school let out. When she got home, she kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed, falling fast asleep. In what felt like seconds later, she woke up to a knock at the door.

Ever was confused. Who could that be?

She looked at her clock. It was 4:30 p.m. She slowly got out of bed, stretching. Yawning, she stood on her tiptoes and looked through the peephole. She nearly flipped out. It was Jared! Her heart was doing cartwheels. She ran to the closest mirror, fixing her hair and makeup. She heard him knock again.

"Give me a minute!" she called out. Once done making sure she looked perfect for Jared, she opened the door and draped herself across the frame.

He smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey." she said, smiling back- then cursing herself. She was supposed to upset with him!

She shook her head. "What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He held up his hands. "Just here to talk, is all."

Ever was skeptical, but she let him in anyways.

"So, what's up with you?" He asked, sitting on the window seat. He lifted his leg up onto the seat, his shirt riding up, displaying a remarkable set of abs.

_Focus, Ever. Focus_. She told herself.

"Oh, you know- the usual." She said nonchalantly, which was a complete lie. But she wouldn't let Jared know that, if he didn't already. "What about you?" She asked.

"Uh, just got back from dropping Mina off at her house." he replied.

All of sudden, Ever wasn't in the mood to talk. She really wasn't before, but now she _definitely _wasn't. She skulked off to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Ever?" He asked, knowing something was up.

"Nothing." she said, pouring herself some tea.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I guess that's your problem!" She exclaimed, annoyed. _Seriously, what the hell?_ She thought. Jared frowned at her. He got up and walked closer to her.

"Ever..." He said, using a tone of voice he knew would make her become squishy, and eventually break down and tell him what was wrong.

"No! Stop it!" She demanded.

"No. Not till you tell me what the hell is wrong." he replied, laughing a little.

"You know what? Why don't you go and just talk to Mina, because that's all you really want to do. You don't want to be here with me!" She screamed, her expression contorting into one of anger, making her nose hurt badly. She began to cry.

"Ever, what the hell are you talking about? I came here to see you, not Mina."

Oblivious to what Jared was trying to say, she kept crying.

"Why don't you go and hang out with your date!?" She snarled heatedly and began to walk away.

"Seriously? Is that what this is about?" Jared asked, looking partially disgusted.

She turned back around to face him. "Of course it is, Jared! What the hell did you think it was about?"

"I knew you were upset about something. I wasn't sure _why _you were so upset. I figured you were just angry because we haven't hung out lately. I didn't think that you were jealous of Mina."

"I am not jealous of that-." She stopped midway through her sentence. The look on Jared's face was of absolute fury and disgust. There was a look in his eyes that challenged Ever to finish her sentence, and then see what would happen when she did.

"I'm not jealous of her in that _sense_!" she said quickly, "But I feel like you never want to hang out with me anymore. It's always about her. She's all you ever talk about! You've been different ever since you got back!"

"Of course I've been different, Ever! I died!" He practically screamed, "And this whole idea of you not being important to me anymore is ridiculous." Ever looked up at him, with mascara running down her face. Her heart suddenly leapt for joy.

"You mean that?" She asked, sniffling.

"Well, yeah." he said, surprised that Ever didn't already know this.

Jared was thinking…"Ever, you will always be special to me." he told her earnestly.

Ever's heart began racing.

"What about Homecoming, then. Why didn't you ask me?" She demanded.

Jared knew he had less than a millisecond to answer this question, and he had to answer it in such a way that she wouldn't blow up on him.

"It makes sense if we go together. I'm her protector. And if we went together as friends, it'd give us an excuse to get close to one another, but able to keep our distance too. Ever, just because I'm hanging out with Mina doesn't mean I'm not your friend anymore."

Jared smiled internally. Pretty quick thinking, he thought. It was the biggest rationalization ever. Like hell, he'd leave Mina's side. But it gave him an excuse to be with her, which made him happy.

Ever sighed. Not exactly the answer she was looking for. But it was good enough, she supposed.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked, quietly looking down at the floor.

He looked her up and down. "Well, I would say let's go and get something to eat. But..." He trailed off. Ever reached up to touch her face and looked down at her fingertips. They were covered in mascara-stained tears. She became instantly embarrassed. God, she realized she must have looked like shit in front of him.

"I'll order something while you..." He trailed off. Ever nodded and walked towards her bedroom.

Jared was slightly frustrated. _Why couldn't Ever just..._.Ugh, he thought.

He knew he needed to be more patient with her. But, since he got back, he started to notice how Ever treated Mina. And it seriously bugged him. Actually, he noticed it at the beginning of the school year, when she would call Mina "gimp."

He punched in the number and ordered some pizza. When he was done, Ever came out. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt. It was form-fitting with some tights.

Normally, Jared's mind would have been intent on getting Ever's shirt off by now. But he didn't care. He had no interest. He realized that he really _had_ changed. Whether it was because he had died, or because he was in love, or if it was because of Mina...which he was sure had a big part in it… He truly was a different man.

"So... what movie do you want to watch?" She asked, plopping herself onto the big, white couch. She draped herself across it. He shrugged. "What's on TV?" He asked.

"Not sure." she said, picking up the remote and turning it on. She flipped through the channels. Nothing good was on. And, by the time the pizza came, they had settled on watching _Premium Rush_.

They sat on the couch. Ever moved closer to Jared. She sighed, totally at ease. _This is how it should be,_ she thought. Just her and Jared.

The movie was decent. It was kinda complex, but not that bad.

It was about an ex-law student who works as a bike messenger. He ends up getting involved in this crime that deals with human trafficking, money, and dirty cops. It was all told in series of overlapping flashbacks that led up to the point where he gets run over. And then it told the rest of the story after that point.

Afterwards, Ever and Jared just talked. Ever casually tried to make advances on him, but it was like he didn't notice her flirtation or advances. It slightly annoyed her. But she got over it and started enjoying just talking to him. It had been forever since they just talked. Soft music was playing in the background.

They'd always talked before, but it had been the first time since, well- he'd been brought back out of hibernation- that they were hanging out platonically. It was a little weird for Ever, but not horrible either.

She mainly just enjoyed having his company. He even made an effort not to talk about Mina. Which was hard for him, because she was never far from his mind. He wondered, from time to time, what she was doing at the moment. Was she thinking about him? Finally, it was getting late.

"Wow, look at the time." Ever yawned. It was only 10 p.m., but it seemed like only three seconds ago it was 4:30.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about time when you're having fun." he said, laughing. He was enjoying himself. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn't heard from Mina all night, though. She must still be doing her essay, he thought.

Ever laughed too. Then she was silent for a moment, listening to the music. She recognized the tune. She became super excited.

"Do you recognize this song?" She asked him.

Jared stared at her, and then listened to the song. He smiled.

"Of course I do." he replied with a grin. It was the song that he and Ever had danced to at ball, centuries ago.

"Well then, come on!" She cried, leaping off the couch. She tried to get him up too.

"Ever, no. Come on..." He complained, laughing.

Ever gawked, "You said you remembered!"

"I do! It's just been so long." he protested.

"Oh, come on! It's like riding a bike!" She rationalized, "Just because it's been years since you've ridden one, doesn't mean you forgot how to ride it!" She protested.

Jared shook his head. "Fine!" He replied, getting up. He wrapped his hand around her waist and took her hand. They danced to _their_ song. Ever was ecstatic. He dipped her and brought her back up.

"And you 'don't dance'." she teased.

"I don't!" Jared protested, "Honestly!" He laughed, spinning her around, "Everything I know, I learned from you, remember?"

She spun around and placed her hands on his shoulders, as he lifted her up by her waist. She pointed her toes and kicked her leg out. She smiled as he put her back down on the ground.

"You weren't _that_ bad!" She laughed, and she and Jared danced around the room.

He snorted, "Yes. Yes, I was. I just learned to not really move, and let you actually do the dancing."

Ever laughed. "What can I say? I love dancing!" She gushed, swaying to the music

"Then you should go to the dance!" Jared replied, thinking absentmindedly.

Ever stopped what she was doing. "What!?" She exclaimed.

"I said-." he began.

"No, I heard that!" She cried.

"Then why am I saying it again?" He asked, confused. _What's the big deal? She likes to dance, and you typically dance at a dance, _he thought.

"Well, I…" She broke off, lost for words.

He stopped and stared at her.

"Jared, please?" She didn't quite know what she was asking, but she was asking it all the same.

He frowned deeply, "Ever?"

"Look, I just... I just don't want to be alone." She told him, making up a lie. "Like, come on. I'll be the only one there without a date."

"You don't know that." Jared countered.

Ever wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that she was not going to that dance. But all that came out of her mouth, though, was, "Okay, fine."

Jared smiled and placed his hands on her hips. Ever blushed a little, but Jared didn't seem to notice, and lifted her up off the ground, spinning her around the room.

She threw her head back, giggling. They continued on with the dance. The dance was like a tango and a waltz. It was_the Wango_. He spun Ever, and she danced around him.

She was graceful. Jared had always thought she was an excellent dancer. He watched her as she spun, dancing to the beat of the music. She went to spin herself back to him, but she ended up tripping on the coffee table leg. She fell hard- her ankle bending weirdly.

She screamed out in pain. "Ever!" Jared cried, reaching out to catch her as she stumbled and crashed into the glass coffee table. It shattered.

He ran to her. "Ever, are you alright?" She was hurt.

"Well, that so wasn't embarrassing." She mused.

"If it were anybody else; yes. But you made it look graceful." He joked.

She glared at him. "I guess we know why that dance routine is usually done in a big ball room, huh?" He teased.

"Just help me up, please." She pleaded. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed in pain. She hopped on one leg, and then she screamed again. She was crying.

Jared picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Don't take me to the couch!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want blood on my _white _couch." She told Jared, like he was stupid.

_Bleeding? _He looked down and saw Ever's ankle. It was blue and swollen, but she had glass stuck in her feet.

He carried her to her bed. He then proceeded to take all the glass he could find out of her foot. He propped up her leg and cleaned the broken, glass table, then vacuumed the floor. By the time it was all said and done, Jared was exhausted and wanted to go home. He went back into Ever's room. "Hey, I'm gonna to get going."

"Leaving so soon?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah." he yawned, "I need to get a shower and..."

"You can stay." Ever insisted, "Get a shower, and sleep in here..." Jared frowned. "Or on the couch." she finished quickly.

"Nah, it's fine. But thanks. I want to sleep at my place. I miss my apartment and my bed ...mainly my bed." Since he and Mina were secretly dating, he'd practically been living at her house. And he kinda wanted to be at his own place tonight, not that he didn't enjoy sleeping at Mina's. But, hey, everyone loves the comfort of their own comforter, right?

And if he had Mina in his bed, underneath that comforter...wearing nothing _but_ that comforter… and with him underneath it too, equally naked… well, then that would make everything so much better.

Jared saw for a very long, very cold shower when he got home.

Ever, on the other hand, was slightly confused. _Why would he miss his bed?_

But Jared began talking to her, disrupting her deepening thoughts.

"I'm going to head out." Jared told her. He walked over, gave her a hug, and left. Ever stared after him. She was disappointed he decided not to stay. But maybe this was the start of things getting back to normal, she told herself. She then settled down and turned the TV back on

.

Jared got downstairs to his bike. He checked the time. It was a quarter till 10. He sighed. Jared guessed Mina was in bed by now. He swore he was going to buy Mina a cellphone, when he felt a strange feeling.

_HEY, YOU STILL AT EVER'S?_

It flashed before his eyes. This was really strange.

_About to leave. Why?_ He thought back.

_Finished my essay and was wondering if you wanted to hang out? ;)_

_You say 'hang out', but all I hear is 'let's have sex'._ He replied, throwing her earlier line in her face.

_I'm sorry. All I heard was 'let's have sex'. _She wrote back.

_Did you already take a shower? _He asked.

_No... Why?_

_Because, I need to take a shower. I'm covered in broken glass..._

_Why? Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I am. I'm fine. It's just- you know- I need to take a shower._

_Yeah, you should! I'll just see you tomorrow then! :)_

Jared sighed. That wasn't exactly what he wanted. But, oh well.

_Yeah, alright then. See you tomorrow. Night! I love you... _he thought.

_I love you too! Sweet dreams, Jared. :D_

He smiled, got on his bike, and left Ever's.


	9. Chapter 9: Once Upon a Time

Chapter 9: Once upon a...

Ever looked around. She was home... She was sitting in a meadow. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. She smiled to herself. The pixie stretched and lied down in the grass, shutting her eyes, intending on sleeping for a little while.

When she heard the sound of children laughing, she opened her eyes. Seeing a butterfly, by she sat up and followed its path. It landed on a little boy. He laughed and jumped up and down, trying to catch it in his hands. Ever stared at the child, who looked oddly familiar. He seemed to be around seven or eight years old. His light brown hair was short and messy.

"Come on, Ever! Come and play?" He pleaded.

She gaped at him. Ever was astonished. "Max?" She asked, amazed.

He smiled at her. "Come and get me!"

Ever jumped to her feet. Her demeanor changing, she chased after her little brother excitedly.

"Come on, Ever!" He cried, laughing gleefully. He reached a dead end, and they ran all the way to edge of a cliff. As he was looking down, Ever scooped him up, giving him a huge hug. He smiled at her and hugged back.

"Aw, my little bear has grown up so much since I've been away." She said, trying to ignore the pain.

He looked at her. "I missed you too. We've ALL missed you." He said.

She looked at him. "All?"

Max pointed down, and Ever looked over with him. She saw her family beneath them; they were swimming in a lake. And Jared was down there too! Ever was excited to see him. Jared turned around and smiled, "Come on! Jump on in, Ever. The water feels great!" Max leapt in, splashing her sisters in the process, causing them to squeal.

Ever laughed, her heart bursting with joy.

"Come on, jump!" said Jared. She made up her mind and took a flying leap.

Ever hit the crystal waters a second later. Jared was right. It did feel great! She laughed and swam around a bit. She glanced at Jared, who was looking at her. Ever splashed water in his face. She was totally happy.

A mischievous look filled his eyes. He reached out and caught her in his arms. She playfully smacked more of the cool lake water at him. Jared looked down at her, lust filling his eyes. Ever's heart flipped-flopped. She leaned in to kiss him.

Then everything started to change. Jared even began to change before her eyes. He was growing in size, becoming giant. His features changed as well. He began to look a lot more like Teague.

He laughed cruelly. "What's wrong, Ever? Are you disappointed?" Teague scooped her up in his huge arms. Ever looked at him, horrified. He looked like a crack addict. The twitching in his eyes looked manic and lucid at the same time.

He tisked- tisked at her, shaking his head. "Ever, you're so easy to fool. You know, I think it's a tie between you and Mina. No wait, I take that back. Mina would have known something was wrong from the beginning, and she would have made Jared so proud." He told her, rubbing it in.

Ever scowled. "Oh, come on. Let's talk." He said, casually shrinking down to normal size.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" She asked venomously.

"Okay, okay. I understand. Besides, I was just going to ask you how it felt not being Jared's play toy anymore." he laughed.

"Excuse me!? I was never his play toy!"Ever was furious. "He loves me-"

"Not like you love him." Teague cackled hysterically. She stiffened. "Ever, let's face it. He's not in love with you. He's IN LOVE WITH MINA."

She shook her head. "No-" she began.

"Oh, please! Ever, you're second best. He said it himself. He always felt like something was missing in his life until he met Mina. He didn't feel whole."

Ever shook her head, trying to ignore what he was saying.

"You don't believe me? How about I just show you?"

Ever shook her head, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. Not wanting to know what he meant by "showing" her anything. She jerked awake, sweaty and flushed. Ever searched her apartment wildly, looking for Teague. She was alone.

"Jared!" She called out, willing him to come to her. He always came when she needed him.

"Jared?" Nothing.

She lied back down on the bed and began to cry silently, entirely alone.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Elena

_**Authors Note: Hey y'all sorry for the wait, I've been super busy! But starting on Friday my Spring break starts so hopefully, please don't hold me to this, but I may be able to finish this story and start the next one...**_

_**Side Note- Ok guys meet Elena, lol she is character I made up, from here on out she will be in every fan fiction I write for this series, everyone on Pinterest seems to like here so I hope y'all will too! Go Nilena! (Nix+Elena)**_

Chapter 10: MEETING ELENA

The next day, Mina and the rest of the gang were hanging out at their table. It was lunchtime, and Nan was busy trying to go over their plans for homecoming. Jared smiled at Mina, as they were sitting next to each other, holding hands underneath the table.

"And Nick can… wait! Where's Nick?" Nan cried, alarmed. She stood halfway out of her chair, looking around the cafeteria. Mina rolled her eyes and pulled her back down into her seat.

"Leave him alone." Mina said, laughing.

"But- but he's supposed to be here!" Nan protested.

"Relax." Brody told her, bored. "He's asking Elena to Homecoming"

Mina and Nan stared at Brody and then at each other, grins spreading across their faces.

"Well, let's just take a moment of silence now for our friend Nick. We can pray that this Elena takes pity on him and...OUCH!" Jared griped, rubbing the spot where Mina had punched him. Brody didn't look impressed by Jared's joke. In fact, he looked kind of annoyed. He was about to say something, when Nan screamed,

"Oh my God! There they are!" She nearly leaped across the table. Again, Mina pulled her eager friend back into her chair.

"We want her to come with us." Mina emphasized, "NOT scare her AWAY."

Nan gave her a dirty look. Mina laughed and looked over at Nick and Elena.

Oh my God! Mina was sure her mouth was hanging open. God, she was gorgeous!  
>Elena looked like a modern-day Jasmine. She was hot! She had this thick, long<br>black hair and her legs were long, tan, and gorgeous.

She and Nick walked together towards their table. They were both not looking at each other smiling at the floor. Awe, it was so adorable!

And when they did look at each other, it was always when the other one wasn't looking. They finally reached the table.

"So who's your friend, Nick?" Nan asked, trying sound as if she didn't care.  
>But, truthfully, she did; A LOT. Nan's face resembled a tiger's eyeing its prey.<p>

"Elena, this is Mina, Jared, Nan, Brody, and Ever." Nick said, introducing them. "Guys, this is Elena, my date to Homecoming." He said, a grin spreading widely across his face.

Elena smiled, and the smile was radiant. It was so white and perfect. Her smile lit up the room, it seemed. It was reflected in her eyes, which were a beautiful dark brown. Her skin was tan and smooth, and she didn't have any blemishes upon her. She was also really tall, Mina thought. Nick was only a few inches taller than her.

In other words, he was just tall enough to where Elena- if she wanted to- could wear heels, but they couldn't be too high.  
>"Nice to meet you, Elena." replied Nan, smiling at her.<p>

"Nice to meet you too, Nan" she said.

Nick pulled a chair out for her to sit, and made a big show out of it.  
>Elena blushed. "You're such a dork." she teased, sitting down, putting her purse beside her, along with her backpack.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm a good-looking dork." Nick replied, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"So, Elena, I have to ask. Did Nix beg you to go with him? Because I want you to know, you don't have to go with this guy right here." Jared said, pointing his fork at Nick. Nick glared at him.

"Actually," Elena held her hand to the side of her mouth, as if she was trying to tell him a secret, "I'm going with him out of pity. Shhhhhh! Don't tell him!" She whispered, smiling.

"Hahaha, very funny." Nick grouched, sounding annoyed. She laughed and nudged  
>him. So, she was pretty and funny, Mina thought.<p>

"So, Elena, how do you know Nick?" Mina asked.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story." Elena laughed. Nick put his face in his hands and rubbed his head. Mina looked at them.

"So I was sitting in English, and my desk is right behind the door. I went to go get up and turn in a paper, and Nick opened the door, causing the thing to slam in my face." She laughed.

Nick just continued to rub his head. Jared was snickering, trying not to laugh. Mina punched him again. "Again, ouch!" he complained sarcastically.

Mina smiled at him, "Please continue, Elena." she said, looking back at her.

Elena laughed again, and continued on with the story. Apparently Nick, who had been  
>horrified that he opened a door on a girl's face, apologized to her over and over again. They also, as it turned out, had a lot of classes near each other. So they constantly ran into each other. And the rest was history.<p>

Elena, Mina found out, was on track and was in the school's choir. She absolutely hated swimming, or really water in general. Which Mina found highly ironic, considering Nick was a nixie and loved the water. She loved baking and reading and she was extremely intelligent. Beautiful, intelligent, nice, and funny! Nick hit the jackpot, Mina thought.

Before they knew it, the bell rang for lunch to end. Nick got up and offered  
>to carry Elena's backpack. She smiled and handed it to him. He held out a hand and Elena's smiled broadened. She happily took his fingers in hers, and they walked, hand in hand, out of the cafeteria.<p>

Mina saw the envious stares that were being directed at the happy couple, from both her male and female classmates.

"Well, that was disgustingly sweet." Jared piped in sarcastically.  
>"I know!" Mina replied, grabbing her coat. "Now why can't you be like that?" She asked him.<p>

Jared glared at her. "Blame it on my royal upbringing." he answered dryly.  
>Mina laughed and walked with him to her next class.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Dress Shopping

_***Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long guys. Thank you for all the lovely comments :D If to my followers on Pinterest y'all for the most part have read the chapter. But for anybody else if y'all are interested in seeing a picture of the dress I chose for Mina, along with her shoes and makeup its all on my Unenchanted board on Pinterest. If y'all are having trouble finding it, just let me know :D**_

Chapter 11: Dress Shopping

It had now been a week since meeting Elena. She had started sitting with them for lunch since Nick asked her out. Elena and Mina had really hit it off. She fit in perfectly with their little group.

Mina was now with Jared, trying on different dresses. "What do you think of this one?" she asked, picking out a ridiculous bright orange gown.

Jared looked horrified. "Sure, if you want to look like sherbet."

She laughed and put the dress back. Her and Jared proceeded to look at different dresses. Her boyfriend was being so awesome, she thought, putting up with her dress shopping. He even offered to buy the dress.

"You owe me big time!" He told her in a deep, husky voice.

"Jared, I don't know if I can pay you back." she said.

"Oh! No! That's NOT the type of payback I'm talking about." He replied, looking her up and down.

Mina turned fifty different shades of red, right there in the middle of the store.

"Oooo..okay." Mina stammered. She couldn't look Jared in the eye. This was a totally different experience for her. She'd never been physical with anybody before. Well, she was still getting used to the idea of it.

They went through dress after dress. She tried on a bright, neon yellow dress that was floor-length and clung to her body, flaring out at the bottom. She tried another on that was a silk material, but it was dark purple, and it was so cute! Except for the slit. Mina blushed when she saw how far the slit went up, which was to her hip. Jared was more than willing to buy that one.

She tried on another one that was floor length, blue and sparkly, and had a see-through sparkly top. Her chest and stomach, though, were covered in blue sequins. Jared loved that one as well. He loved the slit that went to her hip and the low back. Back? There was no back. Where the back began, the skirt of dress began as well. Mina rolled her eyes. By now, they had gone through what felt like a thousand dresses.

She finally tried on a red one. It was floor-length, and the skirts were a blood red. The top was like a thick, pantyhose material, and the sleeves went to her elbows. The area that covered her boobs, stomach, and shoulders were covered with velvet, 3D flowers. It was stunning. The only problem was the neckline.

It was really low.

"Come on, Mina. Come out." Jared said, sounding tired. She took a deep breath and stepped out. When she did, he nearly fell out of his chair. Mina's mom came in at that moment. Sarah gasped and covered Charlie's eyes.

"Does it look that bad?" Mina asked, worried.

Bad? BAD? Jared thought...No, no, no... You look amazing, he wanted to say. Jared couldn't help it. His eyes were locked on the incredibly low neckline. The dress literally made Mina a whole cup size bigger.

The dress, though, where it lacked in showing off Mina's butt, it more than made up in the neck area. In the back of his mind, he heard Mina's dad in his head… "Promise me you'll protect her from teenage boys." He'd asked.

Jared had promised to do so, that he wouldn't let any guy take advantage of her. And if they did, he'd make them pay.

But technically, he argued in his head, he wasn't a teenager. He was just Fae prince who looked like a teenager. So that obviously did not apply to him and what he wanted to do to Mina. The ideas that popped in his head...

"I need help undoing the dress." Mina said quietly.

Jared jumped out his chair, "I'll help you!" Mina and her mom looked at him in surprise.

He realized that he sounded a little too eager. "I'll help you untie that." He said again, coughing and trying to look innocent, instead of looking like he had dishonorable intentions. Which he did, but he loved her. So didn't that make up for something?

Mina looked embarrassed, while Sarah glowered at him. "I think I'll help my daughter out of this dress." she told him, her voice thinly veiling animosity.

As she walked past him, she whispered icily- "Don't forget a certain PROMISE you made to my husband years ago."

Jared wanted to argue that was for TEENAGE, human boys! Not Fae princes that happened to look like teenage boys.

But he knew if he ever wanted to see Mina again, and actually be alone with her, he needed to keep his mouth shut. So he nodded. It was probably for the best, he thought, as he sat down. Jared sat back and noticed Charlie.

"So, Charlie, what's up?" He asked. Charlie shrugged and Jared nodded, looking at the dressing room Mina disappeared into. But just thinking about her slowly undressing...

That's it. He was going to take a very long, cold shower when he got home.  
>Mina was with her mom in the tiny room.<p>

"Wow, did you see the way Jared reacted to this dress? He nearly fell over looking at your boobs." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah..." Mina replied, surprised her mom was handling it so well.

"I swear, I thought his jaw was going to break from it hitting the floor so hard." she laughed again.

"Mom!" Mina gasped. Okay, this was freaking her out. Wasn't her mom supposed to hate Jared? Hello, he was a boy after all... Mina laughed too. "Yeah, so did I." She said aloud as her mom undid the dress.

"So, what are the plans for homecoming?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we'd all show up at that new restaurant, down by the water...the Meridiana." She trailed off, quickly grabbing a hold of the dress her mom just finished undoing.

"Oh." was all her mom said, still busy trying to put the dress back on the hanger. Mina was putting on another dress. "Then, when we're done, we'll head over to the North Shore country club," she continued, while trying to put on a white cocktail dress.

It was so cute! Mina thought. The top was patterned to look like lace, and so was the bottom, with the band being a sheer material that had a train connecting that went to the floor, giving the dress a high-low look to it. On the band, it had a braided fleur-de-lis type thing on it. Mina swished around in it, feeling like a princess.

Sarah smiled nervously, "Let's try not to tempt Fate and go with a dress that looks like Cinderella's."

"This isn't Cinderella." Mina protested, "Cinderella was way more poofier" she laughed.

Sarah made a face at her daughter that sent her into fits of laughter.

She changed out of the dress and put her clothes back on. Once done, she exited the room. "Done?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Nah, we're going to go to a different store. Mom wants to find a dress this weekend, since there is two more weeks till homecoming."

Jared laughed. "You don't have to come along, if you don't want to." Mina added, thinking he must have been incredibly bored.

"Nah, it's cool," he said, smiling and grabbing her hand, kissing her on the cheek. Mina's insides quivered. Get a grip, girl… she thought.  
>With a smile plastered on her face, Mina, Jared and her family shopped some more. She tried on dresses and took them off. Never finding the dress she really liked.<p>

Then she finally found it.

It was perfect and gorgeous! It was a cocktail dress that went to her mid-thigh. She twirled around. It was a plum and off-the-shoulder dress. It was form-fitting and made of silk-satin material. Mina felt sexy and incredible.

The sleeve was like a cascading waterfall, reaching down to her hip. It was slightly ruffled, giving some texture to the dress. The edge of the sleeve was lined with small, silver beads. Mina was grinning from to ear to ear.

Mina's mom had her hand over her mouth. "You look gorgeous." She said in a hushed tone.

"You think?" Mina asked, smiling.

"Yes, Mina. And the best part," she said, smiling at the tag. "It's twenty dollars."

Sarah put her hands together as if she was praying. "Yes!" She said, relieved they found something stunning yet cheap.

Mina laughed, "Come on, go show Jared." Her mom urged. She nodded and went outside. Jared was talking to Charlie.

When he looked up and saw Mina, he stopped breathing. She looked breathtaking. He sat there stupidly, with his mouth slack-jawed. "You...you look amazing." he said, unable to take his eyes off her. The dress was formfitting, accentuating Mina's figure.

Mina was smiling. "You like it?" She asked.

"Like it?" He asked, standing up. "I love it." Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her passionately. Mina kissed him passionately back. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She laughed, leaning her head against his; their noses were rubbing against each other.

They heard someone coughing to get their attention. Mina and Jared turned to look towards Sarah. She was giving them the parental stare off. Jared slowly put Mina down, looking slightly guilty.

Mina's cheeks were flaming. "Back away." Sarah said sternly. Jared gawked. "Step away from my daughter." she demanded, her tone deepening. Jared moved away, feeling sheepish. He was being stared down by woman who was way younger than him. He couldn't believe it.

"Mina, why don't you go change, and then we'll buy the dress and leave." Sarah told her daughter. She and Jared nodded quickly. Mina hurriedly ran into the dressing room and changed.  
>When she came out, her mom was looking at them both. Mina didn't dare and grab Jared's hand. They walked side by side, casting each other sideways glances instead. Mina smiled.<p>

"So when were you going to tell me, Jared, that you were secretly seeing my daughter?" Sarah asked coldly. Jared practically choked on air. He looked down, unable to meet Sarah's eyes. She shook her head.

"You know, the day James was killed, I cried and swore I'd never let you near my family again after you let my husband die."

Jared winced. He wanted to protest though. He didn't let Mina's father die. James threw away the Grimoire when it didn't work...Jared wasn't a miracle worker. He too had his limits.

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

She sighed. "It's a little too late for that, but I appreciate your sentiment. Just promise me that you won't let anything happen to her on the night of that dance. You're not just the Grimoire now..." She broke off, wiping away a tear. "You're the young man dating my daughter, who is taking her to a dance. I expect you to be a gentleman. And since you know about this curse, I expect you to be prepared."

"Sarah, I promise to take care of Mina." he told her honestly.

"Good." was all she said. Then Mina's mom walked towards the checkout counter to pay for her daughter's dress.


	12. Chapter 12: Make It Worth My While

_**Author's Note: I WANT TO APOLOGIZE! I'M SORRY GUYS! I'm usually not like this I swear! I accidentally sent chapter 13 to my editor and not chapter 12. So we had to figure all that out! But because of that I'm posting chapter 13 as well to the story. While all of this has been going on, I've been doing college stuff, and I've just been extremely busy. Not like y'all need to know this but if this helps put things in perspective, I've only had 10 hrs of sleep in the past 3 days...yeah... Again guys I'm so sorry! I saw someone on my review board said that they check everyday to see if this story gets updated, I'm sorry. I know how depressing that is waiting for the next update. :( **_

_**On a another side note, this story will have total 31 "chapters." I'm currently up to chapter 26, so that means I just have to edit and those chapters and run 'em by my friend, some of y'all may know her Lady Jo? So yeah I'm going to try and have this up as fast as I can. So I can move on to the other fan fiction stories I've written for this series... those stories include (and they will be written in this order) Mina bringing Jared Back, Mina completing Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast (Don't worry Meague lovers (Teague + Mina) it's coming I promise! Just give me sometime, I've already worked out the plot line) A Grimm Family Reunion, Aladdin, and Peter Pan. XD I know thats a lot right? And you people also want me to read and write stuff for the Iron Butterfly as well? Well I guess its a good thing I can write fast and multi task...even though it doesn't seem like I do. **_

_**My last side note, since I'm so close to being done with this story from here on out I will not be posting anymore excerpts of TLM on Pinterest anymore. I will only be writing excerpts from other stories listed above and possibly other story lines, or one shots.**_

_**Thank you everyone, I hope everyone is having a wonderful day so far! R&R please! xoxoxoxo**_

_**Madaleine **_

CHAPTER 12: Make it Worth My While...

Mina and Jared were sitting at lunch again, and were talking about how their days had been so far. The rest of their gang hadn't showed up for lunch yet, which Jared insisted was a sign that they obviously should skip lunch and go somewhere where they could be alone. Mina blushed furiously, knowing what he meant. She told him that was out of the question, what if someone saw?

"Who cares?" He asked. He knew she was right, but right now he just really wanted her. Since Mina's mom now knew about them, she had a made a big show on making sure that Jared couldn't get really alone time with Mina.

Which greatly depressed him. It wasn't like he really got to be with her at school. But, eh, the things you do when you're in love. But, none the less, he had desires. And those desires were not being currently met at the moment.

Mina was trying to hold her ground. The idea of them playing hookie was so tempting. It wasn't like she didn't want to be "alone" with Jared. But she just liked doing that kind of stuff if she could get away with it, away from public eyes. And Jared and Ever weren't the only Fae who went to Kennedy.

What if someone who was against her family told Teague, or other Fae, and they took advantage of their relationship? Or worse, someone could spread it around school, effectively labeling her as one of those girls who was willing to have sex in the back of a car.

It also didn't help that she was eating a corn dog for lunch, "Stop staring at me. You're making me feel awkward." She teased, taking a big bite out of the thing. He glared.

"Wow. So is this a demonstration of the type of boys my mother always told me to stay away from?" She continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied.

"Oh, you know, the boys who only want to date me because they want me to have sex with them." she whispered.

"On the contrary, my dear," He stated, "Since we are dating, it means I'm emotionally and sexually attracted to you. So that means, yes, I want to have sex with you. But, no, it's not all that I want from you. Besides, I would in fact like you to do a little more than that." He said, winking,

Mina slowly became sick to her stomach. She put down the corn dog and pushed it away. He had a smug expression on his face.

"You wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, right?" She asked.

He looked stunned, "Mina, of course not."

She nodded. "It's just, I don't..." She broke off, noticing Nick and Elena were coming. "Hey." she said to them, embarrassed.

They said 'hey' back. "So, no Ever again today?" Nick asked, sitting down.

Mina almost forgot. It had been almost a week since Ever's injury. A fractured ankle, plus the glass in her feet had caused a lot of cuts, so she had been home practically for a week now. God, no wonder why Mina's life had been so stress-free lately.

"Nope." Jared replied, leaning back in his chair. Nick nodded and looked down and saw Mina's corn dog.

"Mina, are you going to eat that?" He asked. She shook her head and pushed it over to him. He happily picked it up and began to finish it. Mina saw Jared's smug expression from the corner of her eyes. She was about to make a disparaging comment, but Elena's outburst distracted her.

"Crap!" She said, looking at her phone. They all turned to look at her.

"What?" Nix asked, his mouth full of corn dog.

She continued to look at her phone, "The dress I ordered doesn't actually have a bra built in. Long story short, my only strapless bra is ruined. I have to go out and get another one." She put her phone down and put her face in her hands. Nick looked uncomfortable, not sure how to respond. He swallowed the rest of the corn dog and rubbed Elena's back. She looked up and smiled.  
>"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.<p>

"I'm just going to have to go and buy one." She replied.

Mina frowned, "That sucks! Bra shopping totally sucks." Mina was staring at Jared, who was eating a fry. He looked at her, lifting an eyebrow, then picked up a fry and held it up. She made a face.

"Hmmmmmm. Can't you make it worthwhile for a girl?" She teased. He dipped it in ketchup and held it out to her. She opened her mouth and leaned forward. He smiled and he raised his hand to feed it to her, aiming everywhere but Mina's mouth. She raised her hands, grabbing hold of Jared's wrist.

He leaned forward, trying to shove the fry in Mina's face. Mina was trying to redirect it towards her mouth. They were laughing. Jared aimed for her eye, then her mouth, her cheek-

"Jared!" she squealed. He was laughing so hard that he was crying slightly. He finally relented. Jared got up and walked around the table and pulled out a chair next to Mina. She eyed him suspiciously. He held up the fry. Mina made a face then opened her mouth and he fed it to her.

Elena was laughing. "That was sooo cute!"

Mina and Jared became embarrassed.

"No! Seriously. It's not anything to be ashamed of!" She assured.

Nix was amused. "You guys were so sweet it was disgusting."

Mina was blushing insanely.

"So, Mina," Elena said, trying to change the conversation for her, "Do you have everything for the dance?"

She turned around to face Elena, "Yeah. Except I need to go and get a bra as well... and some shoes." she said. Elena nodded. "Which, by the way-" Mina continued, turning slightly towards Jared, "means we won't be able to hang out this weekend."

Jared scowled. "How come?" He asked, bummed.

"Because my mom said she can't take me to go and get it tonight, so it would have to be sometime this weekend."

"Mina, if you want, you can come with me today and get a bra." Elena offered.

"Seriously?" Mina asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sure." She said, smiling.

"Alright, thanks. I just need to tell my mom." Mina replied.

"Wanna use my phone?" Elena offered, her hand over her cell.

"Sure, thanks." Mina answered. Elena unlocked her phone and then handed it to Mina.

Mina tapped on the app and started typing out the message to her mom. Her mom asked all the basic parental questions. Like, who was Elena? And where would they be going?

Finally, her mom was okay with it.  
>'Just come by the house tonight ok so you can pick up some cash' Sara replied.<p>

Mina smiled. "Okay. My mom said that's cool. We just need to go by my house after school, if that's alright.

"Yeah, that's cool." Elena said.

"Great then. Thanks Elena."

"No problem." Elena replied, smiling. She looked up and saw Nan and Brody walking towards them. She made a face, which Nick caught. He started chuckling and Elena gave him a quick kick in the knee. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing his knee. Brody and Nan sat down.

"So, what are you chitlins talking about?" Nan asked.

"Homecoming." Mina said, not looking at her. She was staring at Jared, who was looking back at her. Elena fought back at grin. The sexual tension between the two of them was massive, she thought. If they weren't dating now, Elena expected that they would be after Homecoming. She noticed Brody from the corner of her eye, watching Mina stare at Jared. He looked bitter. Serves him right, she thought.

"Yeah, Mina and I made plans to do a little shopping this afternoon." Elena said. At this Mina looked up and smiled.

"Oh." was all Nan said. "Well, Mina, did you want to go dress shopping-"

"Already have my dress." She replied, cutting Nan off. "Elena, you want to go look for some shoes while we're at it today?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Mina smiled, "Okay then. So, sounds like a plan. Where did you want to meet up?"

Elena pondered. "Uh, how about the entrance?"

"I'm down with that." Mina tore her gaze from Jared and looked at Elena.

"Excellent!" Elena replied, smiling. They both started laughing.

Mina's attention fell back on Jared. She looked up at the clock. 15 minutes till lunch ended. He was staring. She was looked up at him, smiling coyly.

"Oh, crap! I forgot. If I'm leaving with Elena after school that means we can't go do the… thing!" She stammered.

Jared looked confused for a moment. "Oh yeah, the thing. We should probably go and do that now." He said, understanding what Mina was trying to do.

"You're right. We should. Catch up with you guys later?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her bag. Jared got up and grabbed his stuff, and they both proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria.

Elena smiled. "What just happened?" Nix asked, reflecting the look on Nan's face.

But it was clear to both Elena and Brody, though, what had just happened.

Once finally out of sight, Jared immediately wrapped his arms around Mina. "Really? You couldn't have come up with something better than 'the thing'?" He teased.

"I really couldn't think of anything at the moment."

He nodded and smiled crookedly. They turned down their usual hallway. Looking around, he gently pressed Mina up against the lockers. He kissed her, their mouths clumsily searching for each other. Mina ripped her mouth from his, and she walked into the bathroom to make sure no one was there. The coast was clear. Mina turned back around. Jared was waiting.

She smiled. Sliding her fingers through his belt loops, she pulled him inside. The door slowly closed behind them, and when it clicked shut, a sign appeared on the outside…. "Out of order: Do Not Come In."


	13. Chapter 13: The Package

Chapter 13:

Jared was at Ever's place. He was trying to help her with her math homework. As he was helping her, his mind kept on flashing back to Mina and him at lunch earlier that day. He was trying to concentrate, honestly, but hormones were getting the best of him.

"Ever, why don't you work on this problem while I go to the bathroom?"

She nodded, and Jared got up and walked towards the restroom.

Ever was moving the math book closer to her, and, as she did, she accidentally knocked over Jared's stuff. Crap, she thought as she bent over and picked up the books. As she did, something flew out of one of Jared's personal books. She picked it up and flipped it over, then dropped it immediately, like the thing had burned her- which only caused more stuff to fall.

Crap! She slowly bent over to pick it all back up, then swallowed hard. It was a picture of Mina. Ever's heart was racing. There were plenty of reasonable explanations as to why he had a picture of the Grimm…

Ever stared at the picture. It was the type of photo that developed and came out of an old-fashioned Polaroid camera. Mina was wearing one of Jared's sweaters, with black tights and brown leather boots. She was slightly hunched over and was blowing a kiss at the camera, or at whoever was using the camera to take the picture…

"Kind of disappointing they weren't nudes, right?" A sarcastic tone asked. Ever whipped around and saw Teague lounging on her couch.

She glared at him. "Get out." was all she said. He ignored her and got up off the sofa.

"What you need is proof." Teague replied, sitting down next to her at the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Proof. Proof, my dear, to confirm your fears." he told her, smiling.

"And what fear is that?" Ever asked, crossing her arms.

"That Jared and Mina are- how do the kids put it these days? An item. Hooking up." Teague said, the corners of his mouth curling upwards.

"Nu-uh." Ever argued, "Not possible. Jared would never date a-"

He gave her a look of extreme pity. "I find Mina attractive Ever." Teague said, as if he were speaking to a three year old. "And if I think she's attractive, I guarantee you that Jared thinks she's attractive."

Ever shook her head. "No, you're wrong. Jared wouldn't do that." she insisted, though, who she was trying to convince, she couldn't tell anymore- and Teague knew that.

"Who are you trying to convince here, sweetie? Me or you?" he taunted.

"Shut up!" She screamed, "You're just jealous and angry that Jared is more liked than you." Teague sat back and began to watch Ever rant, "Jared is sweet and kind and he would never do anything to hurt me like that!"

Teague leaned forward into the table. "I think you're forgetting an eensy weensy teeny little detail," he said, pausing for effect, "HE'S A GUY!" Ever glared at him.

"God! What did you honestly think was going to happen?" He asked. "Did you think that once the curse was over, you would be able to go back with him, get married, have kids, and have a happily ever after?"

Ever winced at the truth of his words. Teague noticed and he laughed, finding it hysterical. When he finally stopped, he leapt up from his chair sending it backwards.

"Let me remind you, Ever, that is not how this works. Jared and I are bound to this infernal, blasted curse." He spat at her. She looked horrified. "So, when this curse ends, that means Jared and I will cease to live!"

"Don't act like I haven't thought of that!" She spat back at him.

"Oh? So what did you think was going to happen then? No, wait. I think I already know. It had something to do with the Grimm's producing heirs continuously like hogs to the slaughter." Teague said, disgusted. Ever gawked at that.

"Plus, allow me to impart some words of wisdom. So, let's say this curse never ends. Do you realize what Jared goes through every time a Grimm dies?"

Ever shook her head slightly.

"It nearly kills him. Their screams haunt him, Ever." he snarled. "So how do you think he's going to take it if Mina dies? He isn't going to take it well at all." Teague told her flatly.  
>"He's going to spiral into a depression."<p>

"No he won't! You don't know that!" She defended.

"Yes he will, Ever. You just haven't been around to hear it." He said, getting frustrated. He felt like he was talking to a wall.

"Prove it" she replied.

Teague held up his hand, and a yellow envelope magically appeared. "Alright." He said, smiling.

Ever gasped, and he threw the envelope across the table.

"I swear that everything I give you is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help me God." He mocked. At that moment, Jared walked back in.

"What the hell?"

"Jared! What a lovely surprise." Teague said dramatically, yet mocking Jared at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Jared demanded.

"What? Can't a guy drop in to say hello?" He asked, shocked, pretending to be hurt.

"No." Jared replied heatedly.

Teague stared his brother down. "Alright. Maybe I'll go and talk to Mina... Hmmm, I wonder if she's still bra shopping. Ever's being boring anyways."

Jared's eyes were bulging, but he gritted his teeth. He knew his brother was just trying to get a rise out of him.

He looked over and saw Ever was holding a picture of Mina. His heart started racing, and Teague noticed.

"So, bro, are you going to explain why you have a picture of Mina in your book?" he asked. Teague wasn't dumb. He knew about them. But what was the fun in saying that out loud? The answer was no. There was no fun in just simply coming out and saying that he knew. It was fun, though, to see his brother squirm and dread, wondering if he knew about them.

He stared up at Jared, with childlike, innocent eyes- which was ironic, since Teague was anything but innocent. Jared walked over to the table, ignoring Ever's stare, and started to collect his stuff. Ever watched him, her eyes wide like a cat's.

Jared finally turned towards her. "May I please have the photo back?" He asked curtly.

Ever was shell-shocked, almost. She didn't move.

"Ever, please?" He asked, sounding thin. She looked up at him and silently handed the picture over, but didn't let go of it. Jared grabbed it, but he had to pull it out of her hands. She never realized that she had that strong of a grip on it.

He gently placed the picture back in the book and closed it with one hand.

Jared took a deep breath. "I don't have to explain myself to you." he told Teague.

The ends of Teague's mouth started to curl again. "Oh! It's not me you have to explain this to." he replied, enjoying every moment of what was happening. Teague didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he wanted anything to happen, he needed to leave the two of them alone.

He chuckled darkly, ringing in Jared's ears. Then the Dark Prince disappeared. His image slowly faded, like the Cheshire Cat. First it was shoes, then his legs, his torso, then his arms and shoulders. His face and head were the final things that disappeared. And the last one was the Cheshire Cat smile across his face.


	14. Chapter 14: You've Got Some Explaining

**You've got some serious explaining to do...**

Jared breathed a sigh of relief. He threw his hands in the air, running his fingers through it and rubbing his face. He looked at Ever, who was staring vacantly at the textbook before her.

"Boy. Am I glad he's gone. Right?" He said. Ever didn't say a word. "Ever, are you okay?" He asked.

Ever looked up at him. "Why didn't you answer the question?" She asked slowly.

"What?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Why didn't you answer his question!?" She cried.

"Because it's no one's business…" He began, but she interrupted him-

"No one's business!?" She questioned. She looked up at him, misery coloring her eyes. "It's not just your business." she ranted, "It's everyone's business. It's MY business, if you're..." She broke off.

Jared was taken back, "No, it's not!" He objected. "You're making a big deal out of nothing!" He gestured with his hands.

"Really?" she interrogated, "Then why didn't you just tell him why you had the picture!?"

He stared at her. "If you must know, that picture was taken by Charlie. This past weekend we were out by some nearby woods. Charlie took the picture and it's one of the many he took that day."

"I thought," Jared said, placing his hand over his heart to emphasize himself, "I'd be a cool guy and take it to him. Ever, you know why I didn't explain myself. If I did, he would have twisted my answer and made everyone's lives hell. Like what he's doing right now!" He said, exasperated.

"Well, it just makes you sound really..." she swallowed, "bad." Her voice shook. Everything he was telling her sounded like bullshit.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" He challenged.

Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. "No," she said out loud, "It's just, you sound as if you're hiding something." She told him, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm not. So, if you still need help on your math homework, can we please get back to it? Or if we're done, can I please go home? Because I have my own homework I have to do."

"I still need a little help, with factorization, please." she said quietly. Jared sighed and sat down. They proceeded to finish up on her work. Finally, when it was all done, Jared got up and left.

"Sorry about everything earlier, Jared" she said, "You know, I just worry about you. I don't want your brother using something against you. Or you to get stuck back in the Grimoire, you know." Ever stared at her feet.

Jared sighed and walked over to her. "Ever, I understand why you were worried, but let me assure you that you have nothing to be worried about." He said gently. Jared gave her a hug and then walked out the door. Ever sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She saw the envelope Teague had left and picked it up.

Should she? No! She put the envelope down and looked away. Then she hobbled back into her room and got ready for bed.


	15. Extra: Chapter 15: Girl Time, Bra Time

_**Author's Note: I wanted to develope Mina and Elena's relationship and in 13 I think, I wrote that Mina and Elena were going bra shopping giving Jared a good excuse to be with Ever for the two chapters that followed. I thought that the shopping trip would be a good starting point for Mina and Elena to start off on, in becoming good friends. Someone wrote a review saying that they loved how Elena has been catching on to Jared's and Mina's "secret relationship." That is absolutely true, Elena is very perceptive and has been noticing the little things, that have been going on in this story, and that is shown in this chapter. In a way Elena reflects my personal opinions on the series, I didn't just create her so Nix could have a date to the dance. I mean if that were the case, I would have had him take Ever. But what fun is that? Besides the way Ever treated Mina at the beginning, does she deserve sweet and kind Nix? The answer is no...LOL. **_

_**Anyways this chapter has nothing to do with the over all plot of the story, but I thought it would be great to show who Elena's personality, as well this was just a fun chapter to write. So you don't have to pay any real attention to it.**_

_**To anyone who follows the story and got the notification for Chapter 14 and it was just a series of Snap Shots, I apologize. I honestly don't know how that happened, but it is fixed. If you didn't read it because of that, and skipped over it.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extra Chapter 15: Girl Time, Bra time...<strong>

Mina and Elena were in Dillard's looking at the different bras. Mina had sixty dollars. She had thought that it was ridiculous, that her mom gave her that much money. Her mom laughed at her. "You'll need it, trust me." was all she had said. And she was right. Jeez, everything was expensive.

She looked over the racks for Elena. She found her near the dressing rooms. The wall adjacent to the changing rooms was covered in strapless bras. Mina hadn't found anything, which frustrated her immensely. She slumped her way over to Elena. Elena laughed when she saw Mina's face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No," Mina said, laughing. "Honestly, I feel like a failure for not finding a bra."

Elena frowned, "Don't. As you said earlier, bra shopping sucks." Mina nodded. "Here, what size are you? Maybe if we work together to find something in your size, we can get this done faster." she offered smiling.

Mina smiled back. "Alright!"

They started to look through the different racks. Mina was trying to separate everything. Why are bra hangers so damn confusing? She felt guilty for cursing, but seriously. It was such a pain, she thought. Like, no matter what you do, you can never put the bra back on the hanger the way it was before. And then the straps go everywhere, and it's just a mess after that. As Mina leafed through the different bras, what happened next was catastrophic. As she pushed aside a bra, one of its straps was connected to the plastic thing that was holding 6 different brightly colored thongs together. Mina unknowingly pushed it with enough force to cause it to break, sending bright neon yellow, blue, pink and green lacy thongs up into the air. Mina's eyes bulged and she tried to grab them.

"Hey, Mina. Wh-." she broke off, seeing Mina trying to pick up the fallen lingerie. When Mina saw Elena, she turned instantly red. Elena tried really hard to not start laughing, but she was failing miserably. Mina face-palmed, but stopped herself, realizing she was about to bury her face into neon pink, lacy underwear. She looked absolutely horrified, which sent Elena into fits of laughter.

She tried to recollect herself and got down on the floor. "What happened?" Elena asked. Mina sighed and told her what she'd done. Elena tried really hard not to smile, but she was failing miserably.

"That sucks! At least no one was-." Elena broke off when they heard a high pitch sequel of laughter behind them. It was Savannah and her cronies. Elena and Mina glared.

"Awwww, isn't that cute," Savannah cooed. "Grimey's shopping for lingerie. But I'm afraid you're in the wrong section. The clearance section is over there." she motioned with her hand.

The girls glared at her. "Savannah, bite me." Elena said flatly.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve such animosity. Well, at least, from you." Savannah replied in a dismissal tone. She stood there, towering above them, when a sales assistant came by.

"Can I help you with anything, ladies?" She asked in a perky voice. Mina and Elena shook their heads.

"I actually was wondering if this," Savannah said, motioning to underwear she was holding, "was truly on sale?"

Mina lifted an eyebrow at the underwear, if you could call it that. It looked like neon pink dental floss strung up on a hanger. The sales lady looked at the tag. "I'm sorry ma'am, it's not. It must have been put on the wrong rack." She told her apologetically.

"Oh, it's cool." Savannah said, smiling.

"Is that everything?" The saleswoman asked. They all nodded. "Alright then. I'll be over there if anybody needs anything." She said, pointing to the register. As the lady walked away, Savannah's smile, turned into a look of disdain, and she carelessly tossed the thong back on the rack. "So not worth the price." she muttered.

Elena smiled, "Of course not. Why would you spend so much on bright neon pink dental floss? I'm sure you make your own for a lot cheaper." Mina was slightly sickened, and at the same time she laughed, at the image of Savannah wearing dental floss as underwear.

"You're right, Elena. Why should I spend so much on something that I know will get ripped off me anyway?" she said in a superior tone.

"Oh, so you're admitting you're a slut now?" Elena smiled.

Savannah looked annoyed. "I'm not a slut! And you, Elena, need to watch your mouth!" Her voice raising a few octaves.

"Make me!" Elena retorted, getting in her face, "We all know the type of girl you really are." Her eyes narrowing.

The sales lady returned, "Ladies, this is your first and only warning." she said in a warning tone, "If you continue to keep on fighting, I'm going to ask you to leave." The girls looked around at one another.

Savannah shook her head, and stormed off, leaving her confused cronies to chase after her.

Elena fumed. "Gawd! They make me so angry!" She growled, shaking her hands in frustration. Mina nodded her head. "Besides, why anyone would want to see a snake like her naked is beyond me."

Mina snickered.

"I'm sorry about that." Elena apologized, "I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that."

"It's alright." Mina commented, as she put the underwear on top of the rack and sighed. "She's right, though. I can't afford most of this stuff."

"Well, why on earth would you want neon thongs anyways?" Elena replied.

Mina smiled and laughed. "Oh God, no! I don't want neon colored anything! But, let's face it," she said, picking the thong up and holding it out, "I'd look sexy in this!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

Elena burst out laughing, and Mina smiled and put the underwear down.

"Oh my gosh, that was great!" Elena laughed, then finally collected herself and sighed. "Well, do you want to keep on looking?" She asked.

Mina shrugged, "Might as well."

Elena nodded. "Well then. Let's get started. What type of bra do you need?" She asked.

"Mainly strapless." Mina said, and Elena scanned the racks. They looked around the whole section. Mina eventually came across a really cute bra. She gasped. This was probably the first time ever that she found a bra and immediately thought "I want this!"

It was strapless, black, push-up that was covered in black lace, and was in her size. She stared at it. It was so freaking cute! Elena came around the corner, carrying a basic black strapless.

"Hey-." She broke off when she saw the bra that Mina was holding. "Okay," Elena said, waving her hand in a circular motion, "That is so cute!"

Mina blushed, "You think?" she stammered.

"Um, yeah!" Elena said enthusiastically. "Is your size?"

"Yeah..." Mina said offhandedly, still staring at it.

"Have you tried it on?" She asked in same tone of excitement.

"No..." Mina tore her eyes from the bra.

"Why not?" Elena was confused. If she liked it, and it was in her size... why not try it on?

"Well, because..." Mina began to argue, but couldn't think of a valid point on why she shouldn't try it on.

"Because why?"

Mina became flustered, "Because, this isn't for me! This for someone who's sexy and confident..."

"And that's not you?" Elena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, yes and no. I mean like this-" she said, holding up the bra, "is meant for you to show to somebody, not hide it..."

"So?" Elena laughed, "Wear fabulous underwear, Mina, even if you're the only one who will be seeing it!" She said, smiling.

Mina blushed, "But..."

"BUT nothing! Girl, if it makes you feel great about yourself, then do it! Yeah, we all have the boring, basic stuff. But you deserve to feel sexy!"

"But I've never worn anything like this before..." Mina stammered.

"Well then, put it on!" Elena urged, pushing her to the changing room. Mina laughed and walked to the room. She turned around and laughed at Elena, who was smiling at her assuringly. Mina smiled and closed the door. She sighed and began to take her shirt off and tried on the bra. When she was done adjusting the straps, she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She felt really sexy. Like, Elena was right, she did feel more sexy and confident wearing this! And it fit her perfectly. She twirled around in front of the mirror to make sure she was seeing it correctly.

She heard a knock on the door. "So, how does it fit?" Elena asked.

"It looks great! Like, I really just want to show you!" Mina laughed and put her hands to her face, her index fingers resting on the side of her nose. She was laughing, and she felt like a complete dork. "Is that normal?"

Elena laughed, "Ha! Yeah. At least, for me it is. When I have a cute bra, and I feel really good, I want to show the world too!" She laughed. "So, does that mean we found a winner?" She asked.

"Yes!" Mina replied happily.

"Awesome!" Elena exclaimed. "Come on, now. We've got to find something for me!"

Mina giggled, and she reluctantly took it off and put her bra and shirt back on. When she got out, she saw Elena sitting in a nearby chair. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!"

Mina and Elena searched for her own things. They eventually found a bra for Elena, and even found the matching set of underwear to Mina's bra, which Elena somehow talked Mina into getting as well.

"Why should I get something that is not necessary and I plan on showing to no one? I mean, I'm not going to the dance with my boyfriend and plan on being alone with him afterwards... I'm going to the dance with Jared as friends."

"You two are just friends?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. Mina stiffened. She didn't look at Elena. Elena giggled, "Look, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"It's not that..." Mina protested.

"Well then, what is it?" Elena asked gently.

"It's just...well..." Mina stammered.

Elena shook her head. "Do you like him?" She asked bluntly.

Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"He likes you too" Elena said confidently.

"You think?" She asked, playing with a strand of hair.

"Yeah, he does." Elena laughed, "Trust me." She said, winking.

Mina smiled broadly.

"So, if you two like each other, why aren't you dating?" Elena eyes widened as she demanded. Mina realized that Elena was very expressive.

Mina sat there, silently, not sure how to answer. "There are so many different reasons. Like people wouldn't like it if we were dating.."

"People? Like who? You're not exactly the kind of girl that mothers would look at and think. Ah ha!" She said, her eyebrows raising, and shaking her finger at Mina- "There's the little hussy who's trying to divert my son from his destined path and ruin his life..." She said dramatically.

Mina laughed.

"Or do you mean people like Brody and Ever?"

Mina was half shocked, "Brody?"

Elena laughed, "Yeah, Brody! He likes you. He may not know what to do about it, since he's with your best friend. But I can guarantee that their relationship will not last long."

Mina was in shock. "Oh, well. I mean, he's not really one of the reasons. Ever, though, is one of the issues."

"Yeah, she's a little bit possessive of him, isn't she?" Elena said, resting the side of her face in her hand, looking upwards.

"Yes, she is!" Mina blurted. Elena looked at her. Mina felt embarrassed.

"Girl, I don't blame you! If some girl was trying to take my man! Girl, I'd be telling you to hold my earrings! 'Cause there's about to be a throw down!"

Mina was laughing hysterically at Elena. They both were laughing loudly over to the counter.

When they got to the counter, Elena and Mina were wiping tears from their eyes.

"That was priceless!"

"Thank you, Mina! I try." She said with a little bow. They bought their stuff and headed towards the door.

"You know, Mina, you shouldn't let this moment pass you by. If you like Jared and he likes you, you two shouldn't be afraid to show it because of what other people may say or do. And about the whole bra thing- even if you don't show Jared- that feeling you had back in the changing room, that feeling you had about how happy you felt about yourself. That's okay. You should feel like that. And if a certain bra and underwear makes you feel that way, well, it's okay to buy it. As long as you're not going overboard."

Mina smiled. "Thanks, Elena."

"No problem! And if you decide to show Jared that-" She said, pointing to Mina's bag, "he'll probably die!"

Mina laughed. "He probably will!" She said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Duh! And if he doesn't appreciate you, then he can go and take a hike! He should die! Not just because you're in black lace. You could be in granny panties and a t-shirt bra, and he should still die! I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, by the way." She said, turning her head slightly towards Mina.

Mina shook her head. "No, I'm okay. It's just I've never talked about this stuff before with a girl."

"Really?" Elena asked incredulously.

"No. I mean, I moved around a lot when I was younger. I had one friend named Lilly from where I used to live. But this is one of the few places that I've lived in for a long time. And the only friend I've had here- up till last year- was Nan." Elena made a face, but nodded. Mina laughed.

"I understand." Elena said.

"What's that face for?"

"Oh, nothing." Elena tried to cover up.

"It's alright. You can tell me." Mina said.

Elena sighed, "I just get this feeling that Nan doesn't really have much experience with guys."

Mina nodded.

"And well, I think that's painfully obvious in their relationship. I just... I don't know. I don't think that they are truly meant for each other. It all seems too forced."

Mina nodded, but didn't say anything. She dropped the subject, much to Elena's relief.

The whole ride home, Mina and Elena talked about the random little things. When Elena finally dropped her off, Mina was convinced that she and Elena were going to be best friends. And if Nix and her broke up- well, Nix would have to put up with Elena sitting with them. As long as it didn't make Elena feel awkward, that is. When she got inside, her mom asked her if she had a good time shopping with Elena.

Mina smiled, "Yes, yes I did."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's Note For Followers of Jared and Mina's Snap shots and Teague's POV Snap Shots and About a Future Snap Shot of Brody Walking in on Jared and Mina:<strong>_

_** Someone wrote that it would be hilarious to have Brody walk in on Jared and Mina...I actually have imagined many scenarios of that happening! I'm going to have to get them up here for y'all, because I think they are hilarious...**_

_**Last thing, for people who follow the Jared and Mina, and Teague POV one shot's- since they are just one shot's, they are unfortunately not on my top priority to get them up here. However, that does not mean I do not write them, I post them on my Pinterest board. You'll be able to tell which ones are the one shots or as I call them Snap Shots verses the fandom pictures- the descriptions are a lot longer. If your dying for more, message me and tell me that you want to follow me on there, so you can get your daily craving of steamy, funny, cute, or depressing a.k.a the one shots about Sarah losing James (Mina's dad) Even though I am in school, I try to write something at least once a night, and I will go back and fill in and write stuff later. The only thing that I ask, is that you tell me if you read my fan fiction on here, so your following me on there. They will be out of order and all over the place, so you will have to look for them. I hope that makes sense. I don't know if anyone really cares, but I'd thought I'd let y'all know why I haven't updated them. **_

_**I hope y'all are having a wonderful weekend? Thank you for the lovely reviews! R&R!**_

_**Madaleine**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Week of Homecoming

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all! how is every one doing? Are y'all having a good week so far? If not, I'm sorry :( maybe this chapter will make you happy? If you're having awesome week, well I hope this chapter only makes it that much better? Lol quick note, everything after this happens really fast! In the beginning of this chapter its the Monday before homecoming, and then ends on Wednesday. R&R!**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Mina looked around. The whole school had been preparing for homecoming. She was becoming excited. She had her dress and a matching set of underwear. And Elena and her went out the past weekend and picked out a pair of shoes. She had everything except the tickets to the dance. There were banners that said stuff like, "Go Hawks!" and "Break the Chargers!"- aka- the rival team. Everywhere she looked there was school spirit; girls whispering about their homecoming plans, and guys whispering about after the dance plans...<p>

She turned around to see Jared walking up to her. "Got our tickets." he said.

"Great!" She replied. She became confused when she saw only one slip of paper in his hands.

"Where's mine?" She asked.

"Oh, they wrote our names down on the RSVP type thing and they gave me this."

Mina looked down at it. "I guess you're supposed to keep it for scrapbooking purposes. I don't know, beats me." He continued.

Mina stared at thing-

CLASS OF 2014'S ~UNDER THE SEA~ HOMECOMING.

"So, an 'under the sea' themed dance." she commented.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Jared shrugged.

"So, are you excited?" She asked.

"About what?"

"The dance?" She laughed.

"Oh! Well, yeah I am. Especially since I'll be taking you." he said, smiling, Mina blushed. "I just hope it's not like last time." he joked.

"Not every dance is like that!" She replied, laughing. Memories of last year's dance ran through her head, "Besides, you've been to dances before. You know how it is."

"Actually, no. I've been to balls, not dances." Jared corrected her.

"Is there a difference?" She asked him. They walked down the hallway, towards Mina's first period.

"Yes." He said, "For one, balls are waaaaaay more formal! And two, you don't- how does this generation say it? Grind?-at a ball."

Mina was trying to keep herself from snorting, she was laughing so hard.

"That type of stuff is just frowned upon where I'm from." He finished dryly.

Mina was laughing even harder than before. Down the halls, they passed Ever. Jared smiled at her.  
>She smiled back.<p>

"Hey, Ever! You're back!" Mina said, trying to sound friendly.

Ever slightly frowned. "Yeah, I'm back." she said politely.

"Well, that's good." Mina smiled. Hey, if Ever was going to be a bitch to her, she'd at least be the better person.

"So, you're still going to Homecoming?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ever said uncomfortably.

"Great," Mina replied then looked at Jared. "I guess we'll fill you in with the plans for what's happening Saturday?"

Ever nodded.

"Cool, see you then." Jared said happily. Ever watched them walk away down the hall.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came around much faster than Ever expected. She had been thankful that Jared had given her some of her schoolwork to work on over the week while she had been gone. Her ankle still hurt like a you-know-what, but she was trying to put on the facade that everything was alright.<p>

But immediately at lunch, she was plunged into depths of Nan's bridezilla-type planning of Homecoming.

"So, this Friday, we're going to the game, and then on Saturday- since the dance is at 7 pm- we'll have dinner no later than 6 pm at the Meridiana. Got it?" Nan said in a rush.

Ever nodded. Mina came to her rescue, "Nan, stop it! She just got back. Stop bombarding her with all these questions!"

Ever wanted to glare at Mina and tell her that she didn't need her to stick up for her. But she was grateful that Mina had said something. She mumbled a thank you towards Mina, who smiled. Ever looked at Mina. She really was beautiful in a way, she thought sadly.

Nan shook her head. "I was just trying to help." she said defensively. Mina rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Ever, do have everything?" Elena piped in, trying to help.

"I need a ticket." Ever admitted.

"I can pick up that for ya." Jared said.

She looked over at him, "You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jared said, like it was no problem.

"Okay then. Thanks guys." Ever said genuinely. This time, lunch went well for Ever. She was actually enjoying herself. Everyone had been going out of their way to at least make sure she was okay. Mainly Jared, who had been worried about Ever walking on her feet. He didn't want her to aggravate her injury.

When the lunch bell rang, Jared walked with Mina and Ever to their 5th period. Ever couldn't stand for very long so she opted to go into class early.

"You know, you're being awfully nice to Ever today." Mina teased.

"What? So what if I am?" He taunted.

She laughed. "I just think it's sweet, is all." she smiled.

He smiled back, "I have my moments."

He gave Mina a hug and went to class, just in time before the bell rang for 5th period.

* * *

><p>Mina sat in homeroom. Brody was in front of her.<p>

"Can you believe how fast this week has gone by?" he asked.

Mina nodded, "Yeah, it's crazy. I can't believe that it's Wednesday already." Mina looked around, "So what are we even doing in here?"

"We're going to vote on homecoming king and queen nominations, and announce who's going to be the upper/under class men princes and princesses." Brody said, rolling his eyes.

Mina laughed, "Well, we all know who is going to be our junior prince." She teased.

Brody gave her a pointed look. "Yeah, I guess." he said.

"What? Are you not okay with that?" Mina asked, surprised.

"No. I mean, it's okay… it's just-"

"It's just what?" Mina asked gently.

"Everyone always picks me, and I don't know if it's because of my looks, or because of my family, or if they actually choose me."

Mina nodded, "You don't feel like people choose you for who you are."

He nodded, "Exactly! It's why I like hanging with you and Nix. I feel like- around you guys- that I don't have to be Brody Carmichael. I can just be Brody."

Mina noticed that he didn't mention Nan. Elena's words echoed in her mind. Mina put her hand over Brody's. She was about to say something-

Brody held his breath, waiting for Mina to say whatever she had on her mind, but the loud speaker cut her off. Brody groaned, but Mina didn't hear him.

"Alright, Kennedy Hawks. It's time to vote for our 2014 Homecoming Court. Teachers, if you would be so kind as to please pass out the ballots."

Mina's teacher started to pass them out. When Mina got hers, she grabbed a pen and looked at the ballot. There were three other guys' names along with Brody's, and four girls' names- two of them being Nan's and Savannah's.

She looked up at Brody. "Do you want me to vote for you?"

He sighed, "You can. It doesn't bother me. It's just, you know, like I said earlier..."

"Well," Mina said, "I like you out of all the candidates, and I voted for you for class president."

"You voted for me to be class president?" He asked, surprised.

"Well yeah. I liked you out of all the candidates. Besides," she teased, "Your looks helped you out as well." Mina winked.

Brody laughed, though he couldn't look Mina straight in the eyes. She smiled, circling Brody's name, and then proceeded to circle Nan's. "I'm surprised Nan was nominated."

"So am I. Has she ever been nominated before?" Brody asked. Mina shook her head.

"Well, that's cool. She's really nice...Like you don't already know that though."

Mina chuckled and handed in her ballot to her teacher along with Brody's.

Brody and Mina talked the rest of the period, laughing and teasing each other like good friends would do.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, over the announcements, the principal announced their Homecoming Court.<p>

"Alright, Hawks. Let's give a warm round of applause to this year's Homecoming court. This year's freshman princess is Sarah Trawdoski."

"Our sophomore princess is Amy Barnes."

"Our junior princess is Savannah White, and our Junior prince is Brody Carmichael."

"Finally, our Senior Homecoming King and Queen are Matthew Smith and Lauren Trong."

Mina punched Brody in the arm in congratulations. Nan hugged Brody.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." Brody said to Nan.

"It's alright! I'm so happy you won!" She squealed.

Everyone congratulated Brody in the hallways. Mina laughed as his teammates tackled him.

He tried to throw them off. While he did, he noticed Mina had started talking to Jared. His blood ran cold. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that there was something going on between them. He just didn't know how serious they were. He tried to make his way back over to Mina. But, by the time he had, she already had wandered off with Jared.

Brody sighed in frustration. There was something he was missing. Something he was forgetting. Something huge. But he didn't have the faintest clue what it was. What he did know, though, was that it all was connected back to Mina somehow...


	17. Chapter 17: Game Night

**Author's Note:**

**Guest : **

**Ugh dude you have Nan... Liked the chapter. It's sweet how Jared's looking after Ever. I honestly think they're better with a brother-sister type relationship. Not even considering Mina at all I think that's how they should be. But anyway I'm still wishing Brody walks in on Jared and Mina even just kissing. Oh Mina..you don't realize how your making Brody think you like him... Can't wait for homecoming. I feel shit is gonna go down. Somehow I was kinda hoping Jared and Mina were king and queen or whatever but I also didn't think it would happen. Please update soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest:<strong>

**Loved all the chapters. Jared pretty much screwed his life up lying to Ever cause eventually she'll find out and be really pissed. I loved the Elena/Mina chapter. It was funny and light hearted. The part with Savannah was the best lol. I think Elena being so observant is good cause someone has to notice Brody likes Mina besides Jared. Please update soon!**

_**I don't know who you two are, but my god you have no idea how hard I was laughing at y'alls comments. But it was for good reasons! I'm sorry but I was confused by the first review from above, on their comment on Nan. Are you upset that I have her in the story? Or by the way she was acting in this chapter? I was just wondering, but that one statement, is one of the reasons I was laughing. That statement alone summarizes my feelings about Nan. I do have a scene though of Brody walking in and seeing Mina and Jared, and I promise that I will try to get that up soon for you. Haha I thought I'd let y'all know that your comment made me smile is all.**_

_**Madaleine **_

* * *

><p>It was game night. Mina walked into the stands. She was surprised there were so many people!<p>

"Isn't this exciting!?" Nan squealed.

Mina nodded. Brody and Nix were behind them. "Come on. Let's find a seat." Brody urged.

Mina glanced at him. He looked _really_ good. He was wearing a suit for when he had to go down at halftime. It was ironed and crisp looking. It sounded strange, but it was true. Mina tried to keep from staring. Hey, she may have loved Jared, but who could resist a good-looking guy in a suit?

Mina and Nan nodded. "Where's Elena?" Mina asked.

"She's over there, talking to her brother and his girlfriend. I think..." Nix said, looking uncertain.

"You're not sure?" Mina teased.

"Well, I'm not sure if he's her brother or if his girlfriend is her sister. But I do know that they all live together."

Mina nodded. She noticed Elena from the corner of her eye. She was wearing white jean shorts and a gray top with a navy hoodie; gold bracelets on each wrist. She looked stunning, of course. The guy next to her was pretty hot too. He had that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him. He was tan with black wavy hair. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. His smile was surprisingly white and straight. The girl next to him was gorgeous! From what Mina could tell, she had long, thick black hair. She was wearing a turquoise shirt and jeans. She was like Elena but shorter. They were all laughing and walking over slowly.

Mina watched them walk up the steps. "Hey, Elena!"

Elena smiled. "Hey!" She said, walking over to Nix and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, I want y'all to meet my friends- Al and Jasmine." She said, motioning to the couple before them. They all stood there for a moment till Mina made the first move. She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you two." Ali and Jasmine shook her hand. The both said it was nice to meet them as well.

"Well, shall we go and find some seats?" Ever asked, standing close to Jared. They all nodded. By the time they found seats, it was already three minutes into the game.

It was an overall good game. Brody was the only one who actually knew what was happening. Apparently Brody's family were avid football fans. Jared and Mina had a semblance of what was going on. Mina wasn't a huge fan of sports, but she wasn't an idiot when it came to them. She cheered her team on. She was getting caught up in the game. Mina was catching on quickly to what was happening. She only had to ask Brody a couple times what was going on, or to explain a particular play.

Everyone was having a good time, even Ever; though she mainly talked to Jared the whole time. Nan admittedly was bored. She tried to understand what was happening, but she couldn't hear well over all the screaming and cheering. But she knew the basics. Touchdowns were good for her team, interceptions were bad. Pretty simple. She was content to talk among her friends.

Before the second quarter ended, Brody got up and straightened his jacket, "How do I look?"

"Great!" Mina, Nan, and Elena said. Even Ever said he looked good. He smiled.

"Catch you guys later." he said, walking down to the field. Jared had his arms around Mina. Mina was content as she wrapped her arm around him as well. She looked over at Elena, who was next to her. Elena winked at her, to which Mina giggled.

Indeed, love was in the air. Elena was resting her head on Nix's shoulder while holding hands. Al and Jasmine were doing the same. Ever was slightly bitter, although Jared wasn't ignoring her. The way he looked at Mina was filled with care. He would gently push her hair out of her face. He would cast fleeting glances at her. In what seemed like seconds, the football game was almost over. All they needed was one touchdown. Which was accomplished with a minute to spare.

Everyone but Ever jumped to their feet- screaming and cheering- excited that they won the game.

"Will you drive me home?" Ever asked Jared.

He hesitated, "Yeah, sure. But I also have to drive Mina home."

"Well, that's okay." Ever said, smiling.

Jared nodded, "Okay then."

Ever opened her mouth to speak, but he turned around to go and tell Mina. Ever closed her mouth and stared at Mina and Jared. He walked up behind her, as she was talking to Elena and Nix. Ever felt dejected slightly, till Jared came back.

"Where's Mina?"

"Oh, she'll be here in a few minutes. I'm going to go and swing the car around. Wanna come with? Or do you want to wait here?"

"I'll go with you." She replied immediately.

He smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. "Then, my lady-" Jared bowed extravagantly, holding out his arm.

Ever giggled and took his hand. They walked to his car, talking about the little things. Ever was happy.

"You sit in the front."

"Really?" Ever asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Jared said, smiling.

Ever grinned, pleased that Mina would have to sit in the back. Jared drove the car around to Mina. She was laughing and chatting with Elena and her friends. When she saw Jared, she gave Elena a hug and said farewell to Jasmine and Al.

She smiled at Jared and Ever and climbed in the back. Once she was buckled in, Jared started to drive off.

"That was a good game! I thought we were going to lose for a little while there." Mina said finally.

Jared nodded in response. Ever sat there and thought about it. Truthfully, she thought it was boring, but she had to admit, "Yeah, that would have sucked if we had lost."

Mina nodded, "Is there anything like football where you two come from?"

Ever and Jared looked at one another. "If you're asking if we play quidditch, then no." Ever snickered.

Jared glared at Ever, but Mina wasn't affected by her comment. "Well no. I just meant, what are the sporting events like back on the Fae plane? Every civilization- at least in this dimension- has had sports or sport-like activities."

Ever nodded.

"Besides, if I wanted to be offensive, I would have asked if your people had flying contests to see who could dart faster. Or do Fae joust?"

Ever was annoyed with her comment. Her wings fluttered furiously. Jared laughed, but was silenced by the look Ever shot him.

He coughed uncomfortably, "Well, um, I guess there are some things that you could consider like sports." Mina nodded, listening to Jared. "There's racing, and, um, croquet..."

"Yeah, but that didn't become popular until your family started playing it because of Alice in Wonderland," Ever commented.

Mina stared at both of them.

"Some ogres have traditions. At least, until the Ogre Wars, they did."

Mina was intrigued the Ogre Wars? What was that? Besides- you know- ogres and wars. She was about to ask, but Jared's discomfort was painfully obvious.

"Like ripping each other from limb from limb."

"So… ogre wrestling, pretty cool." Mina commented. Jared rubbed the back of his neck. They had stopped at a red light. Mina slipped her hand through the headrest and grabbed his hand. He sighed and held one of her fingers in his hand and relaxed a little a bit.

Ever felt uncomfortable by the silence. "Can we turn on the radio?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah. Sure." Jared said, shaking his head and letting go of Mina's finger, putting his hands back on the wheel. Mina sat back and leaned her head against the window. Jared watched her from the front seat, smiling.

Ever turned on the radio. 'Your Kiss' was on, by Hall and Oats. Mina smiled. Her mom had once told her that this was her and Mina's father's song. Jared smiled.

"What?" Ever asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just I remembered something, is all."

"Okay, so are you going to tell us?" Ever asked, laughing.

"Oh, this was Mina's parents' song."

"Really?"

Mina became tense. She felt a pang in her heart at his memory.

Ever went to change the station.

"You don't like the song?" Jared asked, noticing.

"No. I don't really understand why people like it. He just says 'your kiss is on my list'. And I thought you didn't like it either."

Jared looked down at the steering wheel, "Yeah, I didn't at one point. But I guess I found out recently what he's talking about. The emotion he's talking about in the lyrics. And it's changed my view on the song."

Mina smiled.

"Oh?" Ever said, "Are you saying some girl's kiss is on your list?" She asked, leaning towards Jared. Mina saw the fury in her eyes.

Jared didn't notice, of course. "Yeah, you can say that." He pulled up to Ever's apartment. "A girl's kiss is on my list." He said softly. Mina's heart skipped a beat. Ever was confused, "Oh, this is my place."

"Yeah." Jared said. Ever looked like she wasn't entirely sure what was happening here. "Do you need help getting up there?"

"No, I can fly."

"Okay then. I had fun." Jared said, "And I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah." she said, "So, I guess this means goodnight?" Ever looked up at Jared, searching his face for some sort of sign.

YES! That means goodnight! So... GET OUT! Mina thought, but she didn't say anything out loud. She set her jaw and pretended to look out the window.

"Oh, okay then. 'Night Jared." She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. Ever felt reluctant to let go.

Mina was bugged by this, but she wasn't going to get pissy over it. She definitely didn't like seeing Ever hanging all over him. Ever gave him a kiss on the cheek and then got out.

Mina stared at him, tapping her foot. Jared couldn't look in her the eyes, "Mina-"

Mina leaned forward, "Drive."

"Mina, wait-" Jared protested.

"Jared, take me home, please." She leaned around the seat, twisted Jared's face towards her with her index finger, and kissed him. He sighed as her lips brushed his.

"Does this mean I can still possibly stay the night?" He asked, turning around, his hand rubbing Mina's back.

"That depends on how fast you get me home." She whispered against his lips.

"I can have you home in 2-5 seconds... give or take, depending on traffic."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She murmured, smiling against his mouth. He grabbed Mina's chin with his fingers and tilted it upwards. His tongue boldly swept across her mouth. Mina groaned in pleasure, feeling weak. He finally broke away.

"Then let's get you home."


	18. Chapter 18: The Morning of Homecoming

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the support! I hope y'all like this chapter? R&R?**

**Madaleine**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Morning Of Homecoming<p>

Mina woke up in Jared's arms. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She sighed as she closed her eyes, about to fall back asleep, when she heard the sound of her doorknob turning. Mina froze, opening one eye. Her heart began racing, and she had this horrible sinking feeling in her stomach as her mind was going 90 miles an hour. She heard the sound of her door clicking. She sprung up as it opened. She felt like she was going to throw up. _Please don't let that be mom! Shit..._

She stared in horror as the door opened. She looked at Jared and immediately flung the covers over their heads. She heard footsteps softly walking up to her bed. She turned over onto her side and felt the slight tugging at her covers. She swallowed hard, bracing herself for the screaming lecture that would soon follow. She squeezed her eyes shut as the blanket was pulled off of her. This was torture.

Silence. Mina was shocked, but she kept her eyes shut until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened an eye. Charlie was standing before her, wearing Spiderman pajamas and an Ironman mask with hulk fists. She stared up at him as he looked over Mina and saw Jared asleep. He looked down at Mina, shaking his head in obvious disapproval.

"Charlie? Have you woken up Mina yet?" Her mother called.

Charlie looked at the door and jumped up and down twice, signaling to their mother that he had. She heard the steps of her mother coming up the stairs. Mina looked up at Charlie, pleading him to not tell. He stared at her frowning. "I saved your life. You can at least do this for me." She whispered, "Please?" She pleaded, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Charlie sighed and ran out of the room.

"Thank you!" She prayed, relieved that Charlie wasn't going to rat on her. But she still had to keep her mom from finding out. "Charlie-!" Her mom called out. Mina smiled, guessing that Charlie was blocking her mom from getting in. She shook Jared's arm, and he slowly woke up. He looked up at Mina and took a breath, about to say something.

"Charlie, I'm opening this door, regardless-"

Jared froze, clueing in to what was happening. They heard the door opening. Mina panicked and pushed her and Jared off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud. Jared gasped loudly. "Mina?" Her mom asked, concerned. Mina was on top of Jared, and she couldn't help but notice how hot he looked at the moment with bed hair. She held her breath.

"Mina?"

She sprung up, her hair flying. "Yeah, Mom?"

Her mom looked slightly freaked out. "Are you okay?" She asked, going to help her.

Mina scrambled to stand up; her heart was racing. Jared sighed softly, throwing the covers back over his head, but changing his mind when he noticed that, at this angle, he had an excellent view of Mina's ass. He smiled. She was wearing one of his shirts. He tried to push down his cocky pride.

She tripped over the sheets that were tangled between Jared and her. He bit his hand, trying not to laugh at Mina tripping.

"Was that you who made that sound? Why were you even on the ground?" Her mom began to question. Mina racked her brain for possible reasons. The answer was in front of her, or, at least, around her foot.

"I quickly tried to get out of bed, and in the process, since the sheets were wrapped up around my legs, I fell..." She blushed, embarrassed by the whole situation.

Her mother thought she was blushing over being clumsy. "It's alright Mina." Sara said, going over to her, trying to help her pick up the sheets.

"That's alright, Mom. I can do that." Mina babbled nervously.

"You sure?"

Mina nodded furiously.

"Okay." Her mother shrugged, walking out of the room- then stopped. "Mina, is that Jared's shirt?"

Mina looked down. Jared's shirt reached down to the top of her thighs.

"Young lady! Were you trying to hide the fact that you have one of Jared's shirts on and that's all your wearing right now!?" She looked displeased.

Mina gawked. She shook her head, "You got me, Mom!" She said, throwing her hands in the air, the shirt rising. Mina quickly pulled it down, blushing furiously.

"Young lady, you have a little brother in this house who does not need to see you running around without underwear, just wearing a shirt!"

Mina's eyes widened in disbelief, and she winced in a minute later. "Yes ma'am." She stammered.

"And, quite frankly, I don't need to be seeing you like this either. And why do you even have one of his shirts?" Sara demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Mina's heart was racing. _Oh crap! _What _the heck do I say?_ Mina was silent- then it came to her. She tripped over the words trying to get it out. "It's the shirt that Jared let me borrow that one day after training. Remember? I was soaking wet from practicing in the lake, and he was sweet and offered to let me wear one of his shirts." She rushed, her voice becoming tender, recalling the memory.

Mina had a soft look in her eyes. Her mom watched her daughter's body language change. For a moment, Sarah's breath was caught in her lungs. Her heart seized up, recognizing the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had in her eyes when she started dating James. Her own mother had pointed it out to her. "He's the one!" Her mother had gushed.

"What?"

"He's the one. I can tell by the look in your eyes!"

"Look? What look?" Sara had asked, twirling around to look at herself in the mirror. "What look?" She demanded, not seeing what her mother saw.

"The look! The look someone has when they're in love." She elaborated.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh, okay then, Mother."

Her mother shook her head, "When your daughter falls in love, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Now, years later, she was seeing the look that her mother was talking about. And she was horrified. She knew that was wrong. But she was scared. She didn't want to see her daughter get her heart broken. Especially by a boy who- though he may not mean to be- was part of the curse on her family.

She nodded at Mina's explanation, "Get dressed. And come downstairs and eat some breakfast." Sara ordered. Mina sighed and began to turn around.

"By the way-"

Mina turned back to face her.

"You will clean that shirt and give it back to him. I don't ever want to see you running around in one of his shirts in this house again."

"Yes ma'am."

Sara turned around and closed the door. Mina sighed, running her shaking hands through her hair. Jared chuckled. Mina rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. She looked down upon him as he stared up at her, holding his breath. The light shining through her room seemed to accentuate Mina's beauty. Her hair had the tussled, bedhead look, falling around her, and framing her face.

"That was too close!" Mina whispered, grinning. She couldn't help putting her hands on her face. Jared smiled, holding his arms out to her. Mina smiled and got on her knees, slowly making her way over so she was lying in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, and he kissed the top of her head gently, wrapping his arms around her.

He started chuckling, "I agree." He whispered. They sat there for a few minutes. "So, I guess I'm going to have to leave now?"

Mina lifted her head up. "Yes, unfortunately, I think so."

He lifted his head to kiss her. Mina was about to kiss him, but stopped herself. She sprang up and ran to the bathroom. Jared was confused. He shook his head and got up, his abs rippling as he stretched and walked towards the bathroom.

He heard Mina busy brushing her teeth. Oh, that's why she'd run off. When he was near the bathroom, he heard the sound of her humming, gargling, and rustling around with things filled the air. He sighed, satisfied. When he heard the shower turn on, he bit his lip. He could use a shower. But if she wasn't comfortable with him in there while she-

"Jared?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his eyes towards the closed door.

It cracked open a little, her brown eyes peeking out from behind it. "Shower?" She asked, opening the door a little wider to reveal the already steam-filled bathroom.

Jared nodded, relieved that she'd offered. He'd happily shower with her. Actually, he'd had many fantasies about it before. He stepped into the bathroom and watched her cheeks turned crimson while she assessed his body as he took off his pants. "Like what you see?" He asked with a cocky white smile.

She made some kind of noise in her throat before turning around and walking to the shower, running her fingers through her hair as she stepped under the water. Jared locked the door, then took her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it.

"Hey." Mina complained, not really meaning it. She kind of liked the idea of Jared using hers if it meant he wasn't using some other girl's...

"It's not like I remember to bring mine." He chuckled as he turned to the sink and stuck the toothbrush into his mouth. Mina just stood there silently under the running water of the shower and checked out his ass. Boy, did he have a nice ass. She stopped looking, closed her jaw, which she hadn't realized fell open, and started washing her hair with shampoo.

She heard a rustling and kept her eyes closed, her head thrown back under the water as Jared stepped into the shower.

He cleared his throat, causing Mina to open her eyes. He was watching her very closely, his eyes skimming over her body slowly, causing a jolt of electricity to run down her spine. "I need to shower too, you know." He said, seeming amused when his eyes finally met hers.

"Right." Mina sucked in a deep breath and- _wow_, the shower smelled like Jared too; like soap and fresh laundry, yet manly. She moved aside for him and picked up the loofa and her bodywash. It started coming out of the loofa, but sputtered when she squeezed it. "Damn it." She muttered.

"What?" Jared chuckled, running his hands through his soaking wet hair after he squeezed shampoo in it. Mina was staring at him while she washed herself. "Uh…because it's empty."

He noticed Mina getting distracted by staring at him. This made Jared look over at her, that devilish smile working at the corners of his mouth as he said, "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes." Mina answered boldly, then blushed and turned away a little bit. She heard Jared chuckle as he started to wash the soap out of his hair. He looked over at her.

When she still didn't turn around, "Water's free." he said, stepping aside and gazing at the slenderness of her hips; her curves making themselves known.

She stepped under the water and said something inaudibly. He quirked an eyebrow and watched her looking at her feet while she rinsed her body. Mina noticed him staring at her. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. Jared frowned for a moment, his brow furrowed as he scrubbed his body. He tried to resist the urge to push her up against the wall and do the things he had fantasized about doing to her. He felt his pulse start to race.

"Jared?"

He stared at her, moving closer. "Mina-"

Mina felt a jolt of heat go between her thighs. His voice came out a bit husky. She looked up at his eyes, seeing his pupils dilated as much as they could be. She was sure hers were too.

When Mina still didn't say anything, Jared stepped forward and tilted her chin up, crashing his lips to hers with a ferocity that took her breath away.

He pushed her slowly under the water, against the wall of the shower, and ran his hands up the sides of her body greedily. They roamed the back of her thighs, her butt, her back, and back to the front of her hips. She could hear him breathing heavily as his hands roamed every possible inch of her skin.

She moaned; her hands automatically flying up to his neck as his tongue intertwined with hers. She felt his muscles tense and un-tense under her fingers, and knew he was working to suppress a groan.

She broke away from his lips with a gasp before they reattached themselves to his again, more passionately. Her hands slid down from his neck and ran slowly along his collarbone and down to his muscled chest. All of his muscles rippled under her touch.

She cried out when Jared began nipping and sucking the skin along her neck, her eyes drooping, almost closed. Mina moaned loudly as he bit her, his other arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned against him. She moaned again softly and let her eyes close all the way.

She panted, feeling the steam rise off of her chest, and threw her head against his shoulder. "Jared," she breathed. She looked at him in wonder as he wrapped his strong arms around her thighs and pressed her against the shower wall. He stood there and kissed her slowly. They broke away and gazed at each other fiercely for a few moments, until they both decided they needed to finish up their shower.

When they stepped out, they felt completely refreshed and couldn't seem to stop kissing each other.

Finally, they broke away. Mina then went to pull on a form-fitting, navy blue, cable knit sweater and dark blue, hip-hugging jeans; gifts from her mother. Jared seemed to approve as he put back on his own clothes.

She walked back into the bathroom, and his eyes roved over her as she brushed her hair. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on her shoulder. Mina threw her head back against him. Jared lifted his head up to see her looking up at him with pure lust, love, and desire in her deep brown eyes. He kissed her and sighed as they broke away.

"I really don't want to let you go." He mused.

"You must." She smiled against his lips.

"I know...I have things I have to do, and I know you have things you need to do."

Mina looked at him questioningly. "What do you need to do?"

"Pick up a shirt and tie."

Mina lifted her head up and turned around to face him. She glared. "You haven't done that?"

Jared looked slightly embarrassed, "No. I haven't had the time."

"You could have gone last night." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have been able to spend a lovely night with my girlfriend."

"Who you would have seen the next day. And it wasn't like we did anything but make out, which is what we'll probably break down and do at the dance. Destroying our perfect illusion of us being 'just friends'."

"Okay. Really?" Jared said, exasperated.

"Yes." She kissed him.

"Don't worry. I'll get it all done and be here by 5:30." He assured her.

"What about Ever?" She asked.

"What about her?" He asked, confused.

"Well, don't we need to pick her up?"

"No. She said she would fly there."

Mina gave him a look.

"Look, I swear I offered. She said she didn't need it or want a ride."

Mina nodded, biting her lip.

"You should really let me do that for you instead." He whispered, leaning in close. Mina smiled, kissing him again. He bit her lip, causing her to groan in his mouth. She opened her mouth more, deepening their kiss.

After a little while, Mina began to lightly hit his chest with her hand. "You need to go, or I'm never going to be able to get ready." She moaned, as his hands ran across her body. He tore his mouth from hers, nibbling on her neck. She parted her mouth open slightly, sighing in pleasure.

"Seriously, Jared." She groaned, "We have all night..." She tilted her head back in response to what he was doing.

He stopped, "Alright." He said, kissing her one more time, making her knees weak.

"See you tonight." He whispered in her ear, magically disappearing.

* * *

><p>Mina sighed. She grabbed a nearby towel and wiped down the steamed mirror. She looked herself over, making sure she looked semi-decent, before going downstairs.<p>

When she got downstairs, she saw Elena was sitting at their breakfast table. "Hey!" She said brightly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Mina asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Here to take you to go and get our nails done." She said as Mina's mom put a thing of eggs and toast in front of her. "Your mom invited me for breakfast-" she broke off as Mina got closer. The sound of the plate on the table distracted her. She looked up at Sarah. "Thank you, Mrs. Grimm." Sarah smiled.

"Hello, Mina." Sarah's eyes looked smug and pleased as she saw Mina wearing the clothes she'd bought her.

"Hey, Mom." Mina replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"How do you want your eggs, Mina?"

"Sunny side up, please."

Sarah nodded. Elena grabbed her phone. Mina watched her type furiously. When Elena was done, she handed the phone to her.

_I'm going to play dumb and ask...so how did you get that bruise on your neck?_

Mina blushed, shaking her head. She tapped the delete button furiously and began to type back.

_Uh, I fell this morning getting out of bed and I hit my neck._

Elena read the message and smirked.

_You fell on your neck?_

Mina nodded in response. Elena grinned.

_Alright, but when we get into the car I want the real story._

Mina smiled, and nodded.

"Here you go." Sarah said, putting the plate in front of Mina.

"Thanks, Mom."

Sarah smiled and made herself a plate, sitting back down at the table.

"So, what's the plan, girls?" She asked, eating her eggs.

"The plan?" Mina echoed.

Elena swallowed her food. "The plan is, Mina and I go and do nails. Nan wants to go and get her hair done, and she wanted to know if we're down with that."

"How much is that?" Sarah asked, raising the fork to her mouth.

"Seventy-five dollars." Elena replied, reading from her phone.

Sarah nearly choked. "Wow."

"That's what I thought. I'm doing my own hair. Thank God somebody invented Pinterest." She mused.

Sarah laughed. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Elena nodded.

"May I see?"

Elena searched through her Pinterest board entitled 'Homecoming' and handed her the phone to Sarah.

"That's gorgeous." Sarah cooed.

Mina looked over. "That is cute!" She agreed, looking at the picture of the up-do.

"Well, I prefer to not spend that kind of money."

Elena and Mina nodded. "Maybe we can do our hair."

"I'll text Nan." Elena grabbed her phone.

"Is she not going to get her nails done?" Sarah asked.

"No, she got them done yesterday with her mom." Mina commented. Sarah nodded.

"Okay. She is cool with doing her hair as well. She wants to know if we want to do it at her house?"

"Um, I don't care. Any of them. Yours, mine, or hers." Mina said, taking a bite of her toast.

"We can't do mine." Elena said quickly. Mina looked at her. "I have two love birds at mine..." Elena explained.

Mina nodded and Sarah smiled. "Let's do it here." Elena suggested, texting Nan.

Mina shrugged, eating her eggs. "Well, are we done?" She said, swallowing.

Elena nodded, putting her phone in her wallet/phone case. "Let's go."

Elena thanked Sarah for the food and said goodbye to Charlie, who waved.

Once outside, "Your brother is adorable." Elena commented. Mina laughed. "Anyway, I want that story!"

Mina laughed, blushing a little. Once she was in the car, she told Elena what had happened that morning.

Elena laughed, "Oh my God, that is hilarious!" She said, turning her face to Mina at a red light. As she told her the rest of the story, Elena's mouth was hanging open. "That is sooo bad!"

Mina buried her face into her hands. "I know right?"

"Well then, tonight will be interesting." Elena speculated, smiling.

"Yes, for more than one person."

Elena looked at her. "Why?"

"So, like, I'm not sure if Jared and I are going to be able to pretend that we like each other just as friends."

"So you think that Ever and Brody are going to be in for a real shock?"

Mina nodded.

"Well, if Ever starts crap, you can call for me. I'll come over and unleash a can of whoop ass." She joked.

Mina laughed, "I may do that." They were in fits of laughter.

Mina and her got their nails done, French tips and painted toes. Elena had chosen a pink that matched her dress on her toes, while Mina got the French tip again. Eventually, they made their way back to Mina's house after stopping by Elena's to grab stuff for hair and makeup.

"Did you ladies have a nice time?" Sarah asked. They nodded. "Alright then, well, let me know if there is anything I can do."

They made their way upstairs and Elena put her bag on Mina's bed.

"What are we going to do? Nan's not here yet..."

"I guess I can do your make up?"

"Are you sure?"

Elena smiled, "Yeah, sure. What makeup do you have?"

"Not much." Mina admitted.

"That's alright. I'll use mine." Elena pulled out her makeup bag. Mina stared it. The thing looked like the size of tiny pillow pet. Elena unclipped and unfolded it. It expanded out into a giant organizer.

"Whoa."

Elena laughed, "Yeah, it's built up over the years." She sat crossed-legged on Mina's bed and grabbed a pillow. She pulled out a tube, "Go and wash your face with this."

Mina nodded and went to the bathroom. As Mina followed the directions, she rubbed the stuff on her face. It began to warm up in her hands as she scrubbed her face gently. It felt like little minerals gently rubbing her face, heating up her skin. When she rinsed her face, she felt refreshed. She walked back into the room.

"Come and lay your head down on here."

Mina nodded, complying. Elena pulled out a tube, "This is moisturizer. I'm going to rub it on your face."

"This is weird."

"Really?" Elena asked, surprised.

"My mom and Nan have only ever done my make up."

Elena nodded, using a brush to lightly rub in the lotion. "This is how Jasmine and I have always done makeovers."

"How long have you known her?"

"For centuries, it feels like." Elena chuckled. Mina tried to not move.

"So, you excited about tonight? You and Jared, alone..." Elena said suggestively, moving onto Mina's foundation.

Before Mina could reply, "Hey-" Nan said bursting through the door. "Oh? You started without me..."

"Yeah, sorry. We kinda had to." Mina said, giggling from Elena's brush.

"Well, you can do your hair." Elena mused, concentrating on Mina. "My curler is plugged in. It's off though." Putting down the foundation brush, Elena examined her different colored eye shadow.

Nan nodded dejectedly. She put her dress down and shoes and other things. Elena picked up a silver, black, and a dark bronze color. Nan grabbed Elena's curler, turned it on, and grabbed a brush.

"What were y'all talking about?"

Mina blushed, "Nothing in particular."

Elena made face, and Mina retaliated by sticking out her tongue. Elena giggled, but Nan felt out of place.

"Hold still or I'm going to mess up!" Elena scolded teasingly.

Nan began to curl her hair. "So are y'all ready for tonight?"

Elena and Mina smiled. "I think we are... _especially_ Mina." Elena commented, putting on her eyeliner and mascara.

"Oh?" Nan asked, turning around. She gasped when she saw Mina. "Oh my goodness-"

"What?" Mina asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, you just look amazing."

Mina smiled, "Thanks."

She looked herself over and smiled. Elena was a miracle worker.

"Well, it's time for hair." Elena said, getting up and stretching. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to Mina's bed. Mina laughed, and sat down.

"Did you find something you liked at the nail salon?"

Mina nodded and grabbed Elena's phone. She punched in the pass code and pulled it up, then handed the phone to her. Elena studied it. She nodded, "Okay then. I think I got it."

She brushed Mina's hair, gathering up her bangs. She distributed half of them in the front and pulled the other half behind her hairline, then just began pinning and spraying her hair with a layer of hairspray. And repeated that process. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." Mina replied, feeling Elena pushing the pins in her hair.

"Excellent." Elena grinned, as she artfully placed the pins in Mina's hair and into the massive bun. "Shake your head." Mina complied. "Does anything feel loose?"

"Maybe over in the back, towards my neck."

Elena placed more pins in it and grabbed her hair curler. She had arranged Mina's hair to where her curls hung freely in the pinned bun she created. She touched up some of the curls that weren't perfectly curling like the rest of her hair.

Elena grabbed the bangs that she hadn't pinned, brushing them with a bristle brush, then wrapped it over Mina's head like a headband and pinned it to the rest of the bun. She sprayed a lot more hairspray moved the little whispies to Mina's face and curled them.

Elena smiled at her work; it looked really good. "Wanna see it?"

Mina nodded, but stopped, afraid of messing it up. Elena handed her the mirror and Mina gasped.

_Oh my God!_ She thought. She reached up to touch her hair.

"Elena, thank you..." She was speechless.

"Girl, you look great!" Elena gushed. Nan- who'd decided to curl her hair into falling, tight ringlets- stared at Mina. "You look great, Mina."

While Elena and Nan were busy getting ready, Mina pulled out the underwear and bra. She went into the bathroom and changed into it. She smiled, feeling really hot. She put on one of her robes on and went into her bedroom. Elena and Nan had just finished doing their makeup.

Elena smiled, "Are you..?"

Mina smiled and Elena giggled. Nan was confused. Mina pulled her dress from the closet. She smiled and practically ran to the bathroom. Elena was in fits of laughter, and Nan eventually began to laugh as well.

"Wow, Mina is excited." She commented.

"As she should be." Elena replied as she got up and went to the bathroom. "Mina, do you need help?"

Mina came out. "I need help stepping into it."

Elena nodded. Once the robe was untied, Nan saw Mina's underwear and gasped. "Mina!"

They looked up at her. "What?"

Nan felt awkward. "What- where did you?" She felt a loss for words. Mina was attractive, and Nan had seen her look hot, but this was like _whoa._ Mind-blowing- Mina was sexy.

"Step into the dress." Elena instructed. Mina did so, and Elena helped her pull up the dress and get her hand through the sleeve without ripping it. When she finally got the dress on, Mina stood back and looked at herself in the mirror.

Elena grabbed her heels and handed them to Mina. Mina grinned and she spun around, admiring herself. She leaned on Elena's shoulder and put on her shoes. Mina felt like she wanted to scream, she was so excited! Her foot popped. She balled her fist up, shaking them in anticipation. Elena and Nan ooo'd and awed respectively.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Nan and Elena finished getting ready. Nan, though, had to run home; she forgot her earrings. Elena decided to leave and give Mina and Jared some alone time before the dance. So, it was just Mina and her family at her house now.<p>

Charlie watched as his sister waited by the door for Jared. She was pacing.

"Stop it! Or you're going to wear down those heels." Sarah teased. 27 Dresses was on, and it was the end where the main lady was having her own wedding. Charlie didn't see the big point, but whatever.

"_Everything was perfect, and I didn't care, because the only thing that mattered was waiting for me down the aisle. And he was looking at me the way I had always hoped he would."_

Mina sighed, "I want that."

"That?" Sarah asked, "I don't think we could afford that."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Not that! But what she's talking about. I want Jared to give me that look. And I want it to be immortalized."

She heard the doorbell ring. Mina gasped. Charlie began to push Mina into the next room, out of Jared's sight.

Sarah smiled, got up, and turned around to open the door. "Jared."

"Sarah." He said respectfully. "Is Mina ready?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" She said.

Charlie saw the camera, remembering what Mina had said a moment ago. He grabbed the camera, and Mina came out on cue. Jared gasped loudly when he saw Mina. She grinned- the moment was perfect, and the look on his face was what she hoped it would be. She shrugged her shoulders.

Charlie pushed the button on the camera, capturing the moment. He smiled, looking at the picture. It turned out really good. Mina high-fived him, noticing what he did. Jared was breathless even though he was there when she tried it on. He didn't know what, but there was something about her right now that made her just... He was absolutely lost for words.

"Picture time!" Sarah sang. They chuckled.

Honestly, it was just too cute, Charlie thought. He watched as his sister and Jared moved closer to one another. Their heads were bent forward, their foreheads touching. Charlie threw his hands over his face, but splayed his fingers open, peaking through. His mother took a rapid succession of pictures.

"Okay, get out of here." Sara said, tears forming in her eyes. "And be back by eleven."

"Midnight." Mina argued.

"11:30."

Mina smiled. "Okay, 11:30."

* * *

><p>Everything was starting to fall into place, the Story mused. What was about to happen would change everything, it thought, watching Mina and Jared drive away.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: The Dinner

Chapter 19:

_"I bet you'll never guess who I saw tonight. Guess you didn't see me in those low, dim lights... it sure did look like you still wanted to be her man... The two of you looked like y'all were lost inside a world all your own. Like you couldn't wait to get her alone... and I heard you tell her that you still love her, so it doesn't matter what you say... I saw it all from a table away...yes, you're going to stay...a table away..."_

_A Table Away by Sunny Sweeney_

* * *

><p>When Jared and Mina arrived at the Meridiana they were alone. They sat in Jared's car for a little while, his hands groping Mina's inner thighs. They mainly made small talk; talking, nothing in particular. Mina couldn't help but notice how hot Jared looked. He wore a dark plum button up shirt that was ironed, and a black tie, paired with black slacks and shoes. His cologne was subtle, but it was enough to drive Mina crazy. She sighed internally. Why a well-dressed guy was such a huge turn-on was beyond her.<p>

Jared, though, was also checking out Mina, his hands running across her hosed legs. Finally, they noticed Ever was there and they got out. They caught up with her, and Mina's jaw almost dropped. Ever looked hot. She wore a skinny-strapped halter dress. It was bright green, like the color of a Granny Smith apple. There were sequins going all the way down it. But it looked classy, surprisingly. The open back gave her a provocative look. Jared whistled, and Ever turned around and smiled, obviously pleased.

"Jared." She purred.

He gave her a hug, "I'm glad you came."

She hugged him back, regretfully letting him go.

Ever watched Jared intently. She couldn't help it. He looked so hot. She noticed Mina doing so as well, but tried to ignore it though. She couldn't help but notice the way Jared was looking at Mina. Like he would rather be alone with her. The way his eyes raked Mina was seductive and intimate. It made you want to look away and blush. He was constantly reaching out to touch her, gently rubbing the side of her face with his index finger.

"I'm going to find us a table." Jared said, looking at Mina. Ever glared at her. She wasn't going to lie, she was pissed off. Jared was being way too romantic for going to this dance as just friends with Mina. When she confronted him on it, he blew her off and told her she was being crazy. She wasn't stupid. She knew he had feelings for Mina. She just prayed that he didn't act upon those feelings.

Her heart seized up at the thought of it. Never before had he risked his life for a girl, and definitely not a Grimm. She walked away, looking at the ocean view from the restaurant. Ever was losing him, and she didn't know how to get him back.

She saw in the window's reflection that Jared was walking back. He looked so handsome in his semi-formal wear.

"My lady." He said, holding out an arm to Mina. She chuckled and went to grab his hand, but Jared decided to instead wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him. Their faces were inches apart. Ever narrowed her eyes, preparing to whip around on them. But she was to slow, or maybe the world decided to move at a slower speed in that moment.

In the glass reflection, she saw Jared and Mina looking at each other in only the way lovers would, their foreheads leaning against one another. Ever heard him whisper that he loved her and she nearly fell over as she held on tightly to the edge of a potted plant.

HE LOVED HER! Jared couldn't! He didn't!? She thought... Ever blinked away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

Mina smiled, whispering that she loved him as well. Jared looked at Mina; his eyes filled with such happiness, it made her feel that much more miserable inside. They looked like they were lost inside a world all their own. It was then that the world had finally decided to speed up again. She faced them right as they kissed. And she swore she heard her heart break in two. She felt awful. Ever grabbed her stomach as if somebody punched her in the gut. She felt like her heart had been smashed by a jackhammer and what was left was shot repeatedly.

She looked up and was thankful that the potted plant had kept her from falling over and was also hiding her with its thick, bushy branches. They finally broke apart and Jared pulled Mina closer to him. He smiled as he kissed her neck and mumbled, "Are you sure we just can't leave and skip this dance?"

Mina laughed, but not as if she found his question funny. "But where would we go instead?" She asked.

"I don't think _where_ is the question you should be asking." He said, kissing her along the jawline.

"Then what should I be asking then?" She asked slyly.

"The question is _what_ we would we do? Which, I can honestly say, would be a lot at the moment." he said to her.

Ever couldn't hear what Mina had said to that, but it was obvious that it was something that pleased Jared immensely. It didn't matter that Ever couldn't hear Mina, though. The blood had frozen in her veins. Mina nodded towards the door, a silent cue to let him know that Brody, Nan, Nick and Elena had arrived. Jared unhappily moved away from Mina and stood at a distance from her.

"Mina!" squealed Nan, running over to Mina. "Oh my God, you look so gorgeous! Doesn't she look gorgeous!? She asked the rest of the group. They all agreed that Mina looked beautiful. Mina was embarrassed and blushed.

"You look amazing as well, Nan. You too, Elena" Mina stammered, looking at Nan and Elena. Mina stared at them. Elena was wearing a strapless dress with a pink underskirt, layered with black, see-through material, giving it that flame appearance, almost, paired with black lace high heels. Nan was wearing a peach-pink, strapless dress. The bodice was bedazzled and the skirts were sparkly and ruffled. She was wearing tall, high heeled, peach-colored shoes.

Elena smiled and said thank you, as did Nan.

"Where's Ever?" asked Nan finally. They all looked around.

"I'm right here." Ever answered softly, stepping out from behind the plant, and magically fixing her makeup before coming out.

"Well, if everybody's here, let's get something to eat." Brody said. They all followed the hostess, who was waiting to seat them.

Jared fell behind, walking with Ever. "Where did you go?" He whispered.

Ever wanted to say something that rhymed with puck off, but she didn't. Instead, she said she was looking at the scenery outside. The ocean was rather pretty. Jared looked at her, obviously finding it hard to believe she deliberately walked out to see the ocean.

"Okay." was all he said.

"Why do you ask?" Ever questioned.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jared told her.

"Well, I'm fine." She said curtly.

Jared looked at her one more time, shrugged, and caught up with Mina...


	20. Chapter 20: The Dinner and Dance

Chapter 20:

_**Author's Note: I have to ask is it like torture that I'm slowly building up to everything? Ok so I feel like this chapter has a lot of things going on in it. So I'm going to explain it systematically. If you don't like it well you can skip straight to the story.**_

_**1) I don't just write fan fiction. I write novels as well. **__**Anyways, my point is I'm bring other people in from stories I've previously have written. **__**Jenny is the main character in one of my series called the Succubi Chronicles. So yes to all my friends who actually have read my novel and supported me in writing it, this is kinda of cross over not really. I feel like I'm rambling here...**_

_**2) I realized that autocorrect has been changing my restaurants name -_- So not cool! So for the record the actual name of the restaurant is Meridiana. And there actually is a real myth surrounding her, I did not make all up.**_

_**3) So like were any of y'all actually wondering what was in that envelope that Teague gave Ever? Well you find out in this chapter XD **_

_**I think thats it actually, if I didnt cover something and your confused about it, feel free to email me and ask. **__**I'm gonna leave you with a song that has been really inspirational to me in writing this story. (I hope that sentence made sense) It's by one of my favorite bands Simple Plan, and a parody that my editor came up with for this chapter. She's absolutely brilliant! Lol R&R! Thank you for all the lovely reviews :-)**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p><em>"You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want… but I know your love is just a lie."<em>

Your Love Is Just A Lie by Simple Plan

* * *

><p>Ever:<br>No. Jared loves me.

Teague:  
>Loves you? Please, Ever. That's demented.<p>

This is why you never should have followed him.  
>Dear, this whole romance that you've invented<br>Just proves you're too naive to be here.  
>Why would he like you? Come on now - really!<br>Look at you - you think that he's impressed?  
>Don't be a dummy.<br>You'd best run back to your mummy.  
>THE STORY -<p>

Ever:  
>No!<p>

Teague:  
>No? Oh. I see how it is.<p>

Ever knows best.  
>Ever's so mature now.<br>Such a clever grown-up miss.  
>Oh, Ever knows best.<br>Well then, if he's such a good guy,  
>Go ahead and look at this!<p>

She is why he's here!  
>Don't let him deceive you!<br>Just open it, watch, you'll see!

Ever:  
>But how did you-<p>

Teague:  
>Yes, look at it. You'll see.<br>Trust me, that's how fast he left you.  
>I won't say I told you so!<br>No! Ever knows best!  
>Well, if he's so in love with you,<br>Go and put him to the test!

Ever:  
>I- I will!<p>

Teague:  
>When you see he's lying,<br>Don't come crying!  
>THE STORY<br>KNOOOOWS  
>BEST!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Hi, my name is Jenny. I'll be serving you tonight."

They turned their heads to look at their waitress.

Except for Ever, who seethed. She was angry. She had been played like a fool! Jared had lied to her! He promised. _Well, I guess his promises meant nothing!_ She studied them even closer. They were smiling at one another, clearly off in their own little world.

Ever was becoming fed up the more she stared at the two. She felt shivers going down her spine;, the air around her was getting cold. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see Teague smiling at her. But when she turned around to face him, he wasn't there. A small part of Ever was scared. Something was happening here, but she didn't know what.

"What would you like to drink, ma'am?"

Ever looked up at her. She distracted for a moment by the girl's beauty. She was tall and blonde. Her complexion was fair and flawless, with the perfect amount of color to where she wasn't tan, nor was she pale. She had a dancer's body- muscular, yet petite looking. She had blue-green eyes. Her blonde hair was thrown in a ponytail, ringlet curls draped across her back. She looked oddly familiar.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Jenny McCarthy?" Brody asked.

She smiled, "Yes, I have been told that before."

Ever nodded. She did look like Jenny McCarthy.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice." Brody replied, feeling a bit sheepish.

She smiled radiantly. "It's alright. My boyfriend always says that there are worse people I could look like."

They all laughed. "That's true." Nix commented.

"Well, is there anything I could start you folks off with?" She laughed.

They all looked at one another. "I think we need a few minutes. But thank you anyways, Jenny." Brody replied.

"No problem. I'll be back in little bit to take your order, for drinks at least. If you decide on what you want before I'm back, just-" she pointed to a little red button on the wall next to Nix and Elena, "press that button, and I'll come and take your orders." She smiled, handing out the menus, and then walked away to seat another table.

"She seems nice." Nan said to no one in particular. They nodded.

"And really pretty." Elena said thoughtfully, "Where did you find this place?" She asked Brody.

Brody shrugged, "My parents had a thing here, on their opening. I remembered that the place was decent..."

"Decent? Don't you mean upscale? I'm not sure if I could even afford a glass of water here." Nix joked.

"Yeah, this place is really fancy." Mina commented, admiring the place. Ever looked around, it had an 'under the sea' feel, mixed with the feeling that you were in another era. This place captivated your attention.

"Weird name though." Nan said with slight disdain.

"It's named after Meridiana. She was a succubus. She existed at around 900 - 1500 A.D. Meridiana had a pronounced fetish for young holy men and nuns! Specifically those who have taken a vow of chastity for her to shatter." Elena scanned the restaurant.

"You see, that's what she used to do. All this craziness changed when she met a promising young specimen by the name of Sylvester, who had just begun his campaign in the faith she so loved to taint. The story leaves out the exact details of what happens next, but it can be assumed it was kind of a carnal, intense fucking that even the sleaziest porn studio couldn't replicate with a ten million dollar budget. I'd assume. I'm not a porn studio, however sleazy I may be." She joked.

"When Sylvester wakes up, he's back in his own bed, surprisingly uncorrupted and energized, if not a bit foggy. Meridiana lies next to him, thoroughly sated by her meal, but awake. She announces that she knows of his 'little' loneliness problem, and might just be willing to give him a hand with it... under two conditions. One, he can never tell anyone about her or blow her cover in any way, or she'll take his soul. And, two, he's to be hers and hers only; basically, her own personal pet from there on. He tries to pimp- she nabs his soul, which might sound a bit hypocritical, since she's in the pants of... everyone in the entire church. We'll conveniently forget that detail, however! Like this, Sylvester continued to visit her day after day, completely surrendering and submitting to his new demonic consort. However, in-between bouts of sexual insanity, they somehow find time for actual conversations about whatever, and even small dates and excursions. Be it due to physical or emotional attraction, or both, Meridiana began favoring Sal, and abandoned her reverse-harem situation out of contentment with him, eventually falling in love with her prey. Indeed, she became quite obsessed with him, and started to enhance his confidence and power. Sylvester, free of his emotional chains, quickly rose through the church's ranks, eventually becoming 'Pope Sylvester II', with Meridiana's help. His peers were none the wiser."

"Together, the two lived in mutual happiness for the rest of Sylvester's natural life, winning victories of all kinds together. That is, until his time started coming to its conclusion. Sensing his death was approaching, Meridiana became depressed, eventually fleeing from her love. I don't personally understand why, but I'd assume it would be due to her inability to watch his mortality take course, or something equally cliché. Meridiana was never seen by humans again. On the eve of his death, Pope Sylvester II publicly confessed his sins, as was customary at the time. Listing all of said sins, he then denounced all of them. All but one."

They all looked at her, and Elena clued into the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"I took a class on mythology last year." She shrugged.

They nodded, a heavy silence hung in the air.

"So, what are you thinking about having?" Mina asked Jared.

He wrapped his arm around Mina. "Not sure. Do you possibly want to share something?"

Mina looked thoughtful, and Ever wanted to gag. If he started feeding her- that was it, Ever would be doing 10-20 for what she would do. She sat there, hating the world.

* * *

><p>The Story was becoming bored. It flicked its pages in annoyance. Things needed to pick up soon!<p>

It tediously watched the group eating their food. Mina and Jared had decided to split a seafood pasta dish. Ever, on the other hand, was eating a Caesar salad.

The only thing that gave it pleasure was the dark thoughts forming in Ever's mind. She was growing bitterer and bitterer with each passing moment, from dinner to the dance.

When it was time to leave, everybody gave a nice tip to Jenny, paid their bills, and got up and left.

Ever was horrified, riding with Jared and Mina to the dance. This time it was her turn to ride in the backseat.

* * *

><p>Ever stood in the corner alone. In all her life, she had never felt more alone than she did in that moment. She watched Jared dance with Mina; he looked memorized by her. He twirled her around. Ever winced, turning away. That was it, she wanted to go home. She tore out of the room as quickly as she could. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. Finally, she made it to the entrance. She bit her lip, her eyes watering in pain as she rushed down the flight of stairs and to the front doors.<p>

She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know how she was going to get home. She could fly, but it would take hours to get home that way.

"Finally had enough?" A voice asked.

She whirled around to confront him. "Go away!"

Teague looked offended. "Why?"

Ever was furious, "Because, you are the reason I'm in this-"

Teague laughed, "Ah, no. My dear, I'm not the cause for any of this." He gestured around him.

"Yes you are! It's the Story's fault that Jared-"

"Ever, I hate to break it to you, but there is no Story."

"What?" Ever asked, sounding stupid to her own ears. She was really confused.

"There is no Story. No quest."

"But..." She broke off, more confused than ever.

"Ever, you're in denial, my dear. You're trying to blame this on something. But it's no one's fault. The fact that Jared is in love with Mina and not you..." Teague said reasonably.

Ever shook her head.

"Didn't you look at the envelope I gave you?"

She continued to shake her head. Teague sighed. She was still refusing to believe it.

"Ever, Jared has moved on now."

"NO!" She said forcefully.

"No? Oh..." He smiled dastardly.

"So Ever knows best? Ever's so mature now? Such a clever, grown up miss. Ever knows best! Well, if he's such a good guy, go ahead and explain this!"

The vanilla envelope appeared in her hand. Ever gasped.

"I'm telling you the truth! Don't let him deceive you! Ask him about it, you'll see!"

"I will!"

"Trust me, my dear." He said, snapping. "That's how fast he left you! I won't say I told you so!" He bellowed, "No! Ever knows best!? I'm sorry to break it to you, but if he's been lying, don't come crying. The Story ALWAYS knows best!"

Teague vanished into the night, leaving Ever alone in the empty, yet full, parking lot. The street light flickering dimly above her, glowing a sickly yellow. It was her only light. She was unsure of what to do. She looked back down at the envelope. With trembling hands, she opened it.

It was filled with pictures, papers, and vials. Ever was confused. Why would there be vials? The first picture she pulled out was one of Jared and Mina making out in the water. Ever gasped, dropping the whole envelope. She vaguely heard the sound of glass breaking. She looked down in horror as blue-purple smoke swirled around her, engulfing her.

The world was spinning, until it came into focus. She was on the Fae plane. Mina was fighting the Stiltskin.

"Come on. Get up, Mina." She heard Jared's voice whisper. She felt something burying itself into her. Mina turned around to see face… her?

Ever was confused, until she saw in her reflection. She wasn't herself, she was Jared. She was reliving one of Jared's memories.

She felt herself as Jared, running over to Mina.

"You came." Mina was crying softly.

"I'm not supposed to come back. My mother, the queen, forbade it. She said it was too dangerous for me here. So I was banished to your world, never to cross over, for fear of my life."

"Why did you come? I- I thought you were angry at me for coming, and you said you wouldn't follow." She was starting to hiccup. Ever tried to detach herself, but she couldn't, obviously. Jared only held Mina tighter against him.

Ever felt the waves of emotions flowing over him. He was choked up; regret, betrayal, heartache, and love were all plaguing him. She felt his eyes start to water.

"Do you really not know the reason why I came back? I'll always come back for you." He pressed his forehead to hers. His breathing was unsteady. He was shaking. All he wanted to do was take Mina home.

Ever felt Mina's arms wrap around him tighter. Normally, Ever would have told her to get her hands off him, but she couldn't. She felt Jared move his hand up. Ever froze. Jared was terrified about what he was going to do. But he somehow steeled himself to do it.

He gently tipped Mina's chin up and he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Jared's heart stopped. He stopped breathing. This was the sweetest, most tantalizing, electric kiss he had ever had, he thought in the back of his mind. In the forefront of his mind, he was scared that she was going to push him away. But, by some miracle, she didn't.

She opened her mouth a little, kissing him back. Their kiss turned quickly into one of passion. Jared tried to communicate to her with his tongue all the feelings and words he wanted to say.

Mina AND Ever were stunned. Mina wasn't nearly too stunned, though, to kiss Jared thoroughly back. Ever, however, was too freaked out- because she was kissing Mina as Jared- to be angry about it. Gross...

He pulled away from Mina. Ever felt him shaking from the intensity of their stupid kiss. Jared never kissed her like that before, she thought distantly.

"Mina, I want you to know that I've felt alone for a long time. I was incomplete, and nothing could fill that void. Until I met you. I've known for a long time, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. At times I thought you hated me. But I wanted to tell you that I, uh, Mina," _Oh! Now you're feeling shy?_

"I lo- aaarrgh!"

Ever felt severe pain in her back. This must have been when he was stabbed. The world slowly started to spin once again, and she lost focus. Purple and blue colored smoke engulfed her again, bringing her back to the country club.

Ever gasped and she fell on her knees. His words struck her in the heart, ringing in her head. She frantically searched through the envelope. "He had never felt whole before her?" She screamed. Then what had all those years she spent with him mean to him? She was balling. How long had he felt this way?

Pictures and envelopes came tumbling out; another vial hit the ground, shattering on impact.

This time, Ever was engulfed in billowing clouds of emerald green smoke; it was like a vortex. Sucking all the air out until she was sitting at a lunch table.

She looked around. Mina was right next to her. Ever fell back in surprise and looked frantically around.

Brody was sitting across from Mina, trying to reason or apologize to her. "I shouldn't have pressured you to go to the police..." He said.

Ever shook her head, disgusted. Mina looked uneasy, like she knew she was being studied. Ever felt the same way. Unlike Mina, though, Ever turned around to see who was watching them. _Jared?_

Ever didn't know how she knew, but she knew that Mina knew it was Jared who was studying them. Mina continued to talk to Brody. Ever stopped paying attention to them.

Jared was displeased by the fact that Mina continued to do so. He glowered, despite all the attention he was getting from other girls around him. Jared wasn't the only one giving dirty looks. Ever was as well. He was fucking jealous, though he didn't know it, and Mina was oblivious!

_Jared was jealous_, Ever thought, as the green smoke took her away.

Ever didn't notice this, once she was back, and she frantically continued her search through the envelope. It was pure torture, but she had to see them. She searched through all of it. There were pictures of them kissing, sleeping together, Jared straddling her or vice versa…

The papers turned out to be records or statements, written statements of their conversations. There was one for the memory she relived of Jared dying, then Jared and Mina in the storage room before school began. _"Jared buried his face into the crook of Mina's neck, breathing her in..."_

As she looked over them, she shoved them messily back into the envelope. Another vial rolled out, as she- with tear-stained eyes-studied the pictures.

It was cracked and it hit one of the other vials and began to leak. The gas or smoke that was flowing out was coming out faster with each passing moment. Eventually causing it to burst, sending Ever into another memory….

She was in the forest this time. She looked down at her hands. _Good, I'm me this time_, she thought. Then she heard the sounds of Mina and Jared tumbling down. She instantly recognized what this was. It was when Jared was supposed to leave Mina for the Reaper.

Mina was on top of Jared, they were looking down at each other. Ever could hear Mina's thoughts. There was a loud thumping in the background, almost making it hard to hear.

Ever could tell that Mina was attracted to Jared. She sat there, admiring his hair, his grey eyes that made him irresistible. For a moment, Ever was lost, agreeing with Mina.

"But his ugly attitude," Mina thought... Ever shook and cursed herself, realizing what she was doing. "his pride, his arrogance, and the disdain he usually seems to carry just for me..." Mina started to pull back, regaining some self-control. The thumping was getting louder and faster.

"Where was that self-control earlier you-" Ever cried, annoyed that NOW Mina was deciding to show it.

She watched as Mina contemplated moving away. Jared wasn't in hurry to let her go, she and Mina thought. One more venomously than the other. Mina looked down at her hand in shock. It was directly over his heart. Which, Ever realized, was the thumping- Jared's heartbeat. She watched along with Mina in anticipation, waiting to see what Jared would do.

He swallowed and opened his eyes. Ever was nearly blown back by the emotions that she felt. Jared's eyes revealed intense, raw emotions. Mina and Ever gasped_. "She's okay."_ He thought, relieved. He looked up at her, and his heart stopped. _"She's beautiful."_

You know how they say when you meet the love of your life, time stops? He never paid much attention to that before. But now he understood what it meant. It was as if time had stopped for this moment. Like the world was possibly giving him a boon.

He stared at her, temporarily drowning. He desperately wanted to bring her mouth onto his. To taste her, even if it would be the only chance he ever got in his life. What if this was his- _no_. He couldn't think like that. He looked back up at her. He wanted to get lost within her. He had never wanted anything so badly before in his life. He was trying to take advantage of this moment, trying to build up the courage to kiss her.

Mina gasped, sending chills down his spine. He stiffened and cursed himself, coming back to his senses. "How could she ever want me?" he thought despairingly, "I'm an ogre." And with that, the world began to spin again.

Ever was sobbing; she was back at the country club. She looked at all the pictures for the final time. The statements, the vials… there were at least a dozen more. She sat there alone, desolate.

* * *

><p>The Story watched Ever, its pages shivering in merriment. <em>Everything is going according to plan<em>, it thought happily. If the book could sing, it would have just then. The book, on its own, flipped the pages to where Mina and Jared were. They were dancing the night away, unsuspecting of what was about to happen.

This was exciting. The book had never ventured off script before. Even Teague had _no_ idea of what was going to happen next, or what tale was about to unfold.

If Mina Grimm had thought that she was going to end this curse, well, she was wrong. But if she was, the Story was going to pull out all the stops. She was a challenge; a delicious challenge. One that the story loved.

The book flipped back towards the pages of Ever. But, this time, on the other page, there was picture of her heart. It chuckled darkly. Ever had never been pure of heart, but she was innocent. Before this tale, her heart had a few black masses, representing her vices and sins. But he more the pixie looked at the pictures and studied the documents, the more dark matter appeared on the illustration. Everything was ready for the climax to begin.

The heart on the page was beating steadily. With every beat, though, blood was leaking from the page. The book flicked the page in annoyance, to rid itself of it. Broken hearts were nasty, messy little things, and when they were becoming tainted, they were even messier. The Story flicked dark matter and blood once more off its pages.

The book heard Teague coming. It quickly covered the pages up, the contents disappearing. The last one was Ever's heart that was, considerably, 2/3's covered in black masses.

* * *

><p>So it was all true. Ever heard the sound of laughter- it was Mina's. She looked up with tearstained eyes. She saw Jared and Mina walking out together. She narrowed her eyes. She believed now. She knew now that Mina had stolen Jared from her. And Ever would make her pay.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: The Show Down

_**Chapter 21: THE SHOWDOWN**_

**_Author's Note: OK ARE YOU READY!? MY GOD I'M READY XD _**

**_Dude this is it, No joke after this...everything will change. Y_****_'all are probably going to hate me...But I had to do this..._**

**_R&R! And thank you for all the Lovely Reviews! 3 3 I hope everyone is lovin' the story so far? _**

**_Madaleine_**

* * *

><p>"I'll swing the car around and pick you up?" Jared whispered.<p>

Mina swayed against him, their bodies molding perfectly to one another. "Sounds good." She murmured back.

He smiled, squeezing her hand, and then walked away. As Mina was waiting outside for Jared to come by the front and pick her up, Ever decided to sneak up on her.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave!" Ever said, in a voice not quite her own. She was livid. There were millions of voices that were crying out in her head, all saying different things. But they all had the same message. Mina was stealing Jared away from her...

"Ever, I thought you left already," Mina replied calmly.

"I was. But then I got distracted by the sounds of complete and utter betrayal and I thought I'd check it out."

Mina was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh!" Ever exclaimed, "Don't lie to me!"

Mina took a step back. "Ever?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Ever screeched.

"I don't know." Mina said quietly.

"Jared is mine! Didn't I tell you this!?" Ever screamed, almost crying. "We have been set up together since we were children!"

Mina gasped. "Look Ever-"

But it was too late. Ever was too far gone. She was too far in denial and too upset to think reasonably. There was a glow about her that disturbed Mina. It was a bright, sickly and green.

"I'm sorry. We should have told you a long time ago..."

Ever continued to shake her head.

"But I love Jared. And he loves me... And I'm sorry if that upsets you, Ever..."

Ever snarled. "He could never love you! Because- deep down inside- he loves me!" She screamed. Her violet eyes had been replaced by black, bottomless pits. Her teeth were now razor sharp spikes instead of mundane.

"Ever, listen to me-" Mina pleaded. "It's not like we were trying to fool anybody! It's just- you know it wouldn't be safe if we told anyone. The last person Jared wanted to hurt was you."

At this, Ever lost it. She lunged at Mina and knocked her to the ground. Ever wrapped her hands around Mina's neck, causing her to gasp for air.

"You think!?" Ever growled. "Because of your stupid crush, you're going to get Jared killed!"

Mina tried to free herself. Her hair was getting messed up and started to fall out of the up do it was in. Ever balled up her fist, and Mina tried to cover her face with her hands. She grabbed Ever's fist, pushed her off of her, and ran.

Mina took a step back off of the curb, causing her to lose her balance. Her ankle twisted awkwardly for a moment. "Look, I understand why you're concerned about this. I truly do." She winced through the pain. "But Jared and I- well, we care about each other." She decided not to say love, so she wouldn't possibly set Ever off even further.

"Care about you?" Ever laughed, "My dear, that's demented." She was now inches away from Mina. "This is all the work of the Story!"

Mina shook her head. Ever was clearly too gone for reasoning. "Ever, it's true. Jared even said so himself."

Ever lunged at Mina again, and Mina threw her to the ground. Ever held on to her and yelled, "Don't tell me what I already know! I saw it all!" It caused Mina to fall as well.

Mina was on top of Ever now, though, giving her an advantage. Mina desperately wished Jared would get here. She got up quickly and ran almost to the edge of the cliff, but Ever grabbed ahold of her legs, causing her to fall.

They were dangerously close to the edge now. As Mina fell, she landed with a hard thud. She peered over the steep precipice. The waves were crashing violently on the rocks below, causing Mina to panic for moment. "Ever!" She shrieked, "Let me go!"

"No! Promise me you'll stay away from him!" Ever demanded, as she crawled her way to Mina.

"Forget it!" Mina spat, as she kicked her legs madly, hitting Ever's already injured nose.

Ever broke off, crying. "You bitch!" She let go of Mina and held her nose in her hands. "You know, I was just going to beat you senseless. But now..."

Mina got up. She didn't want to fight Ever. She was Jared's friend. As Mina tried to stabilize herself, Ever took advantage of their predicament.

She scrambled to her knees. "Maybe if you're dead, Jared will realize who he truly loves." And without thinking, she pushed Mina off the cliff. Ever watched as Mina fell into the raging sea below.

She smirked slightly. It wouldn't be until much later that Ever would realize just what she had done...


	22. Chapter 22: Into The Ocean

_**Chapter 22:**_

_**Author's Note: So is it safe to say that I ruined Ever for everyone?**_

_**Dear Guest, **_

_**Do we talk on Pinterest? you always give me very inciteful reviews, which I've come to enjoy reading. Lol The reason why I'm asking is because you asked me if I could write a certain scene from Jared's POV. I do not mind writing that, but I'm not sure what scene your talking about :( You will either have to tell me on Pinterest or on here which scene. **_

_**You asked if the beginning was from a movie? **_

_"Well, I thought he'd never leave!" Ever said, in a voice not quite her own. She was livid. There were millions of voices that were crying out in her head, all saying different things. But they all had the same message. Mina was stealing Jared away from her..._

_"Ever, I thought you left already," Mina replied calmly._

_"I was. But then I got distracted by the sounds of complete and utter betrayal and I thought I'd check it out."_

_**That was inspired in part by Tangled with Mother Gothel was talking to Rapunzel about running away. Same thing with whole "that's demented" part as well. Is that the part that you were wondering if it sounded like it was from a movie.**_

_**Also I see that you have caught wind of this "Civil War." Quite frankly it was stupid and thats why I as thinking about leaving. I mean I said I would give the TLM up out of anger. And I realized now, that it would have been unfair to everyone on here, to give up on this story. And Y'all have no idea why. I would have finished it just because of that however, and then explain why I was fed up at the end, and then quietly left. But that is all in the past. I'm actually shocked that you tried to reach out to me on here. You were the only person to do so. In a way I'm oddly touched Lol.**_

_**Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews I hope this wasn't too long of a wait!? Y'all have to forgive me again once more... next time to people on Pinterest seriously don't test me though. **_

_**I'll drop my Pinterest board before you can say ectoplasm...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Ever watched as Mina reached out to her... landing hard in the water. Ever took a deep breath in. She felt delirious, yet relieved. She felt...free.<p>

Mina was gone.

Jared was hers.

Nothing was in her way anymore.

Except...

What if Jared found out what she done?

Jared would kill her.

He'd never forgive her.

Jared just couldn't find out.

It was for the best, she told herself. Mina was a loose end, and always had been.

She had just done what the King and Queen had asked the Reaper to do a long  
>time ago.<p>

Her mind was processing really slowly.

One...

thought...

...at...

...a...

... time...

A blinding, white light shined against her. Ever turned around slowly, still in a daze. Blood was dripping from her nose. She tried to wipe it away, but cringed. She whined, pain spreading across her face. People were leaving the dance. She got up off her knees, slowly walking towards the country club.

People walked past her, never stopping to notice her disheveled look. When she got closer to the club, she took a deep breath, wiped the blood that had dripped down her chin and neck, and broke out into a run. She ran into the building and down the hall, almost missing their group who were standing by the coat check area, waiting to get their stuff back. She saw Jared.

"Jared!" She shrieked, sounding distressed.

"Ever?" Jared's eyes widened as she ran towards him, throwing herself at  
>him.<p>

"Are you okay? What happened? Is that blood? Have you seen Mina?" He broke off quietly, dread building within him as he said it.

She looked up at Jared, speechless, unsure of what to say. She obviously couldn't tell the truth, now, could she?

"I- I," she began, as he helped her up. She looked up at him. She could feel the pent-up emotions inside of him. He was desperately trying to keep from freaking out and going batty. The emotions were almost enough to make her feel sorry for what she had done...

Until, that is, he gripped her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. She smiled against him. Hey, she said it almost made her feel guilty. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. She scrunched up her face and tried to sound upset and confused.

"Jared, it all happened so fast-" she broke off, crying, and trying to bury her face into his chest, blood smearing on his shirt. Her nose was killing her where Mina had kicked her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Ever." He pushed her way, much to her everlasting chagrin.

She pouted, but it came across as dismay, however. "Jared!" She thought quickly, "I was about to leave, when I saw these guys! They- they took her  
>and- and they were trying to drag her away." She lied. Everyone gathered around her.<p>

Jared's face fell, his heart stopped. What had he done?

Ever frowned. "I tried to stop her- I mean- them. And one of them started to attack me. They hit me in the head and my nose." She pointed to her re-broken noise, as the blood was starting to dry. "I- I, uh, must of blacked out or something. And they must have taken her-"

Everyone gasped.

Nan's lip quivered. "Are you saying that Mina has been-" She couldn't finish. Her voice broke, and she began to cry. Brody was in shock. This wasn't happening... Mina, missing? He looked over at Nan and wrapped his arm around her.

"Did you see anything? A license plate number? Could you identify them?" Elena asked.

Ever ignored them and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything more." She said in a soft voice, crying softly.

Jared looked scared. "Oh God..." He pulled Ever close to him again. She smiled at this. "Well, I'm glad you're alright, even though your face is a  
>little worse for wear." Jared murmured. Ever frowned at this.<p>

"We need to call someone." Nix declared.

Jared took a step back. "I've got to go find Mina." He pivoted on his heels and began to run to his car.

"Jared!" Ever stamped her feet, "Where are you going?"

Jared was at the end of the hallway. "I'm her date, Ever. I have to go and find her. I promised her mom I'd keep her safe." He felt nauseous. What had  
>he done?<p>

Ever scowled. "Jared, she was taken!" She hissed, hoping he'd get the message that this was a Fae matter. "She could be anywhere!"

Jared shook his head.

"Jared, she's right. We need to call the police." Brody spoke up.

The others nodded. Jared looked at them, his knees felt weak. He turned around, staring at the revolving door, as Brody dialed 911.

* * *

><p>Jared looked over out at the sea. What have I done? He thought to himself. It was his fault. He lost her, the only thing he'd ever really cared about in his life, and he hated himself for it. Mina was gone, and she was in the hands of...he broke off and tore his gaze from the sea.<p>

"Mina!" He called out, his voice hardly audible against the howling wind. He screamed in frustration.

Nick and Brody came walking up behind him. He heard Brody on the phone. They already called the cops, but the police, as far they were concerned, were working too slow. Mina was missing, worse, she'd been kidnapped.

Brody was trying to possibly see what his parents could do. Jared had never really liked Brody, but it was more like he was an ant in Jared's pool type thing. Annoying, but not annoying enough to kill. He appreciated, though, that when it came to Mina's safety, Brody was always the one guy he knew would drop everything he was doing to make sure she was alright. Nick came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll find her." he said, smiling at Jared, trying to remain hopeful. In the distance, he heard Nan sobbing; they found out that the police couldn't find a single clue as to who took Mina. Elena was trying to console her. Ever was being checked out by the paramedics.

"What do you think took Mina?" Nick asked quietly, so no one could hear him.

"I don't know." Jared said, staring at the sea.

"What even happened?" Nick asked. The minute he heard Mina was missing, and saw Ever's tattered dress with blood all over it, he didn't even ask  
>questions. Brody, Jared, and him got up and immediately started looking for her, while waiting for the cops to show up, while Nan and Elena tried to clean up Ever and find out what happened, even further than what she had told them earlier.<p>

"Ever said they attacked them both and dragged Mina out to shore."

Nick stiffened. Mina wasn't a nixie like he was. She was human. She couldn't breathe underwater. "If you need me to, I'll go out there and, you know...look." He said, looking around.

Jared looked at him, stunned. "You'd do that?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, dude. You're not the only one who cares about Mina." He said, looking completely serious.

"I appreciate that, Nick." Jared replied, really meaning it. Nick nodded.

He walked away to talk to Brody more, wondering if he made any progress with his parents possibly helping out. Jared watched him walk away and looked back at the sea. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks filled his ears.

Mina, where are you? He thought...

* * *

><p>Mina held onto the rock, the waves splashed against her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mingling with the salt water. Her heart was breaking as the<br>waves came down upon her. The wind howled. As the storm raged on, the rain felt like rocks against her skin.

Finally, she couldn't hang on anymore, the waves knocked her back into the sea. She was submerged back into the cold, black water. She desperately held in the little air she had left in her lungs, trying to make it back to the surface.

She fought her way back up, breaking through the surface like a rocket taking off. The parts of her hair that fell out the pins whipped backwards. She gasped for air as a huge wave descended upon her. Freezing salt water burned her lungs as she was forced back down into the black, icy water.

Mina desperately kicked her way back to the surface, expelling saltwater as she did. She felt like she had large rocks lying on her chest, making it hard to breathe from lack of air.

Mina felt something grip her ankles- her eyes widened in terror. She screamed underwater, kicking her legs furiously. But it was useless. Whatever it was just kept on pulling her downwards..

Mina frantically clawed her way through the water; she felt the weight of the ocean being placed on her chest.

She faintly heard a rushing sound all around her, as if something was propelling itself through the water like a rocket. Mina shook her head, wondering what it could have been. She stopped moving, letting herself get pulled down. Then everything stopped. She floated there, suspended in the water.

Mina decided to be bold and opened her eyes, looking around her, the saltwater burning her eyes. She gasped, sucking in a mouthful of seawater. She wanted to gag at the massive salt intake.

She noticed a blue-black shadow streak by her. Everything underwater was magnified, it seemed. Mina searched frantically- kicking, quickly becoming exhausted. How long can I keep this up? She wondered.

Mina fell backwards, the wind knocked out of her. Whatever it was that constrained her ankles held on tightly. It felt like huge gusts of wind were being blown around her, and she heard the faint sounds of shrieking. Mina felt exhausted; she stilled. Her body wasn't able to fight whatever it was that pulled her down. She closed her eyes...

Finally, it let her go. But, by then, it was too late. Mina slowly began to fade out of consciousness. The pain she felt in her chest became unbearable.  
>She grew motionless, sinking further down.<p>

She looked up. The moonlight wasn't able to penetrate through the water she was in. The little light that could penetrate it highlighted a silhouette of human with a long, fishlike tail. Its ghostly fingers extended out of the shadows.

Mina feebly held her hand out before she passed out from lack of oxygen.


	23. Chapter 23: I thought Of Just Your Face

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Ok where to begin? Uh... I guess I'll begin here..._**

**_Ok, so as far as I'm concerned...I don't foresee anymore cliff hangers...should I not tell you that? I feel like I would want to know that but, eh..._**

**_Secondly, this chapter is mainly from Nix's POV, and how he helps try and find Mina. _**

**_I lied earlier about only having 3 characters crossing over from the novel series I write. There will be a few more, but like I'll have it written out as if you didn't need to read the series to actually understand whats going on..two characters appear in this chapter, Katherine and Lauren are from The Succubi Chronicles, thats literally all you need to know about them._**

**_Also you'll notice that the ending may sound familiar. That is because, we are now back to where Mina was in chapter one, when she washed up on shore. From here on out we're moving onward into the future...I hope that made sense.._**

**_Did I confuse anybody?_**

**_I guess I'll respond to reviews now..._**

**_Guest chapter 22 . May 5_**

**_Hey. Loved the chapter. Ever's just a bitch. I like how Nix offered to look for Mina. I have a feeling Jared's gonna did out what actually happened and shit's gonna go down. Im curious as to how the Little Mermaid's gonna play out. I'm thinking she's gonna go onto shore without a voice and get Jared while Ever may possibly be trying to get back together with him. Idk. But anyway. I don't talk to you on Pinterest, I don't have one. Here is the only place I can talk to you. The scene I was talking about was Mina's first night in the new house and she spots the reaper and subconsciously calls for Jared. I think his POV from that chapter would be interesting. And I thought that was from Tangled! I love that movie so much. I see you do too cause you often include quotes. Please do update soon_**

**_MY Response: AH! I'm so glad you liked it, and thats not just for this unknown reviewer. I Love that all of y'all are loving my story so far. Especially when I thought, that at the beginning, when I started writing this, that this story would be placed under the "teenage girls who don't know how to write category." So thank you everyone! :D_**

**_*Spoilers: Jared will find out what Ever did...*whispers* "hope I didn't ruin that for anyone"*_**

**_I actually never thought of doing that, Mina losing her voice. Well actually I think I considered it, but I dismissed that idea. Because I thought, Mina could just write on a piece of paper what Ever did. I know stupid logic...but that is an awesome idea! Unfortunately that's not what's going to happen... Your thinking more along the lines of the Disney movie, am I correct? If so, instead think more along the lines of the actual story written by Hahns Christian Anderson. Which the only reason why I'm saying this is because I discuss this in this chapter._**

**_Ah! ok then. I know what scene your talking about now. Well if thats the case that you can only talk to me on here, I promise to type up that scene for you. I'm behind on what I promised people I would write, so it may be a while. But It will be written. I always keep a promise. :) _**

**_And who doesn't love Tangled? Its amazing!_**

**_Dear Kaitlyn712,_**

**_I don't know if you already posted it yet, but yeah go ahead and post it :) As long as you know I'm not trying to steal your ideas or rip them off, you know that sort of thing, then yeah we're good! You know, I was afraid you would think that, when I saw you starting to write the Forest scenes in Jared's POV. And at that time, I had just finished typing up that one scene where I had Ever relive that scene as Jared. And was I was thinking, oh crap! what if she thinks I'm trying to steal her idea? And I didn't even notice that you posted a comment twice, so its ok XD_**

**_Dear OUAT FLUFFER,_**

**_No. Just No...like its not Teague. And it won't be Teague. Teague will come back up eventually I promise. Lol I'm saying this with love and affection, just so you know. _**

**_Alright, Thanks everyone for putting up with this extremely large author's note! I love you all! Thanks for all the support and nice comments! :D Remember R&R! I'm sorry if this chapter is super long..._**

**_Madaleine_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23:<p>

"Wow. I can't believe that this." Elena murmured, snuggling against Nix.

Nix sighed, "I know right?" He held her tightly in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Elena smiled in spite of herself.

"Do you think Mina's okay?" She whispered.

Nix swallowed, his throat became dry. "I hope so... she's a strong person."

Elena nodded, she lifted her head up and met his gaze. They stared at one another. The emotion between then was threatening to submerge them both. He lifted her chin up, bringing his mouth close to hers. Elena smiled, kissing him. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and she rolled over on top of him, to make things more comfy.

Nix grabbed Elena's hips. She sighed as his hands squeezed her ass. Nix smiled, he was lost within minutes, only to be rudely pulled out of his daze when he heard something that vaguely sounded like a cough. He disregarded it, but it kept on getting louder.

Finally, he pulled away. Elena, on the other hand, decided to focus on his neck. She hotly nipped the skin along his throat. Nix's eyes rolled into the back of his head, which was swimming from the sensations that she was producing with in him. He gripped Elena's ass.

"Nick-" she sighed.

He opened his eyes to see Jared in the backseat, staring at them.

Nix screamed, and Elena broke away, confused. "Nick?" She asked in a breathless manner.

Nick, however, stared at Jared.

"Please don't stop on my account." Jared added, thinly veiling his bitter mood with his sarcastic comment. He was also slightly amused by the whole thing.

Nick glared at him, and Elena followed his eyes. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, uh, nothing-" He reached out and pulled the hand lever that leaned the seat back up. Elena quickly got off of him. She stared at him, bewildered. "Are you okay?"

Nick shook his head. "Yeah, just I- I thought I saw a spider..." He lied... lamely.

"A spider!? In your car?" She sexily raised an eyebrow. God, she looked so hot...

"Yeah, one of the damnedest things..." He squeaked.

"What?"

He continued, as she stared at him. "I'm scared of spiders."

Jared coughed loudly in the back seat.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, okay then." _I get the picture_, she thought. She looked at him, her eyes full of desire. "Well, I guess you should get going, huh?"

"Yeah." He thought glumly. "Well, thanks for everything tonight. Hopefully we'll find Mina." Both boys hung their heads.

"Like you said, she's a tough girl." Elena whispered, trying to cheer Nix up.

He smiled, "Yeah, she is."

"Call me if you find out anything?"

"Promise." He said, leaning over to kiss her goodnight.

Elena smiled, returning the kiss. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams." She blew a kiss to him as she got out of the car.

Nick grinned. "You too, babe."

She smiled again as she closed the door, and then turned around and walked through her front door.

Nick sighed. Jared materialized in his passenger seat. "You are a bastard. You know that, right?"

Jared chuckled. "I told you not to stop on my account."

Nick glared, until he saw Jared's face. He looked tired and grief-stricken.

"I guess you haven't found anything?"

Jared hung his head. "No." He lifted his head up. "But she's alive. That much I do know."

"That's good!...How do we know that exactly?"

Jared laughed, "Because, as long as she's alive, I'm still here."

Nix nodded. "How did it go, telling Sarah?"

Jared's voice shook. "Well, after she was done trying to claw my eyes out... she fell onto the floor bawling. Telling me I _will _find her, and then promptly never see her daughter ever again."

Nix winced. "Rough... man, rough."

"Exactly." He sighed deeply, "Which is where you come in."

"How so?" Nix tore his stare from his lap to Jared.

"I tracked Mina up to the cliff. But she's not on land. She's in the water."

"Jared-" Nix didn't want to break it to him. But if Mina was in the water still, she was probably...

"NO!" Jared growled, as if reading Nick's mind. "She's alive. I'm still here, remember?"

"Okay, Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Find her." Jared turned to him, desperation in his eyes. Nick was taken aback. Who would have thought? It took a woman to turn the selfish, boy prince into a man.

"Okay. But you're going to have to cover for me." Nix reluctantly said, now actually thinking about it.

"I can do that." Jared replied, with a wave of his hand, dismissing him.

Nix nodded. "Well then, "He turned the key in his ignition, "let's go get Mina!"

Jared smiled as Nix drove him to the country club.

* * *

><p>Nick slowly waded into the water. He shivered as his body adjusted to the temperature.<p>

"Come on, dude. This is nothing compared to back home." He grumbled out loud as he slowly morphed into his Fae form.

Jared had promised to park Nick's car somewhere off to the side. He also promised that no one would be able to jack the car either...

Nick was skeptical for a moment, until he saw the familiar cold malice in Jared's eyes that he was accustomed to back home.

"Okay." Nick relented, with a shrug, as he discarded his clothes. Jared was at least polite, and dematerialized at that moment.

"You're doing this for Mina." He told himself, "Not for that spoiled royal brat- ouch!" Nick yelped, rubbing his head. He whipped around, but no one was there. Despite this, he had a sneaky suspicion that Jared had heard him.

"Bastard."

"Bitch!" He heard Jared call out in the wind. Nix smiled as he dove into the water.

Nix swam around. He searched among the rocks for any signs of Mina. Jared said she was alive, because he was still there.

The thought alone gave Nix the strength to look extra carefully for anything. He searched for hours along the murky bottom.

He was beginning to feel frustrated, as his lungs felt like they would burst. He resurfaced for air. Nick cringed as he felt his body convulsing. He hadn't found a single clue and was beginning to feel fatigued.

The waves alone were enough to sweep away a paper trail. Add a raging sea storm into the mix, and it effectively wiped out every trail of Mina he could've hoped to find.

No... He shook his head vigorously. Mina was somewhere. Just where?  
>He sighed. Waves of exhaustion passed over him as he bobbed up and down with the sea.<p>

He looked up at the inky black moon against the equally dark green sky. It reminded him of a sailor's tale. His blood began to chill in his veins, and he reluctantly took a stinging deep breath and dove back down.

He searched and searched. "Beep! Beep!" He heard his watch go back off. 10 more minutes of air.

His body began to ache, and he shuddered, his Fae form rejecting its human form. That's when he caught it... a sweet scent passed by him...

Mina.

With renewed strength, he propelled himself through the water, following the invisible trail, his own heart leaping for joy. Finally, it became too much. He had to resurface.

He reluctantly did so, gasping for air. His body continued to shake. He grounded his teeth. His skin was rippling, as he fought to remain in his natural form.

No! Not when he just found this lead. He took a breath, and dove back down, slightly dismayed when he couldn't find her trail at first. Then, after tedious searching, he was able to find it again.

He darted through the water, following the trail to a rocky grotto. He surfaced, and clung to them. Soaking in her scent, he looked around.

No sign of her.

He quickly searched around the rocks, taking note of the place. If all else failed, they could come back and look. By now, the rain had turned into, what felt like, a tropical storm on his back. He had never seen one before, but he heard they were bad...

The rain felt like the rock Jared had thrown at him earlier, but a lot harder...

He went back to the spot where he found Mina's scent the first time. He breathed it in, his mouth parted slightly, like a cat's.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, pleased when he picked it back up. He dove back into the water, to the comfort of the sea. He followed the currents that Mina had been pushed along, pulling him farther and farther away from land.

Until it just stopped. Nick jumped in bewilderment. What!?

He tried to put the brakes on the current, failing miserably, instead of gliding with them. He became a comical sight as he plunged through the current, like tumbleweeds in the wind.

Once he had managed to get out of the current, he desperately swam back to where he lost Mina.

He searched, darting here and there; darting everywhere, until he didn't have anywhere else to look.

He floated there, puzzled, at the spot where her scent was the strongest. He opened his mouth, breathing her in. Then he looked down...

No... He thought in horror.

He dove straight down, his fear confirmed, as her scent became stronger. But that wasn't the only thing that confused him. Now there were two scents. All this time, he had smelled only one. And, whatever it was, it had pulled Mina out of the current and to the bottom of the sea.

The longer he stayed down there, the more his body began to rebel against him. His body shuddered. He had to follow this... but what would be the cost if he did? He was barely able to stand this. And there was no doubt that Mina could handle this. Either she was unconscious or... worse...

"_Jared?"_ He called out inwardly, hoping that if Jared heard him, he would respond- proving that he was there. That Mina was still... alive.

Nix stopped. He looked like a glitch, parts of his body turning from Fae to human and back. Nix sensed another being... he opened his mouth... and he could taste blood...

_Shit... don't sharks like blood?_ He thought... He searched...

He became more confused... the thing that had dragged down Mina was gone. It darted off somewhere else. But the second scent… it had taken Mina and dragged her towards the surface... _Thank God_! He thought, relieved, as he bee-lined for the surface.

He broke the surface in a classic mermaid style, his head whipping back as he gasped for air. Finally...

He could barely sense her here. _So whoever took her must have swam underwater, but still close to the surface,_ he thought, as he took a deep breath and swam after her.

Maybe I can catch up to our mysterious kidnapper, or savior...

He tried to swim as fast he could, but he was becoming exhausted, his body still glitching, until finally he came near a rocky shore. Nix collapsed off to the side. It looked like his body was unstable. It was a blur, as his body constricted painfully between his Nixie and human form. He cried out in pain. He gasped for air.

"I'm sorry Mina-" he gasped, "But Jared's going to have to save you-" He cringed, reluctantly turning away. He was no use like this. He could barely swim...

Nix moved like that, painfully fighting the transformation, until he was closer to shore, changing back into a human and swimming the rest of the way, where a pensive Jared awaited him on shore.

* * *

><p>Katherine pulled Mina ashore. She grumbled. She had a long gash that ran down the side of her body. The storm that had been raging moments ago had dissipated since she had saved the girl from being drowned by her fellow sister. The snakes interwoven in her hair hissed in rebellion at being dragged in the sand.<p>

She looked upon the girl. "Poor darling." She cooed softly.

She was beautiful, so full of life. There was something special about this girl. Katherine slowly morphed into her human form. The snakes gradually turned into long, luscious locks of raven black hair. The scales along her body became flawless, porcelain skin. As a blinding light flashed through her body, her tail became a pair of legs.

The succubus stared at Mina, as she began to groan. She would have to tell the Elders. Mina's eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was blurry, and she saw bright flashes of light and a faint silhouette of a woman.

Satisfied that the girl was alive, Katherine turned away, changing back into her original form. The last sign of her being there was the flicker of her tail as she dove into the water, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Jared punched the gas pedal to the floor.<p>

"Jeez, dude! Don'tcha think we should slow down or something?" Nix wheezed.

"No. So where did you say Mina was?"

Nix shook his head. A man on a mission, that one. "She's off on some island. You're going to have to swim."

Jared cringed.

"What?... What!?" Nix demanded.

"I don't really swim..." Jared mumbled, as he turned the wheel, the car leaned slightly as he did so.

Nix stared at him incredulously. "You don't swim!? How do you not swim?"

"I just don't! I know how to swim... I just prefer not to..."

"Well, what do you do?"

Jared's clenched his jaw. "I'm like the Hulk. You won't like me when I'm angry..." He warned.

Nix sat there, unsure of what to say, but- "Jared smash!"

Jared glared at him. "You're _this _close to being like Charlie in Vietnam."

Nix stared at him, confused. Who was Charlie?

Jared sighed impatiently. "Do you have any idea how close I am to throwing you out of that," he pointed to the passenger door, "window?"

"Noooooo?" Nick echoed.

His eyes widened. "Very close."

Nix nodded. "Well, either you and I-"

"I can get her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can swim." Jared settled back into the seat. "I just prefer not to."

Nix nodded. "Okay then. Well, you're going to have to swim a couple miles off the coast, till you get to this island. It's not even that. It's a pile of rocks with sand and trees..."

"Okay, desolate island- check. Anything else?"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Nick felt the car decelerating.

Jared sighed, as the car came rolling to a stop. "Thank you, Nix. For everything."

Nix smiled, "Wow, did Hell freeze over? Is someone actually getting thanked by Prince Jared?" He mocked.

Jared narrowed his eyes in amusement, chuckling darkly. "Possibly..."

"Let us know when Mina is safe, will ya?"

Jared nodded. They sat there for a few more minutes.

"Well, get out of my car." Nix teased.

Jared rolled his eyes, stepping out. The car began to roll. Nix panicked. Before he could do anything, Jared whirled around and put it in park.

"Whoops, my bad..."

"You're a bastard." Nix seethed.

Jared smiled cheekily, walking away with a chuckle.

Nix sighed, got in the driver's seat, and drove away.

* * *

><p>Mina groggily woke up to the tidal waves lapping against her. She tried to get up, exhaustion washing over her. Her arms shook as she did so. She collapsed back onto the shore, lying there for a couple of minutes until she decided to move.<p>

Mina dragged herself onto nearest piece of shore. Actually, more like _clawed_ her way onto the nearest shore. The waves were battering against her. It was taking forever, it seemed, since the waves were only pushing her back into the sea.

Finally, she made it to shore, her lungs gasping for air, relieved that she wasn't choking on saltwater anymore. When her breathing slowed down to a semi-normal state, she lifted her head a bit to look at her surroundings.

She was at- what it looked like- the bottom of a steep, rocky incline which gave way to a small beach area. And, from the way the rocks were different colors, and that almost all the sand was wet, during a high tide, the place must have been submerged in water.

Knowing this, though, didn't exactly motivate her to move. She stared off into the distance, reflecting on the events that had unfolded. All of sudden, she felt incredibly tired and she let exhaustion get the best of her.

She collapsed her head onto the warm sandy beach, her body ached.

She sat there and thought about the events that had unfolded, then slowly she came back to where she was._That's how she had gotten there._

She wondered briefly, was this a tale? Or just an act of vengeance?

She eventually forced herself to get up and to at least move farther up the beach. Though, when she tried to get up, her legs wobbled. They were like Jell-O. No, worse. _Noodles_. Thin, wimpy noodles, unable to support her. She collapsed onto her knees and crawled up the beach, relaxing and trying to think about the all of this.

She considered different fairytales, but none of them matched up to what she had been through. Hadn't she tied up both of the jealousy tales?

She sat there, thinking. What other tales could she be in...? Mina looked up at the sun and wondered if this was how Prince Eric felt when he washed up on shore in- She gasped!

Was she really reliving the Little Mermaid? Her mind began to race, putting the dots together. She wasn't sure, but she was partially convinced that she was stuck in the tale, The Little Mermaid. Not a Grimm Fairytale. No pun intended. Because, truthfully, it was grim.

_I mean, jeesh, Ariel commits suicide and murders the prince... talk about issues. She should have had her own warning label: CRAZY PYSCHO, stamped on her chest._ But maybe the Story was running out of ideas?

When Mina thought about the events, she realized she kinda should have guessed that something was going on. The Story had manipulated Ever into being, well, Ariel, and Mina was the 'evil' girl who stole Ariel's prince away from her. And, by now, you could only imagine who the prince was...

Ever could be seen as Ariel. She had given up her life back on the Fae plane for a guy she was catastrophically in love with. And then she had changed herself- hiding her true identity to be a human. Though, it wasn't by choice… it was to be with Jared...

By now, Mina had flipped herself over and relaxed as the sun's rays fell over her.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ She wondered. Mina had no fucking clue how to deal with this. She was pretty sure that no one could exactly give her advice on how to deal with homicidal ex-girlfriends. And, if someone did... well, Mina wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to them...


	24. Chapter 24: Reunion

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Ok, so I'm going to try and make this short and sweet. By my count its been 2 weeks since I updated. :(**_

_**And I apologize, its just geez I'm graduating.. (Yay!) but I've been super busy! But again, I'm not giving up on the story. Ok, to me these chapters are pretty long, like dudes chapter 26 is a monster. So maybe thats a good thing, but the longer the chapter the harder it is to post as quickly. **_

_**Is everyone having a good week so far? I hope everyone had a wonderful memorial day weekend, and if you work- some nice holiday pay possibly?**_

_**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews :-} **_

**_Fangirl:  
><em>**

**_I really love this fanfic. I think it really could lead to a short story. Please update! Love ya!_**

**_Dear Fangirl, _**

**_Thanks for the nice review...but I'm kinda confused...I personally didn't think that this was a short story however... Its like going to be at 30+ chapters XD_**

**_Guest:_**

**_Oohhhh love it! I completely forgot about the original Little Mermaid. I love that one. Will Ever commit suicide? I wouldn't mind too much. Is that bad? I really love the Jared/Nix friendship. They both need a guy friend. Can't wait for the next chapter! Please update soon!_**

**_Dear Guest, _**

**_Lol, most people do. Its fairly gruesome. I find it hilarious that your ok with Ever killing her self XD You know personally the way I've made her out to be in this story unfortunately, I don't think people would be against you for thinking that. Glad you are loving the story so far! Yeah I think Jared needs a guy friend, have you read any of the stuff I've posted on Pinterest? with Jared and Daniel? I think Jared needs someone other than Ever or Mina._**

**_Ok. So I hope that y'all love the chapter. I made it a little steamy..'cause you know OMG Jared and Mina have been away from each other for at least 2 chapters or more XD So like R&R please!_**

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Mina heard someone call her name, the voice hardly audible against the sounds of the waves and wind. She turned her head over to look at the person who was calling her. It was Jared. He was still wearing the clothes from last night. His tie hung loose around his neck, a few of the buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.<p>

Far off, he could see a body. He broke into a full sprint. Getting closer, he saw that it was Mina and his heart leapt for joy. He had finally found her. Jared collapsed onto his knees next to her and passionately snatched her up. The sudden movement caused Mina's stomach to do cartwheels.

Her head snapped upwards, landing hard on his chest. Normally, Mina would have been delighted when her boyfriend did stuff like this, but she wished he hadn't done it this time. She felt queasy, and her world started to spin, like a really bad case of vertigo.

When he lifted her chin up and kissed her, she almost forgot the twisting knot in her stomach... but she couldn't completely.

She felt like she was going to throw up, as she was half-dazedly kissing him back- clearly not as passionate as Jared was being. Realizing she was going to puke, she violently pushed him away, and turned away so it wouldn't be anywhere near him.

He was slightly hurt by her actions. That is, until she started to throw up sea water. She even did it to where she wouldn't have thrown up on him. He was touched- a little grossed out at the same time- but touched. Well, wouldn't you be a little grossed out too, if the love of your life was puking in front of you?

She wiped her mouth, out of it and fatigued. Jared held out his arms, and she gratefully collapsed into them, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was hungry, tired, and thirsty.

Her heartbeat was slightly erratic. Jared wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her close to him. "Mina…" Jared whispered, laughing silently into her hair. He could still smell strawberries in the midst of the heavy scent of saltwater. "I thought I lost you." he murmured.  
>She sighed into his shoulder, finally feeling safe. She couldn't help but feel, that with him here now, holding her, everything was somehow going to be okay.<p>

Jared looked down at Mina and lifted her chin. She looked up back at him. His eyes were a vast range of emotions, all passionately visible in his eyes. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. She cocked her head to the side to open her mouth, allowing his tongue in. She felt completely undone, a warmth spreading throughout her where her body touched Jared's. The parts of her body that weren't touching his ached to be touched by him.

He broke away, his voice ragged and rough. Jared cocked his head and kissed her swiftly, then broke apart again. She leaned in, her mouth searching for his once more. He cocked his head to the other side, quickly kissed her again, and broke apart- their mouths hovering over another, barely touching. Mina ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. The tips of their noses rubbed against each other as their mouths danced away, inches from one another.

The passion between the two of them was strong, and was threatening to take over. They were lost in each other, lost in the moment; nothing else existed except them in that moment, as the world faded away before them.

"Mina..." He whispered, his voice charged with passion. It made Mina's insides quiver and melt, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She loved the effects his voice had on her. She closed her eyes and turned to look at him. Jared's eyes filled with lust, desire, and love. She only hoped her eyes showed half of the emotion his eyes portrayed in that one moment.

They kissed for a long time; his hands being bold, going to the places that she desperately wanted them to. He laid her down on the beach, their bodies up against one another. Mina's hands were running through Jared's hair, and she massaged his shoulders.

Jared's hands were groping her legs. His fingers caught in the runs of the hose near her thigh; the thin fabric ripping easily in his hands, allowing him greater access to Mina.  
>He went up her leg, under the hose. He had never gotten this far with her before. Despite how many times he had spent the night, he- with tremendous effort- forced his hands to stay away from down there, or something always came up before he could do anything.<p>

So his hands were taking in everything. Everywhere he touched, she made a different sound. He mentally catalogued the places that Mina responded to the most.

He soon gave up, though, getting lost in the moment. Mina let out a guttural moan. She'd never been touched by anyone before; this was a whole new sensation to her. Jared, as if waking up from a spell, forced his hands to stop what he was doing.

He laid his head on Mina's chest, trying to push away all thoughts of what he wanted to do. Like how easy it would have been to place his mouth on Mina's... No! He told himself forcibly.

Mina deserved better than what was going on now, and this wasn't the right time or place to do something like that. He shook his head, causing Mina to sigh in pleasure...

"Jared?" Mina said breathlessly, looking at him questioningly. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously. He looked up suddenly, to see her starting to pull on her hair.

"No! God, no! It's just-" He lifted himself up and looked down at her. Only Mina could look so beautiful and sexy after being dropped in and tossed about in the ocean. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and questioning.

"I just realized I was being too forward, is all..."

She laughed, looking relieved. "No, you weren't. You were doing all the right things. Or wrong things, I guess, depending on your perspective..." She added, slyly winking.

Jared laughed. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.  
>"I love you more." She whispered back, smiling and kissing him. They stayed like that for a long time. Mina couldn't tell you how long, but they didn't move until they felt water starting to collect around them. They broke apart to find that the tide was coming in, and it was coming in fast.<p>

All of a sudden, a giant wave descended upon the beach, sending a huge amount of water on them. Jared cursed as Mina laughed. She couldn't help it. Jared looked at Mina, who was soaking. He got up and gave her a hand, laughing with her eventually.

Taking his hand, she got up slowly, her legs giving out on her as she steadied herself with Jared's help. Once steady, she took hesitant steps, trying to stay up. She was sinking into the sand, like Jared, but even he was having slight issues. You could only imagine how poor, ocean-beaten Mina was doing.

Finally, she got the hang of it, needing less and less support, but she never let go of his hand. They were smiling like idiots at one another, walking along the rocky shore. At one point, they found her shoes that she lost in the water. Mina smile and cracked up laughing.

They both agreed she was lucky to have found them, or even one of them, when they made it to what looked like a safe pile of rocks to climb upon to get out of the tidal water's way.

If someone looked down, they would have thought Jared and Mina were crazy teens being out there, or that it was sweet, or strange, or both. But, little did they know, that someone was actually watching them from a distance...


	25. Chapter 25: Whose Watching?

_**Author's Note: Wow! I haven't been able publish this fast in a while! *fingers crossed* hopefully I (my editor and I) can keep that up!**_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews as always and a big shout out to my editor Jo Jo, again without you I would probably never had gotten the courage to actually publish this!**_

_**Dear Fluffy and Delly**_

_**Thank you Fluffy and Delly! You two are so sweet honestly! You know I love y'all!**_

_**Guest: Awww...adorable... Lol I like how you said try were appart for like 2 chapters. Yeah I do read your Pinterest stuff and I like the Jared and Daniel snap shots. I can't wait to see how this story is going to progress. Please update soon!**_

_**P.S. Congrats on graduation!**_

_**Dear Guest, **_

_**Thank you! I'm very excited to be graduating! Yeah, well you know I mean Jared would obviously be having none of this "I'll keep my hands to myself, after you were ripped away from me." which is why he landed Mina in this mess! if he had only just kept his hands to himself in the restaurant...but then again wheres the fun in that? I can't wait for y'all to see how it will progress as well.**_

_**Well I think thats everything...I hope y'all have a good weekend! Remember R&R!**_

**_Madaleine_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25:<p>

Unbeknown to the young couple, though, they were being watched. Off in the distance, on top of a cliff, someone was observing them. She smiled maniacally as she saw the young couple walk along the beach.

In the water, there was another being that was watching. She had been watching Mina since Ever had thrown her in the ocean.

Her head was sticking slightly out of the water; you could only see her eyes. Her hair floated around her in a beautiful, tangled mess, the locks of hair writhing like snakes. The thin strands of her hair were actually composed of tiny snakes that bobbed and twisted in the water, making a low, hissing sound. She opened her jaw slightly, water slowly entering in, revealing a large, sharp set of incisors.

But it was her eyes that revealed her true nature. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul. If so, hers portrayed a dark, evil purpose. They watched Jared and Mina like predators with their prey, focused and determined. After a while, she looked up, acknowledging the fact that she was not alone.

She narrowed her eyes, staring icily at the couple one last time, before gracefully diving back into the sea to swim towards shore.

A bright, neon green-colored light was shining through her skin. The upper half of her body seemingly transitioned into the different environment. It wasn't until the lower half of her body left the water, that it went under a vivid change.

As she rose from the water, you could see the bottom half of her body was completely covered in scales that were glowing like emeralds in the sun, dazzling to the eye. The sickly green light illuminated from what looked like a fish's tale, slowly morphing and splitting into two legs and a pair of feet.

The fins were slowly stretching and conforming into the shape of feet, as she descended upon the shore. A swirling vortex of smoke of different colors enshrouded her. When the smoke burned away, it left behind a beautiful young maiden in its path. She was tall and thin with brown curly hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a dress made of a thick, dark gray material. She looked up towards the cliff and saw someone else was watching Jared and Mina as well.

She silently padded across the shoreline, her dress dragging in the sand and brushing over her footsteps. She was graceful and calm, even while treading across the razor sharp rocks. She was focused on the task at hand.

As she did this, more of her kind crawled up on the rocks in the water, or hid in the rocky grottos, to conceal themselves from the others- the snakes woven in their hair were all hissing in union. She slowly made her way up the cliff side. When she finally made it up, her companion turned around expectantly.

"Have you been following them?" One of the women hissed.

"Since the pixie dropped her into the ocean." She hissed back.

"Does she have what it takes?" The other one replied.

"I believe so..."

The woman nodded and turned away, beginning to watch Jared and Mina all over again.

"What do we do now?" The other one asked.

"Now...we wait..." She said, as lightening was cast, lighting up the different features of her face.

She looked a lot like the other girl, except her eyes were nearly violet. As the lightening cracked, the light illuminated the dark, ill-intentions that filled it, smirking down upon them and then disappearing. The other girl bowed and walked away, retiring back to the sea.

The winds began to howl. She slowly walked back to the sea, transforming herself back into what she was before she had become a human. As she did, the others like her threw themselves back into the sea, swimming deep into the unknown.


	26. Chapter 26: The Abandoned House

**_Author's Note: So! How is everyone? Ok, I have to babble about this, my friends on Pinterest know this already. Picture this, I'm driving along, trying to find the place this I'm applying for, so so I can turn in the application. And I'm trying to listen to the GPS, as it's blabbing to me. And out of the corner of my eye... I see, "WELCOME TO TEAGUE ELEMENTARY!" I'm sitting there slacked jaw for a moment. In complete astonishment. That is only until the last second, I see that I'm coming to a red light. And there's a cop in front of me...I slam on the breaks. And thankfully I didn't hit the cop. But that's not what I'm thinking about. What's actually going through my head, is I'm dying laughing, wondering what do they teaching those kids? How to be dark evil prince in training...thinking of The Evil milk baby meme about that being Teague (baby going I'll Take over the world, and then I'll drink Milk..EVIL milk) ...realized I'm too invested in a fandom. And I really want to turn around and take a picture of the sign, to show people on Pinterest XD oh! And I thought of my Meague fans :)_**

**_I was driving by it again later today and I saw a sign saying, "TEAGUE IS THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH." Today has been a day full of surprises XD_**

**_I'm going to skip to answering reviews now:_**

**_Guest chapter 25 . Jun 1_**

**_Mermaid-Medusas? I can't wait to see where this is going to take them. It seems as of they're gonna get Ever to help them in their plan. I feel as though Teague has some help on the human plane. Please update soon!_**

**_Dear Guest,_**

**_Yes Mermaid Medusas's more from my novel series the Succubi Chronicles :) Lol, I guess you'll just have to wait and see if your predictions are correct :)_**

**_DellyIsKawii chapter 25 . May 31_**

**_Who is this butch? I wanna know. Fabulous as always_**

**_Dear Delly, _**

**_Which one? Lol there were two. Haha, but You'll find out soon :) Actually in Chapter 27..._**

**_OUAT Fluffer chapter 25 . May 30_**

**_I LOVE SO SO SO MUCH! You're so talented and brilliant, Madaleine! I can't wait for more._**

**_Dear Fluffy, _**

**_Thanks Fluffy! Your way too sweet girl friend!_**

**_This is more of the Cross over, this is actually the house of one of my characters in the novel...I promise all will be clarified, just stick with me._**

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews! R&R!_**

**_Madaleine_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26:<p>

Mina and Jared walked along the shore, and kept on walking. "Where are we?" She asked, looking for signs of civilization.

Jared shook his head. "I don't know. We're on some island."

Mina stopped. "We're what!?" She exclaimed.

"We're here by ourselves." He replied calmly.

"Are we still in America?" She asked.

He started laughing, "Yes, we're in America." turning around to face her, "I think we're just on some island, like off the shore."

Mina looked scared.

"Don't worry." He told her, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up. He looked into her eyes. "Everything will be alright." He leaned down to kiss her, when lighting cracked across the sky. They jumped and looked up. It started pouring rain. Mina squealed and started laughing. Jared stood there, dumbfounded.

Mina started running. She threw her arms above her head, her shoes dangling in her hands. She closed her eyes and kept running. Jared tore his eyes from the sky, to his girlfriend. He started laughing. "Where are you going?" He yelled.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. He shook his head and ran after her. If you've ever seen Frosty's Winter Wonderland- the scene when Frosty and Crystal ran hand in hand, laughing and giggling, where it zoomed out to show them break apart and run, making a figure eight, then meeting back up and grabbing each other hands- that's what Mina and Jared did.

They laughed, until they came across an abandon shack. They stopped and stared at the house. It was two stories, the paint on the house was faded and chipped away, large amounts of it flapped in the wind, looking like skin peeling off of a body. It gave Mina the creeps. She shivered, becoming instantly cold.

Jared saw Mina shivering and picked her up. She squeaked in surprise. "Let's get you, at least, out of the rain." He whispered. _Couldn't humans get really sick if they stayed outside in the rain for too long? _He walked towards the house.

"Jared, I have a really bad feeling about this." She whispered back.

"Why?" He asked, going up the stairs, the floorboards creaked under his steps. In the back of his mind, he worried about them breaking, and him falling through.

"Because, isn't this how it always seems to go in the movies? The crazy teens finding an abandon house, and then they find the crazy whacko that's living in it. And, next thing you know, the boy's getting chopped up into pieces." Mina replied, her voice starting to raise a couple of octaves. "And then, the girl is standing by helplessly waiting to die!" Mina was becoming hysterical.

"Mina!" Jared yelled. She looked up at him, a little timid. "Mina," he said again, softer this time, "I'm sorry for yelling. You were just becoming hysterical, and I didn't know how else to get your attention."

She nodded.

"Mina nothing is going to happen to either of us." He promised her, "And, if someone tried, they'd find out quickly that I'm not just some ordinary human boy." He laughed darkly.

Mina relaxed slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just..." she broke off.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered.

The thought of her boyfriend turning himself into an ogre or something else, scaring the crap out of someone, made Mina smile a little. "You're right. I pity the poor, psychotic killer who tries to take you on." She countered.

He smiled. "Come on, let's at least see if there is anything we can dry you off with."

She nodded as he walked up to the front door. Still carrying her in his arms, he opened the door. It was stuck, as he tried to open it. Finally, after Mina became impatient, wanting to get down, he kicked down the door, and it fell on the floor. They both stared at it.

"_Smooth."_ Mina said sarcastically.

He shot her a look. "It was stuck!" He insisted.

"Yeah, but did you have to kick down the door?" She asked.

"It wasn't opening." Was all he said, as he walked straight in. "Anybody home?" He called out.

No one answered; there was dead silence. Jared wasn't too happy about the situation. Yeah, he was a Fae, but even he had his limitations. The memories of him trying to save Mina, in the river in the forest, ran through his mind.

Ogres weren't exactly known for being fabulous swimmers. And he really didn't want to try to swim across or find a way back tonight. It was pouring outside. The sky was an awful shade of black and green. He had a gut feeling that something was going on. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He grimaced. If anyone dared to mess with Mina or himself tonight, they'd find out a nasty little surprise about him. He put a brave face on for Mina, though. The last thing he wanted her to do was to worry about something like that.

The place was pretty empty; there was hardly any furniture. The furniture that was there was practically falling apart. There was a table knocked off to the side, missing a leg, a chair knocked over, there was a fireplace- in front of it was a giant, red throw rug. There was wood still in the hearth, and wood lying around it. He walked over and sat Mina down. She pulled her knees close to her, hugging herself.

Jared arranged the logs. They were wet; practically decaying and falling apart. Jared continued to grimace. At least there was wood, but how long would it last? And would it even light?

Mina screamed. He turned around and saw her throw herself near him, as she stared in horror where she sat. "What's your problem?" He joked.

Then he saw why she screamed. A huge-ass rat came crawling out of the darkness; its beady little eyes glittered in the light produced by the lightening as it stalked over to them. Jared just growled at it. The sound was unearthly and it scared the crap out of Mina, until she realized it was Jared. She turned around, as another bolt of lightning crashed, illuminating Jared's face as it turned back to his original form.

Mina screamed. She was not prepared for that. She heard the scrabbling of paws and saw that the rat was running in terror too. She started breathing again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically. Memories of Mina being terrified of him the first time she saw his ogre form ran through his mind. He hung his head slightly, unable to look at her.

She shook her head, her hand resting over her beating heart, as she snuggled close to Jared. "I was more surprised than anything else." She murmured. She knew that he was ashamed of his true form. She got this feeling that Jared thought she wouldn't love him if she saw him as that. And maybe he was right, if she had met him like that for the first time. But she knew he wasn't like that. As much as he pretended that he wasn't, Jared was too sweet to be the terrifying ogre. But that didn't mean he wasn't capable of being one.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for screaming." She whispered, sending chills down his spine.

He looked at her and kissed her lightly, their lips barely touching. He lifted his right hand and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers traveled down the side of her neck, causing Mina to shiver too.

His fingertips were cold and light against her skin, almost ticklish, but not quite. As Jared let his fingertips wander down slowly, he felt the goose bumps along Mina's skin. _She must be really_ _cold,_ he thought, _in that wet dress._ A fire magically sprung to life in the fireplace. It was tiny, but it was at least a source of heat. "You should probably get out of that dress. I'll go and find some blankets, or something, but you can stay here." He murmured against her lips. He went to stand up, but Mina grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me alone." She whispered, getting up.

"Mina..." He replied.

"No, Jared, please." She sounded like a baby, but there was something about this place that just gave her the creeps. She had just been nipped by a rat. She looked around the room. The tables and chairs were knocked over. A couple of chairs had legs missing, and were scattered along the floor. The place smelled like mildew. The giant carpet, which looked like it had once been a rich red, was now a brownish-gray. The fire barely produced any light.

The wind was howling, beating against the outside, sending ghostly echoes through the house. And, on top of that, she could hear things scurrying. She would gladly be called a baby, in this moment, for not wanting to be alone. He nodded, holding a hand out to her. She got up and began to walk around the house with Jared.

She held onto his hand, her heels clacking against the wood. She looked around. The whole house gave her this eerie feeling. She bit her lip, as something scurried across the floor when they left the room.

They entered, what she guessed, would have been considered a foray. The long hallway stretched downward; it seemed dark and endless as the shadows  
>enshrouded it.<p>

Jared led her across the hallway, where they entered another room like the one they had been in. The walls, this time, were lined with bookshelves. A fireplace sat in the very middle. Broken lamps and glass were dispersed all over the room. Books lay, ripped and torn, scattered along the floor and on the shelves. Mina was so busy trying to take it all in, that she didn't see-and couldn't have, if she'd tried- the glass bottle on the floor, sliding on it a little.

She almost fell to the ground, but Jared caught her. "You okay, my lady of grace?" He joked.

She made a face at him, sticking out her tongue. He laughed, as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he bent down to pick up the bottle.

"Doing what I did last time for you." He replied, holding the bottle, concentrating.

Mina watched, holding her breath, as she waited for it. Slowly, the bottle began to twinkle, as if fireflies were caught in it, producing a cheerful glow against the dismal background.

Jared held the bottle up for a minute, illuminating the impenetrable darkness that surrounded them. The storm outside was raging, beating against the poor, weather-beaten house.

Jared and Mina looked around. "Wow, this place is a dump."

Mina couldn't help but agree. "It looks really old."

She looked around the place. It seemed like it was furnished by someone who was obviously wealthy at some point, but had left the place to decay.

Over in the corner, where two bookshelves met, there was a chair with books lying on it. They looked heavy and leather-bound. They definitely weren't published in this century, or, possibly, two.

The windows were dirt smudged and green. The drapes that hung down from the rods weren't even drapes anymore. They were rags, hanging down like skeleton  
>arms.<p>

If Mina wasn't so creeped out, she would have loved to look at them. What untold treasures lay on those bookshelves?

"Come on, we should probably keep on looking." Jared whispered in her ear.

Mina nodded, and she followed him. She laughed to herself. If this were six months or so ago, before he admitted his feelings for her, there would be no way in hell she would have trusted Jared and followed him blindly through a dark, scary house, holding his hand. Okay, she would have wanted to hold his hand, but her pride would have refused to let her ask for it. Which was sad, but the truth.

There was a grand piano in the corner, covered with the years of dust and grime and wood rot. On top of the piano, was a knocked over candelabra. Jared let go of Mina's hand, picking it up and grabbing the broken ends of what was left of the candle.

He looked at her. "May be useful." he shrugged. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand, and snuggling closer to him. He smiled back and walked towards the door that was in front of them.

He lightly pulled at it; the door falling off its hinges and wedging itself in an awkward position, the top corner stuck in the door frame.

"Man, what is it with you and the doors in this house!?" She exclaimed teasingly.

Jared looked bewildered. "I barely pulled the thing, Mina."

"Oh gee, mister. I guess you're just weally stwong..."

He glared at her in amusement. "You sure told dat doowr who's boss." She continued.

He pinched her. "Hey!" She squealed, laughing.

"It's what you get!" He retorted. She smiled happily.

"Come on." He scooped her up, causing Mina to squeal again. She wrapped her arms around him, still holding the bottle. He climbed over the door.

She laughed, until she saw the room that they were in. "What is this place?"

"Looks like it's an abandoned house-"

"Well no dur, Captain Obvious." Mina interrupted him.

"Would you let me finish?"

Mina silently apologized, and Jared shook his head, amused. "Now," he emphasized, "If I had to guess, this house is old. Really old. Like, about as old as how long I've known your family. And it's been abandoned for just as long too." He put a foot down gingerly.

Mina made a face. "So, like, how old is that? A century and a half?" Getting down from his arms, she set the bottle down. She stood up and lent a hand out to Jared.

"Possibly older." He replied, grabbing Mina's hand and bringing his other leg around. Once over, he dusted off his hands, grabbing Mina's again, and picking the bottle up from the floor. He held it up.

"So, what room are we in now?" She whispered.

Jared squinted, looking around, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. There was a giant wooden table and a large wooden spoon. Mina let go of his hand, beginning to walk forward.

"Mina, be careful. We don't know what's lying around here." Jared warned.

"Yes, Ja-" She tripped over something.

"Mina!" Jared lunged for her, as she fell, her ankle twisting in weird angle. He caught her in time. "What did I say?"

"Mina, be careful." She squeaked. She was glad he couldn't see her face, she was sure her cheeks were flaming red.

"What is this?" She asked, confused.

Jared frowned, pausing for a moment. He tried to think of the best way to explain it, when he finally remembered. "It was a spot where people-" He began, as he bent down, picking up the wooden handle on the lid. "Before refrigerators were invented, people used to dig holes like this in the ground, so they could put food in it, to keep it fresh longer." He finished.

Mina's eyes widened. "Whoa. That's pretty cool..."

Jared smiled slightly, "Yeah... prefer using a refrigerator though."

Mina laughed, wordlessly taking the lid. He smiled up at her, and she smiled back. He leaned his head against Mina's stomach and snuggled closer to her. Mina pressed herself closer to him slightly. He kissed her stomach, sending a warm pulse over her skin. She grinned, as she bent down and put the lid back on the hole.

Jared stood up, holding the bottle in the air. He concentrated on the light being produced from it. It slowly grew brighter, illuminating the whole room. Mina gasped, looking around and observing the room.

"So, we're in the kitchen?" She questioned.

Jared nodded, "Think so." He began to look around the room for anything they could use for fire.

Mina walked around the room, moving carefully, and trying not to step on anything. She walked over to a big hearth, made of mud and sticks. "Is this a fireplace?" She asked, to no one in particular.

Jared turned around and smiled as he saw Mina become enamored with the place. He watched her as she walked around in awe at everything that was around them.

There was a giant, Hoosier cabinet lined up against the wall. Mina walked towards it. There were wooden spoons, flint, rags, and books.

Mina's eyes lit up, as she picked the books up carefully. The pages felt brittle underneath her fingertips, like extremely dry flakes of skin. There was a pamphlet on the counter, "Common Sense" by Tomas Paine. And then, "A Women's Practical Guide to Cooking." More were scattered around the counter. In one of the cubbies, she saw canned jars of... something. She studied them, trying to identify the contents.

"What are you looking at?" Jared purred, as he wrapped his arms around Mina. He reached up to brush back a long strand of hair, kissing the sides of her neck, relief pouring out of him, that he had found her.

Mina sighed, putting down the book, and tilting her head to the side in response to his ministrations. "Mmmmmmmmm...Jared..." She groaned, grinding slightly into him.

He smirked as he kissed her, his hands roamed Mina. He began to rub deep, circular motions around the area she desperately wanted him to go.

"Jared-" She turned around to face him, breathing heavily. She screamed in frustration, kissing him madly and pushed him back, Jared stumbled backwards, falling onto back. Mina squealed as they fell to the ground. "Ow! That hurt." Jared groused.

Mina laughed, and Jared sighed in content, her voice soothing to him. She laid her head on his chest. Jared rubbed her back. "We should probably get up, and continue to look around."

"Do we have too?" Mina sighed, raising her head to look down at him. Jared sat up a little, to prop himself up on his elbows. He leaned in and Mina smiled as she cocked her head and kissed him.

Mina could feel Jared begin to rock on his elbows. Realizing that he must have been in slight discomfort, she broke away from him. Jared looked up at her. Mina grabbed his tie and began to pull him upwards, till he was sitting up with her.

"We should probably keep looking."

Jared nodded, and they got up.

They left the room and walked back towards the hallway, until they came to the staircase.

Jared looked at Mina, motioning that they should go up and check it out. Mina looked at him, and then to the staircase, and then back to him. She shook her head and began to walk away, back towards the other parts of the house.

Jared held her hand, and Mina balked. "No." She commanded, crossing her arms.

"Mina, we should-"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Only you would want to go up the creepy staircase." She growled.

Jared looked offended. "What? You think I want to go up there?" He replied, looking at Mina as if she were nuts, "This place gives me the heebie-jeebies too."

Mina bit her lip, trying not to giggle. Jared frowned. "What?" He sounded exasperated.

"You said heebie-jeebies." She giggled insanely, like a little school girl.

Jared rolled his eyes, "What, are you twelve now?" This only made her laugh harder.

Honestly, what were the odds that she'd be in an abandoned house, and her boyfriend, who was an ogre, would get the heebie-jeebies? "No one says the heebie-jeebies anymore." She teased.

"Whatever." He retorted, dismissing her.

He started to walk up the stairs. Mina stamped her feet and followed him. She grabbed his hand; the stairs creaked underneath their weight.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs, they looked around. Water was leaking from the roof. The sound of rain filled their ears.

There were holes in the wall and in the floor. Jared and Mina tiptoed around them. Jared gestured to the room to either side of them. "You take one, and I'll take the other?"

Mina solemnly nodded, let go of his hand, and walked towards the room. She nudged the door open; the sound it produced sounded like it was out of a horror film. The thunder crashed, scaring Mina. She jumped and looked around, then bit her lip, and walked in. "We haven't found anything so far. So that's probably a good thing, right?" She mumbled.

The room looked untouched. Leaves scattered on the bed and around it. There was a large bed post; it looked regal. It was wonderful, something that her mother would have loved. There was a tiny, child's bed, covered in moldy cloth and blankets. There was a wooden vanity along one of the walls and two chairs in the corner of the room.

She walked towards the vanity. There was a Bible and a doll. Mina picked up the doll. It was wet, the blonde, curly hair was matted, and the face- which was painted- had been rubbed off slightly. But Mina was able to see the faint outlines of the face, the blue-green of the eyes. She felt something under one of the skirts, and she lifted it up, to see that it was stitching. Mina concentrated on it. It seemed to be spelling out a name.

"Melinda"

"Hey!"

Mina jumped as lightening cracked, and she whirled around. "Oh, it's you." She said, sounding relieved.

Jared smiled and walked up to her. "There are some blankets right here." She pointed.

Jared nodded, picking them up. "Well, let's go back downstairs."

Mina nodded, putting the doll down carefully, fixing it to where it looked pretty.

They walked back downstairs, and back to the room they first entered. The fire had burnt out. Jared swore under his breath. He stared at the pathetic leftover wood, a fire suddenly springing to life. He started to add what they found into the fire to feed the flames. Mina looked around, at the papers scattered around, and the desk in the corner. She walked over to it. There were sewing needles, thread, and more cloth. There was a tiny blanket, and a portrait of a woman and a little girl.

They were both beautiful. The woman had soft, brown curls, pale skin, and beautiful green eyes. The daughter looked a lot like the woman, except with blonde, curly hair and blue-green eyes. There was something familiar about them. The blanket had a name sewn into it; "Melinda." in pretty lettering.

Jared walked over and started to collect the materials. He grabbed the blanket. "No."

Jared looked at Mina curiously. She couldn't explain it. "I don't know. just, uh, leave the blanket alone."

Jared stared at her, shrugging finally. "Okay..."

He dropped the blanket and put the rest of the stuff in the fire, along with the papers. Mina grabbed the blanket and stared at it.

"Hey?"

Mina turned around. Jared held his arms out. Mina smiled and walked over to him. She sat down in his lap, kicking off her heels, and sighed, breathing him in, the fire casting a cheerful glow.

Jared sighed as well, kissing Mina's head, relief pouring through him. Mina was safe. Mina was here. Mina was in his arms. And, like hell someone would take her from him again. Jared eyed Mina up and down.

"Mina, what's on your ankles?"

Mina stiffened. "What?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"That?" Jared replied, bringing Mina's ankle closer to the light. It looked like rope burn, but different. It was burn, but it was of a handprint?

What the fuck was that?

He and Mina stared at it. It seriously looked like a handprint was burned around her ankles.

"How did you get that?"

Mina was dumbfounded. Maybe the thing that pulled her down did that?

Could Ever have done it?

"My guess is either, that Ever, when we fought-"

"Ever what?" Jared whipped his head back to stare at her.

"Ever? She pushed me off the cliff, and that's how I ended up in the sea." Mina said slowly.

"Ever? No. No, no, no, no."

Mina stared at him in disbelief. "Jared, how else do you think I ended up in the sea? What, do you think I just threw myself off a cliff for the fun of it?"

"No! But-" Ever? He couldn't believe this."She told me that you were dragged out to sea by something else. That she tried to save you-"

Mina laughed, "Are you serious?"

Jared stared at her. "Yeah."

Mina became angry. "That fucking bitch! Save me? Save me!? More like, tried to kill me!"

"Why would Ever do something like that?"

Mina snorted, "You."

Jared stared at her.

"She found out about us." She elaborated, "She didn't like what she saw, so she attacked me."

Jared sat there in shock. "Okay," he said finally, "I think you need to tell me what happened. And then I'll tell you what she told me."

Mina sighed and took a deep breath, then told him what went down. She was pissed about the shit Ever told Jared and them.

But her rage didn't compare to Jared's. Jared snatched up Mina and held her close. He rubbed her back, kissing her head. Mina managed to look off to the side, feeling selfishly happy. Ha! In your face, Ever! Mina briefly wondered if she should milk this or not? He was livid. He sat there in silence, holding her, his shoulders taught.

"I'll talk to her."

"I don't think talking to her would help, Jared." She mumbled.

"No. I'll talk to her." He pushed Mina gently away, staring down at her.

Mina stared up at him. Something about the way that he said that made her shiver. She realized that she was scared for Ever. What he would do to her. Jared pulled Mina back closer to him, and they sat there in silence.


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting Amelia

**_Author's Note: So how is everyone? Is everyone enjoying their summer so far? Or are y'all still in school? I have to go to work soon, boo. But, here's the skinny, so I believe that I'll be able to finish this story by hoepfully the end of the month. Definitely by the end of July, I'll begin writing the other stories I promised. _**

**_ Ok so officially you now get to see a little bit more of my novel series! I'm pretty excited, cause as much as I love writing this story, I enjoy writing my own characters as well. I'm going t explain what you need to know about the series._**

**_The main characters name is Jenny Cooper. She is a teenage Succubus. Best friends name is Phoebe McKinley, and her boyfriend/Best guy friend (Yes, this boy escaped friend zone) is Logan MacWell. Jenny is an average, pretty teenage girl, smart funny, well liked. She lives with her grandmother, her dad is dead, and her mom is MIA. She meets the "Coven" which is like a vampire coven, but for Succubi._**

**_ In the Coven there's a Hierarchy, the very top of the coven are called the "Elders." The only two people I'll be talking about is Amelia, and Theresa. Theresa is like the head leader, she's at the very top. Amelia, is like 2nd in command. (you met them in Chapter 25...See I told y'all I'd fill you in) I'm going to assume that y'all can figure out who was who in that Chapter. Few things you need to know about the "Coven;" Their loyal to one another. There are a set of rules they must abide by. Some of them are like you know chicks before dicks and the coven comes first, type of stuff. The one that I will be focusing on is..._**

**_Rule #1: "A succubus can't date a male." Like the succubus can't fall in love. It's like a liability. Their not allowed to fall in love and put anyone outside the coven, above the Coven. Or that said person will be eliminated._**

**_Well that's an issue because, Logan likes Jenny. Jenny likes Logan. There's a bit problem right there, Jenny doesn't want Logan dying. Jenny is secretly dating Logan. Which is what y'all will see in this Chapter. The mermaid Medusas you saw earlier are their natural form. Their technically a Siren/Succubus mix, but thats what they are._**

**_I'll explain anything else in later chapters, but I think thats everything I wanted to cover...Does this all make sense to everyone? If you have a question, don't be afraid to PM me._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Dear Fluffy, I think your sadly right...I have ruined Ever...how are we going to deal with her in the next book? And I don't know, can I really kill off Ever...I thought y'all would be upset if I did that...O.O_**

**_Dear Guest, Yeah I found that out later. I'm so sorry for the confusion girl. Lol! but like it said it was for that chapter! Lol so I just assumed. Thank you for the compliments! Yeah, I mean I had him in denial for a few moments, but yeah there was no way I was going to have him in complete denial. Thanks again :D_**

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope to update soon! R&R PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p>When Ever got home, she felt her like her heart had become immensely heavy.<p>

She felt awful. She crawled into bed, the glass beads of her dress clicking.

Jared had been terrified with fear when he found out what happened to Mina.

She had offered to help, but he had told her to just go home and rest.

She lied awake, wondering if she should tell him what she did. But she quickly dismissed the idea. Jared would never speak to her again, if she told him. Her heart was spazzing in pain. It felt like she was having a heart attack.

All the blood in her veins felt like it was frozen. She sat there, tormented

by what she had done. Guilt plagued her. She hadn't considered Jared's pain. She had just thought of her own.

But, at the same time, she wasn't guilty about what she had done, because she did not want Mina to return. But, if she died, Jared would be sucked back into the Grimoire to wait until the next Grimm was ready and deserved help.

Jared would help Charlie, he was Mina's brother. If anything, Jared would die trying to make sure the curse ended with him, only out of respect for Mina. And it would be the last thing he had that connected him to Mina. He would never forgive himself if she died, or if Charlie died.

No. Mina had to live. Ever just had to think of a way to keep her mouth shut, and to keep her away from Jared, when she came back.

These were the thoughts she had. These were the thoughts that girl with a broken heart would have. These were the thoughts that she had, as she drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Jenny was making sure everything was ready for her to go home. As she was busy counting tips, she felt her phone go off in her pocket.<p>

It was from Logan-

_Hey babe, know ur getting off soon. Hoping to maybe see you tonight? If your not "eating" _

Jenny smiled at the text. "What are you so happy about?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Jenny grinned. "Just," Her eyes widened, as she strutted to the register," Logan wants to see me tonight."

Phoebe's eyes darkened. "What? Don't let the elders hear that!" She warned.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Why? They should be happy. I'm spending time with a GUY tonight. They should be thrilled." She said dryly.

"Yeah, but you're not eating him." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Jenny retorted, "I can have a boyfriend while being a teenage succubus if I want. There's no rule against it."

"No. It's just not normal. And not allowed."

"Well, maybe I'll start a new trend."

Phoebe glared. "Your funeral. I'm telling you, it's easier to date girls or other Succubi."

"And date another girl? Um, no thank you. I can barely stand my bitchy tirades on my period, let alone another girl's. And, besides, I prefer dicks over vaginas any day of the week." Jenny said as she put the money away.

Phoebe laughed. "Are you sure that's not just your stomach talking?" She asked, plopping the last bit of pie they had on the counter into her mouth.

Jenny gave her a pointed look. "Yes, I'm sure. I have it all worked out." She said, pushing her hands apart in a downwards motion. "I go in and steal from sperm banks, eat my fill, while continuing to love my boyfriend by day.

I don't have to suck a man dry to be full."

Phoebe laughed again.

"Good evening, ladies."

Phoebe and Jenny turned around. "Good evening, Amelia." They said at the same time.

She smiled. Amelia was gorgeous. She was one of the oldest succubus's in the coven. Phoebe had told Jenny that she was one of the first women who had come to America in the colonial period, and that she was basically the living version of Hester Prynn from the Scarlet Letter. The movie 'Easy A' was based on that story.

She had been forced to marry young, like at 16. Her husband never came with her to America. And, after ten years of waiting, she fell in love with someone else. But he was someone influential in town, and it was very scandalous. Since, you know, she was still considered married.

Well, every woman wanted him, and when they found out that he was in love with Amelia, they held some trial and got her and her child booted off the island. The guy she loved died of complete heartbreak.

Heartbroken, she became a succubus, because she lost the love of her life. It was absolutely depressing, Jenny grimaced, but you don't become one without having some tragic love story.

"Is there anything we can do for you, ma'am?" Phoebe asked.

"Possibly. Do you know a pixie named Ever?"

Jenny and Phoebe looked at one another. "No ma'am. Should we?"

"She came in here tonight, in a party under the name Carmichael."

"I remember them! I served them earlier." Jenny replied.

Amelia transferred her focus to Jenny. "She would have been short- black hair, green dress."

Jenny stood there, chewing her lip, trying to recall a girl that fit the description. "Oh, yeah. I remember a girl like that."

Amelia's eyes lit up. "What can you tell me about her?"

Jenny shrugged, as she thought about it. "She seemed a little discontent. I mean, she definitely wasn't happy like the others in her group."

"Tonight Colette saw a young girl get thrown into the ocean."

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

"She's fine. Katherine was able to save her." Amelia said, flicking her hand. "But the girl who pushed her off, Colette overheard her talking about a lover's spat. A man cheating on her with the other girl."

"Which girl?" Jenny asked, shocked. "What guy?"

Amelia stood there, trying to recall the story. "The pixie was in a green dress, the boy's name was Jared, and the girl who was pushed off was named

Mina. She was in a purple dress..."

Jenny made a face.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"That just sounds wrong. The girl in purple was here with a guy. I think his name was Jared. But they were obviously here together, 'together' if you catch my drift. Colette had to have gotten it wrong."

Amelia's beautiful features twisted into confusion. That made no sense, she thought. "I'll look into it, but are you positive, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, Amelia, I'm sure. But that poor girl." She shook her head, "That sounds like a bad night."

Amelia nodded. "Before I take it to the elders, I wanted to ask around and find out what little information there was."

Jenny nodded. Out of all the succubus's, most of them were pure evil. But Amelia was different. She had empathy for women who had their hearts torn apart from love.

"I would rather see her join us than commit suicide."

"What do you want us to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, for now. I want to keep an eye on things at first. Maybe there's nothing to worry about. Maybe she won't turn."

The girls nodded.

"Well then." Amelia said, nodding and straightening up. She handed the keys to Jenny. "Lock up, you two, and have a good night. With any luck, we may or may not have another sister." And then she walked out.

"That's crazy." Phoebe said after a while.

"Yeah, crazy...do you think.?" Jenny trailed off.

"Nah, it takes a lot for someone to turn. At least you and me were born this way." She sang the last line.

Jenny laughed, as she locked up.

Phoebe nodded, "Well, have a nice night. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Jenny said, walking away from the restaurant.


	28. Chapter 28: The Beach Date

**_Author's Note: I'm currently making homemade pizza, so I gotta be quick! This chapter in Word is 14 pages long. This is only half of it. Like chapter 26, and chapter 12. It will be split, but I'll be consolidating it after a one day, of the second half of it being up. Hope y'all are having a wonderful day and summer so far? R&R!?_**

**_DellyIsKawaii chapter 27 . Jun 11_**

**_It's getting seriously interesting now. It took me while to catch on but it sound interesting. I don't know how to feel about Ever turning into a succumbs or what ever. It's like a prison that steals all hope of happiness away and only leaves you with depression. :( but then again it might be good for her._**

**_Dear Delly,_**

**_Haha, yes it is getting interesting. I think you have a slight comprehension of what a succubus is. And I'm not saying I know for sure, but in theory. A succubus is a female demon or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend) that appears in dreams and takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. In modern fictional representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic. In my series, a Succubus is a former Witch who has made a pact with darkness. Succubi give up all human emotions to become predators, seeking powerful men to feed off their testosterone._**

**_I guess I should explain a little more? Or are y'all following me? But I hope by explaining what a succubus is up there, y'all are able to understand my series a little more._**

**_Guest chapter 27 . Jun 11_**

**_Ooohhhh Ever did kinda turn though... A little, I mean she kinda went off the deep end. I really like the Succubus stuff. I really hope sometime your novels can be published. It's a cool concept. It's different, unique. I can't wait for the next chapter! Please update soon!Hey I saw on Pinterest you were talking about your next story about Mina bringing Jared back. I know it's not a new concept but no one's ever really gone in-depth with how he does it. Most people skip over it and go to the aftermath so I think a longer version of the tale would be interesting._**

**_Dear Guest,_**

**_Yeah she already did. But I wanted y'all to see the gradual descent instead of just jumping straight to it, and y'all be like WTF? I'm glad you like it :) Your not the only one who seems to think so! CeCe also seems to like the premise as well :} If I did go the short story route, I would actually go in depth in describing how she did it. I published a few excerpts from it a long time ago. I don't know if you ever read those though. Honestly I would establish what she's done since the incident, a week and half for her to prepare. Her going to the plane. The Teague v. Mina standoff. The split. And their escape. Something along those lines. Does that make sense? And would you be happy with that?_**

**_Dear Fluffy,_**

**_Chapter 32._**

**_Part B's Reviews;_**

_**Fluffy chapter 28 . Jun 17**_

_**Mina, now is not the time for wave jumping! Jared was about to...and then you just...agh, WOMAN. **_  
><em><strong>Also she won't EVER do it again? Hahaha because ever won't ever...hee hee.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Loved it and can't wait for part B!<strong>_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**Lol! Well Fluffy I'm going to take a wild guess and say you were fustrated by the first half of this chapter? And that you like Puns? XD Thanks for the support! :D**_

_**Guest chapter 28 . Jun 17**_

_**The Daniel part was the best... I hope Amelia learns the truth about the Mina/Ever situation. I can't wait for the rest of the chapter. And about the bringing Jared back thing, I'm excited for how you're gonna do it. Please update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**Everyone seems to love Daniels part to play in this chapter XD Honestly I couldn't imagine Jared calling his actual mom, so yeah I improvised. Lol You'll have to wait and see, but in the end. I think I have an ending that everyone will be satisfied with. I'm glad your excited! I'm dying to get started on it again. And is this fast enough for you? ;)**_

_**DellyIsKawaii chapter 28 . Jun 18**_

_**Lol, acid, my favourite. Wait I mean whaaaaaat? Oh and by the way, thanks for the whole succba thing, now I understand. Mina and Jarred are so cute together!:)**_

_**Dear Delly,**_

_**Lol, I had no idea you had any first hand knowledge of drugs...hmmmmm interesting haha And Hey! No problem, honestly I didnt really expect y'all to know anyways and don't feel bad about it!**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 28:<p>

Mina woke up the next morning with Jared's arms around her. She sighed, as she flipped herself over to lean her head against his chest. She sighed, breathing in his scent.

Her hands wrapped around Jared's, rubbing his back. "Hmmmmmm... Mina?" He whispered, kissing her head. Mina snuggled closer to him. Jared lifted her chin up- Mina's eyes were wide. He leaned down to kiss her again, until they heard a high-pitched squeal, coming from outside.

"What on earth?"

Mina and Jared froze, as a women came in and found them lying on the floor. She stared at them, perplexed. "Who are you? And why did you do that to my door!?"

Mina rolled off of him. "I-I..." She stuttered.

Jared sat up. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Last night we were caught up in that awful rainstorm, we saw this house, and we came here for shelter. When I tried to open the door, it was stuck. When I tried to open it, it fell down."

Mina looked from Jared to the woman, whose face was an interesting shade of red.

"I'm really sorry." Mina cried. The women stared at her. She was gorgeous. She had long, curly brunette hair. It fell down in perfect ringlets. That woman had awesome beach hair.

She had porcelain skin and stunning blue-green eyes, like the doll Mina had found upstairs. Her lips were thin, but a pretty shade of pink. She was thin and petite. The woman looked around the room; she stopped at the desk, noticing that the sewing materials were missing.

She ran over to the desk and began to search. Jared and Mina looked at one another in confusion.

"Where is it!?" The woman whirled around.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"The sewing material! Where is it?"

Jared was confused. When he didn't answer, the woman immediately looked at the fireplace. She looked horrorstricken. "What have you done!?" She ran towards the fireplace, looking distressed as she searched through the hearth. "Look! I don't know what you're doing here, but if you two are here to have sex in my house-"

Mina gasped, and they turned around to face her. "That's not why we're here, I swear! I'm SO sorry!" She held her hands up.

The woman gasped, and they stared at her. "Is that…?" She stared at Mina's hands. Mina followed her gaze. She hadn't realized that she was gripping the blanket she had found.

"May I?" The woman held out her hands. Mina nodded and wordlessly gave it to her. The woman held it, relief poured over her. "I'm sorry. It's just, this means a lot to me. I was afraid when I saw that the sewing material was gone. I- I was afraid that you burned it."

"Oh. Well, I- I found it last night. And I thought it was beautiful." The woman looked up at Mina.

"I'm so sorry! We- I..." Mina sounded strangled.

"Mina!" Jared grabbed her hands. "Shhhh... it's okay." He looked her dead in the eye.

"Mina?" They turned and stared at the woman. "You're that girl! The girl who was kidnapped!"

Mina was confused, until it all came tumbling back to her. Ever had told everyone that she had been kidnapped. Mina nodded.

The woman took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Amelia." She held out her hand.

Mina and Jared looked at another.

"Jared."

"Mina." They shook her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked, confused.

Mina and Jared looked at one another. "I-" they began at the same time. They stared at each other, and Amelia stared at them. _Gosh, she must think, like, we faked this_... Mina thought.

"When I was kidnapped, I was able to get away. But, in doing so, I fell off of a cliff. In desperation, I called someone I could count on, before my phone died..."

Mina couldn't look her in the eye. "It was probably stupid..." Jared smiled and pulled her closer to him, kissing her head. Amelia looked at the couple before her.

Her mind was spinning. The girl who had fallen off the cliff landed at her house. "And you came out here?"

Jared laughed. "No." He buried his face in her hair, "I searched all over the coast and the island, until I found her."

Amelia didn't even bother asking the obvious question. Like, how the hell did he do that, and not manage to leave last night?

"Well, you two must be starving." She slapped her hands against her knees.

Mina and Jared looked at one another. "Yeah." Mina replied quietly.

"Well, do your parents know you're here? Your mother must be worried sick!"

Mina felt guilty. "Again, I don't have my phone. And he didn't-"

Amelia waved her hands to stop her. "Okay. I have my phone with me. I want you to call your mothers and tell them where you are." She got up and went to the desk, where she had put her purse down. She dug her phone out and walked back over to them. She wordlessly unlocked her phone and handed it over.

Mina hesitantly took it and began to type her number. She heard the familiar ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"MINA!" Her mom began bawling, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom. Jared's with me."

"Oh, _is he_ now?" Her mom's tone changed.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Look, I just wanted to let you know I'm safe..."

"When are you coming home?"

"I- I don't know." Mina could tell her mom was giving her 'the look'.

Amelia held her hand out.

"Hold on, mom, there's a woman who wants to talk to you."

Amelia picked up the phone. "Hi, I'm Amelia Pendergast. I spoke to you last night. Your daughter is currently here with me. I'm sorry, this very awkward." Mina's mom must have said something then, to which Amelia replied, "No, no, no. I- it's alright. You just can't imagine my shock when I walked in this morning, and found your daughter and her boyfriend here... They were perfectly respectful."

Amelia laughed. "No. There was nothing like that going on. I'm sorry. I wanted you to know that she was safe and sound." She nodded her head and continued, "Well, that's the thing. I actually came here by a boat, and they won't be back until tonight. But I'm willing to give my full cooperation in getting her home. I just do not think I have the ability to get her home by the way I got here this morning, any other time."

Mina and Jared listened to Amelia talk on the phone with her mom. Finally, they hung up.

"Now, you call your mom, Jared. She's probably worried sick."

"I think she's a mom herself." Jared whispered to Mina.

"I heard that." Amelia looked over her shoulder, "And I am."

Jared looked slightly embarrassed, as he sat there and began to dial a number.

"Hello?" Daniel's voice echoed. He sounded sleepy.

"Hey, mom. I just wanted to let you know that I'm SAFE and SOUND. And I love you."

Daniel took the phone from his ear. "What the fuck? Okay, dude, did you just say you love me? And, more importantly-I don't know why I don't find this more disturbing- did you just call me mom? Jared, are you on an acid trip?"

"Mom, don't be silly. Look, I promise to be home for dinner."

Mina and Amelia looked at Jared strangely.

"Dude, I swear to God, if you're on acid... we had this conversation in the 60's. Acid is not a good thing." Daniel continued.

"Bye, mom!" was all Jared said.

Daniel stared at his phone.

"Good morning, Daniel." One of the castle maid's called as she walked in.

"Good morning, Sophie."

"What's wrong?"

"I think Jared's on acid."

Sophie groaned. "It's the 60's all over again."

Daniel shook his head. "I know right?"

* * *

><p>"My daughter actually made that blanket..." Amelia was showing Mina the blanket.<p>

"It's beautiful stitching. She's very talented."

Amelia smiled. "She would have loved to hear that." She sounded sad. "She was so mad and would get upset that she couldn't get this-" She gestured to a part of the cloth.

Mina was surprised. "Really? To me it looks perfect."

Amelia smiled wider. "I told her the same thing, but she always told me she had to do it perfectly like me."

"You sew as well?"

Amelia nodded. "There's hardly any piece of clothing that I own that I haven't made myself."

"I don't see where she messed up..."

Amelia pointed to the odd, 'rough' stitching.

Mina nodded. "That's so stupid- I'm sorry! It's just, like, you can barely see that!"

Amelia laughed.

"So, this is your place?"

She nodded in displeasure.

"You live here?" Jared asked.

Amelia winced. "_Did _live here. When Hurricane Sandy came in, it destroyed my home."

Mina and Jared nodded. "I'm very sorry."

"Quite alright. You two must be hungry. And you must feel uncomfortable in that dress."

Mina nodded, embarrassed.

"I brought a change of clothes for me, for tomorrow." Amelia told her," Do you want to try them on?"

Mina looked at Jared and nodded appreciatively.

"Alright, give me a moment."

Mina and Jared stared at another.

Amelia came back with some clothes and a thing of crackers. "You must be hungry." She handed them the roll of Ritz crackers.

Mina nodded, took the crackers, and began to wolf them down. "I'll go-"

Amelia nodded.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Jared asked her. "Maybe I can arrange for a ride back over to shore."

Amelia nodded again. "But I don't know who you could get to come in this weather. That storm last night made a mess of things. And there's supposed to be one just like it again today."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to pray and hope for the best."

"Yes, we shall." She said quietly, as Jared stepped outside. He began to dial the number.

"Come on, dude, pick up..."

"This is Nick..."

* * *

><p>Mina came back in. The clothes fit perfectly. "Thank you again, so much."<p>

Amelia smiled, arranging things and picking them up. "It's alright. This house is a mess anyways."

"It's very pretty, though. I couldn't help but notice all the fabulous antiques and the blankets- or what was left of them."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you. This house has been in my family for generations."

"Really?" Mina asked, intrigued. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, it's alright."

Mina and Amelia continued to talk for a while. And, truth be told, Amelia was finding it really, truly hard to find a reason to hate her.

But there was, apparently, a good reason why Ever hated this girl. Mina seemed to be very nice, sweet, and a good older sibling...

"So, the woman in the picture, she was your great, great, great grandmother?" Mina asked in awe.

Amelia nodded as they sat back in the chairs.

"What happened to her?"

Amelia sighed. "I personally think that they murdered her."

Mina stared at her, curiosity in her eyes. "How so?"

"She once was in love with a man, and he was in love with her..." Amelia started to wring her hands together. "But... it was not meant to be. She was a widow, for God sakes! Everyone knew it!" She got up and began to pace. "Her husband had been gone for a decade! He had sent her to the New World on her own, when she was sixteen! They only had been married for six months..." She sat down in defeat, "and she was with child."

"She waited for him- ten miserable years. Eventually, the men in the town started to let her slide by for the abnormal things. She had a child! They allowed her to be a man, or do male activities, since... ah, ah she didn't have a man to do it for her."

Mina sat there and listened. "I'm sorry. What happened, though?"

Amelia turned away. "She fell in love with the preacher. When the other single women found out, they punished her, with the scarlet A."

_A, as in adultery,_ Mina thought.

"But there was a woman who would never be satisfied until she had my grandmother out of there. And she made sure of it. She was the reason my grandmother lived in this house. Alone..."

"What happened to her lover?"

Amelia kept her eyes on the setting sun, trying not to cry. "He killed himself, unable to live with the things he had done..."

Mina's heart sunk a little, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Amelia turned to look at her, and was stunned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. That's just- just..." Mina took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry."

Amelia stared, "For what?"

"That's so sad! And horrible! Like, who would ever be that evil, to ruin a woman's life because the person they love doesn't love them back?"

Amelia smiled slightly. "Our lives weren't completely ruined. Our family has lived on."

Jared walked back in at that moment. "Okay. Nick said his family could come out and get us, but the earliest would be tonight."

Mina nodded.

"Well, that's the fastest time I could get you home anyways." Amelia mused.

"Alright. So it's settled. Nick can come and get us tonight, and we can wait for him."

"You're more than welcome to stay here." Amelia offered.

Jared and Mina smiled at her. "That's very kind of you, ma'am." He said.

Mina eyed him. "What?" Jared asked, when Amelia walked away.

"Nothing. I just don't think I've ever seen you more polite before."

Jared glared in amusement and began to tickle Mina, sending her into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Mina groaned, throwing her head back.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, his eyes soft as he gazed upon Mina. They were taking a break. They had offered to help Amelia in her house repairs.

Mina looked up at him, "Bored."

Jared laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "Well, what do you want to do? We have to wait till nightfall to get back."

Mina nodded and rubbed her eyes. "That's the thing. I have no idea."

Amelia was standing behind them. "Why don't you go and have fun at the beach?"

Mina and Jared jumped. Mina lifted her head, and Jared looked over his shoulder.

"Can we? I mean, what about you and the house?" Mina questioned.

Amelia smiled. "Yes, you can."

Mina and Jared looked at one another. Jared shrugged.

"GO!" Amelia laughed, "If anything happens, or someone calls... I'll come and get you." Mina and Jared smiled.

Mina got up and walked towards Amelia, hesitantly grabbing her hand. "Thank you so much, ma'am. For everything."

Amelia was stunned. "You're welcome." She whispered back.

Mina grinned and turned around, walking back down the stairs and taking Jared's outstretched hand. They headed towards the beach.

Amelia watched them walk away. "It's easy- and it's hard- to see why that pixie hates you so, Mina Grimm."

* * *

><p>Mina was lying down on her towel, tanning. Her were eyes closed, enjoying the sun's rays. She sensed a shadow fall upon her, the sunshine no longer on her skin. She felt pressure upon her lips. Mina opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Jared, opening her mouth and kissing him back deeply.<p>

"Why don't we go and take this out into the water." Jared kissed her.

"And why would we do that?" She smiled.

"Because I want to do something I would rather not have anyone see, but I can hide it in the water."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Please?" He asked, giving her puppy eyes.

Mina sighed. "Okay. But if the water's too cold, forget it!" Jared smiled in triumph and pulled her up, running towards the water's edge.

Mina put a foot in. "That's really cold."

"Not if you get used to it."

Mina gave him a pointed look. "I doubt it."

"You actually have to get wet, Mina."

"What about your slacks?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "I don't care about these."

"I'm sure they were expensive."

"I magically made these appear out of a magazine." He kissed her neck. Mina pushed him away.

"Mina-" He accidentally stepped onto unstable ground, his foot sinking into the ground. Jared tried to grab onto something, but ended up slapping the water. Mina gasped as the water hit her.

"Mina, are you okay-?"

Mina scooped up a bunch of water and flung it at Jared, splashing him.

"Oh! Ah! Saltwater!" He gagged.

Mina laughed, and Jared flung water back at her. So she began kicking water at him. Jared gagged on the saltwater. Finally, he had had enough. He ran towards her, and Mina tried to run through the water, but she was struggling. Jared lunged for her, scooping her up in his arms.

Mina laughed. "Are you going to put me down?" She giggled.

Jared shook his head, carrying her out deeper into the water. Mina wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling against his chest.

"What are we doing?" Mina grinned.

"I don't know, just thought maybe we could relax and have some fun today on the beach."

Mina nodded, kissing his cheek. Jared grinned. "Put me down!"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want to jump in the waves!"

Jared laughed, putting her down. Mina squealed and began jumping upwards as the waves rolled in. "The beach is so much more fun when the tide is rolling in!" Mina yelled, laughing.

Jared grinned. _God, she's gorgeous_, he thought. She was radiant and beautiful. She was genuine and true. She was perfect in the every sense of the word. And he hated that Ever tried to take her away from him. Well, she wouldn't do that _ever_ again. Not if he had anything to do with it.

Mina looked up at him, jumping as the waves came in. She made a goofy face as they did. Jared laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "Let's go. I think we're getting swept away farther from Amelia's house." He whispered. Mina nodded, as they walked along the coast.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Mina walked along the beach in boredom. She was coming back from grabbing some lunch at Amelia's. She saw Jared, bent over, looking at something. She smiled and walked into the water. Mina shuddered. <em>Man, was it cold<em>. She walked up behind him and hopped onto his back.

"Hey!" He said in fake annoyance. In fact, he secretly liked how Mina had this strange habit of wanting to cling onto him, or jump on him.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, ignoring him, looking over his shoulder. Jared laughed and pointed to what he was looking at. Mina gasped. "Is that an ane- anemon- tha?" She laughed. "An anemone?" She shook her head.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Jared teased. Mina glared in amusement. "But yeah, it is." He finished.

"That's so cool."

Jared peered over his shoulder. "Wanna touch it?"

Mina was shocked. "Can I?"

Jared laughed, "Why not?"

"Will it sting me?"

Jared shrugged. She could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing. Mina reached a hesitant hand to touch the anemone, her other arm wrapped around his neck. It was fuzzy. She felt a tiny prick.

Mina lifted up her hand and rubbed her fingertips together. Something purple caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked.

"That's a sand dollar."

Mina picked it up. She had never seen a purple one before. "You know, I've never found a whole one before."

Jared looked at her in surprise. "You haven't?" Mina shook her head. "There's a whole bunch of them over there." He gestured.

Mina felt somewhat excited. "Where?"

Jared smiled and got up; Mina rolled off of him.

"Over there. I'll show you." He whispered. Mina nodded happily and followed him. They walked a ways before Jared took her to a spot where the water was much calmer. Hardly any waves were charging upon the shore.

"See?" He pointed to the shallow water. Mina studied the surface, holding her hair back.

"No..." She gasped, picking one up. It was purple, like the one earlier. Another one just like it was nearby Mina picked it up.

"That's so cool!" She said in awe. She picked them up, fingering them, and smiled.

"What?" Jared asked, curiously.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how, when I was younger, I used to believe that sand dollars were mermaid currency. Like, I was absolutely convinced. Because, why else would it be called a sand 'dollar'?"

Jared was in fits of laughter. Mina made a face at him. "You're crazy," he teased, reaching out to tickle her. Mina fell into his arms, laughing.

She tried to push him away. "STOP!" She cried out, laughing.

"I just love that laugh so much!" He kissed her passionately.

Mina melted into his embrace. He smirked as he began to tickle her again. Mina pushed him away.

"JA-RED!" She squealed.

"Yes, love?" He had a huge, goofy grin plastered on his face. "What?"

"You're going to make me break the sand dollars." She whined, not really meaning it.

"But then you'll release goodwill and peace throughout the land." he teased.

Mina stared at him like he was insane. "What?"

Jared laughed. "You know, the sand dollar myth-" Mina's look told him she had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're telling me you have never heard the legend about the sand dollar?"

Mina shook her head.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes!" Mina shook her head, "I don't believe you. I think your fibbing."

"What, you haven't heard of the legend of the sand dollar?" Mina shook her head.

"The Legend of the Sand Dollar is a story that includes the five slits, representing the wounds of Christ when on the cross." Jared held the purple sand dollar in his hand. The white one in his other hand, he pointed out the slits. "The Easter Lily with a star in the middle, representing the star of Bethlehem, and on the back, is the outline of a Poinsettia. The Legend of the Sand Dollar also tells of the five doves that are inside, and how, when the sand dollar is broken open, it spreads goodwill and peace."

Mina looked suspicious. "Doves?"

Jared nodded. "What? Do you think I'm making this up?"

Mina laughed. "Yes! I've never heard of that! Or seen that before!"

Jared continued smiling. "They are very hard to come across, because they're very fragile and are usually found inside of a sand dollar that has been recently found on the beach, and carefully broken apart. It's their teeth." He explained, breaking the sand dollar into different parts.

Mina gasped, holding her hair back still, analyzing the five pieces. "Whoa! And that's their teeth!?" Mina asked in awe.

Jared nodded.

"Does this one have it too-? Ah!" She almost dropped it, "Is it moving?" She swore she saw it moving!

Jared laughed, "Yes. It's purple when it's alive. White when it's dead."

Mina stared at it, walking over to the water, and gently put it down. Jared smiled and held out his hand. Mina smiled, walking back.

"So the one you broke is dead?"

"Well, now it is." He joked.

Mina glared at him in amusement. "So is that all of the story?"

Jared frowned, thinking. "Besides the poem."

"How does the poem go?"

Mina leaned into him. Jared wrapped his arms around her. He picked up another sand dollar from her.

"The Legend of the Sand Dollar;

There's a lovely little legend,

That I would like to tell,

Of the birth and death of Jesus,

Found in this lowly shell.

If you examine closely,

You'll see that you find here,

Four nail holes and a fifth one,

Made by a Roman's spear.

On one side, the Easter Lily,

Its center is the star,

That appeared unto the shepherds

And led them from afar.

The Christmas Poinsettia

Etched on the other side,

Reminds us of His birthday,

Our happy Christmastide.

Now break the center open,

And here you will release,

The five white doves awaiting,

To spread Goodwill and Peace.

This simple little symbol,

Christ left for you and me,

To help us spread His gospel,

Through all Eternity."

Mina sighed inwardly, thinking about it. "Who wrote it?"

Jared kissed her head. "The author is unknown."

Mina nodded, smiling at him. They kissed for a while, enjoying the sun, the beach, and the soft, warm wind blowing around them. Mina grabbed the hat off his head.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"From Amelia. She said I could use it. The sun is beating down on us."

Mina nodded. "Well, what shall we do now?" She whispered.

"I can think of a few ideas." He chuckled lustily. "Or..." Jared raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

Mina smiled. "Catch me if you can!" She laughed, running down the beach with the fedora.

Jared chased her down the beach, laughing as he gained on her. He reached out to grab Mina's hip.

"JA-RED!" She squealed, running from him. Jared quickly bounded after her.

"Give back the hat!" He demanded. Mina looked down at the fedora.

"It's not even yours. It's Amelia's." She teased. Mina had trouble running through the sand, losing her balance and slipping. Jared leapt across the sand dunes with ease. He snatched the hat out of Mina's hands.

"Hey!" She cried, running after him. They chased each other up and down the beach. When Mina came within grabbing distance, she reached out her hand. Jared noticed this, and jumped into the air. Mina stared up at him.

"What the hell!?"

Jared landed on the ground, gracefully, like a cat. He laughed. "Can't catch me!" He taunted.

He smirked and continued to run down the beach, Mina following closely behind him. Finally, she was out of breath. "You win! White flag!" She wheezed.

Jared turned around, smirking still. "When are you going to learn?" He held it behind his back. Mina tried to grab it feebly. Jared held it higher above her. He was laughing. Mina glared at him.

"You're terrible." She whined.

"No, I'm not." He grinned, pulling her close to him. Mina gasped, smiling as he put the fedora on her head. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Jared's and Mina's tongues dueled in their mouths. Jared wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking once again, as he heard her sigh into his mouth.

"Brrrrrrroooooommmp!"

They broke apart, hearing the ships horn.

"I guess that's our ride." Mina whispered. Jared nodded. "Last one to Amelia's is a rotten egg!" She whispered, taking off running.

When they got back to the house, they saw the boat. It was a little ways offshore.

"Can't he come closer?" Amelia asked.

Jared shook his head. "May I?" He motioned to her phone.

Amelia nodded, handing it to him. Jared punched in Nick's number. "Hey, can't you get closer?"

The frown Jared had, told the girls no.

"We're going to have to swim for it."

Mina frowned. "Okay. Let me get changed back into that dress."

Mina came back out, her shoes in hand.

When she tried to hand the clothes to Amelia, she refused. "Keep them. You'll have at least something warm to wear."

Mina shook her head. "No, please. I would feel wrong. But... how are we going to get to the boat?" It was a little ways away. Mina stood there, bewildered.

"I'll carry you." Jared resolved.

Mina stared at him. "All the way out there?" She was shocked.

"Yeah." Jared was completely serious.

She shook her head as Jared picked her up and carried her out towards the water.

"Bye, Amelia! Thanks again!" Mina called, genuinely meaning it.

Amelia smiled, in spite of herself. "Bye! I was more than happy to help. Call me when you're home safe, please!" She laughed.

_Those were kids_, she thought.

Jared and Mina turned around. "Will do." He promised.

Nice and sweet, obviously this young man cared deeply about Mina. With one last look, Amelia turned away. Jared morphed into an ogre, his stature growing. He walked slowly towards the boat. Nick was waiting for them.

"Thanks, Nick!" Mina called, smiling.

Nick smiled. "No problem, Mina. I'm glad to help." He reached out and gave her a big hug, holding her tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Mina smiled, hugging him back. Jared morphed back into his mundane form. As he did, he gripped the boat tightly, sinking into the water. He pulled himself upwards, getting into the boat. "Let's go." He said, wringing out his shirt. Nick nodded and started up the boat, as they drove away into the night.

* * *

><p>Jared and Mina stepped off the boat.<p>

"Whooot! We made it!" She cried, grabbing Jared's hand and raising it into the air, as they stepped onto shore. Jared grinned at Mina. Nick smiled as he tied up the boat.

"Thanks again, Nick." Jared called, as he grabbed his keys off of the chair. Mina swayed with the waves, frolicking in them.

"No problem, guys." Nick jumped down and gave them one last hug, before wading back to shore and driving away.

Mina smiled, "So what now?"

Jared laughed softly. "I'm getting you home." He declared, walking to his car. Mina nodded and walked with him, hand and hand.


	29. Chapter 29: We Need To Talk

_**Author's Note: ok so it was brought to my attention that apparently I was "cock blocking" Jared. Lol I apologize to anyone who had their hopes up for some Jarina action in that chapter. So, to appease y'all, I wrote a hot and heavy smut scene, entitled "the Hunger." Have y'all read it? Well I'm going answer some of those reviews right now. But so y'all would like something like that again? But thank you everyone for the compliments!**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**The main person who said I was cock blocking, I haven't heard that term since middle school haha, satisfied? I guess so, since you said, "I take it back. Jared is getting some." XD**_

_**Dear Delly,**_

_**Thank you for the compliment :D But no not anal...at least not this time ;)**_

_**Now I had two Guest Reviews so...**_

_**Guest chapter 1 . Jun 20**_

_**Can I be the first to say I'm hungry for more ;)**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**Haha, you can be the first to say that haha, but I had plan on leaving that as a one shot. But if I continued I would pick it back up only in the shower...**_

_**Guest chapter 1 . Jun 21**_

_**OMG Madeleine! I am a child! Are you trying to take away my innocence! Jk I hav no innocence. XP Very... Graphic & super good! ;D**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**Jesus, ok first, guys I don't want to take away anyones innocence here. XD Like, Leah over here whose fairly young, reads stuff like this, but seriously I don't want people getting in trouble with their folks. But thanks you guys! :D**_

_**Next on the list, I am wrapping up Chapter 35, which is the last chapter. And then I will be starting up Jared coming back. Or as I have been calling it, The JCB. So yeah, thanks for sticking with me on this wild journey! I hope y'all are having a good summer? I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been working a lot lately. Oh, and in doing so I will be rereading Fable. So Guest, I'll be writing that Snap Shot you wanted when I do so, while I wait on Jo Jo to send me the rest of the chapters.**_

_**Review time:**_

_**CeCe3o3 chapter 29 . Jun 19**_

_**OMG so good. I can't wait to c what happens next. Also did u write that poem. It was really good. Okay plz update soon!**_

_**Dear CeCe,**_

_**Yay! Im glad you love it! :D Um no I wish I could say that but that would be a lie, The author is unknown. But I learned about the poem at a summer bible church camp. I always thought the poem was neat. **_

_**Fluffy chapter 29 . Jun 19**_

_**DID YOU DO THAT WITH MINA AGAIN?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THE LACK OF JARINA AND EXTREEEEEEMEEE LACK OF MY BABY?**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**Dude, like I wasn't trying to. It was just suppose to be a cute day at the beach! OK!? Lol, I wrote the Hunger ok. And fine, I threw Teague into chapter 31. Oh wait thats still two more chapters away...**_

_**Leah chapter 29 . Jun 19**_

_**Awww! How cute! I love how you used Mundane! Haha! Post soon please! 3 love ya ;)**_

_**Dear Leah, **_

_**Thank you! The Mundane!? what is that suppose to mean, I'm thinking Mundane as in the TMI here. XD Thank you for saying that you like how I use the 'human' lmao. I love you too Leah.**_

_**Guest chapter 29 . Jun 19**_

_**Very cute chapter. The sand dollar thing is very intriguing, I never knew that. And every great author makes readers wait for what's next, if they stick around you know you're doing a good job. So continue at your pace of writing, I guarantee it's worth it. Do update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest, **_

_**Thank you so much! And you know I've always thought so as well. I'm a huge history nerd, so you'll see me throw in a lot of historical references whether y'all pick them up or not. That is very true, an author will do that, isn't this why Chanda Hahn has ended all the books in the way she has? I'm hoping y'all will stick around for the next stories and not just this one. And I sent Chapter 30 through 34 to my editor and she adores it, so I'm thinking y'all will too. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait.**_

_**DellyIsKawaii chapter 29 . Jun 20**_

_**Aww it's cloning to an end, but I'm so excited to read the Cinderella and beatify and the beast fics. I enjoyed this one, but I think I'll enjoy them more, considering that they are one of my two favourites disney princesses**_

_**Dear Delly,**_

_**yes, its coming to an end. I'm hoping y'all will enjoy all of them, I like to make things intense and leave y'all on the edge of y'alls seats. And I sent the preliminary rough sketches of what will happen in both stories to Jo Jo. And she is in love, like she says she's going to die of too much fan girl for what I have in store for B&B. So yeah lol**_

_**And last but not least, **_

_**Aubreena chapter 29 . Jun 26**_

_**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Dear Abreena,**_

_**Your review is simple and straight to the point. I like it XD Thank you for favoriting me and TLM :D I read your one shot, have y'all read it? Its really good I assure you. Now I have to say, the whole Mina needing Jared to help get her shirt off, now that as Fluffy would say, is cock blocking at its finest XD but awesome Job!**_

_**Ok. So like have y'all wondered why Ever has stayed for long? Ok, well personally heres the only reason why if I were Ever, why I would stay. I dont know tell me what y'all think. R&R Thanks again! xoxox**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29:<p>

Jared leaned against Ever's door. He had been waiting for this moment all day, between everything that had happened- bringing Mina home, her mom freaking out, the tearful reunion.

Then it had been quite a nasty shock to Ever, when Mina was at school again.

He did a quick recap in his head what had happened.

The police had gone in the direction that Mina had been kidnapped at the dance, but she had gotten away and fell accidently over the cliff, on some stretch of road after breaking out of the car. Mina said she couldn't give them a real detailed description. So the police had nothing to go on, but were happy that that she was alright. It was hard to explain why Jared was there with her, to the cops. He was lucky that Amelia didn't call the police, or else it would have been even nastier.

All in all, though, it was a smooth day. Everyone asked if Mina was okay, and what had happened? Mina told them that the currents pushed her onto the shore. She had been wandering around and came across a house. In the morning, a nice woman found Mina and let her borrow her phone, and she called her mom. The rest was history.

Jared and everyone else really didn't really care about how, but were just happy she was back.

It had been difficult to not speak to Ever all day. But he had. Jared heard her say he could come in. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked around; he had been there so many times, it was strange to think this would be his last.

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

He stared at her. "I think you know why." Her face fell slightly. "We need to talk, Ever."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! I KNOW it was YOU who pushed Mina."

Ever scowled. "So she told you."

"Of course she told me! What the HELL were you thinking!?"

Ever glared. "I was thinking I was tired of being LIED to!"

Jared took a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you. But YOU pushed her off a cliff! She could have DIED!"

"I know."

Jared was partially stunned. "And you don't care? You're not even going to cover up and say it was an accident?"

"No. I did it in the heat of the moment. I was trying to get rid of the thing that was getting in the way."

"In the way of_ what_?"

"US!" Ever screeched.

Jared became frustrated. "There is no US, EVER! "

Ever was stunned and hurt. "I- I thought you loved me..."

Jared screamed again in frustration, "I- I thought I did... but I realize now, that I don't. I-"

"Let me guess! You love _her_ now." She growled.

He glowered at her. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, that's just dandy! When were you going to tell me? On our wedding day?"

Jared ran his fingers through his hair.

"OR, when were you going to tell me about THIS!?" She threw the envelope down on the table.

"What is that?"

"Pictures and vials of memories and statements between YOU and MINA!"

"What the FUCK, EVER!? Are you STALKING ME?!"

"No!" She screamed indignantly, "Teague gave them to me that night he was there. And, before you get angry, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. And it looks like I shouldn't have."

Jared picked up the envelope. He was embarrassed, mainly for Mina. "How many other people know about this?" He asked, holding them up.

"I don't know. But when were you going to tell me!? Don't even try and tell me that this a 'sudden' thing, and you two haven't done anything."

"Ever, I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this!" He threw the pictures on the table.

"YOU are MY FIANCE-" she began.

"NO I'M NOT!" He practically laughed in her face, "And I haven't been for years!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that!?"

"What made you think that we were still going to?" He asked coldly, his eyes were hard as steel.

"You never asked for your ring back..." She said quietly, her eyes becoming watery.

Jared felt slightly guilty, but furious. "I'm sorry, I thought my case of cold feet, and not waiting for you at the altar, meant we weren't getting married!"

"No! I thought it meant you got cold feet, since that damn incident where you got split in two, you just weren't ready to go through with it."

"Well, then let it be known that, TODAY- I'm OFFICIALLY saying it now- IT'S OVER! WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED _EVER_, EVER!"

Ever winced. Her heart, which had stopped beating, now was shriveling up inside.

"I WANT MY RING BACK, NOW!"

Ever began to cry. Jared was disgusted and felt like a jerk for hurting her.

"Ever, I'm sorry. I never thought-"

"YOU NEVER THOUGHT WHAT?!" She demanded.

"I thought you knew- after that day- that I never planned on getting married. Yes, there was a time when I thought I did love you like that! Yeah, we've had some," he chuckled darkly, "'GREAT' times. But that was IT. And I thought you knew that."

Ever was sobbing. "You're leaving me for her!?"

"Correction, I NEVER left you. But, yes, I'm with Mina now. And, because of what you did, I can't be your friend anymore either."

Ever's eyes widened. "NO! This is NOT happening!" She screamed in denial.

"It _is_ happening, Ever. God, what the hell did you expect to happen?! You threw the love of my life off a cliff!" He talked down to her. "I could_ never_ friends with you after that."

Ever stared at him in horror. "You don't mean that..."

"OH, YES I DO! And if you EVER come near Mina again... So help me GOD, I WILL _HURT _YOU!"

Jared's own heart was breaking. He couldn't trust himself to say anything else. He was so ashamed. He never once thought Ever was capable of something like this. He felt his own walls breaking. In a minute, he would be crying. So he turned around and walked out, leaving her standing there alone.

Later on that night, Jared lied awake. He felt guilty over what he had done. He decided to go walking, and, somehow, found himself going to Mina's. He went inside and up to her room, and found her sitting in front of her mural, painting a mermaid.

She turned around and smiled, but her smile fell when she saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

He just shook his head. Mina held out her arms and he fell down beside her, into her arms.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, kissing the top of his head, the smell of him flooding her senses.

"No… No, I'm not okay." He whispered, burying his head into the crook of her neck


	30. Chapter 30: Ever's Fall

**_Authors Note: Wow it feels like forever since I posted! Where to start...I finished Chapter 35. So TLM is done. All there is left to do is edit. The last five chapters are monsters. Jo Jo loves how I ended it, so I think y'all will like it too. Honestly guys I feel like I literally wrote the next book in this series. Like Chanda Hahn doesn't have to worry, I got her covered. Lol_**

_**So this chapter is ALL about my series and again y'all get a greater look into it. I hope that I have so far, been able to explain my series and have y'all not be lost. If y'all have any questions y'all know to not hesitate and ask. I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July? I hope everyone had a good and safe one lol.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Fluffy: Awwwwwww! It was so...Awwww! (Well minus the part where Jared totally broke Ever's heart...Muahahahaha!)**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**Lol, Fluffy you sounded absolutely destroyed over that chapter XD**_

_**Guest: Sad to say but I really don't pity Ever too much.. I mean yeah she's a bitch but Jared was kinda a dick too. But I thought the way you wrote their encounter was excellent. I doubt Ever will stay away though. Looking forward to JCB. Please update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest**_

_**Your not suppose to in way, and honestly that was my whole point. I don't know if they were engaged, its just my theory. Because I know I wouldn't have stayed with him for that long. I mean jeesh the guy disappears when a Grimm dies and doesn't return for how long? Unless he put a ring on it, haha I would have been GONE! Lol And I felt like I was making Jared a little too nice in this, haha I had to bring about this general asshat self in here. Thank you again :D And no, no she doesn't XD Sorry it took a while to update!**_

_**Like always guys, R&R Please!**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Ever's Fall<p>

Ever stood there, stunned. Slowly, cruel reality sunk into her psyche, and she began bawling.

Jared had just asked for his rings back. She shook her head in frustration. She ran out of the room and down the halls. She ran blindly down the street, the wind whipping at her face until she could take off. She was flying through the air, as thunder cracked through the sky. It began to rain. The rain pelted her wings, and she became exhausted until she crashed into the ground.

Crying, she didn't know what to do anymore. _He's gone...I've lost him_, was her only thought. A voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to jump.

_God! This is so painful_, she thought, _Why? Why!?_ She absently picked up the necklace with the ring on it. She had given up everything to be with him. _And instead he- he._... she sobbed aloud.

She fell to her knees, almost slipping and falling off the edge. She caught herself, though, and laid her head against the cold, wet rock, her tears staining the black boulder that supported her. She slammed her fist into the cliff-side. She wanted to end this pain. She slowly stood up and paced, punching the rocks, kicking them, slamming her fists against them.

She tried to drown her emotional pain with physical pain, but it wasn't working. She looked down at her hands. They were torn up and bloody. Her nails ripped off, mangled and bent. Blood dripped from her fingertips. She ran her hands through her hair. Blood stained the skin around her hairline. She put her hands in her mouth, the blood dripping into it. She continued to cry until she couldn't produce any more tears.

She still sobbed incoherently, screaming and cursing his name as the wind howled around her. She looked up at the sky. It was dark and stormy. _Just like his eyes,_ she thought despairingly. It looked like a hurricane was coming. The wind was starting to pick up now. It blew so hard that it almost threatened to carry her away.

The wind burned the sides of her face. A huge gust of wind knocked her forward, and she fell flat on her chest. She landed with a hard thud against the rock. She stared down at the swirling sea. She heard what sounded like snakes hissing in unison.

It sounded like it was saying "_Come here_." with the waves crashing down upon one another. They looked almost like hands reaching out of the water. She shook her head, not believing what she saw before her. She heard a pretty sound in the distance._ It's beautiful_, she thought, sniffling, bringing herself to her knees. She strained to hear the voice singing to her.

It was beckoning her towards the sea. She looked down. The ring bounced off the side of cliff. She looked at the ring, then back down. She sobbed, standing up and throwing the ring into the swirling vortex below her.

She wished she could end all of her feelings. She wished she couldn't feel. Renouncing all human emotions- she hated him. Yet, she still was catastrophically in love with him. She begged her suffering to end. As she did this, thunder and lightning broke through the storm clouds. As the ring fell, it glowed brightly. She could see it sinking to the bottom. It was that bright.

She sobbed. Looking down at the ocean, she saw- in the middle of the vortex- it started to glow like a willow-o-wisp. Or like when Maleficent turned herself into that glowing green ball... a bright, sickly neon green. She heard the beautiful voice once more, and she felt compelled to follow it. Holding her breath, she took the first step off the cliff.

Ever felt herself falling for what seemed like a forever. She was screaming_. I want to die_. She thought. _My wounds cry for the grave_. She hit the water hard, gasping, as the freezing, cold water hit her.

She screamed at the pain from the impact. She lied in the water, suspended. _End my suffering. I'll give up everything, if only to end this pain,_ she thought miserably. She wished to be saved, but not from what she had become.

Dark shadows swam around her. They were singing to her, their words indecipherable. The voices sounded angelic, calming.

"You always confused the thoughts in my head..." Images of Jared flashes in her mind. She finally hit the bottom of the seafloor. The world became dizzy and blurred. Ever felt compelled to close her eyes. She felt her body tingling. Bright green lights erupted around her. The world slowed down.

She heard a voice singing softly, "_Return unafraid_..." before she passed out.

Amelia grabbed Ever from the bottom of ocean floor and dragged her to the Cove. She emerged out of the waves gracefully. The coven looked upon her as she pulled Ever out of the water.

The sisters were sitting around a fire, their hoods covering their faces. They turned around and stared at her, standing up in union. Seeing that it was Amelia, they relaxed and stood aside.

Amelia dragged herself onto the rocks. She pulled Ever out, and the sisters ran over to her, helping her scoop out the poor pixie.

"Amelia! What is the meaning of this?" Theresa demanded, the skirts of her dress dramatically flaring as she walked out of the shadows.

"She was going to die. She threw herself off the cliff out of heartache."

Theresa nodded. Amelia started to do CPR, and Ever coughed up water. She gasped for air, rising up violently.

"Quickly! We must get her to the altar." Amelia watched as her sisters surrounded her, picking the poor pixie up. Phoebe, Jenny, Kelly, and Lauren were busy setting up the altar.

"Bring the water of life." Theresa echoed. As the sisters put Ever down on the table, Jenny poured the vase into the brass bowl Phoebe held out to her. Bright green water poured from the vase. Her other sisters did the same and carried it over to Ever.

"At last." They held the bowls over her, waving them in circles. Images flashed in Evers eyes- of her past, her brothers and sisters, of Jared, their wedding day. Ever writhed in pain on the table, screaming, as life was being poured back into her. She collapsed into Amelia's arms.

Jenny watched, as they surrounded her. The pixie was writhing in front of them. The sisters gathered around her, holding up bowls of bright green, smoky, molten material. They threw it up in the air, as if offering it to the gods above them. They fell back down upon her, waving their bowls in the air. Green smoke wafted around her, wrapping around her body. Ever tossed and turned, as pain radiated through her body. Her back arched painfully. She was shaking and convulsing. Jenny watched as Theresa spoke some alien chant, a language that had been dead; more dead than Latin. Ever was sweating. This part always sucked, watching someone get turned.

The smoke continued to envelope Ever, until she couldn't be seen. It was swirling like a vortex around her. The coven continued to chant, as Theresa began to speak. "Come, my child. Join our sisterhood." She hissed. Her incisors gleamed in the dim lighting. Finally, Ever arose, fire burning in her eyes.

"I must have revenge!" She screamed.

_Well, then let it be known that, TODAY- I'm OFFICIALLY saying it now- IT'S OVER! WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED EVER, EVER!_

"JARED! That infernal, blasted, whore of a girl!" Ever saw Mina as well. "THEY BETRAYED ME!" She sobbed, crying.

Theresa nodded, "I see that."

"I will have my revenge!" Ever screamed.

"Yes. You shall. We shall see to that. But, in order to have our help, you must join us."

Ever turned to face her. "Join you?"

"Join our sisterhood." She hissed. "Become one of us, and be loyal to no one but your sisters," Theresa lifted her hand and put it on Ever's shoulder, "and to yourself."

"And then?" Ever questioned.

"And then, you will have fulfilled your destiny, and become a true Sister to the Coven."

Ever looked up at Theresa and scowled, looking back down. Ever stared at her and nodded. Theresa smiled.

"I'm glad to hear this. COME, and follow me."

They helped the pixie into the cave. They crossed a long straight, surrounded by water. Lanterns were erected on top of stone pillars to shed light in the cave. At the end of the bridge, there was a large castle that looked like it had been built out of the stone walls. It rose high above them. They passed over the steps and through the grand entrance. Carvings were scored into the walls. Glowing green orbs floated above small bowls. Orange orbs flickered from their claw-candelabras lined up against the walls.

The walls were decorated with carved images of the Succubi elders that glowed with an aquamarine hue. Symbols of a forgotten language glowed within the pictures. They walked down the twist and turns of the hallways.

They carried her to a room made of stone, the walls wet from the moisture. A green haze hung in the air, and the water seemed to glow a bright blue. The aquamarine orbs rested on the candelabras holding them by claws, standing erect around the room.

The coven gathered around in a circle, inside a circular pool, the water going to their knees, with Theresa at the head of it. Amelia carried the girl into the pool to stand before Theresa, her dress floating up as she did. Ever stared at her through half lidded eyes.

Theresa held up her hands, "Do you, Ever, pledge yourself to the sisterhood? The magic," She waved her hands around her, "of the old ways?"

Ever held up her head, "I do."

The sisters began to raise their arms up and down, chanting in low hushed tones.

"Do you abandon your old life for this new one?" Theresa crouched down, placing her hands on her shoulders. Ever followed her, and Amelia walked away. A ring of bright green fire blazed around them all, as Amelia completed the circle.

"I do." Ever replied. A cold wind began to blow through the room. The sisters swayed in unison.

"With your soul, your life?" Theresa hissed, touching Ever's forehead with her index finger. Theresa leaned in close as Ever lurched forward.

"I agree..." She whispered.

Theresa smiled and sat up as a bright green light began to glow from within her and Ever. Ever's head was bowed. "I agree. My life, and my soul..." She laid down in the water, disappearing under the surface.

Theresa gestured with her hands and arms, as if she was directing a symphony, the green fire lighting up her face, showing her true, ugly nature. She began to make circular motions with her hands around her arms, she leaned forward. As she did, the coven leaned forward, getting on their knees, bowing- their heads hung to the ground, their hands held out open.

They slowly began to rise until they were standing. As they did, a swirling green vortex popped out of the center of the pool, where Ever had been. Her lifeless form rose into the air, as the sisters raised their arms higher. Ever floated, suspended by air.

The swirling vortex formed around her body, going faster and faster. Ever's eyes opened wide, a green light poured out of them. Symbols, blazing a dark green, burned into her skin. Ghostly hands erected themselves out of the smoke. The sound that came from it and the wind sounded like demons howling. The little light that was provided went out, except for the smoke that surrounded Ever. She held her arms out freely. Finally, the vortex brought down Ever onto her feet, the symbols still marked underneath her skin. As she came down, the smoke and lights disappeared, until it was dimly glowing, then it was gone.

Ever landed on her feet, and the aquamarine light dimly lit the cave again, highlighting Ever's face. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Finally, her eyes rolled back down, a brilliant shade of bright violet shined within them. She opened her eyes to face Theresa.

Theresa smiled. "You are NOW REBORN as OUR SISTER. Welcome!" She declared.

Ever stared at her and bowed. "Thank you, Mother."

Jenny stared at her, the blue light shining upon the pixies face.

"And NOW we CELEBRATE the BAPTISM of our NEW SISTER!"

Everyone around her applauded and cheered. Ever tried to take her first step, but wavered. Kelly and Lauren were the first to support her. Ever looked at both of them, gracious that they had caught her. Soon she was able to walk on her own.

Jenny watched her sisters as she sat by the fire, along with Phoebe, Kelly, Lauren, and Ever. Some of their sisters danced around them, music playing in the back ground, while others dined around the fire. Theresa walked around them all, heading towards Ever, who was sitting next to Kelly and Lauren.

"I am privileged to be able to be called your new sister." Kelly whispered, putting her hand on Ever.

"Thank you…?"

"Kelly. And this is Lauren, Phoebe, and-"

Ever gasped, "It's you!"

Jenny's face hardened.

"You're the girl! The waitress from the restaurant!"

Jenny nodded. "Name's Jenny. But you already know that-" She was distracted when Theresa came up behind her.

"Sister," Theresa hissed. "How are you?"

Ever sighed, "I'm still a little depressed. I have lost Jared. The one thing I cared about. My family... I have nothing." Ever hung her head in defeat.

"That's not true. You have your breath, your skills, your skin, and your sisters." Theresa hissed, wrapping an arm around her. "You have everything you need to survive. You must forget these insignificant Fae... and join us!" Theresa commanded, "Join us, and not be trapped to some silly curse or man. To not be ordered about ever again. You will be loyal to no one but your sisters now."

Ever nodded, "I still desire revenge."

"And revenge you will have on this man, sister." Theresa hissed.

"But I don't want revenge on him. I want to make her suffer."

"Her?" A women with raven black hair and white, porcelain skin asked. Her bottle glass blue eyes bore into Ever.

Ever felt self-conscious. "Mina Grimm. She stole the man I love away from me. I want him to stay alive. I just want her gone."

"Do you mean the woman you pushed off the cliff tonight?"

Ever nodded enthusiastically. "If she's not dead already."

Amelia looked at Katherine, silently communicating that the woman she saved was Mina.

Theresa shook her head, "But why take revenge on her?" She hissed, "Are you sure she's the one to blame? Men are, well, _men."_ She said, amused.

"Yes! She stole him from me!"

"How?" Amelia pressed gently, staying calm and collected.

"I was once engaged to Jared, but he was cursed and banished to this land. I followed him to this world. I stuck by him the whole time, and now, since this Grimm was born, he fell in love with her..."

"Why didn't you get married in this world?" Phoebe asked.

Theresa and Amelia stared at her.

"What? I'm allowed to ask questions too."

"Well, we were getting married, but he never showed up the first time. And he-"

"So, wait, let me get this straight. You threw someone into the ocean because she is secretly dating the guy you're in love with. But he ditched you at the altar already?" Jenny asked, disgusted.

"It wasn't like that! He never brought it up once we got to this plane..." Ever felt flustered, "If you'd been there... if you'd have heard it... I bet you would... have done the same!"

Jenny glared, disgusted. She lost faith in her sex in that moment.

"Are you judging our new sister?" A pretty blonde with tan skin sneered.

"_No_. _Of course not,_ Kelly!" Jenny said in sarcasm.

"SILENCE!" Theresa proclaimed, the snakes in her hair rising. She looked like the sea serpent version of Medusa. Everyone became quiet.

Theresa came around and draped an arm around Ever. "That's good, Jenny, because we wouldn't want to make our new sister feel... awkward. As to your request, Ever, if what you're telling us is true, then I believe that your hatred is misplaced."

Ever was confused.

"Instead of hating this Mina, you should set your revenge on Jared."

"Why?"

"He left you at the altar! He's left you hanging for how many years?

"A couple of centuries..."

"He never formally left you, or asked for his ring. Until now! Until this girl! He took advantage of you! Of your feelings!" She hissed in her ears.

"But I love him-"

"Love? Bleh! Men- they take and take, and don't give anything back! Emotions are the downfall of men. Consider my words."

Ever looked entranced with Theresa's words as she faded out of sight.

Amelia coughed, "I must be leaving now. Jenny, Phoebe- I want you to watch and guide Ever-"

Jenny wanted to protest.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lauren asked, "I- _we,_" she corrected at the pointed look Kelly gave her.

"Can do it!" Kelly interrupted.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Amelia stared her down, and Kelly shrunk into the shadows.

"Jenny, see to it. I'll be contacting you later tonight or tomorrow."

Jenny sighed and nodded. Amelia nodded and walked out. Ever sighed, as she stood there in silence.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, trying to get close to Ever.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think she was too happy, that I want to punish Mina not Jared... it's just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to us, honey." Lauren said, walking up.

"Yeah. We ain't never heard of a man who didn't get what he had coming to him." Annie assured.

"Really?" Ever asked.

"Yeah, hun." She draped arm around her, "We all landed here because of a man. And we all wanted revenge. If what you were saying is true...That's rough."

"And you are?" Ever asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm Annie." She said, shaking Ever's hand. "So, you're the new kid on the block, aren't ya?"

Ever stared at her. "I suppose."

Annie looked her up and down, "So, you born, like Jenny, or did you get turned?"

Ever looked down, "I- I was turned."

Annie smiled, "It's okay, kid. So was I."

"How were you turned?" She asked.

Annie coughed. "It all goes back to '43... I met Ezekiel Young in Salt Lake City." She chuckled darkly, "And he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out. 'Single' he told me. _Single_, my ass. Not only was he married_... oh, no_. He had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. I was so heartbroken. I jumped off the local bridge. But... that's when I met Theresa, and well... with promise of revenge, I fell... So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual."

"Did you get away it?"

"You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

Ever's eyes widened even further. "So was it worth it?"

"I wanted revenge... and well.." She chuckled darkly, "I paid the price."

Jenny and Phoebe steered Ever away from Annie. "And that's June." Phoebe said.

"How was she-?"

June swiveled around in her chair. She was a beautiful African American with flawless skin and sleek black hair that shined.

"Turned?" Ever asked.

She nodded. "I remember the day I was turned. I was standing in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband, Wilbur, in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman' he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', 'you been screwin the milkman!' And then he told the police I ran into his knife. That I ran into his knife ten times.."

Ever sat there in silence.

"This is Hunyak." The pretty blonde nodded.

Ever stared at her, as the women began to speak to her. "Were you like the rest of the women here?"

"Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..."

Ever leaned in, "Yeah, but did you do it?"

Hunyak broke away. "UH-UH, not guilty!" She broke away, crying.

"This is Katherine." Jenny introduced.

Katherine had been taking a shot. She looked up at Ever through long thick lashes. _So this is the one who threw that girl I saved into the sea._

"Are you like them?" Ever asked.

Katherine sighed, "Is it my turn now?" No one said anything. "My sister, Veronica, and I had this double act, and my husband, Jonathan, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did twenty acrobatic tricks. One, two, three, four, five... splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night, we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs, when we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Jonathan, doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle." She looked down back at her shot glass. "Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, that I even knew they were dead!" She threw the glass at the wall.

"Well, if we're doing show and tell, my name is Mona." A pretty Latin girl with curly brown hair said, as she walked up to Ever and them. "My story? I loved Alvin Lipschitz, more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night, looking for himself. And, on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead."

Ever nodded in silence. "I've been thinking, reevaluating..."

Kelly and Lauren nodded, smirking. "As we suspected."

"We should go and talk to Theresa."

"She will help us." Lauren added.

They got up and took Ever with them.

"Where are they going?" Phoebe asked.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm out of here. I want to go and see a certain person." She practically winked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "See you later. Tell him I said hi."

Jenny laughed, "Bye." She waved as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Ever and the girls walked through the corridors. "Where are we?"<p>

"This is the inner-sanctum of the Coven. This is where everything secretive goes on." Kelly explained.

At the end of the corridor, they saw her. "Theresa."

They bowed their heads, Ever followed. Theresa turned around. She towered above them. She was tall and tan. Her hazel eyes gazed at them, her blonde hair was kinkily falling around her.

"How can I help you?"

"I- I…" Ever stammered, the girls pushed her forward.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am. It's just- I've been thinking, and you're right. I would like to make Jared suffer. Not just Mina."

Theresa smiled.

"But I would need your help. His parents are the Fates. It would be impossible for me to do it on my own."

Theresa pondered, "Well then. That would be an issue. We would have to find a way to kill him, without his parents knowing... Come with me." Theresa kept on walking, to the end of the cave.

Ever lifted an eyebrow, as Theresa wielded her hands around in gigantic, circular motions. A green light glowed within the rock. The rock began to fade away in bright flashes of light. A doorway appeared. Theresa went in, motioning Ever to follow.

Ever looked over her shoulder one last time and followed. The room was small. A yellowish-brown fog hung in the air, and dimly lit orange orbs and green smoke raised out of brass bowls. One day she was going to ask what was actually in those things.

Theresa walked over and picked up a dagger from a treasure chest. It had a long, black, steel handle, decorated with symbols. The blade was curvy.

She handed it to Ever.

"What will it do?" She asked.

"This will give you what you desire." Theresa held up the knife in her hands.

"_Chunos Las Ne endot Fas esmemo de lo twesa."_

Ever watched in curiosity as the orange orb turned a bright green, as green lightning sparked from it.

Suddenly, a long, green hand shot from it, extending itself to Ever as it searched out the knife. It took the blade and held it out, showing it off to her. Then it took it and surrounded it in a bright green vortex. When Theresa was done, the hands put it back into Ever's grasp.

"This dagger will kill Jared." Theresa hissed, her incisors gleaming in the low lights.


	31. Chapter 31: The Aftermath

**_Author's Note: My god am I tired Lol, I have had the last two days off and it has been amazing! Haha, is everyone having a good summer? Not going to lie, I've been dying to respond to these reviews lol. Fluffy its the chapter you've been waiting for!_**

**_DellyIsKawaii chapter 30 . Jul 7_**

**_Fuck Theresa fuck the stupid cult fuck the sisters I never even liked them anyway. They're too manipulative and not trustworthy. Damn them. I feel bad for Ever becuase she didn't deserve that but man these bitches are crazy._**

**_Dear Delly,_**

**_Don't fucking swear on damn review boards Delly Lol! You dont like my series? :( And hey! Jenny is cool! My god this had a lot of curse words lol_**

**_Fluffy chapter 30 . Jul 7_**

**_EVER, YOU BITCH. YOU STUPID HEARTLESS BITCH AGGGGHHHHH. WHY WOULD YOU KILL JARED WTF MAN._**  
><strong><em>But hey, you know what makes up for my extreme anger? How ABSOLUTELY brilliantly written this was and...MY BABY IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER!<em>**

**_Dear Fluffy,_**

**_It's the chapter you've been waiting for! Haha I hope you like it? Is this a good enough for Teague? Is he sassy enough!? Have I disappointed you? And wow thats a lot of pent up anger there haha Thank you for the compliment! Love you! :D_**

**_Alysia chapter 30 . Jul 8_**

**_I HATE EVER! She better not try to kill my Jared!_**

**_Dear Alysia,_**

**_Holy crap! I literally had to look at this a thousand times before it sunk in that you actually fromally reviewed. Haha, I was like Oh my gosh! She fromally reviewed XD Ooooooooo aren't we being possessive? ;) Haha you'll have to wait and see! And I thought Leah claimed Jared? Haha_**

**_Guest chapter 30 . Jul 8_**

**_This story is taking a cool direction. I like how you've explained Succubis (or whatever) more and I like it. I'm glad the other girls see that Ever is wrong to blame Mina when Jared was acting like a dick. I still don't think she should kill him though... Theresa is kinda psychotic with the killing things but the other girls are normal(-ish). I'm guessing Mina will come in sometime to save Jared, but maybe he dies (again) and Mina ends up dying and joins the Coven. Do update soon!_**

**_Dear Guest,_**

**_As always I love your reviews, hmmmmm which parts can I answer? Lol. Im Glad you love the story! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my story! :D I'm really glad that I've been able to explain my series in such a way, that y'all have not needed to read it, in order to get it. I hope that made sense. Yeah, my ladies in the Coven though their controlled by their uh...urges? lol that sounds gross to say lol but their not completely psychotic. Theresa though she's been a succubus for so long that her humanity is gone. But yes she is psychotic. XD but she's fun to write lol. Oooooo ok you gave me two predictions, and one of the two is right...I feel like its more mysterious if I leave it like that..._**

**_I think thats all of them now...My those were some angry reviews haha Alright guys tell me what y'all think por favor?_**

**_A few things I'd like to say. You finally get to meet the last person from the Succubi series in this chapter! Logan and Fred. Fred is one of the many supernatural cabby drivers. In my novel I have this whole thing where there's this Supernatural Cab driving service. And Fred is the funny one. Haha, and then there's Logan. I want yall to understand their relationship, and if I could sum up Jenny's and Logan's feelings for another in their own words, it'd be these quotes. _**

**_These are quotes I pulled from the stories I've written. The first one shows Logan's. At one point in the series, Jenny starts to question if she's holding him back from a functional relationship. And she's scared that maybe he only loves her because Succubi, can lure any guy they want, to want them. And she's scared thats why he "loves" her. But that's obviously not the case. And the last one is Jenny's about feelings, in the first book. _**

**_Logan to Jenny: "I don't care about what you've become! Because it's not who you are! No wait that came out wrong." He took a deep breath. God damn it! Jenny, your the most maddening and extraordinary person I know. He thought. "I fell in love with you before you were a succubus. I fell madly inlove with you before you had the power to lure any man you wanted like some sick Venus fly trap!" He crossed the room as Jenny continued to cry, closing the distance between them. "I love you." He choked. "So please stop trying to push me away! I don't want anyone else."_**

**_Jenny about Logan: "some girls end up subconsciously friend zoning a boy. Ha! I wish that had happened to me. No, I was the kind to fall in love with that boy. Who was my best friend. And finally when things started to go my way, and I found out he reciprocated my feelings. I find out I'm a succubus and I'm forced to let him go. Because I couldn't live with my self if I gave the man I love the blow job of death." _**

**_Ok ok I think that's it. Haha _**

**_Madaleine_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31:<p>

The next day, at lunch, Nick and Elena came walking up to the gang.

"Hey guys! I hope you don't mind. But, if Elena sits with us from now on..." Nick stammered.

"Is it okay if Al and Jasmine sit here too?" Elena finished.

The gang looked at one another. "Sure."

"Great!" Elena smiled. "Come on!" She waved them over.

Al and Jasmine joined her. "Hey, thanks for letting us sit here."

"Yeah, it's really nice of you guys to let us." Jasmine added.

Jared smiled, "Well, it's not like we couldn't make the room." He gestured to their table. Al and Jasmine laughed.

"So, Mina, we heard what happened..." Jasmine said.

Everyone stared at Jasmine, except Mina. "I just wanted to say, I'm glad that everything is okay." Jasmine finished quickly. Mina smiled.

"When Elena told us what happened, we were concerned." Al explained.

Mina felt touched. "Well, thank you." They nodded.

"But I'll tell you what, I would have gone insane, looking for Jasmine if that happened to her." Al commented, "I have great respect for you, Jared. Staying calm like that, when it all happened."

Jared smiled coldly. "I almost didn't. But I was reminded," he gestured to Nick and Brody, "to keep calm."

Nick and Brody smiled. "Well, let's just be thankful that nothing serious happened to OUR Mina." Elena said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. Mina blushed, "Aw, well thanks, guys!" she gushed...

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fine. "So, everything went okay with you and Ever?"<p>

Jared shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

"As well as it could have gone." He shrugged. Mina nodded, but frowned. She hugged him and went to fifth period.

Later on that night, she sat down in front of her mural. She bit back the uneasy feeling that was developing in her stomach.

She really didn't want to paint. Her heart wasn't in it. But she felt compelled. She began to add detail to the ocean around her mermaid. Ever since she landed in it, she had developed a new perception of it. It was soul-sucking darkness mixed with a brilliant, silent beauty.

She added detail to the sea floor. She stared at the mural. If this were a movie, it would have been the deep-moment music in the background; where the music built up to an emotional moment of deep contemplation.

Mina sighed, "Ever...what's happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Teague became frustrated, after hearing what happened to Mina on homecoming night. He brooded over the book. Everyone had either congratulated him or scolded him for what he had done.<p>

He had been playing it off like it was his idea, but deep down inside, he knew it wasn't. And that's what angered him the most. He glared at the book, its pages fluttering almost as if it were mocking him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jared and Mina were sitting at the lunch table. "Where's Ever?" Nan asked.<p>

Mina and Jared looked at one another. "Not sure." Jared replied, shrugging.

Nick looked down at his food. "Gone again?" He asked curiously.

Jared nodded. "Hope she's okay." Jasmine said, sitting down.

Jared stared at the spot where Ever used to sit, thinking about her. He distantly remembered their wedding day, when he didn't show up... Daniel had told him that she became so upset she stopped eating. She became distant and recluse, until he came back...

Jared sighed. Mina reached out to hold his hand underneath the table, squeezing it. Jared smiled a little, his problems temporarily forgotten...

* * *

><p>The book looked upon this in a sick curiosity. He watched guilt stricken Jared, torturing himself about Evers well-being;<p>

Teague inwardly stewing about losing his own control/part in the curse,

Ever, who was tormented by the idea of killing Jared, no matter how badly she wanted him to suffer,

Mina, who was innocently unsuspecting of what was to happen...

And then there was the Coven. Oh, the Coven...if the book could, it would be licking its lips like a bloodthirsty dog that had a big, bloody steak dangled before its jaws.

There was Jenny, with her torrid love affair. There was ambitious Lauren and jealous Kelly. One wanted to climb their way up to the top, and the other wanted to see Jenny Cooper burn in hell and have everything taken from her...

The book practically danced with glee. And the thing that made this so absolutely brilliant?

It was the fact that, if successful, it would have Mina dead, Teague powerless, and the Story would have so much control, it wouldn't have to answer to anybody anymore...

* * *

><p>Ever walked alone, down the empty streets. She decided to forego school. Jared and Mina probably told everyone she cared to talk to, about what she had done. She was confused. Did she really want to do this? Killing Jared was something she didn't want to do...<p>

She needed to talk to someone, someone like Jenny. Jenny was supposed to help her, right? Ever had the dagger in her jacket pocket. Kelly and Lauren had told her to stay away from Jenny; that she was a bitch, essentially. The two girls had been plastered to Ever's sides since she joined the Coven. They only left her side when she went home, and when Jenny had to peel them off of her.

But Ever didn't mind, it was nice to have the 'company'. But she still wasn't sure. Jenny seemed nice enough. And Amelia did say the best person to talk to was Jenny, other than herself or Phoebe, possibly- depending on when you caught her. Jenny, however, had been nice to her while she was transitioning into this new life- showing her how to feed.

Ever wasn't sure how she felt about killing men. And Jenny was the one who had showed her that she didn't have to be a monster, and give the fatal blowjob of death, to live. Though Jenny had made it clear from the start that she thought it was wrong of Ever to throw Mina off a cliff, when she didn't know about the true nature of her and Jared's relationship. Which was why Ever felt like she needed to talk to... she was rounding the corner, when she saw Jenny.

"JENNY!" She called.

But she didn't respond. Ever saw her smile as she started to run. Ever looked around and saw a boy coming down the street. He was tall, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He held out his arms as Jenny ran into them. He hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around Disney-style.

He kissed her passionately. Ever was shocked. She snuck forward and hid behind a nearby trash can.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She smiled, kissing him.

"What's been going on?"

Jenny sighed, "We have a new sister."

The boy lifted an eyebrow. "Is she cool?"

"She pushed a girl off a cliff because he was in love with her. And they weren't dating."

"So... she's psychotic?"

Jenny nodded. "Bummer." Logan whispered.

Ever seethed. What was happening here?

"What are you doing here? You know if anyone sees us... we're-"

Logan pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I missed you. I haven't seen you in four days."

Jenny smiled, "I missed you too." They kissed each other.

Ever glared. "What the fuck?" She stepped out of the shadows. Jenny and Logan turned around in surprise.

"EVER!?"

"I'm _psychotic_?" Ever was pissed.

"Look, Ever. I didn't say that. I just-" Jenny bit her lip.

"No." Ever interrupted, "And who's this? Is this your... _boyfriend_?"

Logan stiffened, knowing better than to speak. "Ever, please! Look, I'm sorry." Jenny stepped away from the boy. "I'm sorry. It's just I- I don't necessarily agree with everything that you've done... I don't think revenge is a good thing..."

"Well-" Ever took a step back, "You're- you're breaking the rules..."

"Ever, please don't tell anyone!" Jenny begged.

"What are you doing!?"

"Look, Ever! I've just- I've been in love with him since I was like, twelve, okay!?"

"The Coven!?"

"Ever, please, you must know how I feel! I can't help it!"

"Yes, I do! And it's because of it, that I'm in this mess!" Ever turned around.

"EVER, PLEASE!" Jenny ran after her.

"Don't!" Ever shook her head, "Look, I have to go!"

Jenny wanted to cry. "_Please,_ Ever! Logan hasn't done anything! It's my fault. Please don't tell them! If you do, they'll kill him! And I-" Jenny was shrieking. Logan walked up and patted her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to face him. Her fists were clenched.

"Please, Ever! I'm begging you! Don't punish him. Punish me, okay? Like, it's my fault. I can't have him die!"

Ever's heart sunk. "Jenny, please! You're putting me in an awkward situation..."

Jenny nodded, "I'm sorry..."

"Jenny, I won't say anything to them. But, please, let me GO!" Ever yanked her arm.

Jenny looked down, realizing that she had been gripping her arm. She let her go. "Thank you."

The look Jenny gave her stunned Ever. "You're welcome." She whispered, and she ran away.

Jenny sighed. She was shaking.

"Do you think she'll tell?" Logan asked.

Jenny turned around, hugging him. "I don't know. But I can't lose you. That's all I know."

* * *

><p>Ever ran home. She was confused. She ran to her apartment. She opened the door, and was surprised to find that Kelly and Lauren were inside<p>

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, breathless.

"We were in the neighborhood. Thought we should drop by and see how you were doing." Lauren said conversationally.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

Ever sighed, "I- I don't want to talk about it."

Kelly and Lauren looked unconvinced. "What's going on, Ever?"

Ever shifted uncomfortably. "It's- it's just..." She sighed and sat down. She took a deep breath and broke down, telling them what happened.

"I can't believe she asked that of you." Kelly was sympathetic.

Ever was distressed. "What should I do?"

"We should go on with the plan." Lauren said, "And, while we're at it..." She smiled, "we should get rid of this Logan too..."

"Why?"

"Because, we'd be saving her from heartbreak. We'd be doing the right thing." Kelly added.

Ever looked unsure of herself. "We'd be doing the right thing." Lauren assured. "She's not supposed to be dating him anyways. And, if the Elders found out, they'd do something much worse to both of them. She'll be mad at us, of course, but..."

"In the end, she'll realize that we did her a huge favor." Kelly concluded.

Ever got up and ran towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against the door. She was breathing heavily and shakily walked up to the sink. She gripped it tightly. She ran the water and splashed it on her face. She looked up at the mirror and almost screamed when she saw her face. Her skin was grayish-green and scaly, her hair writhed and hissed, coiling in tight spirals, and beady eyes peered back from her reflection. Ever reached up and touched her hair, the snakes curling around her fingertips.

Ever was speechless. She opened her mouth in awe, as sharp incisors shot out. She gasped and touched them, pricking her finger. She looked down, blood trickling out.

She hesitantly stuck out her tongue. A sharp set of teeth that resembled rose thorns shot out at the end of it, like another mouth. It scared Ever. What had she turned into?

Jenny was already like this, but she wasn't miserable like Ever. And, honestly, she was sad to say it, but she had been happier when Jared was ripped away from her than when he had left her. Maybe it was better if she killed Logan, instead of letting him possibly rip Jenny's heart out. Or worse, what if the Elders found out? They would kill them both... she shakily turned off the water and walked silently out of the bathroom. Lauren and Kelly stared at her.

Ever nodded. "Okay then."

Lauren and Kelly smiled.

* * *

><p>Jared parked right outside of Ever's apartment. He took a deep breath and glanced at the upstairs window. He saw Ever taking her shirt off.<p>

Jared felt a familiar rush. Was he really getting turned on? He cursed himself. But, for some reason, he couldn't manage to stop staring at her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Jared jumped, turning around. He felt himself blush. "Look, lady, it's not what you think!"

"Pervert!" She condemned, walking away.

Jared laughed. "Wow, okay. Dude, just go in, get the ring, and leave." He told himself. He got out of his car and walked up to Ever's door, when he was ambushed. Jared tried to fight off his attackers, but, _man_ were they strong.

He tried to throw them off, even slowly morphing into his true form, when, all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Slowly, the world became slightly out of focus, and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Jared woke up later, to be being dragged underwater. He panicked. <em>Land good, water bad<em>. He was like a housecat in water. He held his breath, trying to kick his way to the surface.

Ever glared. She and the others pulled Jared down, but he was fighting them. She watched him try to swim. It was pathetic, to say the least. She let go of him and swam up to his waist, pulling him down.

Jared felt cold and numb. His mind was clear and the world ceased to exist to around him. He looked around the saltwater burning his eyes. He could see nothing. Just a vast expanse of open, black water. He desperately tried to swim up towards the surface, but he couldn't. He desperately tried to move his arms, but it was like he had no control over them. He was trapped inside his paralyzed body.

He screamed in frustration, creating bubbles heading towards the surface. He was envious of those bubbles while they were going up, while he just kept sinking. Being dragged to the bottom of the ocean floor, slowly losing consciousness, he looked up. He saw the moon and thousands of twinkling stars reflecting in the surface of the water. He slowly started to feel faint. His chest was hurting from holding his breath for so long. He fought to hold it, though. He distantly thought of Mina. Her smiling face burned into head. Finally, that image slowly began to fade away...

* * *

><p>Teague was tossing and turning. He was dreaming of being dragged down to the bottom of the ocean, cold saltwater burning his throat.<p>

He was struggling. It felt like water was filling his lungs.

Teague violently awoke in the middle of the night. He grabbed his throat, trying to gasp for air, choking. He made horrible, strangled sounds, as he mentally called out to anyone.

He fell out of bed, trying to cast some spell of magic that would stop this invisible attack. He clutched his neck, as he stumbled to the podium that held the book. He waved his hand over to a mirror, commanding it to show him what was happening. The mirror revealed an image of Jared being drowned. So, Teague figured out quickly, whatever was trying to kill Jared, was choking him as well.

"Well, this has got to end." He growled. "Gah!" He choked. He tried to open the book, but was having difficulties. It wouldn't open. Teague was becoming frustrated, accidentally knocking it off.

It fell off the podium as he fell to the ground.

"Help me!" He gasped. The pages started to flutter, and black matter oozed from the book. Teague stared at it, confused. The book fluttered its pages, revealing an illustration of Jared being drowned.

On the other page, it showed an illustration of Teague choking. He glared. There was an invisible grip around his neck. He could see the hand gripping tighter.

Teague slammed his fist down on the ground. He was choking, and he felt his vision start to fade out. As the world became fuzzy, the image of Jared faded, to reveal a set of words- "MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The book was laughing evilly at him? _Ah, hell no!_ He thought. He felt exhaustion weigh down over him, as the page returned to Jared, who was trying to swim to freedom.

Out of the corner of his eye, Teague saw a letter opener on his desk. He motioned it at the book. The thing went flying through the air and stabbed the book. The book jumped, distracting it. The illustrations in the book disappeared. Teague mentally shoved a burst of energy Jared's way.

Whatever he did with it, gave the Dark Prince some relief around his neck, but he still couldn't breathe. Finally, he too passed out from lack of oxygen...

* * *

><p>Teague groaned. His whole body was aching. He looked around. He was in an abandoned room.<p>

He tried to roll over, but he ended up rolling into Jared. Teague glared at him. "What the hell!?" He shoved him, but that proved to be useless- since Jared was gagged and tied to a post, his hands and feet bound. Teague's hands went right through him.

"What the hell?" He repeated, trying to wake him up, but it was useless. Jared was too knocked out to speak. Teague looked around and saw an altar, of some sort, with candles and a brass bowl.

Teague had no idea what was going on. But they were alone... no, wait, he was wrong. He saw two blondes come in. They walked over to the altar.

"So, do you think we're ready?"

"Not until we get the other boy!" One blonde spat.

"Do you think Ever's going to do it?"

"Kill him?" She motioned to Jared. The other nodded.

_What the hell?_ Teague thought, not for the first time that night.

"Come on! We have to go and find Ever!" One of them whispered urgently.

Teague stared at them. "Kill Jared? I don't _think so,_ ladies!" He waved his finger sassily. He tried to get up, but the world began to spin off its axis. _Oh, dear lord_... He thought, before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Teague woke up in a cold sweat. He frantically looked around. The book was lying on the ground next to him. He went to grab it, but it jumped from his hands. Teague chased the book around the room, but it wouldn't let him touch it.<p>

Teague growled in frustration. Finally, the book perched itself above his bed. It flipped through the pages to show an illustration of a blonde girl and a boy embracing. Mina was painting her mural. And Jared was tied up, with_- what the fuck!? Is that Ever!?_ He saw her straddling Jared, who was knocked out. She had snakes hissing, where her hair would have been. Her teeth were a brilliant white, and those incisors looked wicked. Her skin was scaly, like a fish's… she almost looked like Nix... but evil.

Teague stared in anger. "Well, if that's how you want to play this!" He snarled at the book.

The book fluttered in glee as Teague disappeared from the room, intent on finding out what had happened...

* * *

><p>Teague watched Mina. She was painting her mural. He was angry. <em>How dare the curse lock me out of my own book! And those bitches are planning on killing Jared. <em>He thought. He felt the small bit of control and power he had created for himself slipping away. He watched Mina painting. She was carefully writing something out on the rocks. He sat down on her bed. She was copying something out of a book.

"_But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more..."_ Teague raised an eyebrow. He looked at the book, flipping through it.

"What the hell? What story is this?"

_The Little Mermaid and other Fairy Tales, by Hans Christian Anderson_

Teague scowled. _What is this?_

He turned away. "I think it's time I did some research..." He mused, disappearing.

* * *

><p>Mina woke the next morning. She yawned, staring at her painting. <em>It's coming along good<em>, she thought. She got up and got ready for school. Mina waited for Jared to swing by and pick her up. After a while, it got closer and closer to when school would start. But still no Jared.

"I thought you said Jared was coming by to pick you up?" Her mom asked.

"He is... he was?" Mina sighed dejectedly. In the end, her mother drove her to school. In which she got a very colorful lecture about Jared being rude and inconsiderate, not letting anyone know he wasn't coming, making her and Mina late...

Mina sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom."

Sarah sighed too. "I'm not mad at you. Jared-" Mina gave her a look. "Okay, I'll stop."

Mina smiled brightly. "Thanks, Mom." She kissed her cheek, "Love you! Have a good day!"

Her mom smiled and kissed her goodbye. "Bye, honey. You too!"

* * *

><p>The day didn't get any better. Not only was Ever missing, so was Jared. And no one knew why.<p>

Mina sat at the table, grumpy. She missed him, and she couldn't help but fear the worst. She felt something nudge her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine! You'll see." Nick smiled.

"You think so?"

Nick smiled. "Of course!"

Mina sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll trust you. But, if he's not, you owe me!"

"Deal!" Nick laughed.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Mina tried not to worry, but she was failing miserably. <em>It's at times like these... I need a cell phone. Actually, no. No I don't. Because I'd be blowing up his phone if he wasn't answering. But still.<em>She wanted to know that at least he was okay.

_Is that wrong? _She thought absentmindedly during 5th period English.

* * *

><p>Jenny was lying in bed, tired from the graveyard shift she worked. She was half-asleep when she heard her phone go off.<p>

She groaned, not wanting to pick it up. But the persistent ringing was too annoying to ignore. She reached out, blindly grabbing for something on her nightstand that felt like her phone.

She felt it vibrating in her hands. She picked it up, lifting her head to see who it was, her exhaustion disappearing when she glanced at the screen.

"Logan!" She said in a cheerful voice.

She heard an evil laugh over the phone. Jenny's heart sank 10,000 leagues.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Kelly, why the hell do you have Logan's phone!?"

"Oh. Well, I'd let Logan talk to you, but he's a bit... tied up." She sounded amused.

Jenny heard what sounded like Logan's voice, but muffled. "You bitch! What have you done to him!?"

"It's not what I've done. It's what _you've_ done. You see, Ever told us about your little secret..."

Jenny became terrified. "Kelly, please-"

"Oh! Now _this_ is priceless! You think begging me is going to do anything? No, I'm telling Theresa. You know the rules, Jenny. And, when she finds out, you'll wish you had never been born." She hissed.

"Kelly! Please!" Jenny shrieked. She heard the girls laughing manically. "Is that Lauren?"

"Hey, Jenny!" She heard her call.

"Don't forget Ever!"

"You stupid piece of scum!" Jenny shrieked.

"That's not nice." Lauren complained.

"We're only doing what's necessary. What's supposed to happen, in the end." Ever explained, "I'm doing you a favor, killing him."

Jenny started flipping shit. "No! No! No!" She looked around, wild-eyed.

This so wasn't happening! "If you touch him, you son of a bitch-" Jenny gripped the phone tightly.

"Nuh-uh..." Jenny could tell Kelly was smiling, "You know the rules! You can't keep him..." Kelly laughed with glee, "And, when the Elders find out that you disobeyed them, you'll be in hot water."

"YOU BI-!" Jenny screeched, as Kelly hung up on her. Jenny threw her phone at the wall. She was crying. There was no way Logan was going to die for her mistake.

Jenny began throwing stuff around the room, cursing and screaming. She was seething, and the lights began flickering, items around the room began shaking violently. All you could hear was a high-pitched noise becoming louder, then the lights blew, knocking out all the lights in the house. She fell to her knees. "Logan!" She cried.

She curled up in a ball on the floor. A shelf that was drilled into the wall began to fall, making a loud noise as it fell to the floor, crashing loudly. Jenny jumped and rolled over. She stared at the books. She sniffled, as she reached out to shove them away.

As she did, she picked up a book of Grimm Fairytales. She stared at the book. _Grimm_. She gasped. She remembered that the girl at Amelia's house was a Grimm! And the boy with her was Jared. She was probably worried sick about him...

Jenny got up, wiping away the tears. She tore into her kitchen and began tearing it apart, looking for a phone book. When she found it, she quickly grabbed it and began thumbing through it, scanning the G's. She screamed in frustration when she couldn't find it.

The closest one was Grime, Jenny's eyes lit up when she saw the names.

_Sarah Grime..._

Wasn't the mom's name Sarah? Jenny ripped the sheets out, prepared to search all of New York, if she had to. She grabbed her wallet and keys and ran out of the house, almost forgetting to lock it.

"I've got to find her..." She thought, as she ran down the street, dialing Fred.

_"Yellow?"_

"Fred!? Come pick me up, now! I'm at-"

Within seconds, the cab came flying down the street. She took a deep breath and hopped in.

"Where we going, sweetheart?" The skeleton asked.

"This place!" She threw the sheet at him, "And step on it!"


	32. Chapter 32: Let's Work Together

**_AN: ok where to begin? I think that chapter had a little bit of everything, so everyone will be happy. At least I hope y'all will be XD oh I wanted to be clear because someone did ask me this. Guys the book I'm talking about thats going wacko isn't the Grimoire its Teague's version. The one he has that was talked about in Fable. I've been working so much lately, I feel like I've disappeared in the fandom. But on a happy note, I started to read the Iron Butterfly at work today when I got my 30 minute lunch break at 3:30 XD I'm not far.. But it seems decent. I'm rereading the UnEnchanted series and I'm trying to give Jared in the novels a fair chance and I'm still thinking he's a complete and royal ass. That I wouldn't talk to, but I'm really trying! I like my Jared better, which if you look at, and I didn't realize it. How Brody treats Mina in book one, how sweet and nice he is. Is a lot like how, I feel like, I've writ then Jared in this story. I don't know what do y'all think? anyways R&R Please! If I need to I'll go back and add more to this AN. But for now..._**

**_DellyIsKawaii chapter 31 . Jul 16_**

**_OMG ITS TOO EXCITIBG I CANT! AHHHHHH THOSE BITCHES! AHHHHHH I WANNA TEAR THEIR UGLY SNAKE HAIR OFF_**

**_Dear Delly,_**

**_My, my aren't we being a tad violent? Lol But thank you my dear :)_**

**_Alysia chapter 31 . Jul 16_**

**_HURRY JENNY HURRY! I love how long this chapter was! It was just so amazing. I was happy, angry, terrified, etc. While reading this. I also laughed loudly I was worried I was going to wake my parents because it's 2 A.M.  
>"He waved his finger sassily. " I died laughing.<br>The book, it's going crazy. I can't wait for the next chapter.  
>And I guess I should formally review more often? :D<em>**

**_Dear Alysia,_**

**_Haha well then you'll LOVE chapter 34, its a monster these last 5 chapters are monsters, except 33. Buts thats Jenny and them actually going after them Lol. Awee thank you! I'm glad y'all loved it! Haha, I missed my sassy Teague, and I hoped y'all did as well. Lol I hope you didn't wake up your folks! that sounds like something that would happen to me, unfortunately. The book is crazy, but then again its the Dark Prince's book. What was it called Fable? I hope you like the chapter!? And yes. yes you should ;) but only if you want to :)_**

**_Lady Jo Editor Extraordinairechapter 31 . Jul 16_**

**_Ahahahahahahaha I em ermost done! muwhuhaha.. just a few chapters to go.. just a few *psychotic giggle* 0.o_**

**_Dear Jo Jo,_**

**_Girl! I feel ya pain! I had to write this damn thing! XD I was psychotically giggling all the way back in chapter 17? Or 20? When ever I actually finally got to the dance XD I love you though! A big shout out to my wonderful leading lady! You know this wouldnt be possible without you right?_**

**_xxwildcatxxchapter 31 . Jul 16_**

**_GO! JENNY GO! Oh my god, I can't believe Ever would do something like that. And the BOOK ! THE FREAKING BOOK ! I always knew it would turn evil. I just KNEW ! Oh, poor Mina. Teague can't even help his brother-other half; even thou fits for the all the wrong reasons._**

**_xx, Nouf._**

**_Dear xxwildcatxx,_**

**_OMFG! Is that you Nouf!? Why did I not know this before girl!? lol Haha Jenny loves your support :) And neither can I...no wait. XD Actually I went back and reread my actual story and I gasped and awed at my own thing. And I was like if I wrote this I would do...OMG it just happened...oh wait I did write this...Man I'm good XD Ok sorry about that XD Which boom are you referring to? And before you say anything! I want you to know, I referenced Jared as an ogre again, for the humor value. Which you will hopefully see...honestly not going to lie when you never messaged me back...I wondered if you stopped reading my story XD Yes poor Mina, poor Teague. Poor Fluffy who gave mouth to mouth...oh wait I think she actually liked that nevermind! Lol, but yeah, I think thats actually how I think it would work. If one was hurt, I feel like the other one would feel it. *shrugs* And why does it fit? I would love to hear your opinion..._**

**_Jul 16 c31Guest  
>I love how what happens to Jared is happening to Teague. And how the Story is what's taking control, not Teague. Although it's a bit odd that Jared is the actually book of the Story and it's still happening. Like Mina could write in the Grimoire and Jared would be able to see it. But whatever I love the direction this is going. Oohhh Ever's still a bitch... But on a new level. I adore JennyLogan so I hope between Teague, Mina, and Jenny they can save them. I completely love the idea of Teague and Mina working together so I hope it happens. I'm glad one of my theories is right. I'm hoping it's the 1st one though. I can't see Mina as part of the Coven but I see Jenny and her becoming good friends. Do update soon!_**

**_Dear Guest,_**

**_awesome, I'm glad I was able to please once more :) Yay! Haha as much as I don't like Teague. I mean let's face it guys, my Teague is different from Chanda Hahns. And that's ok, it's the only way I can stand Teague. He had to be sassy lol. And I like the idea of Teague being a vessel of the story more than Teague being evil. I think it makes for a better story. And what do you mean by, "Although it's a bit odd that Jared is the actually book of the Story and it's still happening," ok correct me if I'm wrong in interpreting this, but...do you mean, it's odd that Teague's book is playing more of a part. And it's not normal for us to see Teague's book, because were use to the Grimoire? Because guys I hoped y'all already knew this and if y'all did great! But the book that's going wacko is actually Teagues book. The one he has the helps keep the record for him. What was it called? Fable? I actually plan on expanding this idea, of his book being the evil thing (not Teague himself, because Teague is the vessel and portrays the darker side of the curse, buts it's the story or the book, that actually calls the shots in my next stories) and that will start in the next story, on why it's able to do it's own thing now. I hope u got got what you were saying? Im again glad you love the story's direction :) lol on a new level? Haha ok guys how many levels has se fine through in this story alone? XD YAY! I'm so happy that you like Jenny and Logan. Haha their probably one of my favorite duo of mine that I've crated that I like to write about. Haha I'm sure something can be arranged ;) well I'm glad Im able to make one wish come true! Haha you never know, maybe she is? lol did any of y'all truly see Ever as Coven material? Let me guess, you would say yes? Haha_**

**_Dear Fluffy,_**

**_your reposne is at the the bottom XD_**

**_xoxoxoxo_**

**_Madaleine_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32:<p>

Teague sat in his library, eyes glued to the book. He flipped through its pages. He quickly read through the story. When he was done, he gasped.

"Noooooo! That's- that's just... nooooooo." Teague was shocked.

_How have I not heard of this beautiful author before? _And what other messed up authors had he not heard of that wrote perfectly horrid fairytales?

_Wait, stay focused! _His eyes raked the page. _It all made sense now_!

Now...

He vanished into thin air, ending back in Mina's room. One look at her, and he could tell she was a nervous wreck. She had her headphones on and she was painting. She turned around to get some more paint and screamed when she saw Teague.

Teague stared at her. "Was that necessary?"

Mina turned red. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She demanded.

"I'm here to help you."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "And how are you helping me?" She asked skeptically.

"I know what's happened to Jared-"

"What's happened to him!?" Mina grabbed handfuls of Teague's shirt.

He pried her hands off of him. "I don't know! All I know is that Ever wants/plans on killing him."

"You're serious!?" Mina was flipping out, "How did she even get him!?"

"Look, I have no idea how this happened." Teague said earnestly, "But we need to find him!" he growled.

"Why would you care!?"

"Don't be a fucking dumbass Mina. If he dies, I die!"

Mina stared at him. She was going to say something, until she heard the doorbell ring.

They looked at each other. Mina shrugged and walked towards the door, looking out the peephole. She was confused, but she opened the door. The girl standing at the door was blonde and tall. Something about her looked familiar. Her blue green eyes, stared at her. She looked exhausted, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Imsorryyouprobablydon'trecongiizeme,butI'mjennyfromtherestaurantyouateatforhomecoming."

Mina stared at her uncomprehendingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. Can you say that again, but slower?"

Teague, by now, came up and stood behind Mina. Jenny gasped!

"Oh my gawd! Are you Jared!?"

Teague looked at her as if she were insane. "No. Jared is my brother."

Jenny sighed, in some relief. At least they weren't killing some poor fool who looked like Jared. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You probably don't recognize me, but I'm Jenny, from the restaurant you ate at for Homecoming." She repeated.

"Oh! You were also with Amelia, right?"

Jenny nodded.

"Are you okay?" Mina looked at her. Jenny looked utterly exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Yes- no! I- I..."

"Spit it out!" Teague growled impatiently.

Jenny looked taken aback. She shook her head, "Look, shithead! You can cut me some slack! I've been searching for this house all night! So, no offense, but shut the fuck up!"

Mina tried not to snicker. Teague and Jenny stared at her. Mina coughed uncomfortably, "So, Jenny, what can I help you with?"

"Where's Ever!?"

"Ever?"

"That psychotic bitch of a pixie!"

Mina's eyes grew wide. "You know where she is!? Oh, wait, that's stupid. You just asked that." She cursed herself. "No, I don't know where she is."

Jenny pulled at her hair. "Damn it!" She began to tear up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She has him! My boyfriend, Logan! And she has your boyfriend too!"

"How do you know this!?" Mina became terrified.

"She called. Well, her, and some other sisters in our coven."

"Coven? What are you talking about?" Teague and Mina looked at one another for answers.

"I think this should be explained inside." Teague suggested.

Mina nodded, letting her in.

* * *

><p>Mina led Jenny to the living room. She gestured towards the couch. Jenny nodded and sat down.<p>

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes!" Teague replied, "Scotch on the rocks, and some of those bacon wrapped sausages."

Mina glared.

"Okay, okay. How about some mini-corndogs?"

"Teague! I meant Jenny, not you!"

Jenny looked at them. "Ummmm..." Teague and Mina tore their eyes from each other. "Do you guys need a moment?"

"No-"

"Yes!" They said at the same time. Mina glared at him.

"I'm sorry, aren't you dating that Jared guy?" Jenny questioned.

Mina was surprised, "I am. This is his brother, Teague."

Jenny stared at him,

"Hi!" He broke in, "I'm Teague, and I like long walks on the beach- _ouch!_" He rubbed his arm, glaring at Mina, who had punched him.

"So, you said you know where my bro is?"

Jenny shook her head. "No. I just know that Ever and some of my sisters are holding him and my boyfriend hostage."

"But why!?" Mina exclaimed.

"Because, she wants revenge. She wants to see him suffer..."

"Like Ariel..." Teague mused.

"What sisters?" Mina was confused, "And that's not a Grimm tale." She added.

"Ariel? Like, from the Little Mermaid!? Grimm tale?" Jenny echoed Mina's confusion.

"Well, I, unfortunately, don't think that's stopping the Story. I think the Story has outgrown all of us, its restraints, and is using more than just the Grimm tales. And yes, _Ariel_. Keep up, Jenny." Teague mocked.

"How is that possible?" Mina murmured.

Jenny looked offended, "Is he always this rude?"

Mina gave her a look. "Unfortunately, yes."

Jenny was confused. "What do fairytales have to do with any of this!? Look, I just want to find my boyfriend!"

"Well, _we_ don't know where he is, annoying little girl."

Jenny's eyes widened slightly. She lunged at Teague, who wasn't fast enough, and caught him by the waist of his jeans, yanking him towards her. She grabbed his neck, squeezing it.

"Listen here, buster! I don't know who the hell you are, but here's a little tip, since you seem to be new around here. _Never_ piss off a succubus!" She hissed. Her tongue stretched out; the end of it revealed, what look liked, another mouth with razor-sharp teeth that resembled thick rose thorns, lining the inside of it. It danced inches above his face. Her hair began to move, revealing the snakes woven in it.

Mina gasped. "What the hell!? A succ- what?" She asked, horrified.

"A _succubus._ A succubus is a female demon, or supernatural entity, in folklore, traced back to medieval legend, that appears in dreams and takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. In modern day interpretations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic. A succubus is a former human who has made a pact with darkness. Succubi give up all human emotions to become predators, seeking powerful men, to feed off their testosterone." Teague explained.

"You forget the part where we can also be _born_ this way." Jenny hissed, annoyed.

"That hardly ever happens-"

"Well, it does happen! Because I'm one of them!" She snapped.

Mina stood between them. "Look, let's stop fighting! I think we all need to sit down and explain what the hell is going on to each other!"

Jenny reluctantly let go of Teague. When she did, Mina couldn't help but notice the gigantic welt on his throat.

"Jenny, let's start over." She began, "Hi, my name is Wilhelmina Grimm. But I go by Mina. I'm a descendant of the brothers, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. And-" She sighed, "my family has a curse placed on us, forcing every eligible descendant to relive all the Grimm tales. And, if we die during the course of the tale, it gets passed on to the next descendant. And _his_ family," She pointed at Teague, who waved, "put it on my family."

Jenny stared at them. She swore she would have said they were insane, but, then again, she was a teenage succubus. Like, really, why the hell couldn't this be true? "But aren't you dating his brother?" She pointed out.

Mina nodded.

"So you're dating a guy whose ancestors put a curse on your family?" Jenny asked, incredulously.

"Oh, no! Jared and Teague have been around since before the curse began, back when Jacob and Wilhelm had to complete them."

"So you're dating a guy who's over a century and a half old?"

"Who's also an ogre!" Teague added gleefully. Jenny's eyes widened in alarm.

"But he's really sweet! Unless you piss him off..." Mina broke off, glaring at Teague.

Jenny was silent...

"And you're a-"

"A succubus." Jenny finished. Mina and Teague were silent. Jenny took a deep breath, taking that as her cue. "Okay. Well... my name is Jenny Cooper. I'm a teenage succubus. And my boyfriend/best guy friend is Logan MacWell. And well, you see, there's the 'Coven', which is like a vampire coven, but for Succubi. In the coven, we have a hierarchy. At the very top of the coven, we have what we call the 'Elders'. You met Amelia? The woman who owned the house you stayed at."

Mina gasped, "She was one too?"

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, she is. So, like, that night at Homecoming, when you got pushed off the cliff, one of- actually, a couple- of my sisters found you at different times. Collette saw the whole thing go down and went and told Amelia, who went out and started asking questions. Lauren found you and tried to drown you."

Mina recalled being dragged down to the bottom of the sea.

"And then my girl, Katherine, saved you from her. And brought you onto the shore."

Mina gasped again. "So she was the pretty girl I saw! I knew I wasn't hallucinating!"

Jenny smiled. "I'll tell her you said that. She'll be pleased to hear you think she's pretty. Anyways, Amelia was asking questions about you. And, when you ended up at her house, it surprised everyone! And then, Ever... that bitch… After Jared told her they were over and that he wanted his ring back... like the no-show at the altar wasn't a good enough sign-"

Teague laughed, but Mina was shocked. "Wait, what?!"

"Jared and Ever were engaged!?" She stood up.

Teague and Jenny stared at her. "You didn't know?"

Mina shook her head. She felt like a bitch. She sat back down, clearly distraught. "I'm sorry."

"But he left her for you. It's what turned her. You see, that's what turns most women. Their rage/depression makes them hate humanity, burning what's left away. And they give into it and make a pack with the darkness, or Theresa. Theresa is, like, the head leader. She's at the very top. Amelia is second in command. She changed her..."

"But why Jared and Logan?"

Jenny blanched. "The Coven. They're loyal to one another. There are a set of rules we must abide by. Some of them are into like, you know, 'chicks before dicks' and 'the coven comes first' type of stuff. You see, I've broken that rule. Before I was turned- and, keep in mind, my mom was a succubus; I'm just a product of that. Well, at sixteen, I found out who I was, and I wasn't happy about it. But I had to accept it. Before I turned completely, Logan confessed that he loved me. And I loved him. But, when I turned, I was forced to let him go. But, as much as I tried, I couldn't really let him go."

"Wow. That sounds familiar." Teague snorted.

Mina and Jenny glared at him.

"And then there's Kelly..." Jenny's face contorted into hatred. "Kelly and I_ used_ to be best friends...until..." Jenny cringed, "She thought she could have Logan." She laughed darkly, "But I proved her wrong."

"Why did you have to give up Logan?"

"Rule #1: A succubus can't be with a man. A succubus can't fall in love. It's like a liability. They're not allowed to fall in love and put anyone outside the Coven above the Coven. Or that said person will be eliminated. Which is why I'm now dating him in secrecy... that is, if we find him in time. Ever found out and told Kelly and Lauren. Kelly wants to see me suffer, and Lauren, well, she's a kiss-ass who wants to gain respect in the coven. So, they told Ever to basically kidnap Logan and Jared, so they can kill them, out me, and get everything they want."

Mina and Teague sat there and digested what they had just heard. While they did that, Mina and Teague explained the curse more to Jenny, as she did about the Coven. By the end of the conversation, Mina's head was spinning.

"But that doesn't explain Ariel." Jenny mused, "I thought you said it only does Grimm tales."

"It's the only story that fits. Ever is Ariel, Jared's the prince, and the sisters of the Coven are like Ariel's sisters. Theresa is like the sea hag, who gave them the dagger, which they gave to Ever/Ariel." Mina explained.

"But, wait. Doesn't that mean, if this is the Little Mermaid, she'll commit suicide?" Jenny asked.

"Yes and no. The story manipulates the tales to how it sees it best. Like, once, it made Mina Red Riding Hood, and then turned around and made her into the huntsman." Teague explained.

"And you're the bad guy in this?"

Teague nodded.

"But you're helping because you're a power-hungry dictator, who lost control. To gain it back, you need to take the Story down a few notches. And the only way to do that is by helping Mina succeed. And keep Jared alive?"

He nodded.

_Okay, that's totally not crazy. _She thought.

"Well, we need to save Jared."

"And Logan!"

"Yeah, alright, he can be saved too." Teague dismissed her.

"But _how_? We don't even know where they are!" Mina exclaimed in frustration.

"Not exactly..." Jenny declared, smiling to herself. "Actually, we may. Or, at least, we can have a defense..."

"What?" Teague and Mina stared at one another.

"There's a vanquishing potion for Succubi."

"And you know it?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Of course I do! I like to know what can kill me." Jenny looked offended. Mina nodded.

"Well then, let's get started." Teague said, getting off the couch.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do?" Mina watched Jenny pace around the attic, setting up a small altar and hanging up a map on the wall.<p>

"We need fourteen black candles, which Teague said he would get."

Like clockwork, Teague came upstairs.

"Great! Mina, is it okay if I…?" Jenny motioned to the giant wooden board that Mina had brought up earlier, along with some black spray-paint.

"Yeah, go ahead! It's why I brought it up here."

Jenny nodded and crouched down, spray-painting a giant Mars symbol.

"What's that for?" Mina asked curiously.

"The symbol represents the male gender. Could you space the candles around the board?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." Teague and Mina began to place them. "Should we trust her?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Why?" Mina asked.

"She's a succubus!" Teague exclaimed.

"So?" Mina asked, setting down a candle and lighting it.

"Okay, well maybe _you_ have nothing to worry about, but_ I_ do!" He crouched down, lighting one.

"Don't worry, I won't let her give you the blowjob of death" Mina teased.

Teague glared, "I don't think I trust you."

"You should. Because, if you die, so does Jared." Mina pointed out.

"Nice to know that's the only reason why I'm around." Teague snorted.

"Well, duh! Why else would I associate with you?" She questioned.

"Let's agree to never speak of this, after it's all over. And, while we're at this truce, I would take you for being my sister-in-law, over Ever, any day of the week."

"Agreed. I appreciate that, Teague, and, if I could, I would rather have a succubus, other than Ever, as my in-law, rather than you." She winked, setting down the last candle and lighting it. Teague smiled, rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself.

"So, I have to stand in the circle and chant this little ditty, and, hopefully, we can find Ever." Jenny stood in the circle, with a dart in her hand, and read from the piece of paper.

_"By the forces of Heaven and Hell,_

_Draw to us this woman fell, _

_Rend from her foul desire,"_

She held the dart in her hands and threw it at the map. Mina watched it fly straight to the wall, and then suddenly angle itself upwards, landing on a spot on the map. "Now, the picture, please." Jenny asked.

Mina held the picture out to her, and Jenny pulled a lighter from her pocket.

_"So that she may perish as a moth to fire."_

Jenny held the picture to the flame. She dropped it into the bowl she had placed under her.

"So, what does that do?" Mina asked.

"Well, we know where she is." Jenny gestured, "And now we can kill her."

"How?"

"Succubi have this power called 'regeneration'. We couldn't do anything to her before. Now, we can at least burn her alive, if we need to."

Mina's eyes widened. "Okay." She pursed her lips, nodding her head in curiosity.

Teague stepped aside. "Well, anything?"

Jenny pondered looking at the map, "well, there's a warehouse, that's a little ways down a club owned by one of my sisters...it may be that..." She guessed. "Well it's worth a shot! Let's go and check it out!" Jenny declared.

"But what if it is? What then? Are we going to barge in willy nilly. I think we need a plan." Mina stressed.

"You know barging in willy nilly, is a plan of sorts." Teague pointed out. "And I don't think we have any other options." He added grimly.

~•~

Jared woke up, moaning.

"Wow, I never heard you moan before, outside the bedroom."

Jared's vision was hazy. He looked up to see Ever staring down at him. He stiffened. Well, the thing standing above him looked like her, but it wasn't her.

"Oh, don't worry. It's me." Ever mused. She sat down slowly, straddling him. "You know, Jared, it's a shame it has to end like this..." She whispered seductively into his ear. Jared's spine was tingling. "You know, we used to have so much fun together. I know you came by earlier last night and watched me change. It's alright," She bit his ear lightly, "I liked it..." She kissed his neck. "It doesn't have to be this way. We can still have a little fun." She lustily whispered.

Logan snorted. "Get a room." Jared twisted his head over to see a young guy tied up like him. He had to be 17 or 18. He wasn't a big guy, but he wasn't a weakling.

Ever growled. "Shut up, Logan, or I'll kill you right now." She crawled over and straddled him. She pulled out a piece of cloth and went to go and tie it around his mouth.

Logan swiftly bit her arm. Jared was surprised. Logan spit the blood back in her face. "This ain't my first rodeo!"

Ever glared at him. "You bitch!" She punched him. His head whipped backwards and he coughed.

"I should kill you now!"

"Do it! And I guarantee that Jenny will litter your organs from here to Tallahassee." Logan growled.

Ever held her arm. Jared watched in horror as the part that Logan bit off, regrew back over. She grimaced and punched him again. Jared could see through this guy's tough act. Deep down, he was scared, and so was Jared. _What the hell is going on? _He wondered.

Ever tied the gag around Logan's mouth and glared at him, as she crawled back over to Jared. She crawled back into his lap and continued with what she was doing.

Jared felt sick with himself. His mind was screaming, _NO!, _but his body was saying something else entirely. He tried to not look at her, but Ever kept turning his head. She stared into his eyes, his soul, practically.

Jared slowly felt a magnetic pull. He shook his head.

"Fighting it is useless."

Jared glared.

"Part of the perks of being a succubus." Ever smiled, "They call it_ luring_, the ability to lure others and make them slavishly devoted to and willing to do anything to please the user. Succubi possess the ability to sexually lure men with just their presence, making them unable to resist us." She untied the gag around his mouth, leaned in close to him, opened his jaw, and kissed him.

Jared's mouth was, at first, hard and unyielding. But then it slowly softened, kissing Ever back. She felt this surge of energy and greedily kissed him, when all of a sudden, Jared knocked his head violently against hers.

Ever fell back, grabbing her head in pain. "Ouch!" She groused.

Logan inwardly championed the guy. _Nice! _He thought.

Jared winced at the pain that was flowing through his head.

"You little bitch!" Ever shook her head and violently grabbed his throat. Jared gasped for air.

"I give you one chance! And- and _this_ is how you repay me!?" She screeched.

"Go to hell!" He choked.

"Oh, baby, I'm already there..." She whispered seductively, then lunged at his mouth, pressing hers against his. Her tongue dominated his mouth and stretched down his throat. Jared felt a deep, burning sensation in lungs, as if they were on fire, or being dipped in acid. He screamed in her mouth.

Logan watched in sick horror as smoke began to rise from within Jared's mouth.

_Shit! Jenny needs to get here soon!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Fluffy's Review:<em>**

**_Dear Fluffy you definitely won the award for the most entertaining award! *oooooo ok this will be good...hopefully. Ok so, by the end of this I was snorting and trying not to laugh and not wake my folks up. XD dude everything I write to show Teague's only thoughts were of self preservation you made it into Meague or sweet and caring lol. And when Jared's drowning over here, your like Teague! Jared you lazy ass, swim can't you see Jared's in distress! XD calling my characters water bitches? XD *glares evilly into the distance* I felt like that part should of been in a movie. The sun is setting, the suns dying rays casting over you as you read. Then theirs the music. And you dramatically look off into the distance XD theN you called the book a "psychotic stack of papers" lmao. The self preservation once again is somehow an act of kindness and compassion? Lol and let's not get into the mouth to mouth thing XD like I how you added "dr. Fluffy it happened Again." I could see you sighing and being "guys...if someone has to take the bullet,*bangs hand against chest* I'll do it. I'll make that sacrifice" XD did you really gently pat your phone? Lol the eye brow wiggle, was that necessary? Yes you did mention he was smart XD haha I can tell! I hoped you liked this one as well? I'm sorry but this will be the last chapter where Teague will make an appearance in this story. He will be mentioned one other time. But that's it. Haha I didn't mind the long the review :) I actually loved it! :D I don't hate you or your Teague love girlfriend ;)_**

**_Xoxox_**

**_Madaleine _**

**_Fluffy's review: "Since words cannot describe my feelings towards this chapter, I figure I'd type a few of my reactions._**

**_"Teague became frustrated, after hearing what happened to Mina on homecoming night." *hysterical screaming and sobbing* OF COURSE YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER! DID YOU SEE THAT? I SAW MY BABY'S NAME! *looks around empty room* Well apparently not. I'll just be alone. That's coooollll..._**

**_"He was dreaming of being dragged down to the bottom of the ocean, cold saltwater burning his throat." SWIM, JARED! SWIIIIIMM! TEAGUE NEEDS YOU._**

**_"He made horrible, strangled sounds, as he mentally called out to anyone." BABY, SHUSH. I AM HERE I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE DAMN WATER BITCHES._**

**_"So, Teague figured out quickly, whatever was trying to kill Jared, was choking him as well." *swoons* Aw my baby is so smart, even when he's lacking oxygen..._**

**_"As the world became fuzzy, the image of Jared faded, to reveal a set of words- "MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"" WOAH HOLD UP, STORY. DID YOU JUST-?¿ *glares evilly into the distance* You have made an enemy today, you psychotic stack of papers. A VERY SERIOUS ENEMY. NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY PRECIOUS BABY._**

**_"The book was laughing evilly at him? Ah, hell no! He thought." Ah, Hell yes! SO SASS SOOOOO SASSS! *swooooon*_**

**_"Teague mentally shoved a burst of energy Jared's way." EVIL MY ASS. MY BABY IS BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET AND CARING AND PERFECT. *hysterical fangirling*_**

**_"Finally, he too passed out from lack of oxygen..." SPLEEN DOCTOR FLUFFY, WHAT SHALL WE DO?! I DO BELIEVE MOUTH-TO-MOUTH WILL SUFFICE._**

**_"Teague groaned. His whole body was aching. He looked around. He was in an abandoned room." Shhhhhh. Sweetie, I will comfort you... *gently pats phone*_**

**_""Kill Jared? I don't think so, ladies!" He waved his finger sassily." SO SASS SO SASS. LADIES, Y'ALL ASSES ABOUT TO BE WHOOPED. *claps for Madaleine* So sass. So sass, indeed._**

**_"Oh, dear lord... He thought, before he passed out." DOCTOR FLUFFY, IT'S HAPPENED AGAIN._**

**_"He went to grab it, but it jumped from his hands." MADALEINE, THE FUCKING BOOK I'M DONE. YOU DO NOT DISOBEY MY SWEETIE YOU FUCKING DO NOT. I HOPE THIS BOOK BURNS IN HELL LIKE WTF YOU STUPID THING YOU'RE JUST PAPER AND BLACK OOZE._**

**_"Teague watched Mina." Of course he is... *eyebrow wiggle*_**

**_"He turned away. "I think it's time I did some research..." He mused, disappearing." DID I MENTION HE WAS SMART._**

**_Bravo, Madaleine! Bravo! This chapter did not disappoint (as you can probably tell...)! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MORE OF MY BEAUTIFUL TEAGUE. Also, sorry the review is so long! DON'T HATE ME AND MY TEAGUE LOVE_**."


	33. Chapter 33: The Warehouse

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Alysia chapter 32 . Jul 22**_

_**AMAZING!**_

_**Dear Alysia,**_

_**Thanks girl :D**_

_**xxwildcatxx chapter 32 . Jul 22**_

_**I loved it ! And Ever, that physotic bitch of a pixie ! You can't have Jared ! Get that through your thick skull ! And those wonderful horrid fairytales that Teague loves ! WE NEED TO KICK SOME STORY'S ASS... And some succabus's asses**_

_**OH, HOW I LOVE THIS STORY !**_

_**Dear Nouf,**_

_**Loved your comment! XD yes we do need to kick some story's ass and some Succubi as well lol.**_

_**Fluffy chapter 32 . Jul 22**_

_**THE BLOWJOB OF DEATH HOLY SHIT JENNY I LIKE YOU BUT DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE. And Teague, baby, I'M GONNA MISS YOU! *sniff***_

_**This was a great chapter, Madaleine! Update soon!**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**I was wondering how you would respond to Jenny in this chapter lol. She wouldn't! Remember she steals from sperm banks to survive lol. But Teague was asking for it. He'll be back soon enough don't worry lol**_

_**Guest chapter 32 . Jul 22**_

_**Oh I get it, Teague's book. I love how Jenny sees something between Teague and Mina. I hope they find Ever... Mina would kill her of she saw what was happening. Please update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**Ok good, I'm glad I got that cleared up. They will find Ever! Spoiler it's in this chapter. And she's definitely not happy by what she sees...**_

_**leah1016 chapter 32 . Jul 22**_

_**Holy shit. What the heck! I need more**_

_**Dear Leah,**_

_**Heres more :)**_

_**DellyIsKawaii chapter 32 . Jul 22**_

_**What. The. Hell. Ever what happened to you? You were at least half decent before this fanfiction. I was even considering forgiving her after she threw Mina off the cliff but now.**_

_**ALL HELL WILL FREEZE OVER!**_

_**Dear Delly,**_

_**Hope your having a better day, since we last talked girl! Ever was turned into a succubus remember! ;) that's very nice of you to forgive her, or at least consider it ;)**_

**_Anyways, ladies its almost here! The last final two chapters! I have to work again boo. But I can't wait to read the reviews when I'm off! Few things that maybe helpful...Daeva's are Like hellhounds, Daevas are beings used by demons as invisible killers. While they are invisible, Daevas do have humanoid shadows. Daeva (From my own research) can be translated to "demon of darkness." Due to being animalistic, savage creatures even demons require special rituals to control them, and they will turn on the demon, if they regain control. They hate light! That is important to know for this chapter. The Succubi use them to guard the Warehouse. This chapter to me personally was bleh, Lol. By the time I got to this chapter, I was like inspiration dying, writers block extreme. So I'm sorry about that guys._**

_**I wish this chapter could have been better. *shrugs* I'm posting this as I'm running out the door for work. Love y'all!**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 33:<p>

Mina and Jenny rode in the cab up through the city. "So, who exactly are we seeing again?"

"We're meeting the woman who saved you from Lauren. Katherine." Jenny replied.

"And she's a succubus too?"

Jenny nodded. "She's like me, almost. Her morality is a bit screwed up, but she means well."

Mina nodded, as the cab pulled to a stop.

"We're here." Jenny paid the driver.

"What, no tip?"

Jenny hissed at him, revealing her long, snakelike tongue.

"Alright! Never mind._ Damn succubi_..." He mumbled.

Mina sat there, not really knowing what to do. "So, why are we seeing Katherine?"

"This club is a popular hangout for folks like Fae, werewolves, vampires, demons, etc. Katherine owns this joint."

Mina looked up at the sign, _Pandemonium. _It glittered brightly. "Isn't that from..."

"Milton's _Paradise Lost_? Yes. Can't say Katherine doesn't have a since of humor." Jenny chuckled darkly.

"What's the club for?"

"To lure men. And it's a place where… errr… people like _myself _can club in their natural forms, instead of having to pretend to be normal. See, big hotshots-" She pointed to a group of older men in suits, "come here, or maybe the creepo-rapists come, and we," She pointed to herself, "lure them in, nab them, and take them to this old, abandoned building out down by the pier that no one ever goes by. And, well... that's where we feed."

Mina blanched inwardly. _Beautiful_.

"That's where they have Jared and Logan. Katherine runs this joint and owns the building. She manages all that stuff. If they're there, Katherine will know. And she'll be able to give us the skinny."

Mina nodded.

"And there she is..."

Mina looked up. _What the hell?_ A woman was walking down some stairs. Mina didn't even realize that this was a two story building. The woman was tall and lean. She had black hair and a dazzling smile. She was lightly biting the end of her glasses, reading something.

"Katherine!"

Katherine didn't hear her. Jenny groaned and pulled Mina with her. "Sorry, it's just that I don't want you to get pulled into this." She screamed over the loud music.

Mina was okay with that. She looked around. It was some sick, twisted version of all of Ke$ha songs. She saw two women making out. Another woman had her head thrown back, moaning, as one man danced with her, gnawing on her collar bone, while another man, from behind, grinded on her, kissing her neck. Both of the men's hands greedily groped her. Mina blushed, averting her gaze.

She stumbled, tripping over someone. As she did, someone grabbed her ass. She whipped her head around.

"Hey there, pretty lady-" The guy slurred, clearly wasted.

"Back off! Or I'll bite you." Jenny warned, turning around, realizing she had lost Mina.

"Ooooooh, kitty likes it rough." He reached out to grab her boobs, but stopped when Jenny hissed at him, revealing her incisors and elastic tongue.

"Oh, sweetie, you wouldn't want a bite from me." She warned in a seductive voice.

The guy gawked at her in horror, then looked at the drink in his hand, dumped it on the floor, and stumbled away.

Jenny smirked, and Mina stared at her in amazement. Jenny blushed, "Sorry, we just don't-"

"No, I get it." Mina hastily replied, "It's just, I wish I could do something like that to get rid of creeps." _That is, in the handful of times stuff like that happened_. She distantly thought of the Stiltskin, Reid...

Jenny nodded, relieved. "Come on. I saw Katherine go into her office."

Mina nodded too and grabbed Jenny's hand, as they made their way through the throng of drunk and horny people.

They made their way around the bar, where Mina saw a number of considerably older men being hung onto by a number of eager young women. She looked away and rounded the corner, following Jenny down a small series of steps. She opened the door and lead Mina into a small hallway. When she closed the door, Mina noticed how much quieter it had become. She relaxed and let go of Jenny's hand. She began walking comfortably behind her, and almost ran into her as Jenny stopped in front of a large portrait on the wall. "Sorry!" Mina blushed.

Jenny laughed warmly. "It's alright, Mina. I didn't give you any warning to stop."

Mina smiled, relieved. Jenny had that warmth to her, like Amelia had.

Jenny grabbed at the frame of the portrait and pulled it. Mina gasped, as it swung open to reveal a door. "Wow! I thought that only happened in movies."

Jenny smiled, as the portrait swung to the wall, banging against a metal bucket. Jenny kicked it away with her foot, annoyed when it flipped over and a bar of soap fell out of it.

"It must have been in a soap opera." She exclaimed, picking it up. Mina turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. _What soap opera has she been watching?_ She wondered, until she saw the bar of soap.

"Cheesy?"

Mina smiled. "Cheesier, but very clever." She chuckled.

"Thank you!" Jenny bowed extravagantly. Mina rolled her eyes as Jenny knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard a voice call.

Jenny was silent. "Your deceased husband, from_ beyond the graaavvvve. _Chain, chain, rattle, rattle."

Katherine, who had been looking over her books and at her laptop, smiled, recognizing the voice. She got up and walked across the room, flipping her head down and back up. "Well..." She grabbed the doorknob, "If you're here for your alimony check, you lying, cheating bastard, you can KISS MY-" She opened the door, and cocked her head, "ass." She finished, the word sounding seductively innocent.

She smiled and embraced Jenny in a hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working? Or have you finally come to your senses and decided to work for me?"

Jenny shook her head. "Nah, today's my day off. It's homework night."

"Well, why aren't you doing it?" Katherine teased, sounding a like a disapproving parent.

"Because I have pressing matters." Jenny declared, with an air of importance.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "_Do you_ now?" She sounded amused.

"Yes, I do. I need to talk to you."

Katherine pursed her lips, and held her hand out, gesturing for them to come in. She turned around and walked back to her desk, cleaning her glasses, and putting them back on. She sat down in her chair. "What do you want, kitten?"

"I wanna know if-"

Katherine took off her reading glasses and stared at her. "Let me guess. I don't want to know why, but you're going to ask if Kelly and Lauren asked to use the Warehouse tonight?"

Jenny smiled. "You know me too well."

Katherine smiled, "Yeah, I do. And they did. Why?"

Mina gasped. Katherine stared at her, "It's you. The girl I saved."

Mina nodded, "Thank you, by the way."

Katherine stared at them, "Jenny- and no problem, hun."

"Look, I promise plausible deniability..." Jenny added in consolation.

Mina sat in the silence of the office. Katherine ran her fingers though her hair. Okay, was it like a requirement for succubi to have fabulous hair? Her hair was dark as midnight, falling around her head messily. She had a thin, angular face, with dark blue eyes. Her skin was a perfect tan, like Jenny's. She had a button nose and beautiful lips.

"Yes, they did. They're on the third floor, but I'd be careful if I were you. I think they're using the Devas tonight." Katherine said.

Jenny nodded. "Thanks."

"And Jenny-"

She turned around to face Katherine.

"I like you, kitten, so do me a favor." Katherine twisted around and picked up something that looked like a gun. "Don't screw up."

Jenny smiled. "You got it, babe." She winked.

Katherine laughed and went back to what she was doing.

"Where to now?" Mina piped up.

"The Warehouse."

* * *

><p>"Mina?" Jenny asked when she didn't hear a response.<p>

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

She heard a bloodcurdling scream. Jenny whirled around to see Mina being dragged off the deck. "Mina!" Jenny ran across the dock, only to be knocked off her feet. She felt long claws rake her face. Jenny tried to hit her attackers, but she felt... nothing?

Jenny landed on the dock with a hard thud, wincing in pain. She rolled over instinctually onto her stomach. Protect the weak, soft skin, right? Not that it would do much... In the soft light of the flood lamps, she saw a tall skinny, figure with wicked claws, covered by a cloak. _The Daevas_... Go figure. Why Jenny had given her the... her train of thought was derailed as she heard a pained cry from Mina.

She looked around to see the Daevas attacking her. Jenny growled. She saw the flair gun she had brought and lunged at it. A Daevas lunged at her, and Jenny held the gun straight towards it and pulled the trigger. The thing shot off and quickly burned into a bright light. The Daevas screamed in pain as the light burned them, and they faded away.

Jenny looked around. She couldn't find Mina. She heard the faint sound of someone thrashing in the water. Jenny didn't think twice. She dove into the water, her body slowly morphing into its natural state. Jenny swam to the bottom, frantically searching for Mina. _Where is she? Shit!_

She saw Mina thrashing, the Daevas was holding her down. She aimed at it and shot, instantly lighting up the ocean floor. The Daevas screamed, fading away. Jenny grabbed Mina from her underarms and pulled her up towards the surface. Jenny threw her and Mina onto the shore. Mina was gasping...

"I'm really getting tired of being thrown off of things and being drowned in the water!" She gasped, closing her eyes. Jenny chuckled, flipping herself over. "Thanks..."

Jenny smiled, "No problem, but..."

"But? There's a but?"

"We have to go back..."

"Back? Back in the water!? Why?"

"Because, if we walk through the front door, they'll notice, but if we go in through the 'secret' entrance, they won't. Kelly and Lauren used that one."

"Why, 'secret', quotations and everything? And, if they used it, won't they expect us to use it?"

"No. Because they think it's secret. It's not. Katherine knew they used it."

Mina looked confused.

"This is all Katherine's. She knows this place, inside and out. She'll know when and how many people go in and out of this thing."

"And how do you know she knows this?"

"Let's just say, _personal experience_." She winked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Jenny held out her arms.

Mina sighed, "Ready."

Mina and Jenny snuck in, to see Ever kissing Jared. Mina was enraged, until she saw the smoke and heard the muffled scream. She looked around. "What is she doing!?" Mina gasped.

"It's the 'Kiss of Death'. The ability to incinerate someone's lungs through a kiss, instantly killing them." Jenny whispered. Mina panicked.

"Look over there!" She pointed to a piece of lead pipe. Mina stealthily grabbed it and snuck up on Ever. She was within inches of her, when suddenly-

"HEY!" Someone yelled at her. Ever turned around. Mina didn't think twice. She swung that piece of pipe with all she had, hitting Ever right in the face. Mina heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking. She watched Ever fall down.

"Stop her!" Kelly cried.

"Mina, run!" Jared panicked. Mina looked down at him and ran towards the altar. Kelly ran to check on Ever, who was holding her head in pain, while Lauren chased Mina. She almost tackled Mina to the ground, if it wasn't for Jenny, who slammed her into the ground first. Lauren hit the floor hard.

Ever slowly regained consciousness and she watched in slight horror. "We're in trouble." She hissed. _This isn't good. _Mina was here, and, no doubt, she was pissed at her. And Jenny was on her side...

"You know Mina. That gives us an advantage." Kelly hissed, helping her up.


	34. Chapter 34: The Last Stand

_**Author's Note: Holy shit guys are you ready!? One more chapter left! AHHHHHH! lol Ok I have one request of y'all, well actually two..R&R, and I want y'all to tell me this:**_

_**Q&A: Was Mina a bad ass in this chapter? We're y'all satisfied? I mean was this what y'all wanted all along? Was i worth the wait? Is this what we want to see from Mina in the books? Personally I'd be ok if she were like this...**_

_**Other than that, I'm pushing through chapter 1 of The JCB, I don't know where I'm going to end it. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Fluffy chapter 33 . Jul 29**_

_**SNAP. JUST SO SNAP. THESE PEOPLE ARE HELLA SCARY, MADALEINE.**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**Whose scary? Lol **_

_**leah10161 chapter 33 . Jul 29**_

_**Oh Snap! No she didnt! Oh but she did! Wow...just wow**_

_**Dear Leah,**_

_**Yes...yes she did.**_

_**Guest chapter 33 . Jul 29**_

_**Mina and Jenny better save them... I hope that Ever just ultimately dies in the end of all this. Do update soon!**_

_**PS: looking forward to JCB**_

_**Dear Guest, **_

_**Lol, Are you happy with this chapter?**_

_**xxwildcatxxchapter 33 . Jul 31**_

_**...yes,yes, YES! Is it bad that I'm a little bit attached to the taxi driver Fred or Freddie... I forgot. WE GONNA KICK SOME SUCCUBI ASS ! Mina could really use some of the sucubbi powers to handle the story better...and YES! Ever it's a problem that Mina found you. I knew she would! And just so you know, I am NOT coming to your funereal. Can't wait to see what will happen next**_

_**Dear Nouf,**_

_**Lol! No everyone of my friends love Fred. XD Its kinda of funny Lol. Lmao Nouf won the most entertaining award for the last chapter XD "I will be not be coming to your funeral," that was priceless! **_

_**DellyIsKawaiichapter 33 . Aug 2**_

_**Oh my god, I can't wait till Mina destroys Ever or something, damn this chapter is exciting. Will Mina become badass? Just wondering**_

_**Dear Delly,**_

_**Yay! Exciting chapters! I don't know, do you think she's a bad ass in this chapter?**_

_**Ok, Thats all! Have a good rest of the week y'all! Please don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Love Madaleine**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 34:<p>

Ever saw the knife lying off to the side. She grabbed it and looked around. When her eyes locked on Mina, she smirked. She got up and crossed the room. "Well, look who's here! Isn't it the stupid gimp?"

Mina looked at her in horror. "Ever, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me!" She laughed. She stalked across the room, looking like a tiger circling her prey.

"What happened to you?"

"I turned. I'm a succubus now."

Mina shook her head in disbelief. She had heard what Jenny had said, but wow, she hadn't expected this.

"Well... Surprised?" Mina taunted.

"Hardly." Ever smirked.

"Let's leverage a little deal, shall we?" Mina called. Jenny looked at her, curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm listening."

"If you win, I will never see Jared again. Well, actually, you can kill me, and you can have Jared." Jared stared at Mina like she had lost her marbles.

"You can kill me, and carry out with your plans of killing both of them-"

"What the FUCK!?" Jenny screeched, trying to break free from Lauren and Kelly's grasp.

"Or I'll walk away, and you and Jared can live happily ever after. Jenny and Logan will surrender-"

Logan muffled what sounded like curse words under his breath.

"But, if I win, Jenny, Logan, Jared, and I walk away free. The choice is yours."

Everyone stared at Ever, waiting for her reply.

Ever grinned. "Gimp," she sneered, "I've always been better than you," lunging at her, the blade pointing towards her. She vaguely heard Jared's scream, as Mina was nicked by the blade in her arm. Mina cried out in pain. Jenny, on the other hand, had managed to break free, and ran toward the boys. She flicked out the swiss army knife she had and tried to cut the ropes free. Kelly saw this and threw herself at her. Jenny landed on the ground with a hard thud.

They rolled around on the floor. Lauren went to grab the knife, but Logan kicked his legs upwards into her jaw, sending Lauren backwards. She cried out in anguish at this. Jenny took advantage of the distraction and punched  
>Kelly hard in the face, sending her flying off of her. Kelly landed with a hard hit on her head.<p>

Jenny scrambled up. Running towards the boys, she quickly grabbed the knife and began to cut at the ropes. She cut off the ones holding their feet, and unbound the gag on their mouths. She noticed they both were shackled. "Where's the key?" she asked, noticing the handcuffs. Jared gestured to Kelly's belt. Jenny grimaced, but nodded. "I'll try and be back as soon as I can with the key."

Mina saw Jenny run towards Kelly. Her body was in slight pain from the tackle Ever gave her. And when a giant piece of concrete fell on her, well, that really hurt too.

"There she is!" Ever raged about Jenny to Lauren, "Get her!"

"I have to tell you, I am getting really tired of people- particularly you two- trying to kill me." Jenny declared, exasperated, as Kelly got up and she and Lauren ganged up on her.

"JENNY!" Logan cried. He stared helplessly, wanting to go and help her. Jared felt the same way.

Mina heaved the concrete off of herself and scrambled to her feet, grabbing Ever by the back of her shirt.

"You know, Ever," Mina said conversationally, as she reeled her in, the way a fisherman reels in a really big trout. "Girls like you really irritate me. I mean, it's not because you're a Fae. It's this whole I'm-so-much-better-than-you attitude that really bugs me. Because, this is America." She reached out and grabbed a fistful of Ever's hair. "And, in  
>America, we're all created equal. Whether you're a Fae or not."<p>

"Yes?" Ever cried, lashing out with her knife. "Well, do you want to know what irritates me the most about you? You think that, just because you're a Grimm, you're better than me. And, that after this curse, you can just send me back to a place I don't even call home anymore, you infernal, loathsome creature!"

Mina began to crack up. Did she just call her loathsome?

"Now, that's not true." Mina said, ducking as Ever took a swipe at her with her blade. "I don't think I'm better than you because I'm a Grimm, Ever. I think I'm better than you because I don't try to kill girls because the guy I love loves them."

In a flash, Mina had Ever's arm pinned behind her waist again. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter. Jared felt an odd sense of pride. He taught her that move.

"And, even if I did do that," she went on, "I wouldn't kill the guy because he didn't love me, when that didn't work. Because," She paused, keeping a firm grip on her hair with her other hand, Mina steered Ever towards the table, "I believe the key to a successful relationship is communication. If you had simply communicated with Jared better, you would know he had no intentions of marrying you. And, if Jared wasn't such a douchebag, he wouldn't have used you. But we can't expect a guy to not be a douchebag. Now can we?"

Jared scowled.

"And then, you know, none of this would be happening. I mean, that's your real problem right there, Ever. Communication goes two ways. Somebody has to talk. And somebody has to listen."

Seeing what Mina was about to do, Ever shrieked, "Kelly- Lauren!"

But it was too late. Mina had already rammed her face hard into the table. Lauren, who had been helping hold down Jenny, face first, on the ground, with her hands behind her, dropped what she was doing and ran towards Ever...

Jenny took advantage of this and rolled over, taking Kelly down with her. Soon, Jenny was free, and she grabbed Kelly by the back of her head, dragging her over to where Jared and Logan were tied up.

"Kelly," Jenny explained patiently, "how many times must we do this?" She asked, as she dragged her over, following Mina's example. "You really should have listened to me." Jenny chastised, as she rammed Kelly's face into the  
>wall. She pulled her head back to examine the extent of the damage, "You won't listen, will you? I mean, I told you not to mess with me. And," She leaned forward to whisper to her in her ear, "I think I specified that you<br>not mess with my boyfriend, either. But did you listen? No . . . you . . . did ... not!" Jenny raged, accompanying a blow to Kelly's face after everything she said.

Cruel, Jared thought, as he watched not only Jenny do it, but Mina do it to Ever as well. But, let's face it:  
>she totally deserved it. The bitch had tried to kill Mina- not once, now, but twice. Not that he was counting or anything. Jared noticed that, even though he hadn't taught Mina much, she was way better than Ever. As far as actual hand-to-hand combat went? Yeah, Ever wasn't so good at that. He watched Mina break her neck pretty easily, just by stomping on it. It was a shame her neck wouldn't stay broken for long, he thought.<p>

He watched Jenny beat the shit out of Kelly. He had to admit, he had never seen anybody go after someone with such single-minded purpose. Jenny, he was convinced, wasn't going to be satisfied merely with breaking Kelly's neck. No, he thought, she wants to rip off the girl's head.

And she was doing a pretty job of it, too. Kelly wasn't much of an opponent, but it was clear Jenny wanted it more. To see her opponent decapitated, he meant. At least, if the energy with which she was swinging a jagged-edged piece of a two-by-four at Kelly's head was any indication.

But, while Ever was nicely subdued, he had forgotten about Lauren, who had been torn over to help, and came to Ever's rescue. He heard a loud, splintering noise. He had a huge, sinking feeling. He looked around, GOD! He felt helpless.

He whipped his head around. The knife Ever had was pointed at Mina's throat. Jared's heart stopped right there.

"I will not stab you in the back." Ever had assured Mina, before Lauren came to her rescue. "It is your face I intend to carve." She hissed.

"Go ahead." Mina said, reaching out and seizing the wrist of Ever's hand that was clutching the knife. "You want to know what your big mistake was?" Mina grunted as she, with a neat move she had learned from Jared, twisted  
>Ever's arm behind her back. She sunk one knee into Evers spine and sent her sprawling, facedown, onto the floor.<p>

Mina pried the knife from her fingers with her free hand. Ever wasn't taking any of this quietly. She was shrieking her head off, but Mina just ignored her.

She tossed the knife aside, still keeping Ever pinned down with the weight of her knee. Now that Mina was rid of the knife, she leaned forward and seized a handful of Ever's hair and jerked her head towards her. She rammed Evers face into the table and dragged her head up. After the sixth time, she was bleeding heavily from the nose and mouth. Mina observed this with great detachment, like it was someone else who had caused it, and not her.

"Oh," Mina said. "Look at that. That is just so interfering and loathsome of  
>me."<p>

Then she smashed Ever's face against the table a few more times, saying, "This one is for all the mean things you've said to me, all the shit you put me through, and for that time earlier this month! And this one is for pushing me off a cliff! This is for lying to Jared and everyone I know! This one is for kidnapping Jared! And, oh yeah, this one is for just tonight alone!"

Mina wouldn't say she was out of her mind with rage. She was mad. She was plenty mad. But she knew exactly what she was doing. And it wasn't pretty. Hey, she'd be the first to admit that. Violence is never the answer, right? But just because Ever had pushed her off a cliff and kidnapped her boyfriend, she didn't deserve to have her face bashed in.

No way. What she deserved was to have every bone in her body broken.

Unfortunately, however, when she finally let go of Ever's hair and stood up to do just that, she noticed a sudden blur to her left.

She whipped around. Before Mina could even twitch, Lauren threw her arms around her. She kind of thought Lauren was trying to give her a hug or something, which would have been pretty weird.

But that wasn't what she was doing at all. No. What she was doing, was  
>throwing her into the wall. Mina hit it with a hard thud, and she struggled<br>to get up.

Lauren turned around. "I, for one, have had enough." She picked up the knife and went to plunge it into Jared's chest.

"NO!" Mina screamed bloody murder, scrambling up. The loud noise awoke Ever. Through her foggy haze, she vaguely saw the faint image of Lauren about to plunge the knife into Jared.

Ever didn't think twice. She propelled herself forward, as the world slowed down into agonizing torture. As she threw herself across Jared, the blade plunged into her own chest. Lauren gasped at what she had done. She dropped the knife.

Ever's body fell onto Jared. His eyes widened, "Ever..." He cried. Mina struggled to get up. She saw the pipe she had earlier and grabbed it, whacking Lauren as hard as she could with it.

"Why did you just do that?" Jared whispered Ever.

"Because I- I love you. And I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again..." She whispered back, before she closed her eyes. Jared stared at her, bowing his head slightly.

Meanwhile, Lauren had begun to moan. Her broken neck was snapping back into place already.

Logan and Jared glared at her, as she tried to raise herself to her knees.

"Too bad we can't exorcise her." Logan said darkly.

Mina looked at him. "Why can't we?" She asked.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. We don't have the materials."

"We don't need them." Mina said. "We have a Grimoire." She looked at Jared for confirmation. With a heavy heart and slight hesitation, he nodded.

"How?" Logan asked, confused. "Don't we need a picture of her? And all sorts of other stuff, like chicken blood?"

"No, we don't." She scrambled around for the Grimoire and concentrated, as a hole began to appear from on top of the pages. Logan looked slightly terrified. Fog was curling down from its outer edges in misty tendrils.

"How do we make it suck them in?" He wanted to know.

Mina glanced at Jenny and Kelly. They were still engaged in what appeared to be mortal combat. If she had thought Kelly had the upper hand, she would have gone over and helped. But it appeared Jenny was doing fine.

Besides, the Kelly wanted Logan and had stolen Jenny's guy. She figured it was personal, and Jenny did not need her help.

"The book!" Mina finally replied, brightening.

She concentrated really hard. Those misty tendrils began to grow longer and longer, until, finally, they spilled out onto the floor and began to curl around Lauren's limbs.

She didn't even seem to mind, either. It was like she was enjoying the way they felt around her wrists and ankles. She didn't even struggle when the slack on the smoky tendrils tightened, and, slowly, the fog began elevating her off the floor.

"What the hell-" Jared looked utterly confused. This was a first...

Lauren soared higher and higher, until... with a strangled cry, Kelly broke away from Jenny and came racing toward them.

"You bitch!" She screamed at Mina, as she stared in horror at her best friend's body, dangling in the air above them. "Bring her down!"

Jenny, panting, with her shirt torn down the middle and a thin ribbon of blood running down the side of her face from a cut in her forehead, came up behind Kelly and said, "If you want her so badly, then why don't you go to her?" And she shoved Kelly into the fogs way.

But not before she snatched the keys from her, dashing strategically over to Jared and freeing him. When she freed Logan, she threw herself at him, and wouldn't let him go.

A second later, tendrils of smoke shot down to curl around Kelly, too. She didn't take her exorcism as quietly as her friend. She did not appear to be enjoying herself one bit. She kicked and screamed and said quite a lot of stuff in some other language that Mina didn't understand, but which Jenny surely did. She and Logan got up, watching Kelly get sucked up into the fog.

Jared, on the other hand, held Ever, putting her gently on the ground. He stared at her uncomprehendingly. They heard someone moaning, and saw Ever getting up.

"I don't want to suck Ever into-" Mina tried.

"Mina, just do it!" Jared barked, turning away. Mina sighed and concentrated, as Ever slowly was enshrouded by the fog.

Jared's expression did not change, not even once. Every so often, Mina would look up. Jared watched his best friend, who had followed him to a different plane, disappear in a cover of smoke, the way the other girls had. A blinding flash of light exploded from the book. They could hear Ever's cries of pain.

Until, finally, they disappeared. Their vengeful cries died away, and silence filled the building. It was so pervasive of a silence; it was actually a little overwhelming. Mina looked down at the book, and saw three beautiful women, their portraits surrounded by seaweed and the ocean. The snakes in their hair made them look exotic, their faces stoic- a porcelain beauty that not even the Greeks could imagine possible, and the last bits of sea foam settled on to the page at the surface. She looked up. Mina herself was reluctant to break it the silence. But, she felt like she had to. There was a thick fog that hung in the room.

"Jared..." She said softly. They heard a soft moan. But not soft enough. In the stillness of the room, after all that violence, the moan sounded like a scream.

The fog cleared, to reveal Ever lying there. "How did that- !?" Mina gasped. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or... dread...

"What do we do with her?" Logan asked. They stared at him.

"I- I don't know. Jared?" Mina asked.

Jared tore his gaze from Ever and looked at Mina questioningly.

She nodded towards her. Jared looked from Ever, to Mina, then back to Ever.

And then back at Mina.

"No thank you, Mina." He answered, casually. "I think I want to stay with you and see how this is all going to end. For us."


	35. Chapter 35: The Resolution

_**Authors Note: Guys This one will be short and You'll find out why, the AN, not the chapter... Honestly R&R and enjoy? By the way y'alls reviews had me dying laughing XD Especially Alysia's and Noufs was memorable as well.**_

_**leah10161 chapter 34 . Aug 11**_

_**Holy mother of pearl! Did that just happen? It did! Ahhhhh that was just...EPIC! I dont have any other words for it! Awesome job Madaleine. Mina was real kick-ass!**_

_**Dear Leah,**_

_**Yeah it did. I was thrilled to get that email you sent me about this chapter! That was a humorous conversation we had! I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Alysia chapter 34 . Aug 11**_

_**I was very lost when I started this chapter. Apparently I skipped chapter 33. Anyway, DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? Mina should definitely be like this in REIGN. I cannot wait for the final chapter**_

_**Dear Alysia,**_

_**I was in the supermarket when I got your review, I looked like an idiot dying of laughter in the self check out line. I hope Mina will be like this too! I'm glad you loved it!**_

_**Fluffy chapter 34 . Aug 11**_

_**Jared would just leave Ever? I mean, I know she tried to kill him but he DID love her. I just... I don't know. It seems totally Jaredlike to do that, but wow.**_  
><em><strong>And I LOVE LOVE LOVE badass Mina. If she was like this in the books, she'd be doing good on the quests.<strong>_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**Yes...Like did I upset you by having him do that? I'm glad you loved the Teague shots! :D**_

_**Guest chapter 34 . Aug 11**_

_**Oh my God so intense! Mina was such a bad ass. It was amazing. I really hope she is like this in the books. She'll need to be to get Jared back. Ever kinda redeemed herself...a little. Not completely. But she did throw herself in front of a knife and its obvious she wouldn't of killed him in the original plan. I like how Mina told her communication was the problem and that Jared was a douche bag. So true.. Im really glad Jenny and Logan made it out alive too. I can't wait for the final chapter! And JCB. Do update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**Yay! Intense! So you said you would be ok with Mina killing herself, and that you wanted her to die I believe at one point. What did you think about all of that? But if you remember Ariel couldn't kill the Prince in the end as well... Thanks for the support as always!**_

_**DellyIsKawaii chapter 34 . Aug 12**_

_**Woa this. Chapter. Blew. Me. AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Oh my gaaad so intense man, so cray but also satisfying. I approve of the bad a Mina, I approve. But I can't lie, it was a little bit disturbing the way Mina and jenny beat Kelly Lauren and Ever, let's just say I don't really handle that kind of violence well. My motto is that death should be quick not long and drawn out. Way to painful and inhumane but I completely get why they did it. I mean I sometimes feel like killing people too because of how much of a pain they are but I can't because the police will be on me like the other case with the theft of a hold popping chicken. Wink wink**_

_**Mina's dialogue was insane! Great chapter but I'm sad it's going to end**_

_**Dear Delly,**_

_**Yay! Is that a good thing you were blown away? The women who wanted Mina to go Assassins Creed on the Fae didn't like the violence? Haha, but I think we've all been in that position girl. And I share the same opinions, unless your a criminal like serial killer, child murders and rapists, let them fry in the electric chair...And shhhhh! Delly! The CIA is watching us all! *looks around in a paranoid manner***_

_**Your Best Taco chapter 34 . Aug 12**_

_**That's my NUGGET! ;D**_

_**Dear My Best Taco,**_

_**JO JO! Is that You!? :O**_

_**xxwildcatxxchapter 34 . Aug 12**_

_**... Where do I begin? First of all, thank you Madz! Now I'm very bloodthirsty and I want to bash someone's head into a table! If I get thrown in jail will you bail me out? And second, WHERE THE HELL WAS TEAGUE?! He was supposed to help kick ass, not trying to fix communication problems with the story ! Brothers first, books second. And is Ever dead ? I really wish she is. The bitch deserves to rott in hell... See! See! I'm very voilent right now ! **_

_**Over all, LOVED IT ! xxx**_

_**Dear Nouf,**_

_**Your welcome Nouf! I hope this chapter is more peaceful! And ooooo thats not good...I'll bail you out! Just send me message tell me where you are! Its the least I can do! XD I told y'all! Teague wasn't going to be in it after chapter 32! Lol You'll find out if she's dead or not in this chapter...I see! I see! **_

_**avaevachapter 34 . Aug 18**_

_**Wow, im only two chapters in and i already love this fan-fiction! Good job!**_

_**Wow, this story is truly amazing. I cant wait till the next chapter!**_

_**Dear Avaeva,**_

_**Thanks girl! Thats very sweet of you to say! Thank you very much! **_

_**CeCe3o3chapter 34 . Aug 28**_

_**Hey girl. That was great! But this review is not gonna b all good. Ok so I loved the fighting and action and excitment. I loved how Mina finally saved Jared instead of him always saving her. I liked how badass she was. I loved your Mina way more then the actual Mina in this fic. I hope that Mina in the rest of the books starts actng a little more tougher and smarter then she has been so far and I hope she starts acting more like your Mina. And I like Jenny she seems pretty cool. But I must say this and I hope this dosnt offend you but in my opinion your dialogue sucks. I found it unrealistic, cliche and kinda ridiculous. It made me feel like I was watching a play with really bad actors. I mean no one would say these things in a life or death fight and it all seemed really cliche. It wasnt like in the princess bride with the whole "My name Indigo Montoya you killed my father, prepare to die". It wasnt smooth and fitted in. It all felt very forced to me. Now I hope I didnt offend u in any way or make u feel bad but this is just what I think. I love you and yur writing and thats why I wanted to be honest with you about it. Okay plz update soon. :D**_

_**Dear CeCe,**_

_**Lol, You know your hard to please CeCe? Lol I feel like I did nothing right now...Should I change it? Would that make you happy? I felt like a lot of people loved it...Are you saying that my dialogue always sucks though? Or just in this chapter. I mean I'm sure you know how it is, but I typed that up when I got home from work, and I was tired. So I'll grant you that this may have not been written when I was fully functioning for a lack of a better term. But I'm glad you adored this chapter. And Hey! Do not knock on the Princess Bride! Thats the best book ever! Lol no CeCe I got off of work and after reading your review I felt better about myself afterwards. Lol I felt like you actually hated the chapter and your just being nice, which I appreciate that your telling me what you think. I really do, and I want you to know that, and I appreciate you not being so rude about it. Like cursing me out and telling me how horrible of a writer I am... Honestly the whole scene was meant to be "Out there" for a lack of a better term. But eh, to each their own. Now you've got me second guessing this last chapter...I hope you like it...**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 35: End of story... Resolution<strong>

How it all ended that day was with Jenny, Mina, Logan and Jared helping Ever, when she finally came around. Amelia, surprisingly, came shortly after as well.

"AMELIA!" Jenny cried in panic, her mind racing. She stood protectively over Logan.

"What's going on here...?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

_Man, the woman knows how to dress_, Mina thought. She had on a high waisted skirt, and a high-low dress; it looked like the skirt of a Victorian dress, modernized. Very steam punk. It was a three tiered tail skirt, in a gothic, black-grey pinstriped material, with a black lace material underneath it. She wore black kitten heels, paired with a white, ruffled, tucked in shirt, and a velvet Victorian steampunk coat. She looked fabulous.

Jenny looked like she wanted to break down, like a nightmare she had reoccurring was coming to life before her eyes.

Amelia waited patiently, while they concocted a story that didn't reveal Jenny and Logan's secret romance, but told an icky story of betrayal, led by Lauren and Kelly, and how they used Ever as a pawn to achieve their own horrible goals. They told her about the curse, and Mina, Jared, and Ever's part in it.

Amelia was patient. "So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that some curse made you relive the Little Mermaid, Ever was Ariel, and you all were pawns? And, Jenny and Logan, you two just _happened _to be hanging out doing homework, when Miss Grimm implored you for help on finding Ever's location, and you two volunteered your services?"

Jenny and Logan nodded, grinning.

"And you two decided to help her from the goodness of your hearts?"

"Well-" Jenny began

"We were-" Logan broke off

"And the-" Jenny stammered, moving her hands.

"It was the right thing to do." Logan finished. Jenny nodded, clasping her hands together.

Amelia did not look convinced to Mina. "I'm not an idiot," She proved her right, "but I'm not sure I want to know the real reason. And- oh my GOD! Ever!" Amelia ran to her. "_And_ due to Ever's injury, which you should have told me of in the first place, I'm going to let you slide by." She slapped Jenny in the arm.

"I will not press it any further." She warned.

Jenny nodded, rubbing her arm. She looked immensely relieved, however.

They all visibly relaxed as she dialed 911. They left so she could call the police and report that she'd stumbled across a young girl getting raped, and they got scared and stabbed her when she wouldn't corporate.

Then, once they were sure the police and an ambulance were on their way, they left Amelia- who Jenny assured could take care of her self- and waited; all of them carefully trying not to think about the one thing Mina was pretty sure they were all thinking: Ever.

Before Mina left, though, there was a question she wanted to ask Amelia.

"It was you who was banished to that house, wasn't it?"

Amelia was a little stunned. "It was."

"But you seem so nice..."

Amelia smiled slightly, and Mina shook her head. "You're a brave person, for doing all that you did for your daughter. It must be hard to not have her around." Amelia was speechless. "I'm sorry those women were so cruel to you."

"And I'm sorry that Ever was so mean to you." Amelia replied.

Mina smiled. Amelia had this way of connecting to you and making you feel special, like she understood you.

"You know, from what I have observed and gone through myself, you should not feel like you have to hide your relationship from the world, my dear."

Mina sighed; she didn't have the energy to play dumb or try and cover it up. "But, what about-"

"Who? His parents? Teague and Ever know. Were they not the reason you never told the world?"

Mina slowly nodded her head.

"Well, they already know. Yes, I guarantee someone will try and take advantage of your and his relationship. But I promise you that the feelings you two have for one another is something that only few are able to find and obtain. You two are the lucky ones."

Mina looked up to Amelia, then to Jared, and back to her.

"I guess you're right. I never thought of it like that." Mina turned her head to face her. "Thank you, Amelia, for everything." She hugged her. Amelia, who was stunned, stiffened. But, after a few moments, she hugged her back.

And with that, they parted ways.

Afterwards, Jenny and Logan invited Jared and Mina to eat. "We can go to my work, since I get my employee discount?"

Logan and Jared were quick to turn her offer down. Both agreeing to not wanting to go where there were Succubi, even if they knew that they wouldn't eat them. Mina and Jenny laughed, and they ended up at Fuddruckers instead.

"I would like to propose a toast," Jenny said, standing up. They all turned to look at her. Mina couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _Gosh, she's beautiful._ "I would like thank you, Mina. Without you, I would have probably lost my head and mind. So thank you. And, as much as I like you, the next time we see each other will be all too soon. But, if you guys ever need help from our side of the supernatural world, don't be afraid to give me call." She laughed.

"Amen." Jared laughed.

"That's very sweet of you." Mina added gratefully. Having a succubus on their side could come in handy. Maybe she could ask her to take Teague down a few notches. Maybe then he wouldn't be as cocky when she was done with him. _Hah!_

"Yeah, thanks again. And, to show my own gratitude for saving my ass, I'll pay." Logan offered, getting out his wallet.

"Oh no-" Mina exclaimed, but was stopped by Jared. "Well, if you insist." He said, gladly handing over the bill.

Mina inwardly rolled her eyes. As if sensing it, Jared draped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, kissing her head.

Mina sighed, leaning into him, enjoying the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Ever hung low. She wasn't at school the next day. And neither were Jared or Mina. The day after, though, they did show up for school, and noticed she wasn't there.<p>

And the next day, and the next day after that.

But everyone kinda moved along. Well, it worried Mina. But Jared didn't seem to care that much, which Mina knew was an act. Because he did care, but he wasn't going to show that.

Ever, though, had been out cold for three days. Well, that whole separation crap and Grimoire power was pretty nuts and strong. On the fourth day, she mustered up what was left of her dignity and showed up at school, where she promptly avoided everyone. She was ashamed of what she had done.

She _couldn't _lose Jared- but she had already lost him.

Earlier that morning, she had left his ring on his doorstep, with a note saying she was sorry. She doubted it did much. Jared was the kind of guy to hold a grudge...

There was only one person she hadn't said she was sorry to, and she was waiting to do so after school...

Mina was at her locker. When she turned around and saw Ever, her mood soured.

"_Ever_-"

"Wait! Hear me out. I- I want to apologize."

Mina stared, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. And I'm being serious. I'm so sorry. I hope there is some way that you can forgive me one day.

Mina's mouth hardened. "It's going to take me a while to let it go, but I can forgive you. But it's not me that you hurt the most Ever, it's Jared."

"I know." She hung her head in shame. "I'm _sorry_. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope that maybe one day he can forgive me too."

And with that, she walked away.

Mina watched Ever walk down the hall. She swallowed_. Fuck! _She didn't want to necessarily forgive her, but she didn't want to hate her for the rest of her life, after Ever said something like that. She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jared stared at Mina. He had a look of, <em>I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do-this-and-yet-I'm-relieved<em>. An odd combination. It had all started, with…

"Jared, we need to talk."

Jared looked at her, "What?"

"You have to forgive Ever. Or, at least, tell her no hard feelings, but we still can't talk. Like _ever,_ Ever."

Jared had looked at her like she was nuts.

He agreed, but he said he would make her wait a week or two. It had been almost three weeks since it happened, and the sad, lonely looks Ever had been giving him was becoming unbearable. So she was forcing him to at least say that they were okay, but whatever he wanted to after that.

"Ever!" He called out. She was slinking across the lunchroom, trying to remain unseen.

Ever looked up. _Me?_ She motioned.

Jared nodded. She walked over to him.

"Look. Let's get this over with. I'll forgive you, but we're not going to be as 'tight' as we were before. It's going to be a _looooong_ time before we ever are going to be like best friends, and that's a stretch. Keep your mouth shut if you have misgivings over my relationship with Mina. I'm with her now. We're NEVER getting back together. Like ever. And, if you touch or look at Mina the wrong way, I will kill you."

Ever smiled and laughed nervously. "Deal." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay. Now sit."

Ever sat down immediately. The rest of the gang came and joined them.

"Ever! Hey, you're back!" Nan called.

Everyone was happy to see her. Lunch was slightly awkward, but they somehow made it through.

After lunch, though, Jared decided to make an important decision.

They walked out of the cafeteria.

"Mina, I think we should admit that we're dating to people. I'm tired of trying to hide it."

Mina stopped. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded and Mina smiled. "But only if you want to." He added.

Mina's grin broadened. "There's nothing that I want more, than to let the whole world know you're mine." She whispered. He pulled her closer.

"So, you really want to do this?" Mina asked Jared, looking up at him.

He turned towards her, his eyes becoming heavy. That's sounded so strange, but she didn't know how to describe his look in one word. It was soft, but carried so much weight. Passionate, maybe? They were intensely focused on her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why not? Why should I have to hide my feelings for you?" He whispered. She couldn't speak. She stared silently up at him, lost in his eyes. "Mina, I love you. I don't want to hide that anymore. Why should only the people I wanted to hide my feelings for you from, know about our relationship, but not our friends, or the people we do care about?" He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers, their mouths only inches apart.

Mina could feel his lips moving as he talked against hers, causing her own lips to tingle.

Jared swallowed the words he was about to say. They tasted like poison, making his mouth dry. "But, if you want to keep it secret-" He whispered.

Mina shook her head. "What's the point? Teague already knows. Your parents _probably_ know..." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

He lifted his head to look down at her. His heart was racing, and his knees felt slightly weak. "Mina, will you go out with me?" He asked.

Mina smiled. "I thought we already were."

"No, we agreed to see other people, but not _actually_ see other people. So it was never really official..." His whisper sounded a bit strained.

Mina put a finger over his mouth to silence him. He stopped talking and stared at her. "

"Yes, Jared. I will go out with you." She whispered back.

Jared's jaw opened to say something, but he couldn't. For once, he was lost for words. She was smiling.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" Mina teased.

He held her tightly and kissed her. There was nothing sweet about it. It was pure, unbridled passion that even continued as the bell rang for lunch to end.

"Get a room!" Nick teased, as he and Elena left the cafeteria...

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay Tune for Exclusive Sneak Peeks and Bonus Material...<strong>_

_**(A.K.A. click the next chapter button that is somewhere on your screen or mobile device)**_


	36. The Thank You's and The Extras!

_**Ending Credits for TLM:**_

_**Authors note: The end...**_

_**Oh my gosh thats it...Im done...*PSYCHOTIC GIGGLING* dude as much as I loved this story, I mean I got to write about Jenny again! But I'm so done with mermaids and Ever like you wouldn't believe it. Like no. The allure is gone XD**_

_**So I'm going to start at the end of every tale I write, explain how my story is like this tale.**_

_**If you don't know (and if you do...then you DON'T need to read this), "The Little Mermaid" is a well-known fairy tale by the Danish author Hans Christian Andersen about a young mermaid willing to give up her life in the sea and her identity as a mermaid to gain a human soul and the love of a human prince. In my story I have Ever a sprite whose willing to give up everything to be with Jared, although she doesn't want to be human, she gives up her identity and her home on the Fae plane for him.**_

_**Many people don't know hat this tale is truly awful. In the story, (If you know already you can skip this) The Little Mermaid dwells in an underwater kingdom with her father (the sea king or mer-king), her grandmother, and her five sisters. Her five sisters are each born one year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is permitted to swim to the surface to watch the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world every year. As each of them returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the surface and of human beings.**_

_**When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, sees a ship with a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a distance. A great storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from nearly drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here she waits until a young girl from the temple finds him. The prince never sees the Little Mermaid.**_

_**The Little Mermaid asks her grandmother if humans can live forever and if they could breathe under water. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolks' 300 years, but that when mermaids die they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in Heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch, who sells her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue (as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting and beautiful voice in the world). The Sea Witch warns, however, that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Drinking the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her, yet when she recovers she will have two beautiful legs, and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, it will constantly feel like she is walking on sharp knives and it will feel as though they must be bleeding. In addition, she will only obtain a soul if she finds true love's kiss and if the prince loves her and marries her, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam.**_

_**The Little Mermaid drinks the potion and meets the prince, who is mesmerised by her beauty and grace even though she is mute. Most of all he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite her suffering excruciating pain. When the prince's father orders his son to marry the neighboring king's daughter, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess is the temple girl, who had been sent to the temple to be educated. The prince loves her, and the wedding is announced.**_

_**The prince and princess marry, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has given up and of all the pain she has suffered. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the knife and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid again, all her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life.**_

_**However the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his bride, and she throws herself into the sea as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the sun; she has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. She will earn her own soul by doing good deeds and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God..**_

_**Yeah I know right sad as fuck.. but thats how the story goes. My similarities?**_

_**I made Ever have siblings like I showed in chapter 9. I also think that Ever's story is a lot like Ariel's. I mean Ever left a lot behind, as did Ariel. Jared like the prince, friend zoned Ever/Ariel. And Mina was the girl from the temple. I also made Ever a great dancer like Ariel, and when she busted her glass table, you had the glass driving through her feet. I know it was lame but its all I could come up with. I thought it would be neat to make Mina the girl from the Temple because in the story the girl from the temple isn't a jerk. She fell in love with the prince too, she just found Jared/Prince. Like in Unenchanted the story changes, so I made Mina the "prince" who gets saved my the mermaid on a stormy night. Like Ariel saves the prince and is found washed up on shore. Now the Coven are her "sisters" and the sea Hag is both the Fae Queen/Theresa. Because the coven gives Ever the Knife, and Maeve gives Ever the chance to cross over and Theresa gives her the knife as well. She is told if she kills the prince/Jared her suffering will end. But thats not the case, Ever/Ariel can't kill the Prince/Jared, so she commits suicide. Ever's death may not have been suicide but she couldn't let Jared die. Now I didn't include the daughters of the air crap. But yeah that's how the story is like the Tale.**_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY AND STICKING WITH IT FOR SO LONG! THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING MY STORY GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THE ONLY NEGATIVE REVIEWS I GOT, WAS WHEN NOUF ASKED ME WHAT WAS WORNG WITH CHAPTER 14, WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED A THING OF SNAP SHOTS INSTEAD OF THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. AND THAT WASNT EVEN NEGATIVE! AND CECE ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER WITH THE DIALOGUE. I DIDNT GET A SINGLE TRUE NEGATIVE REVIEW OUT OF 1OO+ REVIEWS. AND FOR THAT THANK YOU! :D**_

_**Its been a long time since I've been in a fandom. (The ones that I have been in, the members grew up and well we don't talk anymore) and I'm thankful for being able to be a part of this fandom thank you guys :) I promised I would finish this story this summer and I have! I plan on/and I have been working on the JCB. I don't know when I'll be posting that first chapter. It will be a short story, so the chapters will be longer, so it maybe longer to put up. Thank you again Leah for supporting me, Gabby for convincing me to post. Camila, Nouf, Delly, CeCe, Alysia, Guest and last but not least Fluffy, for supporting me.**_

_**Jo Jo, I know its been difficult. But I'm glad we've made it through. I'm so glad you convinced me to post. I can't wait to write the rest of our stories in the future :)**_

_**And now I ask a special favor from all of you. I went through and reread TLM today from start to finish. And I would like it if y'all could too, and tell me what y'all think too? I want to know what y'all liked and didn't like. So I can hopefully improve, and become a better writer And please don't say update more often lol, I try my best already to do so. And in my opinion...I think I could improve my grammar definitely. Being more patient I regret Chapter 33, to make the story more like the tale, I think I should have stressed the point with pain of dancing, I mean that was weak. Lol I don't know if I should have brought my own series into this honestly. I think there were times I got boring with the imagery and details, I felt like Dickens in when he takes 2 pages to describe butter on toast lol.**_

_**I'll be adding a extra chapter later on answering reviews but that is it for this story.**_

_**I know its a lot, but if you could please that would be awesome and now, my pretty princesses, {Its what I call my team mates in colorguard} I leave you with these Deleted scenes and one Bonus scene.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Kiss the Girl<span> (I realized I didn't have this moment! How can you have the little mermaid and not think of kiss the girl?)**_

Jared stood off to the side watching teenagers jump and grind and dance to the beat of the music. His eyes searched the room, he had gone to the bathroom, for a moment and when he got back Mina was no where. This didn't bother him however. He just assumed that Mina had been taken by Nan, and he was was right. He smirked finding her. Mina was dancing purposefully like an idiot in front of Elena and Nan. His heart did a flip flop. She looked so perfect right then, god it was driving him mad not being able to kiss her. He had noticed a couple of appreciative nods Mina had gotten from a couple of boys and he couldn't help but feel cocky. That's MY date! He thought smugly. "Dude what are you doing?"

Jared jumped, "what-"

He turned around to see Nix behind him. "I'm uh-I was looking for Mina. And look there she is-" he wanted to walk over there but he couldn't. Suddenly the song ended, and another song began, Jared watched as couples unknowingly changed their tunes and body languages. It was more calm, and sweeter almost.

"Dude go and ask Mina to dance!" Nix stressed amused almost.

"What-"

"Go. Dance. With. Your. Date." He emphasized shoving him into the throng of people. Jared glared at him, as he nearly fell backwards. Quickly regaining his composure he quickly scanned the room for Mina.

There she was, he saw her, standing not far away. She swayed silently to the music, Nan had took off with Brody and Nix had swept Elena away leaving her alone. Damn that nixie is fast...

She was silent watching the crowd, as he walked up to her she smiled up at him. Making his insides quiver, "hey." Was all he could manage.

"Hey." She whispered, he held out his hand and Mina grinned and took his, pulling her closer to him. Mina sighed in bliss, and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't have anything to say. Which Jared liked in a way, savoring the tender moment in silence. From the first day he met her he knew that there was something about her, that made her different. He hadn't quite figured it out, but whatever she had, he wanted, needed even. And as long as he had been alive, he couldn't remember ever wanting to-no. He couldn't remember ever dying to try and kiss a girl before until Mina. Even though he could kiss her now when they were alone, there were times where he was dying to kiss her. Like now...he wanted to kiss this girl.

Yes, he caved finally after trying to fight it for so long since he met her. He wanted her. At the fairy tale dance, in the storage room, in the forest, right now...he looked down at her. Mina looked up at him and smiled. He always wondered if she wanted him too Back then. But he had been to scared to try. A voice had always told him. It's possible she wants you too... But and there's one way to ask her...

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl...

He remembered painfully when she gasped in the forest when he had first thought about doing so. But that gasp, he had stopped himself. That voice in his head chastised him that day. Seriously!? Your going to be that shy!?

Ain't that sad...it's such a shame...your never truly going to know now aren't ya? And then she got off of him and the moment was over. Too bad, you've missed the girl...He had thought she didn't want him to, but he had been wrong then. And now that voice was telling him to go on and kiss the girl!

Mina swayed to the tune happily. She had never been more happier, but she really wanted Jared to kiss her. But she was kinda chicken. What if Jared doesn't want her to do that? You know PDA, could ruin everything that they had created... But seriously if he were going to kiss her. Now would be his moment. Boy, he had better do it soon! She begged inwardly. No time would be better, the lights were dim and low. And this slow dance was perfect! All she needed was a perfect sweet kiss to end it all on...but she wasn't going to say a word.

Until he kissed Mina.

Elena watched Jared and Mina, and sighed. "Stay out of it.." Nix chuckled into her hair, kissing her head. Elena sighed, "it's just! Ahhhh! It's driving me crazy! Like I just want them to kiss! Is that so wrong! But it looks like Jared's too shy. And he Ain't gonna kiss the girl."

Nix sighed, "Ain't that sad?" Elena asked.

"it's such a shame." He echoed amused still.

"Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl." Elena tisked.

"Don't be scared..." A voice in Jared's head screamed practically.

You better be prepared for the consequences that may follow...but it would be worth it...Go on and kiss the girl...

He tilted Mina's head up, Mina's heart stopped. She smiled encouragingly.

Don't stop now...that voice repeated...Go on and kiss the girl...

Finally he did, what he meant to be a short and sweet, turned out anything but. Elena squealed in delight in Nick ear. "LOOK!"

Nix, and Brody and Nan who were near by, looked at what she was pointing at.

"Oh my-" Nan broke off speechless.

"He did it!" Elena beamed. "I'm so proud of you Jared." Nix rolled his eyes. "Alright. If you don't mind Id rather be the one making out, and not watching it." Sweeping Elena away. Nan and Brody watched in shock, Brody felt a little like he had been punched in the gut...while Nan was floored...as Jared kissed his girl...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ever's Temptation:<strong>_

_Ever closed the door behind her, the look of Jared's face burned into her memory. In the end it was Elena who had driven her home not Jared like she had hoped. She was amazed with herself, what had she been expecting? Jared not to lose it over Mina being lost at sea? He had been grateful to know that the she had "protected Mina." She wondered what would happen when he found out she was the reason that Mina was possibly dead. She didn't want her dead though that would mean losing Jared all over again until Charlie was of age and she didn't want to wait that long. She wanted Jared back now, she just hoped that Mina you know would wash up on shore and like maybe have amnesia or something. She laughed yeah right with her luck, she'd pitiably remember it all and she'd tell Jared as well. Successfully having Jared hate her for the rest of her life. Her heart sunk, a bitter sweet anger boiled in her stomach. She narrowed her eyes, Mina Grimm, would pay if she did that. After everything she had done for Jared, he should think twice before he'd leave her for good. She thought of her wedding vows to him, well the ones she was going to say to him if he hadn't stood her up at the alter... She silently seethed, picking up the nearest lamp near her she threw it at the wall. She proceeded to destroy whatever she could get her hands on. She destroyed her furniture, her rooms, by the time she was done, her apartment looked like a tornado with tiger claws hit it. She fell onto a discarded couch cushion her heart aching it felt like when you were really thirsty and your throat hurt. Well that's how it felt her heart was dry, and cracking._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deleted Scene:<span>_**

_Man I hate this place when its late at night, Jenny complained inwardly. It was like a scene from Scooby Doo, like in the Ghost of Captain Cutler, except without all the humor. The fig rolled into the bay, and it quickly began thick like pea soup. Why is it even Pea Soup?_

_I would personally prefer chicken noodle soup over pea soup...wait what was that!?_

_Que the eerie Scooby Doo music..._

_"what was that?" Mina whispered. _

_Jenny shook her head, "Not sure...but I have a bad feeling about this.."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Deleted Scene:<strong>_

"So why does Kelly hate you anyways?"

Jenny cringed reliving everything in her mind. "Lets just say once upon a time, Kelly, Logan, and I we're all best friends. One day Kelly magically got accepted by the popular kids, and became a big old slut bag." She growled.

"Long story short, she sent naked pictures of her self to my boyfriend drunk, knowing how I felt. But the thing is Logan didn't have his phone, his best friend, we'll call him Dick. had it. Can't you tell I don't like his best friend? Anyways, He saw the photos and sent them to everybody. Her reputation was ruined, I was pissed, Logan well she eventully ended up being a rebound...because he was hung up on me...Because I couldn't be with him because I'm a well-you know..."

"Your a succubus." Mina finished. Jenny nodded, that was like sophomore year. Their totally over. But I guess he realized that he couldn't do that to her, so he broke it off. Destroying the last bit of diginity she had left..."

Mina stared at her in shock. "Look I know. Logan was a jerk. And he was sorry, he learned his lesson. But Kelly's been angry and hurt, and thats what caused her to fall...We haven't spoken since then...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A sneak peak as what is to come in the story that follows...<strong>_

**_Text conversation of Daniel and Jared._**

Jared was completely bored out of his mind. As lied on his bed, his mind was searching for something anything he could do to relieve his boredom. His phone which was on his night stand began to vibrate on his nightstand, making a loud sound. He sat up quickly, reaching over to pick it up. He was surprised to see who it was, it was Daniel. He smiled as he read the text.

From Daniel to Jared, 11:58 EST

HEARD ABOUT YOUR LATEST ENCOUNTER WITH THE STORY. CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG BUT HAVE WE DONE ANYTHING THAT WAS WASNT WRITTEN BY THE GRIMM BROTHERS BEFORE?

Jared smiled, as he replied.

From Jared to Daniel, 11:59 EST

WHAT? YOU DONT REMEMBER ANY OF THE TIMES WE HAVE?

From Daniel to Jared, 12:03 EST

NO, NO I DO NOT. GOD WHERE HAVE I BEEN FOR THE PAST FEE MILLENNIUMS?

From Jared to Daniel, 12:04 EST

HIDING UNDERNEATH A ROCK?

From Daniel to Jared, 12:06 EST

THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THINGS, EVER SINCE YOU LEFT THINGS HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLY DULL AROUND HERE...

From Jared to Daniel, 12:07 EST

AWE DANIEL DO YOU MISS ME THAT MUCH?

He smirked as he typed the message.

From Daniel to Jared, 12:08 EST

IF ONLY I COULD REACH MY HAND THROUGH THIS PHONE...AND SMACK YOU... AND IN THE FACE YOU! I'D SMACK YOUR FACE AND JUST YOUR FACE YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT.

Jared was laughing hysterically.

From Daniel to Jared, 12:10 EST

BUT AT THIS RATE I THINK I'LL HAVE TO WAIT IN LINE TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU.

Jared frowned deeply.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:11 EST

AND WHYS THAT?

From Daniel to Jared, 12:15 EST

YOUR LITTLE DISPLAY OF TELLING MINA YOUR FEELINGS, IM ALMOST CERTAIN IT GAVE YOUR MOTHER A HEART ATTACK. IN FACT IM PRETTY SURE I SAW YOUR FATHER TALKING TO THE HORSES OF ALL THINGS ASKING THEM "HES NOT SERIOUS IS HE? HES NOT ACTUALLY DOING THIS! HES JOKING RIGHT!? IM SAD TO SAY THE HORSES WEREN'T REALLY COMFORTING YOUR FATHER THAT DAY...

Jared sighed.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:16 EST

SO IT WAS THAT BAD?

Jared swallowed hard, as he typed out the last part of that message.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:17 EST

AND TEAGUE?

Jared was panicking slightly, the last thing he wanted was his brother to pull him into the story. But if he was, well then there were worse ways he thought than going down as somebody's Prince Charming right? Daniels reply interrupted Jared's monologue.

From Daniel to Jared, 12:20 EST

HONESTLY? I DONT THINK HE CARES HE'S MORE PISSED OFF THAT HIS LITTLE PLAN OF PUTTING YOU TWO BACK TOGETHER AGAIN FAILED.

Jared relaxed a little at this.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:23 EST

WELL I GUESS THATS BETTER THAN JUMPING UP AND DOWN FOR JOY. IS THAT ALL?

From Daniel to Jared, 12:24 EST

WHAT? YOU MEAN BESIDES IT BECOMING BLATANTLY OBVIOUS THAT YOU SHOULD OF TAKEN ME INSTEAD OF THAT PIXIE?

Jared sighed.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:26 EST

DUDE SERIOUSLY? YOUR STILL HUNG UP ON THAT?

From Daniel to Jared , 12:27 EST

MY PRIDE WAS WOUNDED CENTURIES AGO...

Jared laughed.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:30 EST

DANIEL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE I DIDNT ASK YOU TO COME ALONG BECAUSE ALREADY EVER WAS HELL BENT ON COMING WITH ME AND I NEEDED SOMEONE THERE I COULD TRUST TO MAKE THIS CURSE FAIR AND TELL ME IF ANY FOUL PLAY WAS GOING ON, WHICH BTW WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THIS WHOLE LITTLE MERMAID ADVENTURE WAS GOING ON YOU COULD OF AT LEAST TOLD ME.

From Daniel to Jared, 12:33 EST

THATS THE THING JARED NO BODY KNEW THAT STORY WAS BEING PLAYED OUT.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:34 EST

SERIOUSLY? NO ONE KNEW? HIGHLY UNLIKELY. TEAGUE PROBABLY KNEW...

From Daniel to Jared, 12:39 EST

I SWEAR HE DIDNT, NO ONE KNEW, I MEAN HE WISHED HE HAD KNOWN, YOUR MOM WAS ALL OVER HIS ASS ABOUT IT. THAT IF HE WAS GOING TO CHOOSE A FAIRYTALE ABOUT A MURDEROUS PRINCESS AND TRY IT OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME, DONT YOU USE YOUR BROTHER AS THE MURDER VICTIM. JARED TEAGUE DIDNT KNOW THAT THE LITTLE MERMAID STORY EXISTED. HE LITERALLY THE NIGHT YOU DISAPPEARED, SCOURED BOOKS LOOKING FOR A FAIRYTALE LIKE THE ONE THAT WAS BEING RELIVED. THOUGH HE DID SAY HE WISHES HE HAD, HE COULD IF OFF'D A LOT OF GRIMM WOMEN THAT WAY INSTEAD OF HAVING TO RELIVE CINDERELLA EVERY OTHER GENERATION...BUT BECAUSE THE STORY WENT OFF SCRIPT. HES DECIDED TO BRUSH UP ON OTHER FAIRYTALES, HE REALLY LIKES THIS ONE VERSION I THINK ITS SOME ASIAN ADAPTION OF CINDERELLA, WHERE SHE BOILS AND EATS THE STEP SISTERS...MINA HASNT COMPLETED CINDERELLA HAS SHE? IF NOT I'D WATCH YOUR BACK, THEN AGAIN I HOPE YOU WOULDN'T BE THE IDIOT THAT ACTUALLY FELL FOR THE SISTER PLOY AND BELIEVE THE GIRL WHO WAS WILLING TO CUT PARTS OF THEIR FOOT OFF FOR IT TO BE IN THE SLIPPER.

Jared was slightly offended.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:42 EST

I WOULDN'T DO THAT! I KNOW WHAT MINA LOOKS LIKE! I WAS BEWITCHED NOT JUST BY HER LOOKS BUT BY HER PERSONALITY AS WELL.

he replied trying to sound poetic.

From Daniel to Jared , 12:43 EST

THATS ALL GOOD, BUT YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BELIEVE THAT EVER WAS TRYING TO PASS OFF FOR MINA...

From Jared to Daniel, 12:45 EST

LOL! EVERS FEET ARE TO SMALL, SHE'D NEED TO HAVE HER FEET ENLARGED IN ORDER TO DO THAT,

From Jared to Daniel, 12:46 EST

SO IS THAT ALL?

From Daniel to Jared , 12:48 EST

WITH EACH PASSING DAY TEAGUE LOOKS MORE AND MORE LIKE A CRACK ADDICT, YOUR PARENTS ARE ASHAMED AND HEARTS ARE BROKEN, OH TEAGUE IS FASCINATED WITH BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.

Jared sighed.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:49 EST

GREAT...THATS JUST DAMN PERFECT -_-

From Daniel to Jared, 12:51 EST

HE SAID HE WONDERED IF YOU WOULD MIND BECOMING A OGRE PERMANENTLY TO TEST AND SEE IF MINA TRULY LOVES YOU FOR YOU ARE.

Jared scowled.

From Jared to Daniel, 12:52 EST

TELL HIM TO GO TO HELL -_-

From Daniel to Jared , 12:55 EST

LOL! I'LL TELL HIM THAT. BUT YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE A BIG FAT UGLY GREEN OGRE IN ORDER TO PROVE THAT SHES YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE?

From Jared to Daniel, 12:56 EST

IM NOT FAT!

Jared was peeved.

From Daniel to Jared, 1:00 EST

REALLY SOPHIE (REMEMBER HER YOUR FORMER MAID?) WOULD DISAGREE WITH YOU, LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE, TEAGUE'S CLOTHES DIDNT FIT, AND TEAGUE'S CLOTHES ARE YOUR OLD CLOTHES BEFORE YOU TWO SPLIT...

From Jared to Daniel, 1:01 EST

IM NOT FAT!

Jared was peeved.

From Daniel to Jared, 1:02 EST

ALRIGHT YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS YOUR NOT FAT GEESH...SO WHATS UP?

Jared sighed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now...Stay tune for a sneak peak of my next story... <strong>_

_**[picture this like a movie Trailer, and the narrators voice like the guy you always hear doing trailers for stuff like this]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: When Fable ended we were left with the image of Mina sitting on a bleachers watching Nix and Brody smiling but now...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"I know the difference between like and love! For example, I like my sketchers but I LOVE my new Prada bag." Nan gushed..<em>

_Nix stared at her blankly..._

_Mina stood there leaning against her locker, a smirk on her face. "Meet Nan, one of the most popular girls here at Kennedy High School!" Mina said stiffly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*picture of a time clock winding down...*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: While Nan, and the rest of the world went on, unchanged. Mina is now something else...entirely...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mina stormed across the breezeway she glared at the poster for the schools musical, Cinderella. Violently ripping it off the wall.<em>

_"Mina, were getting worried, you see some people are starting to find you..." Ms. Porter prattled nervously._

_"I know, depressing.." Mina said monotone. The tiniest glimmer of attitude veiled her voice._

_"Actually no," Mrs Colbert stated, looking at the mirror, playing the memory of Mina taking the car out of park, putting it in reverse, stomping on the gas, and rolling backwards on to Teague's car..._

_"I was actually going to say a bitch..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: Her life has taken a turn, but some things haven't changed...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Mina we need to get boyfriends." Nan sighed dejectedly.<em>

_"Why on gods earth would we do that?" Mina asked bewildered. _

_Why on earth would I want to date a boy. I had prince and I lost him. Which I still need to find a way to bring back..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: Jared maybe dead but that doesn't stop the story...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you asking me out!?" Mina asked in surprise.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mina: "What!? Jeremy's going to be there?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: There's a few new changes here at Kennedy high... There's Nick...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"So Mina I was thinking when we get home..."<em>

_Brody stopped mid way through the hall way. Mina and Nick turned around to stare at him. They looked at each other clearly confused._

_"YOUR LIVING TOGETHER!?" Brody stuttered in disbelief. Bitter jealous rage filling him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: Brody and Nan are over...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"So is your friend Nix..."<em>

_Mina gawked at her, "are you serious!?"_

_She stared at Mina uncomprehending. "What?"_

_"He's been here in this school for less than five minutes and you want to know his relationship status!?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: <strong>__**And there's one other thing she didn't expect to happen...**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hi I'm Daniel, and I'm Jared's best friend..."<em>

_Mina stared up at him in shock._

_"Jared had a best friend?" Nick asked through a mouthful of food..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: And the last thing the whole world thought she would do?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going after Teague...I'm bringing back Jared."<em>

_Daniel and Nix looked at Mina like she suggested they all go and commit suicide._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: The tables are turned, and this time Mina's coming for Jared...at whatever it costs...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Daniel: "Aren't you a little young to be deciding whether or not you truly love Jared? Jared LOVED you. He died for you... Can you say the same thing?"<em>

_"Yes, yes I can." Mina said defiantly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: But then again maybe new things aren't a bad thing? Maybe it's good for Mina...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Just think about it Mina, you me...my arm around you..." Teague said in his most seductive voice.<em>

_"You covered in my vomit..." Mina said longly, slamming her locker shut._

* * *

><p><em>Maeve: YOU TRAITOR! I WANT YOUR HEAD FOR MY NEWEST PAPER WEIGHT!<em>

_Daniel walked slowly backwards, noticing the knight standing by him, he quickly snatched the sword from him as fae knights descended upon him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: For every guy whose ever tried... To win the heart of a girl...<strong>_

_***Cleo's 'I Want You To Want Me' playing in the back ground***_

* * *

><p><em>Jared's heart did flip flops, watching the story unfold from inside Teague's mind. Mina!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: For anyone whose ever had a true friend...who was a complete ass...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Daniel cursed Jared's name under his breath. "You know your the biggest jerk I've ever met-"he stopped as he came across Jared running across the castle floors sliding down them in his socks and boxers, as if he were surfing, he posed like Adonis as he slid past Daniel, who was staring at his best friend like he'd finally lost it.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: This is the Tale of how Mina brought back Jared... or the JCB<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mina : "JARED!" She fell over top of Jared's lifeless body, sobbing.<em>

_King Lucian: "SON!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: For any girl whose ever hoped...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"I've always been attracted to Jared.. It's just he was always such a fucking jerk!" She threw the bowl into the sink. "Like I would've given him a chance Daniel. I just never thought he would take an actual interest in me. Like I get why he was uncomfortable when I asked him what side was he on, because on the other side is his family. But it's when he's like, just forget your brother."<em>

_Nick looked uncomfortable and tried to focus on the soup he was eating..._

_"You know, I'm sorry your relationship with your brother is fucking messed up. But mine isn't! I'm sorry! That your brother doesn't give a damn about you. But I give a damn about mine!" Mina laughed. Nick laughed, soup squirting from his mouth on to the table._

_"But he did all of that!" He gestured to the grimoire "for you!" Daniel yelled back flabbergasted. He wasn't really angry, more amused._

_"HE WAS MY PROTECTOR! She paused the hand towel she had in her hands slapped her legs as she threw her hands down in frustration, the silence made it more dramatic. "I thought he was suppose to do that!" Mina yelled back smiling._

* * *

><p><em>Mina held on to the human heart chanting slowly... As Teague lied unconscious on the floor.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nan: "Mina pay attention up there!" She screamed.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sara: "Baldander the Dragon!?"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: It's Mina and Teague like you've never seen them before!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Teague walked away from the burning castle. The ashes falling around him created a soft halo, his hair blowing in the wind.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Teague: He opened the doors, "As a matter of fact," he stormed in his tux looking pristine despite the chaos that ensued. "I object to this union."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nick was bouncing up and down in the bus seat next to Mina. "Yes, I'm jus a sucker for the sounds of west Kansas!" He sung happily, clapping his hands.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Teague saw her running towards the heart, he lifted his hand in Mina's direction and flicked it away from the heart. Sending her back towards the wall, she landed with a loud thud, causing the what was left of that one wall to fall to the ground, the ceiling started to shake violently, long spider web like cracks started to form along the castles ceiling. Mina gasped bracing herself for the impact of the ceiling caving in. She gasped for air, Teague was walking towards her his hand, looked like he was cupping something or trying to signal to someone to make it smaller, he closed his hand even more tightening the invisible grip he had around Mina's neck. She couldn't breathe her lungs gasped for air. The small cracks in the veiling were starting to connect to together causing bigger cracks in the ceiling. Mina felt faint she was starting to pass out from lack of oxygen, she began to close her eyes her lungs practically ready to explode. At that precise moment, the cracks in the ceiling formed at just the right points to cause the ceiling over Teague to fall on top of him. The sound of the ceiling caving in surprised both of them, he looks up and in horror saw it fall on top of him. He screamed, as the stone ceiling fell on him.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator: From the creators of Where To? And The Little Mermaid, comes the story of how Mina Brought Back Jared, and proving that true love conquers over all...at least in one Fairytale...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Nick: "Hey! Wasn't that stuff suppose to happen in the last story?"<em>


End file.
